The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather
by kaykyaka
Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish’s very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji. Last chapter up now!
1. Is Fiji Far From Here?

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter One – Is Fiji Far From Here?

_The foundations of law and order have collapsed.  
What can the righteous do?" _Psalm 11:3 (NLT)

New Brunswick, New Jersey at 11pm:

Maria turned off the TV set after fifteen minutes concluding there was nothing on worth watching. With the exception of RAW and Smackdown she hardly watched TV anymore, by the time she and Melina got back to their hotel room anything worth watching was usually finished. They did happen to catch the tail end of RAW from Madison Square Garden and see the RAW screen nearly fall on John Cena. Mickie James pulled him out of the way just in time and behind the screen were Randy and Trish really laughing it up. It was done so convincingly that Maria had to call Trish and make sure that it was a work and that she and Randy didn't just try and kill her boyfriend. That was when she got the news that she and Melina had celebrated all night. Trish had come over to tell them in person after the show and she didn't come alone. Over half the WWE locker room crammed into her and Melina's little hotel room and celebrated the newly engaged couple until the wee hours of the morning. Any chance they got to see 'The Two Johns' was good since their schedule was almost as hectic as each others, the precious time they could share together seemed even more invaluable.

While the Superstars headed for their show in Trenton, Melina performed another amazing miracle and healing service at a local Pentecostal church in New Brunswick. Word about the Miraculous one was getting around fast, Melina was in the paper and Johnny said she received letters all around the world begging her to come and perform the miracle and healing service in countries thousands of miles away from America. It was a testament to the work God was doing in Melina's life, she was changing people's lives with the power God had given her and He was using her in a mighty and wonderful way. Maria was just happy to be along for the ride and what a ride it was.

Melina was now sleeping after a long and fruitful healing service that started at 7pm and it didn't wind down until around 10:30pm. Maria decided to follow suit and climbed out of the comfy chair she'd been sitting in to have a shower and then go to bed.

"Next stop – Poughkeepsie," she said and caressed her pregnant stomach, "I sure hope you like all this traveling baby," she said to her unborn child turning on the water and thinking how good it would be to see John twice in one week since the WWE Superstars were still on the East Coast until tomorrow.

The phone rang while Maria was in the shower and it had a very loud ringer that woke Melina up. After raising her head a little disorientated she reached over for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said groggily pushing her mahogany colored hair out of her face with her eyes squinted shut.

"Hello, is this Melina Hennigan?" the person on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes," Melina replied, the person on the other end of the phone was a man and he had an accent that wasn't familiar to her, "How can I help you?"

"It is an honor to speak with you great healer," the man said and Melina's eyebrow cocked up with intrigue, it seemed her reputation proceeded her, "my name is Reverend Paul Rebuka and I have a church in Fiji, the Church of St. Francis," the man said and Melina smiled.

"Well hello Reverend how nice of you to call me from so far away," Melina said, she was genuinely touched by this gesture.

"I am the one who is honored, I have heard of the miraculous things you've done in the United States of America," the Reverend said.

"Well to God be the glory," Melina replied humbly.

"I was hoping you could bring your miraculous healing power to Fiji," the Reverend asked but Melina shook her head.

"I'm not actually a global healer Reverend, its just me and my girlfriend Maria and we're both heavily pregnant, we couldn't possibly leave the country," Melina replied, she had said this to many men and women of God from all over the world, there was an endless list of nations in need of her miraculous healing power.

"Mrs. Hennigan please reconsider, I fear there is a great evil coming to my island and I need God's Presence to be re-established in our church before it arrives," the Reverend said, "I know God is with you mighty woman of God, you are proof of His wonder working power and my island needs you now," the Reverend said and Melina found herself unable to say no.

"Okay Reverend, I'll be there," she found herself saying and the Reverend laughed with joy.

"Halleluiah!" he said, "Thank you Mrs. Hennigan for being so unselfish. I will pay for your flight and accommodation and your friend's as-well, we will take care of you,"

"I appreciate that Reverend," Melina said graciously.

"When are you able to leave?" the Reverend asked.

"I have a miracle and healing service in Poughkeepsie, NY we could fly out after that," Melina said.

"Excellent, I'll make all the arrangements for your trip. I look forward to meeting you in person Melina, God bless you and I'll see you soon. Goodbye," the Reverend said.

"Goodbye Reverend," Melina said and she hung up still processing what she had just done. Maria got out of the shower with a big towel around her head and saw Melina on her bed staring into space.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Maria asked her.

"Reverend Paul Rebuka from the Church of St. Francis in Fiji," Melina answered.

"Is that the church where Trish and Randy are going to get married?" Maria asked her coming over to the bed and sitting down.

"I don't know," Melina said.

"What did he want?" Maria asked.

"He wanted me to come over and perform and healing and miracle service in Fiji," Melina said.

"He must have been pretty bummed when you turned him down," Maria said and Melina shook her head.

"I didn't turn him down," she said and Maria frowned.

"Oh," she said, a few moments passed and she was still frowning. Finally she asked the next logical question, "So we're going to Fiji?"

"Yup, we're leaving tomorrow from New York," Melina replied and Maria nodded slowly taking it in.

"Wow, okay!" she said excitedly, "Is Fiji far from here?" she asked and Melina laughed and threw a pillow at Maria's damp head.

Roaster Whim's Coffee Shop, Poughkeepsie, NY at 11am:

The next day the Two Johns sat at a coffee shop in Poughkeepsie waiting for Melina and Maria to arrive. This was a rare opportunity to see their beloved twice in one week and they were going to take advantage of it.

"I've got the whole day planned," John Morrison said excitedly putting a big travel bag down next to his chair, "We'll go back to New York City and go shopping! We'll catch a movie, go see the museums . . ."

"Let me cut you off right there," Cena said putting his hand up, "First of all I don't like museums and second of all we'll be recognized in a second,"

"Not if we're wearing these," Morrison said pulling out what looked like a nun's uniform.

Cena turned his nose up, "Johnny what nun did you steal that from?" Cena asked.

"It's not a nun's outfit, its Amish," Morrison corrected Cena and The Champ looked at Morrison like he was crazy.

"That's so much better," Cena said sarcastically as Johnny pulled out an Amish hat, "Good luck getting Melina to wear that,"

"That's not for Melina that's for you," Johnny corrected Cena who nearly choked on his own laughter, "This is for Melina," Johnny said and pulled out some kind of maid's bonnet and Cena laughed even harder, "And yes she will wear it, this is a rare opportunity for us to spend some time together, why not have some fun while we're at it?" Morrison said enthusiastically.

"At the expense of the Amish?" Cena said.

"They're a fun-loving bunch I'm sure they'll take it as a compliment," Morrison said and Cena shook his head.

"There's no way I can get you to change you mind is there?" he said.

"No," Morrison replied and he got to his feet to greet his wife as she and Maria approached them.

"Hey Johnny," Melina said wrapping her arms around her husband and they kissed lovingly showing affection in a way that was decidedly un-Amish. When they finally separated Melina took a deep breath and smiled.

"Man I love being married to you," she said, "even when we're separated its like we're never apart,"

"I know what you mean," Johnny said and they kissed again.

Maria smiled as Cena told her exactly how much he missed her by kissing her on various places up and down her neck and face.

"What a way to start off a Wednesday morning," Maria said appreciating Cena's affection, then she notices a little hat on the table and picked it up, "What's this?" she asked Cena.

"An Amish bonnet," Cena replied and Maria frowned.

"A what?" Melina asked and Johnny pulled out the other one along with an Amish hat for him from his travel bag, "Why do you have Amish clothes in your bag J Hennigan?" Melina asked her husband.

"Well Cena and I -" Johnny started but Cena cut him off.

"Cena nuthin' you came up with this idea on your own," Cena said.

"What idea?" Maria asked.

"Well I thought it would be nice to go back to New York City and spend the whole day there; we could go shopping, visit the museums," Morrison explained.

"I don't do museums," Maria said and Cena gave her a hi-five.

"Okay no museums but the rest of the trip sounds good right?" Morrison said hopefully.

"That's a wonderful idea Johnny but what does that have to do with the Amish outfits?" Melina asked.

"Well we can't go to NYC as we are, we'll be recognized in a second," Johnny said and Melina and Maria exchanged glances.

"He's right," Maria said and Melina nodded and Johnny handed her the whole Amish get-up and her face reflected her dislike of the clothes.

"The things I do for love," she said.

"Man we sure are global now aren't we Mel? Fiji now Amish, what's next Catatonic?" Maria said and Melina frowned.

"Catatonic is not a place Maria," she said.

"Yeah it is, it's where people who come from Catatonia live," Maria replied and Cena shook his head while Johnny laughed at Maria's comment.

"Well I know Fiji is definitely a place and I can't wait to go there with you," Cena said to Maria giving her a big kiss and she looked at Melina expecting her to be the one to break the news that Maria would be going to Fiji with her and not her boyfriend.

"We're actually going to Fiji a little ahead of schedule," Melina said and the Two Johns frowned.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked her.

"We're going tonight," Melina said and the Two Johns gasped.

"What how come?" Cena asked in shock.

"I got a call from a Reverend in Fiji and he said the island needed me right away because a great evil was coming," Melina said and Johnny swallowed hard.

"So why did he call you?" Johnny asked.

"Because he believes the people need to see the awesome power of God like they do during my healing and miracle services," Melina said.

"But you never do international services what makes this guy any different from all the others?" Johnny asked her.

"He's not a guy Johnny he's a Reverend and this case is different from all the others," Melina explained.

"Why?" Cena asked.

"Well for two reasons; one is I feel that I should go and help this man of God out and two is . . . well, this is the island where Trish and Randy will be getting married and if I can clean it up before they get there so much the better," Melina said and the Two Johns looked at each other then Morrison spoke.

"That's really awesome Melina," he said and Melina smiled grateful for his support.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to talk me out of it," Melina said.

"Well Fiji is very far away and you two will be going alone," Cena said.

"But even though there are two tickets there's one big God watching your back," Morrison said and Melina gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Johnny," she said and Cena kissed Maria again to show his support and she appreciated it very much.

"How do you come up with stuff like that?" Cena asked Morrison.

"When you're married to a woman of God you learn to be the third man in the relationship," Morrison replied and Cena nodded thoughtfully, "Now let's change into these Amish clothes and go see New York City!" Morrison said excitedly grabbing his outfit and heading to the bathroom inside the coffee shop while his friends followed less enthusiastically behind him.

"You get the feeling Johnny's just a little bit too into this?" Cena said as Melina inspected the outfit closely.

"Well these clothes are pretty roomy, maybe it won't be so bad," Melina said and they followed Johnny into the coffee shop to change.

Times Square, NYC at 12pm:

"These clothes suck!" Melina said pulling at her baggy dress and adjusting her huge black sunglasses so her bonnet didn't fall off.

"I think you look great," Morrison said, he was just happy to be spending some time with his wife.

"Well I think I look ridiculous," Cena said but Maria didn't mind at all.

"I could get used to this, maybe we could start a whole new trend!" Maria said and Melina and Cena looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay it's on to the Metropolitan Museum of Art," Johnny said.

"Dude I told you I'm not going to no museum," Cena said and Morrison pouted.

"But I wanna see some Picasso!" he whined.

"I wouldn't mind being inside myself," Melina said.

"You guys are crazy these outfits rock!" Maria said and Cena was about to argue back when they were suddenly approached by a real Amish couple.

"Excuse me ladies we couldn't help but notice that you're both expecting and we would like to invite you to look at a little Amish school for when the little ones grow up," the Amish woman said.

"Thank you that won't be necessary," Melina said but Maria took a pamphlet.

"Look how cute the schoolhouse is!" Maria said showing the pamphlet to Melina.

"Not as cute as those sunglasses," the Amish woman said to Melina, "I could never wear something so glamorous," she said but Melina could tell she really wanted to.

"God doesn't want you to conform to a bunch of rigid rules, He wants you to express who you truly are," Melina said and she took off her sunglasses and gave them to the Amish woman, "Here give them a try," she said and the Amish woman took them tentatively at first then she finally put them on. She turned to her husband to find out what he thought.

"Well what do you think?" she asked him and he hugged her passionately to himself.

"I've never wanted you more," he said amorously and the Two Ms and the Two Johns couldn't believe his passion it contrasted so much with his outfit.

"Why don't you keep those?" Melina said to the woman noticing the affect the sunglasses had on her husband.

"I couldn't they belong to you," the woman said taking off the shades but Melina refused them.

"That's okay they look great on you," Melina said and the woman put them back on with a smile.

"Thank you my dear," she said.

"God bless you and remember live life to the fullest!" Melina told her and the woman nodded before leaving with her husband. As they left the two couples saw people noticing the Amish woman showing great interest in her outfit.

"See I told you we could start a trend," Maria said.

"Is there anything you say that doesn't inspire people?" John Cena said to Melina who smiled bashfully.

"I just knew that was what she needed to hear," Melina said.

"Now that people think we're Amish you can minister to them in a whole new way," Morrison said.

"That's true, why don't we start with Washington Square Park?" Melina said.

"Because there's always loads of people gathered around there?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Melina replied and the fact that it was adjacent to all the shops on Greenwich Avenue didn't hurt either.


	2. The Angry Blonds

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Two – The Angry Blonds

Meanwhile on Greenwich Avenue Amy was shopping with Cheyenne and LC and Edge tagged along for the ride. Shopping together was a tradition Edge and Amy shared while they were a couple and since Shawn was walking up and down Midtown with Cameron they had the chance to resurrect an old ritual.

"Ooh I like this," Amy said holding up an army green skirt, then she noticed the waist size and put it down, "I think it would look better on you LC,"

"It would if I didn't already have it in my size," LC replied while Cheyenne looked around frustrated.

"Nothing here fits me," she complained.

"Now-now Cheyenne don't give up so easily," Edge said rummaging through the tops, eventually he pulled out a really small black t-shirt with a sequin pink heart on the front, "How about this?" he asked and Cheyenne almost yanked it out of Edge's hand.

"I love it I'm gonna try in on!" Cheyenne said excitedly and ran into the changing room happy to be part of the shopping trip at last.

"See this is why I like shopping with you, your eye for fashion is like my husband's smile: perfect," Amy said as Cheyenne danced out of the changing room wearing her new t-shirt.

"Whoa Chey you look cool in that t-shirt," LC said.

"Do you think boys will look at me now?" Cheyenne asked and LC thought about it.

"Hmmm, yes they would you better take it off," LC said walking Cheyenne back into the changing room.

"Too bad I don't live in Connecticut or I could take you and the girls shopping all the time," Edge said.

"I think the days of you and me shopping together are over," Amy said putting a chest-hugging top back on the rack, "Shawn likes to shop for me, he knows what looks good on me, my view is kind of skewed by the fact that I can no longer see my feet,"

Edge laughed and looked out the window, "I think you might look good in what that pregnant Amish chick is wearing," he said and Amy looked over to see this woman for herself.

"Ha-ha very funny," Amy said slapping Edge on the arm, "that pregnant Amish chick sure is getting a lot of attention,"

"I'll take all of these," LC said taking about six pairs of black boots over to the counter.

"Don't you want to mix it up a little?" the shop assistant said but LC shook her head.

"I knows what I likes in love, life and fashion, ring it up sister," LC said.

"Yes ma'am," the shop assistant said admiring LC's confidence.

"What are you two looking at?" LC said coming over to the window and there she saw a huge crowd gathering around a pregnant Amish chick in the middle of Washington Square Park.

Cheyenne pulled on Amy's dress and the Anointed one looked down at her, "Where's your t-shirt sweetie?" she said.

"I have thought it through and I have decided that daddy wouldn't want boys looking at me, so I'm not gonna get it," Cheyenne said.

"Chey you're 4 years-old in 2 weeks, let me, your father and the ARK Angels worry about the boys," Amy said.

"And the pedophiles," LC added, "If I ever see some creepy old man looking at you -"

"Okay LC," Amy said cutting LC off before she got graphic, "Get the t-shirt honey," she said to Cheyenne who smiled brightly.

"Okay," she said and skipped over to the shop assistant.

"You made the right decision," Edge said, "Shawn would have picked out a burlap sack,"

"He would not have," Amy said elbowing Edge but she couldn't take her eyes off the Amish woman getting all of the attention, "I gotta see what all the fuss is about," she said, "LC get Chey let's go and investigate,"

"Yeah because we never do that," LC said rolling her eyes and taking Cheyenne by the hand and following Amy and Edge over to the growing crowd of spectators. They made their way to the front but as they got closer the Holy Spirit got stronger. As people fell to the floor enraptured by the Holy Ghost Amy realized that they were giving their lives to Christ.

"Who is this woman?" Edge asked impressed with what was going on around them.

"I know exactly who it is," Amy said and she stepped up to the Amish chick, "Hi Mel," she said.

"Hey Amy," Melina replied as Maria wiped the sweat off her face, "Did you leave some clothes for me?" she asked.

"I didn't get anything but all the boots are taken," Amy replied pointing to LC who nodded.

"And that's a shame because I think boots will really go with that Amish get-up," LC said.

"Speaking of get-up you really shouldn't be bringing people to Christ in that outfit," Amy said.

"Why not?" Melina said.

"Because God gave you the gift of miracles and healing to you not some strange Amish woman, people are gonna be deceived they have to know who you are and if Trish sees you she's gonna be one angry blond," Amy explained.

"But I can't show people who I am, I'll get mobbed, in Church the environment is a lot more controlled," Melina said and she caught sight of Trish, "Uh-oh," she said and Amy turned around.

"Here comes the angry blond," LC said as Trish marched through the crowd right up to Melina.

"Hi Trish," Melina said meekly.

"Take that bonnet off right now and show the people who you are," Trish said, "Melina I'm shocked that you would hide your gift like this,"

"I didn't want us to get mobbed," Melina said gesturing to Maria and the Two Johns.

"You think God would let one of his workers get mobbed? Off with the bonnet!" Trish said and Melina took off the bonnet and revealed who she was to the crowd.

"Hey that's Melina the WWE Superstar!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Then that must be John Morrison!" someone else yelled out pointing to Johnny who gulped.

"Uh-oh," he said backing up.

"I think our cover's blown," Cena said as the crowd turned their attention towards him.

"Its John Cena!" one of the girl's in the crowd shouted and a pack of girls headed for Cena.

"Hey wait a second!" Amy roared and everyone turned back towards her because her voice had such power, "Who is the one who has healed you? It was not Melina the WWE Diva it was Jesus Christ, where is His glory? Melina the Miraculous has been commissioned by God to heal you and perform miracles in your life, don't rob God of His glory and miss out on what He can do for you through her. You can love on John Cena anytime but right now give glory to God because He is worthy to be praised,"

"Amen!" LC said clapping her hands.

"Amen!" Cheyenne said in agreement, then she turned to the crowd, "Come on everybody praise the Lord!" she said and shouts of 'Halleluiah!" came from the crowd and pretty soon they forgot the WWE Superstars were in their midst and went back to worshipping Jesus Christ.

Melina turned to Amy and Trish with a big smile, "What would I do without you guys?" she said appreciatively.

"You're doing fine without us," Amy said.

"Yeah you just needed to hear the Truth," Trish said, "God doesn't want anyone taking credit for the work He's doing through you. Reverend Paul Rubuka wants Melina the Miraculous to heal his island not some anonymous Amish chick,"

"This is my first international call, I don't know what to expect I'm just hoping God's glory will show up," Melina said.

"Oh it will I know that much, other than that the Almighty's kind of keeping me in the dark on this one," Trish said.

"But I am definitely doing the right thing by going right?" Melina asked and Trish nodded.

"Definitely," she said and Melina gave Trish a hug.

"I needed to hear that," Melina said.

"The flight to Fiji is like 35 hours, do you think you can handle that?" Edge asked Melina.

"35 hours!?" Melina said in shock but Trish calmed her down.

"Don't worry big mamma, for you the flight will be over before you even know it," Trish said.

"How come?" Edge said befuddled.

"Because she's flying on God's Secret Service," Amy said.

"Can I get in on that?" Edge said.

"Are you miraculous?" Trish asked him.

"No," Edge replied.

"Have you been called to minister the Word of God in Fiji?" Trish asked him.

"No," Edge said.

"Well then I'm sorry Edge but you'll have to fly the full length of the trip," Trish said and Edge pouted.

"It's a good thing Angie's coming with me, I'll need something to occupy my mind on this long ass flight," Edge said and Cheyenne gasped, "What?" Edge said.

"You said the 'a' word," Cheyenne said.

"Sorry baby girl I am the Rated R Superstar, I'm not very kid friendly," Edge said.

"Well you're surrounded by them so watch your mouth," Trish said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Edge replied and John Cena laughed at how easily Trish humbled him. "Hey I wouldn't laugh at me dressed like that," Edge said.

"We're starting a new trend, right babe?" Cena asked Maria.

"Right," she nodded, "the Amish look will catch on you'll see,"

"And you know the scary thing is she's right," Trish said twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

"What time's your flight Mel?" Amy asked and Melina checked her BlackBerry for a message from Reverend Rebuka.

"Now what kind of Amish woman has a BlackBerry?" LC said and everyone laughed.

"My batteries low," Melina said.

"Your flight's at 10:30pm," Trish said.

"Thanks Truth," Melina replied.

"You're welcome chica," Trish said.

"Since you're flying out to Fiji tonight, why don't we throw Trish and Randy's engagement party right here in New York so you don't miss it?" Amy suggested.

"I'm cool with that, all the Superstars are still in town, let's do it!" Trish said.

"But I haven't bought your engagement present yet," Melina said.

"You're Amish you're not supposed to care about material things," Amy joked.

"Seriously Mel nobody's gonna have an engagement present yet, plus that's no excuse not to throw a party," Trish said.

"Okay cool, no wait I've got a healing and miracle service in Poughkeepsie," Melina remembered and Amy and Trish frowned.

"You can't do two healing and miracle services in one day, you'll burn yourself out," Amy said worriedly.

"I made a commitment I can't break it," Melina said.

"I have an idea," Trish said, "Remember in the Gospel of Matthew when the Centurion came up to Jesus and he told Jesus to pray for his servant who was sick at home and all Jesus had to do was speak that the servant was healed and he would be?"

"Yeah?" Melina said.

"Well if I tell you the names of everyone who needs healing in Poughkeepsie, you can pray for them to be healed without you laying hands on them and they will be just like the Centurion's servant was," Trish explained.

"That's great!" Melina said ecstatic.

"Okay let me just write everyone's names down," Trish said reaching into her handbag and pulling out a pad and a pen.

"Isn't she awesome?" Amy said about Trish.

"She's off the charts, Randy Orton is going to be a very happily married man," Melina said, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's with Shawn and Cameron, they're talking about something to do with the wedding," Amy said.

"So that's why Edge is with you," Melina said, "You'd rather go shopping with a bunch of girls than hang out with Shawn, Randy and Cameron?" Melina asked Edge.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Edge said giving Amy, Cheyenne and LC a sweet smile, the latter of which rejected the gesture by rolling her eyes, "Plus I'll be spending more time with Randy over the next few weeks anyway,"

"How come?" Melina asked.

"I'm gonna be his best man," Edge said popping his collar confidently.

"No you're not," Trish said, "Here you go honey," she said giving Melina the list of people who needed healing in Poughkeepsie.

"Thanks Trish," Melina said.

"What do you mean I'm not gonna be Randy's best man?" Edge said in shock.

"Would I lie to you Edge?" Trish asked him.

"No?" Edge replied.

"Well then deal with it machismo you're not Randy's best man," Trish said.

"I just have to heal a few more people and this Poughkeepsie list then we can go," Melina said.

"Take your time mama, come on let's go talk to Maria," Trish said to Amy.

"That should be an inspiring conversation," LC said sarcastically following them with Cheyenne who turned to get Edge but she pulled back when she saw how angry he was.

"Are you okay Uncle Edge?" Cheyenne asked.

"Sonofabitch!" Edge yelled and Cheyenne gasped.

"Uncle Edge!" she said in shock.

"I'm sorry Chey I just wanna know who could be a better choice than me to be Randy's best man!" Edge said furiously.

"Someone who doesn't swear so much?" Cheyenne replied and Edge realized who the privilege had gone to.

"Sonofabitch!" he cursed again.

"Edge!" Trish said angrily.

"No there's one angry blond," LC said looking at Edge whose cheeks were pulsating with rage, then LC looked at Trish who wasn't too happy either, "Make that two," LC said.


	3. The Best Men

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Three - The Best Men

On the steps of the Empire State Building Randy Orton sat looking at Shawn Michaels waiting for his facial expression to change. Right now Randy couldn't tell what Shawn was thinking all he could see was a forty-three year-old man with long blond hair looking down at the steps of the Empire State Building with a small smile on his face. But the question Randy wanted answered still hung in the air and while Randy could easily ask Cameron for his wise opinion on whether it was a good idea to ask his father to be his best man in his heart Randy already knew that it was. He just needed to hear the man say that it was. As Cameron continued to run up and down the stairs like a hyperactive bunny time passed and Randy continued to wait. Eventually Shawn looked up at Randy his small smile turned into a huge HBK-like grin.

"I'll be happy to be your best man," he said and Randy smiled and shook Shawn's hand, the formality was totally lost on HBK, "Come here," he said and pulled Randy into a big hug and they stayed that way for awhile. Randy now knew that being his best man meant a lot to HBK and he was glad he chose Shawn over everybody else, including a very upset Canadian who had called his cell-phone six times already and left some pretty incensed voicemails. Eventually Shawn and Randy separated and quietly soaked in the moment, "There's one thing I have to ask you though," Shawn said breaking the silence.

"Why did I choose you?" Randy asked and Shawn nodded, "Well I thought about it and there are two reasons. The first is you baptized me and you've been like a father to me during my spiritual walk, you defended me when everyone thought I was a demon-loving monster and I'll always be thankful to you for that,"

Shawn looked down for a second reflecting on the many battles he'd fought on Randy's behalf, he had never given up on him because he believed that God had a purpose for Randy's life. Now that purpose was going to manifest before everyone's eyes and he quietly thanked God for being faithful to His Word.

"The second thing is I believe there is a Divine connection between you and me because of the connection between Trish and Amy. I don't know what that connection is yet but I think it's important that we stay close," Randy said and Shawn put his hand on Randy's shoulder with a warm smile.

"Whatever your reasons are I'm honored Randy," Shawn said succinctly, he couldn't wait to see what God was going to do in Randy's life and with Trish at his side there was no telling how incredible life was going to get for this 3rd generation Superstar.

Randy watched as Cameron continued to run up and down the steps then he took one step a little too quickly and stumbled, fortunately his father was there to catch him.

"Okay calm down Cameron, there's only one trip I'm hoping to make to the hospital this year and that's when Amy gives birth," Shawn said steadying Cameron and his son jumped on his back and Shawn hoisted him up and started running up and down the steps with Cameron on his back. Shawn's enthusiasm for playing with his son was clear as was Cameron's joy at going up and down on his father's back. Randy watched them intently and soon he started to wonder if he would have the same kind of loving relationship with his firstborn son. Cameron's laughter filled the air, he was so happy it was contagious and Randy forgot that he was dodging Edge's phone calls.

"Hello?" Randy said answering his cell-phone not seeing Edge's name come up on the screen.

"Randy we need to talk," Edge said and Randy slapped his head and his thigh remembering that he wasn't supposed to take Edge's calls for awhile, at least until his wedding day.

"Edge my mind is made up," Randy said.

"You chose Shawn?!" Edge asked incredulously.

"Yes I chose Shawn," Randy said.

"But what about me?!" Edge asked and Randy shook his head.

"Edge you're taking this way too personally," Randy said and he could imagine Edge's eyebrows lifting off his head after he said that.

"So choosing your best man isn't personal to you?" Edge asked in disbelief.

"Of course it is, look Edge I don't want to talk about this," Randy said irritated.

"Well why don't you just hang up then?" Edge said and he stared at his cell-phone in horror as the line went dead, "I can't believe he hung up?!" Edge said to Amy who shook her head at how badly Edge was dealing with this.

Randy looked at Shawn questioningly as he was the one who actually hung up on Edge, "Why did you do that?" Randy asked him.

"You're getting married bruh, you don't need people stressing you out and trust me I know what it is to have a Canadian stressing you out," Shawn said and Randy laughed.

"See that's why you're my best man," Randy said and Cameron jumped off his father's back and tried to pull Randy up off the steps.

"I want to see LC," he said trying to get Randy up with little success, "You know if I were as strong as my sister you'd be up by now," he said and Randy humored him by getting up.

"I guess I'll have to face Edge some-time," Randy said as they walked towards Washington Square Park.

"I'll set LC on him if you want," Cameron said.

"No that's okay I can fight my own battles," Randy said and he noticed Cameron was still holding his hand. Randy looked at Shawn who gave Randy an assuring nod like it was okay and Randy experienced his first taste of parental responsibility. Watching Randy race with Cameron down the sidewalk Shawn knew that Randy chose him to be a best man for another reason; he wanted to learn how to be the best father to his firstborn child.

Washington Square Park:

Hunter and Jeff Hardy watched the many distractions going on as they arrived at Washington Square Park after securing the Hammerstein Ballroom for Randy and Trish's engagement party. Hunter hadn't wanted to go with Jeff but Shawn insisted and then Aurora demanded Jeff come along and Ro-Ro always got her way. Hunter had wanted to decorate it formerly but Jeff Hardy suggested they go the opposite way and decorate the ballroom with bright green, yellow, pink and blue streamers and similarly colored spotlights. More than willing to nix Hardy's suggestion Hunter was going to launch into a huge speech about why that was a bad idea when Aurora made her opinion heard loud and clear by blowing the waiters in tuxedos out of the ballroom. When they came back in wearing the outfits that Jeff Hardy had designed she laughed merrily and Hunter kept his speech to himself.

Now at the Park it was time to go to the engagement party but there appeared to be a party going on already as people had their hands in the air and were dancing around happily. Then there was this angry blond pacing back and forth staring at his cell-phone saying "Why did he hang up on me, why did he hang up on me?" over and over again. On closer inspection Hunter and Jeff realized it was Edge.

"Hey dad," LC said coming up to her father and slapping Jeff a hi-five.

"Hey baby doll, what's going on around here?" Hunter asked watching all the people celebrating in the middle of the Park.

"Melina's performing miracles and healing people, it's been going on for awhile," LC answered reaching up for Aurora and Hunter passed her down.

"Is she almost through?" Hunter asked.

"She's like a machine dad, she's flying to Fiji in like five hours too," LC said.

"Fiji?" Hunter said confused, "but the wedding's not until the end of the month,"

"She's been called to minister there and she just healed over a hundred people in Poughkeepsie," LC said.

"Wow," Jeff Hardy said impressed.

"I told you the woman's a machine," LC said.

"Yeah well machine or not we've got an engagement party to go to and she's gotta be there," Hunter said and he made his way down to the crowd of people.

"What's with him?" Jeff Hardy said pointing to Edge who was working himself up in a state.

"Randy chose Uncle Shawn to be his best man and he's pissed," LC said.

"Ouch," Jeff said, "I better go calm him down before he gives himself a heart attack,"

"If Aunt Amy can't calm him down what makes you think you can?" LC asked Jeff following behind him.

"I have a way with words," Jeff Hardy said and he tapped Edge on the shoulder and Edge turned around to see the green-eyed daredevil looking at him pitifully.

"What do you want?" Edge snapped irritated.

"Stop pacing back and forth and pulling at your hair you look like a mental patient, no wonder Randy chose Shawn over you to be his best man," Jeff said and Edge's mouth dropped and LC couldn't believe the words that just came out of Jeff Hardy's mouth.

"Yeah you've got a way with words alright, if Edge was going to throw himself off the Empire State Building and you were in charge of talking him down he'd be falling to his death right about now," LC said and Edge pushed Jeff back angrily.

"This has got nothing to do with you Jeff so keep your opinions to yourself," Edge said.

"Okay but there's just one more opinion I have to express," Jeff Hardy said.

"And what's that?" Edge said.

"You suck," Jeff replied and Edge went to push Jeff down again but Aurora blew Edge back and he bounced against Hunter who was still trying to get Melina away from the crowd of believers with little success.

"Edge act like you need healing," Hunter said pulling a baseball cap down over his head and he put Edge's sunglasses on his face.

"I do," Edge said miserably,

"Good keep your face like that – healer, healer!" Hunter called out and Melina recognized his voice and looked over at him, "This man needs a miracle!" he yelled and Melina looked at the man concerned.

"Edge?" Melina said concerned.

"Not now she's busy," Maria said wiping the sweat from Melina's brow.

"Too busy to heal a man who is so obviously in pain?" Hunter called out and Melina nodded to Maria to escort her towards Edge.

"Take me to him," she said more concerned with Edge's well-being than who the man in the baseball cap was.

John Morrison walked over to Melina wondering where she was going and John Cena, Trish and Amy followed him.

"That Cerebral Assman," Trish said shaking her head and Morrison frowned.

"Hunter?" he said and as soon as Melina came up to Edge Hunter abandoned the wannabe best man, scooped up Melina and ran out of Washington Square Park with her in his arms away from the flock of people who needed healing.

"What is he crazy?" Amy said running after them with Cheyenne and LC.

"If you have to ask you don't know my dad very well," LC said.

The flock weren't about to give up on their healing that fast and they ran after Melina.

"Healer, we need a miracle!" they said running after her flooding the streets but instead of chasing down the WWE Superstars for an autograph they were chasing the woman of God for a miracle. As the crowd left the Park Shawn and Randy wondered where everyone was when they arrived, all they saw when they got there was a solitary man sitting by himself looking depressed. Randy took a deep breath and turned to Shawn.

"I better go talk to him," he said and Shawn nodded and looking ahead of the crowd he recognized a red head of hair.

"I better go follow my wife," he said, "I'll call you,"

"Okay," Randy said and he went and sat next to Edge while Shawn and Cameron ran to Amy, Cheyenne and LC.

"Hunter where are you taking me?" Melina said holding on for dear life.

"To the Hammerstein Ballroom," Hunter replied.

"But what about all these people who need healing?" Melina said.

"That's not my problem Mel, I'm just in charge of getting Trish and Randy good and drunk," Hunter replied and Melina rolled her eyes as they continued to run down the streets of New York. At the door of the Hammerstein Ballroom a few Superstars were already there waiting for the others to turn up.

"What are you doing out here get inside!" Hunter said to Cryme Tyme, Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito, Victoria, Mickie James, CM Punk, Batista and Rey Mysterio.

"Hunter what are you doing?" Batista asked when he saw Melina in his Evolution buddy's arms.

"Don't ask Dave, just don't ask," Melina said and Hunter carried her inside and the Superstars saw the crowds of people coming down the street and flew in behind them thinking they were a gang of rabid fans.

When all the Superstars were inside they smiled liking the job Jeff and Hunter had done with the ballroom, it looked like the kind of place where you could relax and have a good time but Melina couldn't have a good time with all the people needing healing on the outside.

"I want to celebrate your engagement party Trish but I can't feel good with all those people out there who need a miracle and believe that they can receive one today," Melina said and Trish nodded sympathetically.

"Just remember what I said about speaking the Word as opposed to manifesting the Word," Trish said and Melina nodded and waved to Maria who escorted her back outside. John Morrison followed her.

"Baby where are you going?" he asked concerned.

"Its okay Johnny we do this all the time," Maria assured him but Morrison and Cena followed them outside all the same to chants of "Healer, healer!" Melina signaled for quiet and the crowed quieted down.

"When Jesus fed the crowd of five thousand with five loaves of bread and two fish the people wanted to make him king by force and he went into the wilderness by himself. The people needed a miracle and Jesus gave them a miracle but it was in God's timing not in the people's timing. Don't put me on a pedestal put Jesus on the Highest Throne because He is the Bread of Life who died for you, I did not and unlike Him I will not be with you always," Melina said and the people took in what she was saying, "Now it is time for me to spend time with my friends and I urge you to make Jesus your Friend and in Him you should put your trust because on Him God has placed His seal of approval. God is touched by faith, your faith will heal you and your faith will make you whole!" The crowd cheered and Melina was overcome by the Holy Ghost, "So by faith be healed!" Melina cried and the whole crowd fell down enraptured by the Holy Spirit. Maria escorted Melina back into the ballroom with Cena and Morrison while the security guards outside the Hammerstein Ballroom watched in awe as people testified that they were healed and shouts of "Halleluiah!" echoed down the street and the halls of the ballroom bringing a smile to Melina's face because their faith had made them whole.

Back at Washington Square Park:

Randy gave Edge a half smile not sure what to say, he was pretty sure nothing he said was going to cheer him up.

"Edge are you gonna be alright?" Randy said finally and Edge shrugged.

"Eventually I guess but right now I feel like I've just been left at the altar," he said demurely.

"I had very special reasons for choosing Shawn, please don't think you don't mean as much to me because you do. This has nothing to do with our friendship," Randy said and Edge nodded.

"I know but it still hurts," Edge said, "I really wanted to be your best man,"

"Just because you're not my best man it doesn't mean you can't be an important part of my married life," Randy said and Edge finally lifted his head and looked at Randy who saw up-close just how upset he was.

"What do you mean?" Edge asked.

"Would you like to be my firstborn's godfather?" Randy asked and Edge's facial expression didn't change. He got up slowly considering the offer and then eventually color got back into his cheeks and a smile appeared on his face.

"Godfather," he said contemplatively, then his face brightened, "that is so much better than best man!" he cried.

"So you'll do it, you'll be my baby boy's godfather?" Randy asked getting up and going over to Edge hopefully and Edge hugged him gratefully.

"I'm gonna be the best godfather in the world!" he declared and Randy smiled relieved.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said giving Edge a big hug, now all he had to do was tell Trish but he was sure she'd be fine with it.


	4. Ballroom Dancing

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Four – Ballroom Dancing

At around 8 o'clock some of the TNA roster arrived to be with their WWE dates at Trish and Randy's engagement party, the multi-colored streamers and thumping dance music took them a little by surprise as they were dressed for a more formal occasion.

"What are you guys wearing?" Shad from Cryme Tyme asked Samoa Joe and Kaz who were both wearing tuxedos.

"This is the Hammerstein Ballroom we wanted to look nice," Kaz said.

"And Hunter told us it was a formal occasion but I guess it was just another DX prank," Samoa Joe said pulling off his bow tie while Cryme Tyme, Shelton and Carlito laughed at them. Beth Phoenix kissed Kaz on the cheek.

"I think you look ravishing," she said and suddenly Kaz didn't feel so bad, Joe on the other hand couldn't wait to take his blazer off.

"That's better," he said breathing easy and Victoria nodded her head in approval.

"Much better," she said and gave Joe a kiss but Joe soon broke away when he spotted Triple H on the other side of the ballroom.

"Yo Trips!" Joe called out and the Cerebral Assassin turned to see an angry Joe looking at him from the ballroom entrance.

"Is Joe wearing a suit?" Shawn asked as they both came over to the TNA Champ.

"That Charismatic chowder head obviously didn't pass on the message that formal attire would no longer be required," Hunter said and he put on an apologetic face when he came face-to-face with Joe.

"What's the deal are you trying to embarrass me in front of my girl and the WWE Superstars?" Joe asked offended.

"No Joe you got it all wrong, this was supposed to be a formal engagement party but my daughter changed my mind and we decided to do it like this," Hunter said and Joe and Kaz looked at all the colorful streamers and wait staff wearing hot pink and fluorescent green vests.

"This looks like something Jeff Hardy arranged," Joe said.

"No I arranged it, he just picked the venue," Hunter lied and Shawn slapped him on the shoulder, "I don't want these guys to go back to Orlando and tell everyone that Jeff Hardy's running things!" Hunter whispered to him.

"Who are you kidding? Pink vests and green streamers aren't your style," Kaz said to Hunter, "Nah man this setup reeks of Imaga-Nation,"

"It does not, it reeks of DX – see the green lights and black chairs that's our insignia," Hunter said and Shawn put his hands up.

"I had nothing to do with this," he said and Hunter grimaced at him.

"What about the pink and blue tablecloths, are those DX colors?" Joe asked.

"Well we didn't want too much green and black after all this is an engagement party and pink and blue are boy and girl colors – blue for Randy and pink for Trish," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he said and Hunter turned to him with gritted teeth.

"For once could you please back me up?" he said but Shawn shook his head.

"I ain't taking credit for someone else's idea," Shawn said as Randy Orton came over.

"Congratulations Randy," Joe said shaking Randy Orton's hand.

"Thanks a lot Joe, nice of you to come Kaz," Randy said shaking Kazarian's hand.

"Pretty cool setup you got going here," Kaz said.

"Yeah Jeff really did a good job," Randy said and Joe and Kaz shook their heads at Hunter and started to laugh, "What?" Randy asked when he saw Shawn shaking his head and Hunter looking down at his shoes.

"Your boss just tried to take credit for Jeff Hardy's work that's all," Joe said and Randy looked at Hunter with disapproval.

"What next Hunter I suppose you're gonna tell these guys that you came up with the nickname 'Cerebral Assassin,'" Randy Orton said.

"J.R. overheard me when I was in the shower!" Hunter protested and everyone cringed.

"Gees I don't know what's more disturbing, the barefaced lie you just told or the idea of you and JR in the shower," Shawn said and the men shuddered trying not to think about it.

"Trish thank God," Kaz said as the bride-to-be approached them, "we need something to replace the image Hunter just put in our heads,"

"Congratulations Trish, this is for you two on behalf of TNA," Joe said handing Trish a bottle of champagne.

"Why thank you Joe," Trish said giving Joe and Kaz a kiss on the cheek, "and I appreciate the tuxedos, you both look very handsome," she added and Joe scowled at Hunter who scratched the back of his neck not making eye contact with him.

"Come on guys don't be wallflowers come dance with us," Victoria said pulling Joe towards the centre of the ballroom where the other Divas and Superstars were dancing and Beth Phoenix did the same.

"Whoa they're really good," Randy said noticing how smoothly Kaz and Joe danced and of course Jeff Hardy and Cryme Tyme put everyone else to shame with their cool dance moves. Batista and Morrison looked pretty good out there too and even though she was almost six months pregnant Melina was still a solid dancer.

"What you looking so nervous about?" Shawn asked as Randy pulled out his collar a little bit.

"Nothing I'm cool, come on Trish wanna dance?" Randy asked his fiancé who suddenly felt like she was glued the floor.

"Um I don't think that's a really good idea Randy," she said hesitantly but Randy insisted.

"Come on don't be shy," he said, "can you hold this please Shawn?" he said handing Shawn the bottle of champagne Joe and Kaz had given them.

"Sure," HBK said taking the bottle noticing the apprehension on Trish's face as Randy more-or-less dragged her to the dance floor.

"Holding stuff for the bride and groom, being best man is such a privilege," came the sarcastic voice of Edge as he came over to DX.

"Well at least you've cheered up since the last time I saw you," Shawn said.

"Yeah thanks for leaving me behind Hunter," Edge snapped at the ass-kicking side of DX who chuckled to himself.

"Like I said to Melina I only have one obligation and that's to get the bride and groom good and drunk," Hunter said, "I don't care about your issues over not being Randy's best man,"

"Well that makes two of us because Randy's made me something even better," Edge said and he was about to go into detail when he realized that both Hunter and Shawn were distracted by something on the dance floor. When Edge turned to see what it was he covered his mouth is shock, "Oh sweet Moses," he said watching Randy and Trish on the dance floor and he wasn't the only one everyone was watching them only it wasn't out of respect it was in complete amazement; as it turns out Randy Orton couldn't dance. In fact, he was awful.

"I can't watch this," Hunter said looking away.

"Randy's terrible!" Edge said and Shawn couldn't believe Randy's lack of co-ordination or basic rhythm either.

"You're his best man go help him," Hunter said pushing Shawn forward and Shawn's plan to help Randy was to first get him off the dance floor as soon as possible.

"Edge go dance with Trish," Shawn said as he subtly pulled Randy away from all the eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing Shawn I was just dancing with Trish," Randy said.

"Yeah but did you see how you were dancing with Trish?" Shawn said and Randy's face fell.

"I can't dance," he admitted.

"Well that's step number one – confession. Now we have to get to step number two – improvement, vast improvement!" Shawn said but Randy put his hands up shaking his head.

"Dude I've tried everything, Jeff's tried to help me, Shelton's tried to help me, even Cryme Tyme tried to help me I just can't dance man," Randy said but Shawn wasn't so easily dissuaded.

"But I haven't tried to help you, a few hours with me and you'll have the wedding dance of your life," Shawn said and Trish ran over to him and flung her arms around him.

"Thank you Shawn," she said gratefully and Randy added yet another reason why he was glad he chose Shawn to be his best man to the list.

"He's gonna get better Trish don't you worry about it," Shawn said and Trish smiled at him.

"I couldn't think of a better best man," she said.

"That's funny I can't remember Randy being such a bad dancer when he was with me," came an unfamiliar voice and when Randy moved to the side he revealed that the unfamiliar voice came from a very familiar face.

"Stacy?" Randy said confused and Trish put her hands on her hips firmly and zeroed in on Stacy Kiebler, Randy Orton's ex-girlfriend who was standing behind him with the Beautiful People Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.

"What's this?" Amy said about to take another appetizer from the waiter when the sight of Stacy Kiebler caught her attention, "come on Mel," she said licking her fingers and taking Melina by the hand.

"I'm right behind you," Melina said and they both waddled over to Trish's side as she confronted the former WWE Diva.

"Stacy what are you doing here?" Randy said in shock.

"She didn't come with us!" the Beautiful People said in unison and Stacy smiled at Randy.

"I just had to see if it was true, Torrie told me that you and Trish Stratus were engaged and I had to see for myself," Stacy said.

"Well it is true," Randy said putting his arm around Trish who looked Stacy up and down resentfully. She too had obviously heard that the engagement party was going to be a formal occasion and was wearing a backless black ball gown whereas Love and Sky bypassed the recommended dress code altogether and like Trish were just wearing halter tops and jeans. From Amy and Melina's point-of-view it looked like Stacy was trying to show Trish up and they didn't like it one bit.

"Torrie told me all the troubles she had when she was dating you so I thought you hadn't changed since we were going out," Stacy said and Randy looked away.

"That was nearly four years ago Stacy and a lot has happened since then," Trish said finally and Stacy nodded but her eyes were still fixed on Randy.

"I guess this means you've found what you've been looking for all this time," Stacy said and Randy nodded.

"God brought us together," Randy said and Stacy turned her nose up at the very mention of God.

"God? Man you really have changed. Is it true that Shawn Michaels baptized you?" Stacy asked him.

"Yes it is," Randy said shortly and Shawn noticed how uncomfortable Stacy's presence was making him.

"Well, I'm glad that you're marrying a woman with blond hair and brown eyes," Stacy said now looking at Trish as if she was trying to send her a message, "Some might say she's just a substitute for me,"

Everyone shook their heads and started talking about the nerve Stacy Kiebler had showing her face at Randy Orton's engagement party.

"And others might say you better get out of here before you get your ass kicked," LC said and Stacy frowned at the little blond with the big brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Stacy asked her.

"No the question is who invited you and what are you still doing here?" LC said, "Who do you think you are showing up the bride in that cheap rag of a dress?"

Everyone laughed because LC had said what they all feel, "You better go Stacy right now," Amy warned her.

"It would be a shame to have to get thrown out like a piece of trash," Melina said.

"But if the shoe fits," Hunter said and LC gave him a hi five and Stacy looked at both Trish's friends and the size of their stomachs.

"And who's going to throw me out, tweedle dee or tweedle dumb?" she said to Amy and Melina and the Miraculous one looked at the Anointed one amused.

"Tell me she didn't just say that?" Melina said to Amy.

"But she did Melina, she disrespected us and you know what that means," Amy said and her hair started to flicker as her Righteous Indignation came into action but before she lit up the Hammerstein Ballroom Shawn quickly stopped her.

"Honey why don't you let me take care of this?" Shawn said to Amy.

"Okay," Amy said trusting in her husband's judgment and he turned to face Stacy who had no idea what Amy or he was capable of but she was about to find out as Shawn planted a kiss on her lips and they quickly turned black and Stacy's mouth tasted of ashes.

"What have you done to me?!" Stacy panicked trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth but it was no good, Shawn had punished her cruel tongue by reversing his Kiss of Life and turning sweetness to bitterness.

"That's what you get for being so mean, you'll be lucky if you ever get another kiss goodnight," Shawn told her and she ran out of ballroom in hysterics while everyone waved goodbye to her and applauded Shawn for coming to Trish, Amy and Melina's defense.

"To the best best man in the world," Trish said raising Shawn's hand as everyone cheered for him.

"The nerve of that girl," Mickie James said, "since when did being an ex of the bride or groom get you an invitation to the engagement party?"

"Well I guess I better leave with Stacy," came the familiar and much more appreciated voice of The Rock who too was dressed to the nines and looking more handsome than ever.

"Wow he looks like he just stepped out of a movie," Melina said and Amy nodded.

"Sure, trust Rocky to make my husband look like a candidate for the Brown Paper Bag treatment," Amy said then she looked at Shawn and saw the horrified look on his face at her comment and she quickly made her exit, "I'm gonna corner a waiter and stuff my face, excuse me," she said and moved swiftly away from her offended husband.

"Hi Trish," Rocky said to The Truth who smiled brightly at the man who for years had been the man of her dreams.

"Hi Dwayne," she replied and The Rock handed her a present.

"That's for you two, congratulations," he said to Trish and Randy.

"I thought you said no-one would be bringing any engagement presents?" Melina said to Trish.

"Rocky brought his because there's a chance that he won't be able to come to the wedding," Trish explained and Melina looked disappointed.

"You're gonna miss the wedding?" Melina said.

"I'm gonna try but just in case I can't get away I had to come to New York and see you both and wish you all the best," The Rock said and Melina, Cena, Morrison and Maria were impressed with his graciousness.

"That means a lot to me Rock," Randy said shaking The People's Hand.

"And it would mean even more to me if you would let me dance with your future wife one last time," The Rock asked Randy.

"Knock yourself out man," Randy said stepping aside so Rock could take Trish over to the dance floor and Melina nodded at him impressed.

"That was a really classy thing to do Randy," she said and Maria agreed.

"You're not a little bit concerned that some of Trish's old feelings might resurface?" Cena asked Randy who shook his head.

"That's all in the past, her future is with me," Randy said confidently and Morrison and Edge nodded as Rocky danced elegantly with Trish to Michael Jackson's 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'.

"Hey who picked this song?" Edge asked looking around and MVP pranced over to them polishing his nails on his chest proudly.

"What do you think of my selection, romantic isn't it?" MVP said and Morrison and Cena rolled their eyes at him.

"It's a little inappropriate don't you think?" Edge said.

"Actually I like it," Randy said, "Rocky and Trish maybe dancing to it but it's definitely our song," he said and Cena and Morrison looked at each other amazed.

"Could this man be more in love?" Morrison said to Cena.

"I don't think that could be possible," Cena replied and the Two M's pulled the Two Johns over to the dance floor joining Trish and Randy and all the other couples. Gail Kim and Roxxi Laveaux soon arrived and no sooner had they come in MVP and Carlito were already escorting them to the dance floor for a little slow dance.

"Congratulations Randy!" the both called out to the Legend Killer who nodded his appreciation and he watched everyone dance from a distance with Shawn.

"You can go dance with Amy you don't have to stay here with me," Randy said but Shawn shook his head.

"I still need to cool down from that remark she made, otherwise I might bring this engagement party to a fiery end," Shawn said looking at his wife offended but her smile broke through his defensive armor and his offensive quickly turned to affection. "Who am I kidding I can't stay mad at her," he said about to walk over to her then he turned back to Randy, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked him and Randy watched as the various couples danced harmoniously and in sync to the rhythm only lovers understood.

"I'm fine Shawn go dance with your wife," Randy said and Shawn did just that and Randy stood back and watched his wife dance with her former love in anticipation of being the man she would have her best dance with.


	5. A Few Good Men

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Five – A Few Good Men

It would soon be time for Melina and Maria to leave for their flight to Fiji and Trish had a few announcements to make before they left, she asked everyone to quiet down but that was no easy task. The music was still loud and everyone was having fun, maybe a little too much fun. Edge had pulled down some of the hot pink streamers and tied them around Angelina Love, then he pulled the end of one and she spun like a top and went crashing into all the other Divas. The fellas laughed and decided to do the same to their girlfriends and before the women could run and hide they were being wrapped and spun like human dreidls. LC backed off of Cameron in an uncharacteristic display of cowardice.

"If you wrap that string around me I'm going to wrap my hands around your neck!" LC warned him and Cameron smiled at her.

"You promise?" he said and before she could answer Cameron wrapped LC up in fluorescent green streamers then pulled and she went spinning across the ballroom.

"Whoa look at her go," Shawn said watching LC spin across the room.

"You can never accuse our friends and family of being dull," Amy said.

"I would spin you but you must have a million of those little appetizers in you and I don't want you to throw up on yourself," Shawn said.

"You're so considerate," Amy said kissing Shawn on the lips.

"Hmmm sweet chili chicken," he said recognizing the appetizer that he wife had just eaten then he felt someone pulling on his pant leg and looked down and saw Cheyenne staring back at him wearing a little black t shirt with a sparkly pink heart on the front.

"I see my baby girl went shopping," he said picking Cheyenne up.

"Edge picked it out," Amy said.

"Do you like it?" Cheyenne asked Shawn.

"I think it's adorable," he answered, "you should shop with Edge more often,"

"Can you spin me daddy?" Cheyenne asked excitedly.

"Sure sweetheart," Shawn said and he went and pulled down some of the brightly colored streamers and wrapped them around Cheyenne then pulled the ends and she went spinning with delight across the ballroom nearly knocking everyone over because of her Phenomenal strength.

"Whoa dad that was fun!" Cheyenne said coming back to her father in a dizzy state but it didn't last long, "Can you spin me again?"

"Okay," Shawn said and he started to wrap the colored streamers around Cheyenne one more time then he stopped and Cheyenne wondered what was the hold up.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah what's wrong daddy?" Amy chimed in wondering what was up and Shawn looked up at her his blue-grey eyes blazing.

"You wanna see what's wrong?" he said and he pulled the streamers down so Amy could see the back of Cheyenne's new t shirt and the Anointed one gasped.

"Sex kitten??" she said in shock because that's what it said on the back of Cheyenne's t shirt.

"What did you say mommy?" Cheyenne asked Amy.

"Nothing sweetie," Amy replied while Shawn wrapped Cheyenne with the multi-colored streamers like a mummy.

"Daddy I can't move," Cheyenne complained.

"That's alright for now Chey," Shawn replied and he turned to his wife, "I know you didn't know about this,"

"We didn't check the back of the t-shirt," Amy said.

"You always check the back, that's where the best stuff is written or in this case the most offensive stuff," Shawn said and Edge came over to them and looked down at Chey not even noticing that her father was glaring at him.

"Shawn the idea is that you're supposed to spin your daughter, like this," Edge said and he was about to demonstrate when Shawn stopped him in his tracks.

"There will be no spinning, shopping or hanging out with you anymore Edge," Shawn said angrily and Edge frowned wondering what he had done wrong.

"What's up Shawn?" Edge asked and Shawn's eyebrows almost lifted off his brow.

"What's up?!" he asked incredulous then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "You bought my daughter a t shirt that says 'sex kitten' on the back!" Shawn said forgetting that Cheyenne had Phenomenal hearing.

"What's a sax kitten mommy?" Cheyenne said and Shawn slapped his own face while Amy came up with an appropriate response.

"It's a kitten that likes to play the saxophone sweetie," she replied and Shawn gave his wife a thumbs up; Cheyenne's hearing may have been Phenomenal but her understanding of the English language wasn't.

"Shawn I'm so sorry I didn't see the back of the t shirt," Edge said.

"How could you be so irresponsible? She's been wearing that shirt all night I don't want everyone to think that Shawn Michaels thinks his baby girl is a sex kitten?!" Shawn said and Edge laughed much to Shawn's horror, "You think this is funny?" he said annoyed.

"No I don't it was just the way you said it, let me make it up to you I'll take Cheyenne shopping again before we leave New York," Edge said but Shawn wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"I don't know Edge maybe looking after kids isn't really your thing," Shawn said.

"No way Shawn, I may be the Rated R Superstar in the ring but outside the ring I'm Uncle Adam!" Edge said excitedly.

"Uncle Adam huh?" Shawn said, "I've never seen Uncle Adam,"

"Nobody has but you will very soon!" Edge said enthusiastically and Shawn scratched his head wondering what Edge was talking about.

"Okay everybody can I have your attention please?" Trish said into the microphone with Randy by her side on the stage at the back of the ballroom and everyone turned to cheer the engaged couple, "Thanks guys but seriously settle down, now that the spinning has come to an end you can focus on what I've got to say,"

"Hey look everybody balloons!" Shelton said pointing to the ceiling where a multi-colored nest of balloons were being held up by a net.

"Guys you're not supposed to see those yet they're for later," Jeff said but everyone kept looking up at the brightly colored balloons and Trish sighed.

"Please everyone can you look at me instead of the pumped up balls of plastic?" she said.

"What's the difference?" MVP said and everyone started laughing and Gail slapped him around the head, "Ow!" MVP yelled and Trish smiled.

"Thank you Gail," she said.

"You're welcome Trish," Gail Kim replied, "Whose idea was it to make everything so bright and colorful anyway?"

"It was Jeff's idea, I tried to stop him," Hunter said and Trish rolled her eyes.

"I think the decorations are wonderful, kudos Jeff kudos!" Trish said and everyone applauded Jeff Hardy who took a respectful bow.

"And kudos for The Game!" Triple H added and he was greeted with dead silence which was soon broken by the sound of Shawn slapping him upside the head, "Ow!" Hunter cried.

"Thank you Shawn," Jeff Hardy said.

"You're welcome Jeff," Shawn replied.

"Now that you've all settled down I have a few announcements to make," Trish said glad that everyone's eyes were finally on her and Randy, "As you all know by now the wedding will be taking place in Suva which is the capital of Fiji on the southeast coast of the island of Viti Levu. Melina and Maria will be going there ahead of schedule on God's Secret Service and I hope that the rest of you will be able to make it, goodness knows you could all use the break,"

The wrestlers agreed and Trish continued, "Now I know this next announcement did not sit well with certain Canadian people," she said looking at Edge who just shrugged and smiled back much to Randy's delight, "but Randy has chosen Shawn Michaels to be his best man,"

The wrestlers cheered and chants of "HBK!" broke out, "I don't think Randy could have made a better choice – well I don't think I know Randy couldn't have made a better choice because no-one – with the exception of a certain Canadian – has stuck more close to Randy's side than Shawn. Of course my sisters in Christ are going to be my bridesmaids,"

Amy and Melina got a rousing ovation and they felt like they were still on the active roster.

"And while this next announcement might make some of you think I'm jumping the gun a little bit I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus and I know the time is right," Trish said and everyone wondered what this next announcement was going to be. "God is going to bless Randy and me with our very first child this year -"

The cheers at this announcement were deafening as Trish knew they would be and Randy squeezed her hand, having a child was definitely something they both wanted and their friends were right to celebrate.

"RANDY! RANDY! RANDY! RANDY!" the guys chanted and Trish furrowed her brow.

"Hey I'm the one who's going to have to push this baby out why are you chanting his name?" she reminded the guys.

"TRISH! TRISH! TRISH! TRISH!" the girls chanted and Trish smiled at them appreciatively.

"But Randy gets to give you the baby!" John Cena replied and the "RANDY!" chant broke out again.

"Okay that's enough you guys," Randy said and the guys quieted down and Trish smiled at the rowdy bunch as a "Let's go Randy – Let's go Trish!" chant broke out between the guys and the girls, "People come on," Randy said and eventually the chants died down.

"Thanks for the love," Trish said before continuing, "Now this brings me to the subject of godparents, usually a couple would wait until the child is born before announcing who they want the godparents to be but I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus and I can bypass all that,"

All eyes were instinctively on Amy and Melina but Edge too looked equally at excited.

"As godmothers I have chosen Amy and Melina," Trish announced.

"WHOOOO!" Amy and Melina hollered and Shawn and Johnny gave their wives big hugs while everyone applauded them.

"Things are gonna be a little less 'duh' on the godfather side and the list is a little longer too," Trish said and Carlito and Shelton looked between each other nervously while Edge smiled relaxed with his arms crossed, "As godfather I have chosen Carlito,"

"Yes!" Carlito cheered.

"Shelton Benjamin," Trish said.

"Yes!" Shelton cheered.

"John Morrison," Trish said.

"Awesome!" Morrison cheered.

"And The People's Godfather The Rock," Trish said and The Rock cheered, "See I told you to stick around," Trish said to him.

"It was totally worth it," Rocky said while Randy furrowed his brow.

"Honey aren't you forgetting somebody?" Randy asked Trish and now she was furrowing her brow.

"No," she answered.

"What about Edge?" Randy said.

"Edge?" Trish said and Edge cheered on hearing his voice.

"Yes!" he cried and he jumped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone with a huge smile on his face.

"I would just like to thank Trish and Randy for this huge honor, I was a little upset that I didn't get to be Randy's best man but this is so much better because I am going to be the greatest godfather there ever was!" Edge announced and he turned to hug Randy.

"Oh no you're not!" Trish said as Edge went to hug her and he froze confused.

"What?" he said.

"You are not going to be our firstborn child's godfather," Trish said firmly and Edge couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But Randy said I could be," he said.

"Well Randy didn't clear it with me and I said no way," Trish said and Amy, Melina and the other godparents climbed up onto the stage.

"Trish don't you think you're being a little bit harsh?" Amy said to her sister in Christ.

"No," Trish replied calmly, "Being a godfather is a huge responsibility and Edge is just not godfather material,"

"I am godfather material!" Edge protested.

"You swore in front of Cheyenne when you found out you weren't gonna be Randy's best man," Trish said and Shawn gasped along with the other godparents.

"Well I was upset!" Edge argued.

"And now you've got even more reason to be upset, so is Shawn gonna have to cover Cheyenne's ears for the rest of the night?" Trish said.

"Of course not, Randy talk to your fiancée she's being unreasonable!" Edge pleaded and Randy gave a deep sigh and had a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Adam but Trish is The Truth and maybe the reason you're upset right now is because The Truth hurts," Randy said.

Edge frowned, "So what are you saying?" he asked.

"Maybe you're not godfather material," Randy said regretfully and while a piece of Edge's heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest another part of him was determined to prove Trish wrong.

"I know you're The Truth: Trish Stratus but you're wrong about me on this one. You think you know me Trish but you don't," Edge said and he stormed out of the Hammerstein Ballroom.

"There goes one pissed off ex-godfather and ex-best man," Shad from Cryme Tyme said.

"He'll get over it," Trish said coolly but Randy wasn't so sure.

"Trish are you sure about this?" he asked her and Trish nodded her head confidently.

"Edge is not godfather material Randy, trust me we made the right decision," Trish said as Hunter came up to them refusing to listen when they told him they weren't going to get drunk and so he poured the champagne The Rock bought them all over their heads.

"Hey that's my champagne!" The Rock complained and Hunter handed him back the empty bottle.

"Thanks for bringing it," Hunter said and Rocky chased him all around the Hammerstein Ballroom while Jeff Hardy released the brightly colored balloons on the bride and groom, the godparents and the other wrestlers in attendance and they all celebrated while the Rated R Superstar walked away from all the revelry re-living what had been the worst night of his life.

The ARK Angels gathered around in the centre of the ballroom thinking about what had just happened as the balloons continued to fall; there were a lot of them.

"Just when I thought Edge's day couldn't get any worse," LC said throwing one of the balloons up and down.

"Why did Uncle Edge leave?" Cheyenne asked her still wrapped in the brightly colored streamers.

"For the same reason you're wrapped up like a mummy, he's not kid friendly," LC said but even as she said it something bothered her about that, "Trish did make the right call Cam didn't she?" LC asked her boyfriend who was getting a message from God as they spoke.

"What do you call a truth that hasn't been discovered yet?" Cameron asked the other ARK Angels.

"A secret," LC replied.

"I hate secrets," Cheyenne said still wanting to know what LC and Cameron had gotten her for her birthday.

"Who is keeping secrets?" LC said.

"Trish is keeping secrets," Cameron replied.

"About Edge?" LC asked and Cameron nodded, "but why?"

"That's for Trish to know and for us to find out," Cameron said batting one of the balloons across the room, he didn't think Edge would make a bad godfather at all and with the ARK Angels' help maybe he could prove it.


	6. The Sunshine Girls

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Six – The Sunshine Girls

Suva, Fiji at 9am:

Two hours after waving goodbye to Trish and Amy and the Two Johns at JFK airport in New York City Melina and Maria were in Fiji. The pilot, crew and passengers were astonished at how quickly they arrived in the South Pacific and said that it was a miracle, only two hours earlier some of the passengers had been complaining about how long the flight was going to be. They didn't know what a difference flying with a pregnant miracle worker made.

After collecting their luggage Melina and Maria went to arrivals and there they came upon the very friendly face of a man holding a sign that said 'Melina the Miraculous.'

"Right here!" the Miraculous one said and she went over to who must have been Reverend Paul Rubuka with Maria. The Reverend was so glad they arrived safe and he Melina a big hug.

"Welcome to Fiji," he said to both of them but he was especially courteous to Melina.

"Your country is beautiful," Melina said.

"Yeah it's so warm it's like a giant tanning bed!" Maria said and the Reverend frowned at her comment.

"And you must be Maria," he said giving the cheerful mother-to-be a big hug as-well.

"Wow you're smart, are you psychic?" Maria asked and he smiled at her adorable daffiness.

"I couldn't believe when you called and said you were already here, your flight couldn't have been more than 2 hours!" the Reverend said.

"I'm here on God's Secret Service," Melina said, "He bends the rules sometimes,"

The Reverend smiled elated by this miracle, "Truly you are a miraculous woman of God, the Almighty changes time for you!" he said holding Melina's hand his big brown eyes radiating the joy that was all over his face.

"Well let's see what else He'll do," Melina said and the Reverend laughed excitedly.

"Yes-yes!" he said and took Melina and Maria's bags, "I'll take you to your hotel then after we have eaten you will come to my church. I'd be most interested to hear what you think about it,"

"I'm sure it's a lovely church," Melina said optimistically judging the church by its Reverend.

"My hope is that it will stay that way," the Reverend said soberly and Melina noticed the change in his tone and remembered what he said about an evil coming to the island. She put her game face on and opened her heart to God's Will, for her the vacation would not start until the battle for God's people was won.

Outside the weather was warm around 22 degrees Celsius and the Reverend assured Melina and Maria that it would get warmer which Melina knew would make Trish very happy since she knew how much Randy liked the sun. Melina and Maria were not opposed to hot weather either, already Maria was making plans to get in some serious sunbathing time after the healing and miracle service.

"I assure you Maria it will be like a giant tanning bed out here by your friend's wedding," the Reverend told Maria.

"Good thing I bought sunscreen right Melina? And it's a good thing you don't need it, more for me," Maria said and Melina nodded as she tried to gauge the atmosphere and pick out any spiritual impurities. She didn't need sunscreen because her miraculous healing power prevented her from burning in hot weather; to Maria it was one of the best parts of her gift. Melina could feel a strong spiritual presence coming from the Reverend but everywhere the spirit level was pretty neutral.

"Here we are," the Reverend announced as the taxicab pulled up to the Tanoa Plaza Suva, a lavish hotel in the heart of Suva. Melina was pretty sure it was the hotel all the wrestlers would be staying at for the wedding so it was a good thing she was there to check it out and clean it out (spiritually) before they got there and she was starting to see God's plan for getting her there early. Suva was a beautiful city on a beautiful island and it was the perfect location for a wedding between two people who were now thousands of miles away.

"What they wouldn't give to be here right now," Melina thought, as she exited the cab she turned her mind to the more local people after all, they were the ones she had come to help. As she looked around at the people in the area she noticed they were staring at her and Maria and she wondered if they knew who they were.

"Don't worry they're just staring at your clothes," Reverend Rubuka told them as it was obvious from their Western style clothing that they were not from around here.

"We'll have to go shopping," Maria said.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Melina said, she wasn't there to shop – at least not yet. Taking Maria's hand and walking with her towards the hotel she greeted everyone she saw on the way.

"If you want to say good morning say "ni sa yadra"" the Reverend said.

"Ni sa vadra," Melina and Maria said to the people who smiled and said it back.

"Wow these people are so nice, how do you say hello?" Maria asked the Reverend.

"Bula," the Reverend answered.

"Bula!" Maria yelled out and the Fijian locals looked at her confused.

"You have to say it with an 'm' in front – "mbula"" the Reverend corrected her.

"Oh," Maria said then she tried again, "Mbula!" she said and the locals responded in kind.

"Well done Maria," the Reverend said impressed.

"Things are always better with an 'm' in front, Aria and Elina don't sound as cool as Maria and Melina and how would you say 'M&Ms' without an 'm' and 'm'?" Maria replied and the Reverend frowned at her baffled by her train of thought and Melina tried not to laugh at the bemused expression on the Reverend's face.

"You'll get used to her, just give it time," Melina assured him and he nodded as the Two M's continued to greet everyone right into the hotel raising as many eyebrows as they did waving hands.

The Reverend escorted them to their room and made sure they were settled in. He had reserved a beautiful double room with queen size beds with a spectacular view of the island. As a bonus he had the room decorated with Dalina Midi Dahlias which were hot pink Fijian flowers as-well as an assortment of hibiscus flowers of various colors.

"Wow look at all these flowers!" Maria said going over to each flower and inhaling their scent one-by-one. Melina was tempted to do the same but she wanted to guard her senses so she could pick up more spiritual aromas, just looking at the flowers was satisfying enough. The Reverend had gone all out to make her and Maria feel like royalty and they did.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble Reverend, doing the Will of God is compliment enough," Melina said to the Reverend after he tipped the bellboy. He smiled at Melina and squeezed her hands with a warmth that radiated throughout the whole room.

"Melina you are so modest but this is the very least of what me and my church could do to welcome you here, we are so grateful that you would take time out of your busy schedule and come to Fiji. Now you are here we want to make sure you're treated with the utmost care and respect in anticipation of what you're going to do here," the Reverend said and Melina was speechless.

"I don't know what to say," she said bashfully.

"The fact that you came says it all. I'll leave you to get settled in I'm going to come back at midday and we'll have lunch together," the Reverend said heading to the door.

"Then I'll get to meet your church," Melina said excitedly and the Reverend nodded.

"And they're very excited about it," he said and he left Melina and Maria together both with butterflies in their stomachs. Melina reached into her handbag and pulled out her cell-phone while Maria opened up the window and stepped out on the veranda for a better look at the view.

"Johnny? Oh my gosh I am so excited, this is the most beautiful city I have ever seen!" Melina told her husband who was on his way back home from LAX airport.

"How was traveling on God's Secret Service?" Johnny asked her.

"We literally got to Suva in like 2 hours," Melina answered.

"Wow, and there's no way the rest of us can get in on God's Secret Service?" Johnny asked as the rest of the locker room was put out by the flight time from the U.S to Fiji.

"Honey are you miraculous?" Melina asked him.

"No," Johnny answered.

"Have you been called by God to minister to the people of Fiji?" Melina asked.

"No," Johnny answered.

"Then I'm sorry honey you'll have to fly the full flight time like everyone else," Melina said and Johnny sighed.

"Its gonna be even harder without you flying there with me," Johnny replied and Melina smiled.

"Just think of me and you'll be with me in no time," Melina said and three seconds later Johnny was standing right in front of her.

"ARGHHH!" Melina screamed and Maria turned around and she screamed as-well.

Reverend Rubuka knocked on the door and was surprised to see a handsome young man standing there when Melina opened it.

"Who are you?" he demanded not knowing who Johnny was and assumed he had broken into the hotel room.

"This is my husband!" Melina said in shock and the Reverend frowned.

"You brought your husband with you? But where did he come from?" the Reverend asked confused.

"He didn't come with me I just told him to think of me and he'd be here in no time!" Melina explained and the Reverend laughed then he looked to the sky and praised the Lord.

"You truly are miraculous," he said to Melina, "You spoke it and it came to pass, just like when Jesus healed the Centurion's servant by just saying he was healed,"

Melina was in shock as was Johnny, he had just been strolling through LAX airport and now he was standing with his wife, Maria and Reverend Rubuka in a beautiful hotel room in Suva, Fiji. He held his wife with a big smile.

"You're more powerful than I ever knew," he said amazed and the Reverend liked the sound of that.

"Trish said all I had to do was speak healing and healing would take place, I didn't know that applied to everything I said!" Melina said shocked by her own powers for the first time, now she could speak to impossible situations and turn them around. "I mean it is a miracle you're here right now,"

"Yes it is!" Johnny said excitedly.

"But sending you back would be a miracle too," Melina said and Johnny's face dropped.

"But I don't wanna go back," Johnny protested, "I wanna stay here with you!"

"I know you do sweetie but if you don't go back you'll miss SummerSlam and Shawn and Hunter will be mad," Melina said regretfully, "So you have to go back, I'll see you in a couple of weeks,"

Johnny kissed his wife's hands passionately, "That couple of weeks will feel like a lifetime," he said from his heart and Melina took two of the dahlias from the bed and wrapped one around Johnny's ear and put the other one in his hand.

"Something to remember us by," Melina said and she kissed her husband lovingly, "See you soon,"

Before Johnny could respond he was standing at the exit of LAX airport. He felt around his ear and found the Dahlia there as-well as the one in his hand and smiled.

"Cena is gonna trip when I tell him about this!" he said and pulled out his cell-phone and told Cena what his miraculous wife had just done.

Back in Suva the Reverend was even more excited about having Melina there than before and he couldn't wait to get to his church and tell everyone how special this woman of God really was.

"I didn't know you could do that," Maria said bringing Melina over to the bay window so she could see the view.

"It was Trish, she gave me that revelation about Jesus and changed my life forever," Melina said, "God must have told her that the time was right,"

Now with this new level of miraculous power God had also given Melina more responsibility, she would have to guard her thought life carefully so that her gift would not be manipulated for evil.

"The more time I spend with you the more amazed I am," Maria said, her awe of the Miraculous one seemed to grow day-by-day and together they stared over the beautiful view of the city of Suva, the hustle and bustle of the working people didn't take away from the breath-taking backdrop to their busy lives, "This place is paradise," Maria said gazing out at the sky in adoration and while Melina agreed, if the Reverend was right this paradise was about to be attacked by an evil she had not yet encountered but she was certainly going to be prepared for it when she did.

Church of St. Francis, Suva, Fiji at 1pm:

After lunch which consisted of a mix of Indian-Fijian food and vegetarian dishes of which Melina and Maria ate the most, the Reverend took the stuffed ladies to his church to meet everyone and as full as she was Melina could still feel the excitement fluttering around in her stomach. They approached a white building with a red roof which was perfectly placed on the horizon, surrounding the church were the actual people that made up the church and the closer Melina got to them she could see the sunlight bouncing off their bright smiles.

"Vale ni lotu bula Melina the Miraculous!" the Reverend said which loosely translated he asked everyone to say hello to Melina, "and Maria!" he added and instead of saying hello the people started to praise the Lord, some even cried with joy and Melina was astonished by the level of emotion on display. "They have been waiting for you with very high expectations and now you are here, it is like a miracle in itself," the Reverend explained but that didn't make the experience any less overwhelming.

"Do they speak English?" Melina asked the Reverend who nodded, "Good," she thought because she had a lot to say.

Melina and Maria went into the church with the people and it looked like a traditional church with a familiar aroma. The Reverend led Melina and Maria to the front of the church where they sat and listened as the brethren told them a little about the church. Maria noticed the cherubim moulds on the ceiling and thought of the ARK Angels of DX as-well as the oil paintings of Jesus which were found in most Episcopalian churches. The church leaders were Grace, Matthew, James, Elizabeth, Diana and Peter and the others were workers split up into small groups in the church.

"We have three services every Sunday and Bible study every Wednesday," Grace explained.

"The services are always attended," Matthew added.

"By the local community?" Melina asked but Matthew shook his head.

"No by us and our families," he replied.

"We also have church drives and give our outreach offerings to the poor," Elizabeth said.

"And who comes to the church drives?" Melina asked.

"Well mostly members of the other churches, we are one Body of Christ in Suva," Grace said. Melina loved the fellowship of St. Francis church but it was all they seemed to have and the church leaders seemed pretty proud of their ministry. She already knew there was a problem before she came into the building and now she could see that this was it.

"So who would my healing and miracle service be for?" Melina asked the church leaders who frowned at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Who would I be healing and believing miracles for?" Melina said more clearly.

"We need you to usher in the next move of God," Grace replied and the church leaders nodded adamantly in agreement with her, "We've seen the way God has moved through you and now you're here God will move the same way!"

"So you've been waiting for me to heal the sick is that what you're telling me?" Melina said and Maria noticed a touch of indignation in her voice.

"We don't have the power that you have," Matthew said.

"That is why we told Reverend Rubuka to get you here," Elizabeth said.

"The power I have is the same power God gave you, the difference is you're sitting on it when you should be activating it!" Melina said firmly and she stood to her feet, "You are the Body of Christ, Jesus gave you the authority to heal the sick, raise the dead and cast out demons not to gather amongst yourselves and praise God in the confines of this building with your friends and family. There's no power in that!"

The church was struck silent by Melina's words but it was refreshing to the Reverend, he hadn't heard the Word of God preached like this for a long time and it was like healing to his dry bones.

"The Reverend told us you told your husband to come to Fiji and in 3 seconds he was here, are you saying we have such power?" Grace asked Melina.

"That was power I didn't even know I had up until a few hours ago but I have learned to live by faith and when you live by faith you can do all things through Christ who strengthens you," Melina said and the church ate up her encouraging words like fresh fruit and the Reverend could feel the Spirit of the Lord rise in the building.

"So what should we do with this power you say we have?" Diana asked a little cynically.

"Well first of all you have to believe that you have power and maybe God sent me here to tell you this but as the Body of Christ you have to do as your Lord and Savior did and that is to go out into all the world and preach the Gospel, starting now," Melina said and the church workers looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"I mean get up and come with me," Melina said and the church workers looked at the Reverend for guidance but he was the first one behind Melina. Eventually everyone followed her out of the building not sure where they going. Melina was leading them to where they were needed; to the poor, the sick and the broken-hearted. The anointing on Melina was so heavy that when a poor child reached out and clung to her dress he was instantly healed of his sickness and the church of St. Francis were in awe of her but this displeased Melina very much.

"Don't be watchers of the Word be doers of the Word," she said, "Grace heal the rest of this boy's family," Melina told Grace who looked at the other members of the healed boy's family and back to Melina nervously.

"Go on Grace you can do it," Elizabeth encouraged her.

"Don't forget how great our God is," Matthew added and encouraged by their support Grace healed the rest of the boy's family and had them all praising the Lord.

"Halleluiah!" the church cried and the rest of the leaders and workers began to heal the sick all along the street, some even daring to go into hospitals and get people out of their wheelchairs. Soon the streets were filled with praise and people came out of their cars and out of the stores to see what was going on. The church went through the whole city and by late afternoon people's lives were changed; the sick were healed, the dead were raised, demons were being cast out left, right and center and miracles were being performed in sweet succession. As the city filled with praise Melina told Rebuka to lead the church leaders and workers back to St. Francis church. When they got back to St. Francis Melina told everyone to turn around, when they did they couldn't believe what they saw. Literally thousands of people were following them into the church!

"Oh my God!" the church leaders and workers exclaimed with joy.

"The Lord is here!" Reverend Rubuka cried tears of joy coming down his face as thousands of people began to worship the Lord all around him, "The Lord is here!" he exclaimed again and fell to his knees in worship.

Maria wiped a tear from her eye and held onto Melina's hand, "He most certainly is," she said then she noticed the sober look on Melina's face, "Are you okay Mel?" Maria asked her concerned. Suddenly a man reached out to Melina and grabbed her hands like they were his lifeline.

"Mighty woman of God I need a miracle!" he cried and Melina winced under his grip.

"Whatever you need the Lord will provide it," Melina replied.

"I need my daughter, she is in the United States and she is in great danger," the man told Melina and her spirit was suddenly overwhelmed by a dark spirit and it was coming from this man.

"Melina are you okay?" Maria asked Melina as she waged spiritual warfare on the evil spirit around her. The man fell back from the power of Melina's spirit and Maria quickly took Melina to one side and the Reverend followed soon after.

"What is it Melina, what did that man say to you?" Maria asked her cradling her head and Melina held the Reverend's hand.

"You know that evil you spoke of?" she said to him.

"Yes," he replied attentively.

"I know how it's going to get here," Melina said and she pointed to the man that had approached her and was now swimming in the spirit.

"How can we stop it?" the Reverend asked.

"We can't, we just have to be ready for it when it comes and looking around I'd say we're off to a good start," Melina replied hopefully and Maria and the Reverend smiled as the people continued to praise God all around them.

The screams would come later.


	7. Sticky Fingers

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Seven – Sticky Fingers

The Sandbox, 1pm:

Cameron was in the living room watching TV while everyone wowed Chyna over the job she did putting everyone's stuff back in the house. She even missed Randy and Trish's engagement party saying she wouldn't enjoy herself until she was done. Everyone's stuff was back where it was supposed to be, she even had Amy's wedding dress dry cleaned. Amy insisted that she didn't have to do that but Joanie knew Shawn and she knew that she did. Everyone brought Aurora's new windmill into the house and as soon as she got a hold of it Aurora forgot that the old one ever existed.

Cameron had left the group to watch Christian TV after Joanie showed everybody the really impressive thing and that was the family portrait. She had repainted it by hand, it had taken a whole day and the paint under her nails was a testament to how hard she'd worked at it. The best part was that this beautiful family portrait of the Helmsleys and the Michaels had DX sprayed over it in the traditional green color and everyone concluded that it was a million times better than the first one.

Now everybody was having lunch and in just under an hour everyone was going to be packing because the family of DX was going to be staying with Trish in Florida and Randy in St. Louis over the next few weeks leading up to the wedding. Cameron had already finished his pizza and he was waiting for LC to clean up and come and join him. But instead of cleaning up LC planted her sticky tomato-covered hands over his face and said,

"Guess who?" with a mischievous grin.

"It could only be my psycho girlfriend," Cameron responded pulling LC's hands from his face and whipping her over the sofa chair before running into the kitchen to see if there was any pizza left. His intention was not to eat it but to plaster it all over LC's face, unfortunately the kitchen was now spotless and the pizza was long gone.

"Dad why did you have to clean up so good?" Cameron moaned as Shawn put the cleaning utensils away.

"Sorry son but if I left it up to your mom she would have cleaned the kitchen with her mouth," Shawn replied and Cameron nodded because it was true.

"What about Uncle Hunter?" Cameron said.

"We would have mice running in and out of here if Hunter was put in charge of cleaning up," Shawn replied.

"You really did a good job dad," Cameron said rubbing the back of his neck regretfully.

"You say that like it's a bad thing son," Shawn said putting the last tea towel away.

"It is because I'm about to mess this place up!" Cameron said pulling the refrigerator door open and reaching for left over Bolognese sauce.

"Cameron what are you gonna do with that?" Shawn said grabbing his son off the floor before he could get anywhere near LC, "Give me that back before you mess up the place, you think I like cleaning up? Well its part of being a man, when you're wife is too pregnant to tie her own shoelaces let alone clean the house you have to step up!" Shawn said trying to take the Bolognese sauce away from Cameron.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do dad!" Cameron said and he unscrewed the jar of Bolognese sauce and poured it all over his father's head.

"URGH!" Shawn said revolted as the cold tomato sauce touched scalp.

"Don't worry dad it's organic!" Cameron replied and took the almost empty jar and poured the remainder of the contents on LC, or at least that's what he intended to do but she saw what he did to his father and ran from him before he could get close enough to do it. Shawn ran his head under the faucet in the kitchen and Amy came in to see what all the fuss was about.

"Shawn do you know Cameron is chasing LC with a half jar of Bolo – ARGHH!" Amy shrieked as Shawn flicked his hair back and got water and diluted tomato sauce all over her.

"Honey I'm so sorry!" Shawn said when he realized what he did but Amy was already in the refrigerator looking for re-enforcements.

"What's this, leftover trifle? This will do nicely," she said but rather than take the contents of the huge glass bowl and dump it over her husband's head she started to eat the dessert and took the whole thing with her to the living room.

"Amy where are you going with that, you can't eat that whole thing you're gonna get sick," Shawn said coming over to her and he tried to take the trifle from her but it was harder than he thought it would be.

"Ha, you should know better than to try and take food from a pregnant woman!" Amy said and Shawn, trying not to laugh or be outdone finally pulled the bowl from Amy's fierce grip and inadvertently emptied all the contents over Triple H's head. Amy covered her face so Hunter didn't see her laughing and it was only when Shawn turned around that he saw what she was laughing out. Hunter was covered from the shoulders up in trifle and as everyone in the DX household knew by now, he hated trifle. He grimaced at Shawn and HBK tried not to laugh but Amy really wasn't helping, her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Is this trifle on my head?" he asked Shawn and HBK nodded, "Is this your idea of cleaning up?"

"No this was Cameron's idea of making a mess he started it then Amy joined in and got the trifle out of the fridge," Shawn said and Hunter looked at Amy accusingly.

"You had trifle in your hands and you didn't eat it??" he asked incredulously.

"I tried to eat it but Shawn took it away from me, some bull-crap about me getting sick," Amy said derisively.

"You would have gotten sick," Shawn said in his own defense and Hunter was enraged by the fact that creamy sticky trifle was now running down the side of his face.

"You wanna see sick Shawn, I'll show you sick!" Hunter said grabbing the now empty dessert bowl and taking it over to the trash where he filled it with the remnants of last night's dinner and ran over to HBK with it.

"Run Shawn!" Amy called out and HBK turned and ran from Hunter all around the bottom of the house.

While the fathers of the house were chasing each other Aurora came out of her windmill and crawled a little bit away from it before perching herself in the middle of the floor. From there she blew the blades and made them spin really fast and when Hunter chased Shawn back around to the lobby, he slipped on some chopped tomato and the dessert bowl hit the blades and the contents went all over the place.

"Gross," Aurora said in a baby voice and it started to rain inside the Sandbox.

"At a girl Ro-Ro," Hunter said as the rain washed the trifle out of his hair but she gave him a little electric shock treatment for good measure, "YAH!" Hunter cried out as Aurora zapped him and when it stopped raining his hair was standing on end.

Cheyenne came downstairs from her room and saw that the foyer was wet and Uncle Hunter's hair was standing straight up.

"LC come look at your dad!" she hollered up the stairs and the adults covered their ears because when Cheyenne hollered, she hollered. LC came down with a broad smiling Cameron behind her, the pieces of tomato in her hair and on her face was his work and he was very proud of his accomplishments.

"That could be a whole new look for you dad, good job Ro-Ro," LC said and her little sister clapped her hands together equally pleased with her work, "Now if you'd all excuse me I have a boyfriend to kill," she said advancing on Cameron.

"Not so fast you two knuckleheads, I want this place cleaned up we're leaving for Florida in 30 minutes," Shawn said but LC continued to try and get at Cameron, "Cheyenne break them up,"

"I'm on it daddy," Cheyenne replied saluting her father like a soldier before slamming Cameron to one side so LC could escape. The only problem was LC didn't want to escape and she tickled Cheyenne until she got out of the way and she went straight back to Cameron.

"Okay LC you asked for it, Chey make with the Phenomenal tickle!" Cameron called out and LC frowned.

"The Phenomenal tickle? I never heard of that," she said.

"Well you're about to experience it, get her Chey!" Cameron commanded and his little sister started to tickle LC with a ferocity that was un-matched among children their age. LC laughed so much she could barely stand.

"Okay-okay I'll behave!" LC cried out with tears of laughter coming down her face.

"For the whole trip?" Cameron said as the tickling continued.

"Yes for the whole trip!" LC said trying to get away from Cheyenne but her grip was unrelenting.

"Okay Chey let go," Cameron said and Cheyenne stopped tickling LC and the little warrior princess slumped onto the stairs and tried to catch her breath.

"Bring your bags down after you've cleaned up kids," Shawn said then he turned and saw Amy smelling Hunter's hair.

"Hmmm trifle," she said and Hunter looked at her like she was crazy.

"Shawn get your wife away from me before she starts chewing on my hair," Hunter said and Shawn escorted his wife to the DX Machine.

"Hey guys look at this something's on the news," Joanie called out to them and Shawn, Amy and Hunter came into the living room and looked at the TV.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my hair?" Hunter asked Joanie.

"Later, look at this," Joanie replied and they all listened to the news report.

"A little Italian-American girl has been missing in the United States for a month and her father is in Fiji, it appears that she may have been kidnapped. Her name is Alannah Pirelli and she is 8 years old in a few weeks, if you have seen her please contact the police right away," the news anchor said and Shawn, Hunter, Joanie and Amy looked at the picture they put up of the missing little girl. She was the same age as LC, she had dark hair like Cheyenne only her eyes were brown and she had more Mediterranean features.

"That poor little girl," Amy said shaking her head.

"I can't imagine the Hell her father must be going through," Hunter said and the ARK Angels came into the living room to see what was going on after leaving their bags by the door and making sure they looked spotless.

"What's going on?" LC said and Hunter and Joanie embraced her lovingly while Shawn and Amy embraced Cheyenne and Cameron. The girls looked over at Cameron for an explanation and he nodded towards the television where the picture of the missing little girl was still up.

"Dad I can't breathe, mom my lungs are collapsing!" LC complained to her parents but they wouldn't let her go and they carried her all the way to the car along with Aurora.

"Dad is this really necessary?" Cameron asked his father as Shawn carried him to the DX Machine while Amy carried Cheyenne who didn't mind at all. As the car pulled away from the Sandbox the ARK Angels' parents continued to hold onto them and is was beginning to get on Cameron and LC's nerves.

"Dad can I sit next to LC please?" Cameron asked his father trying to pull away but Shawn wouldn't let him go.

"Dad I want to sit next to Cameron," LC complained but Hunter wouldn't budge, finally LC did what had to be done, "Okay Ro-Ro make with the EST," she said.

"Eastern Standard Time?" Joanie asked confused and a low bolt of electricity later she got her answer.

"No, Electric Shock Treatment," LC replied and broke free of her parents taking Aurora with her. Now Chyna's hair looked like Hunter's and Shawn and Amy started to laugh loosening their grip on Cameron and Cheyenne and the ARK Angels escaped to a parent-free part of the Hummer limousine.

"What was that all about?" LC asked Cameron.

"Our parents most likely watched the news story about the little girl being kidnapped and got paranoid," Cameron replied.

"I think we've had enough paranoia over the past month, our parents are supposed to have more faith than that. Nothing's going to happen to us, we're the ARK Angels of DX," LC affirmed.

"You're right LC but to our parents we're still kids and they'll always wanna protect us from the kidnappers of this world, it's just their parental nature," Cameron explained.

"You know what I'd like to do with the kidnappers of this world?" LC said.

"The same thing you'd like to do to the pedophiles?" Cameron asked.

"You got that right – one whack with my Ax of Judgment and those kid-stealing bastards wouldn't have any limbs to kidnap with," LC said.

"Could you be more graphic?" the driver said disgusted and LC closed the partition so he couldn't hear their conversation.

"You know if you hadn't put your sticky fingers in my face I probably would have been watching when that story broke," Cameron said and LC shrugged.

"So what's the difference?" she asked.

"God wanted me to watch the news this morning, he wanted me to see something," Cameron said.

"Do you think he wants us to get involved?" LC said.

"Yes," Cameron replied, "but we can't let our parents know, they'd freak out,"

"It's a good thing I bought my Ax of Judgment," LC said getting riled up, "Those kidnappers will be sorry they ever messed with that little girl by the time we get through with them,"

Cheyenne folded her arms crossly, "You know my new policy," she said annoyed and LC frowned.

"What new policy?" she asked.

"No more secrets!" Cheyenne said and Cameron sighed.

"Is this about your stupid birthday present?" LC asked.

"Yes but also it's about other stuff too. Like lying," Cheyenne said.

"We're not lying," Cameron said.

"You're not telling the truth," Cheyenne replied.

"We're just gonna sit on it until I get more information," Cameron said.

"And then will you tell mom and dad?" Cheyenne asked.

"Maybe," Cameron replied but that wasn't good enough for his little sister.

"Mom, dad!" she cried out and Shawn and Amy came over to them while Chyna and Hunter tried to flatten their hair.

"What's up you guys?" Shawn asked his children and god-daughter.

"Cameron knows something about that little girl on TV," Cheyenne said.

"Why you little snitch," LC said to Cheyenne and GPS punched her on the arm so hard it was like she'd been injected by ten needles all at once, "Ow!" LC cried out.

"Chey I told you the ARK Angels aren't supposed to hurt each other," Cameron admonished his sister.

"Well if you don't want me to do it again tell daddy what you told me," Cheyenne said.

"She's getting quite bold isn't she?" Amy said to Shawn who nodded; his little girl was turning into a badass.

"No complaints on this side," he said, "What's going on Cameron?" Shawn asked his son.

"Nothing yet," Cameron replied and Cheyenne punched LC on the arm again.

"Ow – tell him Cameron for the love of God tell him!" LC said clinging to her arm in pain.

"What's going on back here?" Hunter said coming over to them with Joanie and after 2 seconds of looking at her parents' hair LC's pain turned to laughter instantly.

"The kids know something about that girl that's gone missing," Shawn said.

"That's great we can go to the police," Joanie said her hair brushing against the roof off the DX Machine like a feather duster.

"I don't know anything yet guys all I know is that we most probably will be involved," Cameron said and a look of concern crossed over the ARK Angels' parents faces.

"How involved?" Hunter asked his face darkening.

"Has God ever asked us to be a little involved in anything that He sends our way?" Cameron replied and he could see from the look on their faces that they were not alright with this.

"Well when you get more information let us know," Hunter said and Cameron shook his head.

"I will," he replied.

"Thanks for telling us son," Shawn said and they all went back to their seats their faces a little longer than before.

"See I told you it would be alright if we told them," Cheyenne said.

"No Chey you were wrong, now all they're gonna do is worry," LC said.

"We'll just have to give them a reason not to worry, we'll get Trish to tell them everything's gonna be alright," Cameron said.

"Is everything gonna be alright?" LC asked.

"Of course everything's gonna be alright," Cameron assured her.

"Alright then say hello to Mr. Tomato Head!" LC cried revealing a balloon filled with tomato sauce and bursting it all over Cameron.

"YUCK!" Cameron cried out and LC and Cheyenne laughed.

"Remember Chey, never get mad, just get even," LC told Cheyenne who frowned.

"But you always get mad," she said and she turned to see Cameron had a Mr. Tomato Head of his own, "and it looks like Cameron wants to get even!" she said and got out of the way before the tomato sauce hit the fan.

"ARGHHH!" LC cried and Cheyenne jumped into her father's lap where it was safe.

"Remind me to pick up some trifle on the way to Trish's house," Cheyenne heard Hunter say to Joanie.

"Dad Uncle Hunter's gonna attack you with trifle at Aunt Trish's house," Cheyenne said.

"Thanks for the heads up honey," Shawn told his daughter and Hunter grimaced at the Phenomenal one.

"You little snitch," Hunter said and the Phenomenal one punched him on the arm, "Ow man that hurt!" Hunter said holding his arm.

"I could have hit you harder but I wouldn't do that to my Uncle Hunter," Cheyenne said and Hunter looked at her baffled.

"I haven't been hit that hard since I was in the ring with your father," Hunter replied and Shawn, Joanie and Amy laughed then Hunter changed his tone, "Still at least you're alive and well," he said and he kissed Cheyenne on the head. Suddenly the long faces returned and the laughter stopped and Cheyenne decided to revise her No More Secrets policy and let Cameron do all the decision making from now on.


	8. Pledge of Allegiance

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Eight – Pledge of Allegiance

Trish's house, Boca Vista, FL at 5pm:

Shelton Benjamin came out of Trish's house to get some air just in time to see the DX Machine pull up.

"Hey Shelton what are you doing here, trying to rack up some godfather points?" Shawn said to his Kliq buddy as he and Hunter unloaded the bags.

"Please I'm in the Kliq now, my days of sucking up to any organization including family are over," Shelton said coolly.

"So what are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"There's some kind of godfather convention going on inside – me, Carlito, John Morrison,"

"The Rock?" Cheyenne asked hopefully.

"He was here but he left. Edge is still here though," Shelton said.

"Did Trish change her mind about him being godfather?" Amy asked.

"No, he's been pleading his case for the last hour," Shelton replied and Shawn, Hunter and Amy exchanged glances.

"This should be interesting," Shawn said.

In the garden Trish was sitting at the head of the picnic table and Carlito, John Morrison, Edge and Angelina Love surrounded her.

"Hey guys just leave your stuff by the stairs I'll help you get settled in then we'll go out for some Italian, I was thinking spaghetti Bolognese," Trish said when she saw her friends and their family at the back door.

"NO!" the DX family cried at the same-time and Trish remembered why they were so against spaghetti.

"The food fight, right," she said, "Okay Chinese it is," she said.

"Can I get in on that?" John Morrison asked.

"Sure," Trish said.

"Me too Trish I'm starved," Shelton said.

"Sure Shelton, nothing is too good for my firstborn child's godfathers," Trish replied.

"What about me?" Edge said putting his hand up.

"You want Chinese?" Trish asked him.

"No I want to be your firstborn child's godfather too!" Edge pleaded and Trish sighed.

"Edge how many times are we going to go over this you're not going to be little Randy's godfather," Trish said.

"Little Randy?" Joanie said and Hunter burst out laughing.

"What I think it's cute that Trish wants to name their firstborn after Randy," Shawn said.

"Oh right why don't I just change LC's name to Huntress – actually that's not bad," Hunter said re-considering.

"Huntress Helmsley," LC said contemplating the name and she looked at Cameron, "You gotta admit it does sound pretty cool and it fits my profile perfectly, start using it right away so I'll get used to it,"

"You got it Huntress," Cameron said and Edge ran over to the ARK Angels.

"You guys gotta help me, tell Trish what a cool guy I am," Edge said.

"Edge is a cool guy," Cameron told Trish, "look what he did to my sister's t shirt, take your coat off Chey," Cameron said to his sister. When she took off her coat Cameron showed Trish where Edge had changed where it said 'sex kitten' to 'sax kitten' and there was a kitten playing the saxophone stitched on the back too.

"That's pretty cool man," John Morrison said, "I'd call that godfather material,"

But Trish was less impressed, "Who did the stitching?" she asked and Edge's face fell from embarrassment.

"My mom," he answered and Trish rolled her eyes, "but it was my idea!"

"Actually it was Amy's idea, she came up with the name 'sax kitten' because of what it really said on the back of the t shirt. What else you got?" Trish asked knowing exactly what else Edge had.

"Trish I'm always doing outreach stuff," Edge said.

"We all have to do that its part of our job," Trish said.

"Well what about this, I visited children's hospitals over the past 2 days and donated half my savings to children's charities," Edge said and Carlito nodded.

"That's impressive," he said.

"Don't you usually say "that's cool"?" Joanie asked.

"I try not to pigeon hole myself, I don't want my character to get stagnant," Carlito replied taking a bite from an apple and everyone waited for him to spit it in Shelton or Johnny's face but he didn't.

"Where's the spit?" Hunter asked.

"Since I'm going to be a godfather I thought I should give up all my bad habits, that includes spitting," Carlito said.

"Carlito the baby's gonna be doing more spitting than you ever did," Morrison told the Cool one.

"Oh yeah," Carlito realized and he went to spit in Johnny's face but he got out of the way.

"So Trish, can I get in the godfather club now?" Edge asked and Trish shook her head and Edge raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Even after all the good stuff I did?"

"Edge you don't get it, it's not about doing stuff for charity and toning down the language. There's one thing that you don't have in common with any of the other godfathers," Trish said.

"Yeah I know, I'm the only Canadian and you need a godfather to represent Canada!" Edge said enthusiastically but Trish just looked at her nails.

"Number one you live in Tampa," Trish said, "but most importantly you're just not child-friendly or paternal, you have no paternal instincts or children of your own,"

"Carlito doesn't have any children either!" Edge protested.

"Do you know how much time Carlito spends with Cassidy Montenegro in Clearwater? He's like her big brother," Trish said and Edge looked at Carlito.

"Really?" he asked and Carlito nodded.

"That's one cool chica," he said.

"And its not like she begs him to either, he likes spending time with her," Trish said.

"Sounds like a red flag to me," LC said.

"She did say the word 'cool' a lot when we visited her and Brandon," Cameron added.

"Well what about Shelton, he doesn't have any children?" Edge protested.

"No but he might as-well have with all the time he's been spending at The Nashes," Trish said and Shelton nodded.

"You'd be surprised to hear Big Kev's views on being a father, he's very insightful," Shelton said.

"If you want to raise a male stripper that is," Hunter said and Shawn pointed to Cheyenne and told him to be quiet, "See this is why I'm not Little Randy's godfather," Hunter said.

"Well that's just because Shelton's in the Kliq, if I was in the Kliq I'd be hanging out at Big Kev's too," Edge said.

"Well you could come over, I'm allowed to bring one guest," Shelton said but Trish quieted him down.

"This isn't the point, I have confidence in Shelton, Carlito, Johnny and Dwayne but I don't have any confidence in you Edge," Trish said and Angelina squeezed Edge's shoulder supportively.

"I have confidence in you," she said genuinely.

"Thanks Angie but you're not the one I need to convince," Edge said looking at Trish.

"You can't convince me about something I already know and that's that you're not ready to be Little Randy's godfather," Trish said but she might as-well have said nothing because Edge was intending to continue his pledge, "I'm not gonna change your mind am I?" she said.

"You already know the answer," Edge replied.

"Wanna get some Chinese?" Trish asked.

"You already know the answer to that too," Edge said.

"Alright come on let's go," Trish replied getting up and they headed out of her house to get some Chinese food.

"Edge I gotta tell you I really admire your determination to be godfather to Randy and Trish's firstborn child," Hunter said.

"Thanks Hunter," Edge said as the wrestlers piled into their cars.

"I mean it doesn't have a chance in Hell of happening but you're willing to waste all your time and energy just to see this thing through," Hunter said and Edge scowled at him.

"It is not a waste of time, I will be the greatest godfather of all time," Edge said and Hunter patted him on the back.

"Sure you will kid," he said and got into Trish's 4x4 with Shawn, Joanie and Amy.

The ARK Angels came up to Edge while Shelton, Carlito and Johnny got into their cars.

"We're on your side Uncle Edge," Cameron said.

"You are?" Edge said relieved to have someone besides Angelina batting for him.

"Yeah, we think you'd be a great godfather," Cameron added and LC and Cheyenne nodded.

"Thanks guys," Edge said ruffling their hair and Hunter honked Trish's car horn getting Edge's attention.

"Come on kids get in the car, that man is not safe for you to be around," Hunter said bringing the ARK Angels into Trish's car and Edge crossed his arms annoyed.

"But dad there's not enough room for all of us," LC said her head rubbing against the roof of Trish's car.

"Chey move your leg," Cameron said squashed against his sister and the window of the car.

"Let's go with Uncle Edge," Cheyenne said.

"Maybe when he's matured," Hunter said thinking of other desserts he could use on Shawn and Amy when they got back to the house.

As Trish got in the driver's seat she noticed her friends seemed more protective of their kids than usual.

"Guys no-one is going to kidnap the ARK Angels," Trish re-assured them, "everything's gonna be alright,"

"See, I told you dad now can we go with Uncle Edge?" Cameron asked his father and Shawn thought about it.

"I suppose," he said and Cameron hopped out of the car while Hunter continued to cling onto LC.

"What are you crazy?" he said to Shawn, "You're letting Cameron go with that maniac?"

"Hunter Edge is not the kidnapper," Shawn said.

"Kidnapper, what kidnapper?" Edge asked sticking his head through the car window.

"A little girl is missing and police are saying she could have been kidnapped," Amy explained and Edge looked at Hunter disgusted.

"And you think it was me?" he said in disbelief and Hunter shrugged.

"I'm sorry Edge but with Trish's disapproval of you as godfather and the little girl going missing, you're not looking too good," Hunter said and Edge clenched his jaw then he decided to have a little fun with Hunter.

"That's it LC you're coming with me!" Edge said and ran over to the other side of the car and pulled the door open. Surprised by what was going on Hunter let LC go and Edge snatched her out of the car and ran over to his.

"LC!" Hunter cried and he turned to Aurora, "do something!" he said to her and she electrocuted him again, "Besides that!" Hunter snapped and Aurora went to sleep in Joanie's arms while Edge drove off with Angelina, Cameron and LC.

Trish laughed as Hunter started to freak out, "Why is Uncle Edge driving so fast?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"To get away from Uncle Hunter as fast as humanly possible," Shawn replied with a chuckle and Hunter scowled at him.

"Oh very funny Shawn, let me remind you he took your child too!" Hunter said.

"And I hope they get us a good table at the Chinese restaurant," Shawn said.

"The Chinese restaurant is just his cover, who knows where he's taking my baby. He probably wants a ransom, I can't afford that LC's priceless! How much would you pay for Cameron, 50 bucks?" Hunter asked Shawn and Joanie looked at Shawn and Amy who shook their heads at how ridiculous Hunter was being, "Well I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing like you two," Hunter said and he pulled out his cell-phone, "Hello police I wish to report a kidnapping,"

"Give me that!" Shawn said snatching the cell-phone out of Hunter's hand, "There is an actual missing girl out there somewhere this ain't no time to be messing with the police,"

"See this is why I don't let you watch the news," Joanie said and they drove off to the Chinese restaurant while Hunter continued to panic and Aurora continued to sleep.

Orient Palace Chinese Restaurant:

Downtown Boca Raton Edge, Angelina, LC and Cameron had already sat down and were looking at the menus.

"Excuse me ma'am we'll be expecting several more," Edge told the waitress.

"I'll come back when they arrive," the waitress said.

"Thanks," Edge said with a big smile.

"You're so sweet Edge, I don't understand how Trish couldn't want you to be her child's godfather," Angelina said.

"Well I'm not giving up that's for sure," Edge said flicking through the menu and Cameron noticed LC looked a little more excited than usual.

"What's with you?" he asked her.

"Its like we're double-dating," she said smiling at Edge and Angelina, "Just four cool people getting a bite to eat,"

"With our parents including your psycho father just around the corner," Cameron said and LC turned her nose up at him.

"I can pretend can't I?" she said slamming her menu down on the table, "You guys don't know how lucky you are, we never get to do stuff like this," she said to Angelina and Edge.

"Must be a bummer having your parents worrying about you all the time," Angelina said.

"Well most of the time they're pretty cool but with this kidnapping they're more antsy than usual," Cameron said.

"It's terrible about that little girl," Angelina said shaking her head.

"And her dad's all the way in Fiji he must be losing his mind," Edge said, "I wonder if he's a Christian,"

"Why?" Angelina asked.

"Well then maybe he'd go to one of Melina's healing and miracle conventions and get his daughter back," Edge said.

"Man that would be great, the sooner they find that little girl the better," Angelina said then she rested her head on her hand and turned her attention to LC and Cameron, "So what do you guys do when you're not saving the world?"

"Are you kidding me, that's all we do," LC said.

"We don't even have time to do homework anymore," Cameron said and LC rolled her eyes.

"What a big loss that is," she said and Cameron smiled at her.

"She wouldn't admit it but it's my brains that she loves about me the most," Cameron said and Edge and Angelina smiled.

"Well you've done some pretty amazing things Amazing Cameron," Angelina said impressed and LC resented the tone in her voice.

"Just stick to Canadians sister and no-one will get hurt," LC said and Angelina put her hands up innocently.

"Easy Huntress I would never mess with you or your man, I respect you I think you're an awesome child of God," Angelina said, "In fact if I ever have a daughter I hope she turns out just like you,"

LC smiled, "You're a woman of great taste," she said and Edge took this new information in with great interest.

"You want children?" he asked Angelina.

"Well not right now but I have a feeling if I got pregnant Trish would be all turned around on the subject of you not being fit for godfather," Angelina said.

"You'd be willing to get pregnant just for me?" Edge said touched by Angelina's admission and the TNA Knockout stroked Edge's face lovingly.

"Of course," she said and Cameron frowned.

"Angie you're the bomb," Edge said and he was about to kiss her when he looked over at Cameron and LC and drew back, "I would kiss you but I think that would be inappropriate,"

"Kiss away my parents do it all the time, it's like they're joined at the lips," Cameron said.

"Yeah my parents too, they're totally Siamese," LC said and Edge saw Hunter, Joanie, Shawn and Amy coming towards their table.

"Speaking of parents here they come," he said and before LC could turn around she was being hoisted out of her chair and bear-hugged by her father.

"LC I'm so glad you're safe!" he said squeezing his daughter tightly.

"Hunter will you let her go you're going to suffocate her," Joanie said and Hunter loosened his grip and pointed at Edge accusingly.

"You better not have done anything to her," he warned Edge.

"Actually we were having quite a nice conversation before you showed up," Edge said.

"About what, how many other children you've kidnapped?" Hunter said and the other customers turned around after hearing what he said.

"Hunter keep your voice down," Joanie said as the waitress came over to them.

"Will you all be sitting together?" she asked everyone as they came over.

"Actually we're just expecting one more," Cameron said signaling to his sister and Hunter looked at him for an explanation.

"Edge paid you off didn't he?" he said to Cameron and Shawn let out a huge sigh.

"Will you come on, we'll be over there guys," Shawn said to Edge, Cameron, Cheyenne and LC before pulling Hunter to another table.

"You know somebody called the police and said they saw that little girl that went missing in Texas," the waitress said handing Cheyenne a menu.

"That's where we're having SummerSlam this year," Edge said.

"Well be sure to keep your eyes open," Angelina said and Cameron thought deeply to himself.

"What's on your mind Cam?" LC asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know but I'm suddenly really looking forward to SummerSlam," Cameron said and Cheyenne and LC knew there was more to it than wanting to see Randy Orton become the new WWE Champion.


	9. In the Mood for Love

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Nine – In the Mood for Love

South Beach, Boca Raton, FL at 7pm:

After a hearty meal the ARK Angels and the gang of wrestlers ventured out to South Beach to watch the sun go down. Edge, Carlito, Shelton and Johnny were gonna go to Orlando with Angelina Love a little later and of course Hunter refused to let the ARK Angels go with them unless he went as-well. Since the whole point of their parents coming to Boca Raton was to spend time with Trish before the wedding the ARK Angels' options were extremely limited, which was a shame because Cameron really wanted to spend some more time with Edge.

"You wanna know why kids run away, this is why kids run away," LC said as her father held her like a gun in the holster while Cameron and Cheyenne swam in the water.

"It's alright LC, you won't have to worry about Edge and his cohort Cameron carrying you off into parts unknown," Hunter said.

"If only," LC said and she looked around for Aurora.

"If you're looking for your sister she's asleep," Hunter said and LC turned to see her sister asleep in her mom's arms and she clapped her hands together and she woke up.

As she groaned Hunter knew he was in trouble, Aurora hated being woken up before she'd had enough time to sleep, "What are you doing?" Hunter said but it was too late. A huge wave rose up in the sky and dragged him off into the water so LC could get away.

"Thanks Ro-Ro now go back to sleep," the ARK said running off to Cameron who was now sitting with Shawn, Amy, Angelina and Edge.

"You finally got away from the Cerebral psychopath huh?" Shawn said and LC nodded to the water and saw Hunter splattering around like a beached whale, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine," LC replied, Aurora controlled the water so that Hunter didn't get dragged away but he wouldn't be able to get out until she'd had her nap.

"Where's Trish?" LC asked.

"She went away," Edge said.

"You mean you drove her away," Cameron corrected him.

"At one point I thought she was going to hit you," Shawn said.

"So I guess you won't be staying over tonight," Cameron said and Edge shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I did, she needs a little space, but I'll be back first thing in the morning," Edge said and Angelina cleared her throat and gave him an amorous look, "Well maybe not first thing," he said smiling at her and they laughed cheekily with each other.

"You know since my dad's been tripping the way he has I've really got a newfound respect for freedom," LC said, "If that girl has been kidnapped she must be going through Hell,"

"Yeah imagine not being able to do what you wanna do or go where you wanna go, wait LC that's how we live every single day," Cameron said.

"Oh yeah," LC said and Cameron and LC looked at each other and kissed in front of Shawn and Amy before jumping up and running across the beach screaming 'FREEDOM!' at the top of their voices.

"Our kids are insane," Shawn said shaking his head as LC and Cameron started dancing around Trish, Carlito, Shelton and Johnny.

"No they're just letting off a little steam, they don't get to be the carefree kids they used to be anymore. This missing little girl has really shown me how important this time in their lives really is," Amy said and Edge rested back on his hands and looked at the Anointed Couple thoughtfully.

"You know I think they're not the only ones who need to let off a little steam," Edge said to them and Shawn and Amy exchanged glances while Angelina curled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"What do you mean, we had a food fight just this afternoon?" Shawn said and Angelina and Edge pretended to be shocked.

"I meant something that didn't involve your children," Edge said, "When was the last time you guys went dancing, just the two of you?"

"But we're parents Edge, our children are our life. Maybe one day you'll understand that," Shawn said and for the first time Edge realized what Trish meant when she said he wasn't ready to be a godfather. Shawn and Amy denied themselves for their children, he wasn't sure he could do that. Essentially he was a selfish man who liked to enjoy his life and it was going to take an extraordinary event to change that.

"But that doesn't mean we don't have time to ourselves, why just last night Shawn washed my hair for me," Amy said.

"She had toffee cheesecake stuck in it," Shawn said.

"And he got it all out," Amy said proudly and she kissed Shawn on the lips and Angelina loved it.

"You guys are so cool, the only time Edge and I have dessert is when he's licking it off my hand at the restaurant," she said and Amy furrowed her brow.

"You share dessert?" she said amazed, she had obviously forgotten was it was like not to be pregnant.

"That's not all we do, we go to church together. I go to his mom's for dinner some-times, she makes a mean tuna casserole," Angelina said.

"Does Judy still make it with the really thick crust?" Amy asked Edge who nodded, "Can we go to Toronto and have dinner with the Copelands?" Amy begged her husband.

"Honey we just ate how could you still be thinking about food?" Shawn asked amazed.

"I'm eating for two," Amy reminded him.

"Dinner with the Copelands I like the way that sounds, "Sorry I can't go to the concert tonight I'm having dinner with the Copelands." Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Angelina said.

"Yeah especially the dinner part," Amy said and Edge and Angelina laughed.

"What are you looking at sweetie?" Shawn said as Amy looked out over the water.

"That looks like a beached whale over there," she said.

"That's not a beached whale that's Hunter," Shawn said.

"Let's go fishing!" Amy said excitedly to Shawn who tried to calm her down.

"Honey you're not hungry, it's just the hormones," he said.

"I'm always asking you if we can go fishing and you always say no," Amy complained.

"Hunter is the one who asks me to go fishing and the reason I say no is because we never catch anything," Shawn said.

"Well you've never been fishing with me and I don't even need a rod!" Amy said and she carefully got to her feet and headed out to the water.

"Honey what are you doing?!" Shawn said as Amy waddled over to the water and he got up to follow her, "I'll be right back guys," he said.

"Actually Shawn we're gonna be taking off," Edge said getting up with Angelina.

"Oh okay, tell Big Kev I said hi," Shawn said.

"See you tomorrow," Edge said before turning back to Angelina, "come on baby let's go,"

"Wait Edge," Angelina said, "Can we stay here for a little while?"

"But baby I don't want to get home too late," Edge said.

"But all we're going to do is hang out," Angelina said.

"That's not all we're going to do," Edge said implicitly.

"Yeah but," Angelina said.

"There's a but?" Edge asked surprised.

"Well that's fine an all but we always have that kind of fun, when we hang around Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels we have a different kind of fun, a special and unusual kind of fun that I remember for days afterwards," Angelina said and Edge looked over at the water and saw Amy diving into it with Shawn trying to reason with her and of course there was Hunter trying desperately to get out of the water which just wasn't co-operating. Curiosity got the best of him and Edge just had to go over and see what Amy was doing. Angelina skipped over to the water with him and they saw that Amy was fishing with her bare hands and Shawn was holding her catch in his shirt.

"My gosh you've got like ten fish in there!" Angelina said amazed.

"What is that a swordfish?" Edge said touching the huge fish that Shawn was cradling in his shirt.

"How are you catching them?" Angelina asked Amy coming over to her.

"Because of my Righteous Indignation I can kill the fish with my bare hands," Amy said and Angelina watched as she caught herself a crab.

"Wow, see Edge I told you these guys were unique," Angelina said to her boyfriend.

"Like you didn't know that already," Shawn said to Edge as the fish flopped up and down in his arms, "Honey I think we've got enough for the rest of the week,"

"Did somebody say barbeque?" Amy said with a big smile and Shawn gave her a loving smile.

"You read my mind," he said and Angelina looked at them admirably.

"I love hanging out with you guys," she said.

"Catch!" Amy called out as she threw a fresh crab at Angelina.

"G'ah!" Angelina yelled out in surprise but she caught the crab all the same. But it was still alive and she couldn't hold it so she batted it back into the water.

"YARGH!" Hunter yelled and everyone turned around to see the crab hanging from his nose.

"Oops," Angelina said and Aurora woke up, once again before she was supposed to.

"Uh-oh Ro-Ro's not gonna like that," LC said as the Hurricane released her father from the grip of the tide and sent a wave of crustaceans over Angelina.

"ARGHHH!" she screamed jumping up and down, "Get them off me get them off me!"

"Hold on I'm coming!" Amy said coming over to her and taking the crustaceans off her killing them as she went one-by-one. "Hmmm we're gonna eat like kings tonight," Amy said licking her lips forgetting that she didn't even eat shellfish.

"Tonight, honey you can't be serious there's no way you're still hungry?" Shawn said.

"Tell that to the baby Sexy Boy," Amy said.

"You killed a starfish," Shawn said picking up the dead crustacean.

"Hmmm starfish, I've never tried that before," Amy said and Shawn had heard enough.

"You're not eating a starfish, bring this creature back to life so I can throw it back into the water," he said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"I kill and cast out demons, I don't bring crustaceans back to life," Amy said.

"You can if you ask God," Shawn said and Amy pouted.

"But I just came up with a recipe for Starfish lasagna," Amy argued and Shawn gave his wife a stern look.

"Amy," he said and she sighed.

"Fine," she said and she asked God to restore the starfish's life and moments later the starfish was moving and Shawn threw it back into the water.

"Wow how did you do that?" Angelina asked amazed.

"I'm part of an angelic trio, it kind of comes with the territory," Amy said.

"Wow tell me more," Angelina said intrigued by the powers of the Anointed one and Edge watched equally intrigued as Angelina cuddled up to his ex-fiancée.

"Well they're certainly getting along," he said.

"I'm not really surprised everyone loves Amy," Shawn said.

"You know if you two were up for it we could have a Fatal-4-Way," Edge said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah that would be a fun wrestling match," Shawn said and Edge frowned.

"Wrestling match?" he said confused.

"Why what were you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing," Edge said covering up his un-kid friendly thought but Shawn caught on.

"You are so not ready to be a godfather, Rated R," he said.

"I strongly disagree, let me help you with those fish," Edge said taking some of Amy's killings off her husband.

"So I don't have to worry about cooking for the rest of the week," Trish said looking at all the fish then she turned to Amy, "You should have seen yourself out in that water, the red hair the swollen belly, you looked like a pregnant mermaid,"

"How could a mermaid get pregnant, they don't have any legs," LC said.

"And why does that matter?" Hunter asked toweling himself off, his hair finally going back down.

"Well how else could she get pregnant?" LC said.

"By getting married and asking God for a baby," Hunter said and the ARK Angels laughed.

"Is that how you and mom made me?" LC asked and she laughed even harder.

"I don't want you thinking that way," Hunter said.

"Well how else should I think? Do you want me to pretend to be stupid because you've been doing that pretty much all day," LC said.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a little crazy," Hunter said.

"A little?" Shawn said raising his eyebrow.

"Okay a lot but I can't help it, there's a little girl out there missing and she's the same age as you LC. I wouldn't know what I'd do if that ever happened to you, now do you understand why I've been acting like this?" Hunter said.

"Yeah dad I do but I'm an ARK Angel and if Cameron's right we might be able to help this girl. God wouldn't get us involved unless He knew we could handle it. You have to trust the Almighty dad because He's never wrong," LC said and Cameron nodded impressed.

"That was a nice little speech," he said.

"I learn from the best," LC said and kissed Cameron on the cheek.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Angelina said and LC frowned at her.

"Are you okay Angelica?" Cameron asked using his new nick name for Angelina.

"What are you still doing here I thought you were going to Orlando?" LC asked.

"I changed my mind, I want to hang out with you guys," Angelina said.

"What?" Trish said looking at Edge.

"I'll be good," he said.

"No you won't," Trish said.

"Don't worry Trish we'll keep Edge off your back," Amy said.

"No you won't you'll be eating!" Trish said.

"Maybe we should stay too and make sure Edge doesn't do anything stupid," John Morrison said to Shelton and Carlito.

"That's probably a good idea, I'll tell Roxxi I'll see her tomorrow," Carlito said.

"I gotta go home Krystal's expecting me," Shelton said and Morrison and Carlito exchanged glances.

"That's great Shelton way-to-create a good first impression on Trish as godfather," Johnny said.

"We're godfathers, we have to be unified if we're going to be taken seriously," Carlito said and Shelton narrowed his eyes at him.

"You've got sand in your afro," he said and Carlito tried to get the sand out without much luck, "Fine I'll tell Krystal to come here," he said, "Man this is just like being a Kliq candidate again, when will it end?"

"You don't have to stay over Shelton, go home to your wife," Trish said.

"No, I should stay with the other godfathers it's the right thing to do," Shelton said and Shawn slapped his back.

"Spoken like a true godfather," Shawn said proudly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Shelton wondered but Edge loved it and he wanted to get into it himself.


	10. Tortilla Chip Road

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with a scared little girl and some very angry men. He asks the ARK Angels of DX for help but little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Ten – The Tortilla Chip Road

Trish's house, around 8pm:

When Krystal Benjamin arrived with Roxxi Laveaux who couldn't get enough of Carlito Trish thought it would be a good idea if she separated everyone into groups – the men in one group and the women in the other. This was mostly so Edge wouldn't have a chance to chew her ear off about being her firstborn's godfather even though the Rated R Superstar promised her he'd be good she knew better. As soon as the girls followed Trish upstairs the boys pouted.

"Great now I'll never get to Trish – ow!" Edge said as Carlito slapped him around the head, "What did you do that for?" he said to Carlito.

"To knock some sense into you, if you weren't so determined to wear Trish down I'd be with my girlfriend right now instead of hanging out with a bunch of dudes all night!" Carlito complained.

"Are you telling me that if Trish didn't name you as godfather you wouldn't do the exact same-thing?" Edge asked Carlito and the Cool one thought about it.

"Dude's got a point," Carlito said to Shelton and Johnny, "of course there's no way that could have happened as I am obviously godfather material and a bona fide chick magnet I might add,"

"Well so am I," Edge protested and Hunter sighed.

"Man this is getting old, can we talk about something other than your insane quest to become godfather?" Hunter asked Edge.

"Okay, let's talk about how we can convince the girls to come down here and hang out with us," Edge said.

"I wouldn't mind that," Shelton said and the other guys nodded except Shawn, "don't you wanna hang out with Amy?" Shelton asked HBK who shook his head.

"Not now, the woman hasn't stopped eating all day, she's like a bomb just waiting to go off and I don't wanna be there when she does," Shawn said and the men scrunched up their noses while Edge nodded liking the sound of that.

Upstairs in Trish's room The Truth waited out the inevitable while the girls talked about her and Randy while eating tortilla chips.

"What's up Trish?" Roxxi asked as Trish sat with her legs crossed away from the other women.

"Nothing's up I'm just waiting," Trish replied and the women frowned.

"Waiting for what?" Krystal asked passing the bowl of tortilla chips around.

"Waiting for Amy to fart," Trish replied and the women laughed while Amy devoured what was left of the tortilla chips.

"Why are you waiting for that?" she asked.

"Honey you got a little something on your face," Krystal said wiping the tortilla chip crumbs off of Amy's face.

"Because your fart is gonna send the girls flying out of here right into their men's arms not to mention funk up my bedroom," Trish replied.

"Oh so that's why you've got the window open," Angelina Love said reaching for the bowl of tortilla chips which was now empty, "You've got more of these right Trish?" Angelina asked the host.

"Yeah they're in the kitchen," Trish said then Amy farted and all the women covered their noses and leapt to their feet.

"I'll see you down there!" Angelina replied pulling Trish's bedroom door open and all the women ran out just as Trish had predicted but Amy grabbed onto Angelina's leg and dragged her back into the room.

"Oh no you don't, those tortilla chips are mine!" she said and she held Angelina down while the TNA Knockout struggled for air.

"Trish help I can't take the smell!" Angelina yelled but the Truth was already gone, she couldn't take the smell either. Angelina tried to crawl to the door but Amy was sitting on her back and it was like trying to drag a pregnant rhinoceros through the mud. Angelina stuck her head through the door and called out to Edge. "Edge I need you!" she yelled.

"I'm coming baby!" Edge said as the women fled down the stairs to their respective beaus he caught Trish by the arm, "I'll be right back," he assured her and Trish hip-tossed him off her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Man things are getting violent between these two," Cameron said and Edge tried to shake off the contact he just made with the floor.

"Edge hurry!" Angelina called out desperately.

"I'm coming Angie!" Edge called back and he ran up the stairs and came nose-to-nose with the most offensive odor he had ever encountered and pulled the neck of his t shirt up over his nose, "What is that smell?!" he asked disgusted.

"It was me!" Amy said with a big smile on her face, it was as if she was proud of her flatulence.

"That's disgusting!" Edge said.

"Just get her off me!" Angelina said.

"Okay I'll try," Edge said and he went to lift Amy up but then she farted again and Edge flew back holding his nose. "I can't do it, her farts are just too powerful," he said.

"Okay if you can't save me, save the tortilla chips there's only one bag left!" Angelina said and Edge ran down to the kitchen to retrieve them. Shawn saw the tortilla chips and knew instantly what was going on up there.

"I've got an idea," Shawn said taking the tortilla chips from Edge and he headed up the stairs but Edge pulled him back.

"What are you doing you can't go up there?" Edge warned him.

"Yeah it's toxic!" Roxxi Laveaux said, "you'll never make it back alive,"

"But I've got to," Shawn said dramatically, "one day when you're married you'll understand," and he turned to go up the stairs.

"Dad wait!" Cameron called out and he pulled the neck of his father's t shirt up over his nose.

"Thanks son," Shawn said and went up the stairs while everyone watched from way below. As he approached Trish's bedroom the smell of his wife's farts hit him like a punch in the face. He thought he'd be immune to the smell by now but he was wrong, the farts were as lethal as ever. As he approached his wife he could see that Angelina was still conscious, how she had managed to stick in there he didn't know but she was a good soldier and he was impressed by her guts.

"Help me," Angelina said in a feint voice.

"It will all be over in a moment," Shawn reassured Angelina and he pulled out the bag of tortilla chips he'd been concealing behind his back and opened them up.

Amy's eyes widened at the sound of the bag being opened and her mouth started to water as Shawn pulled a whole chip from the bag.

"Come on Amy, come get the chip," Shawn said and he began to draw a line of tortilla chips from Trish's bedroom door to the top of the stairs and Amy climbed off of Angelina Love's back and ate the trail of tortilla chips that Shawn had laid out for her, "That's it follow the Tortilla Chip Road," Shawn said then he looked up at Angelina, "Go, go!" he whispered to her and Angelina ran down the stairs into Edge's waiting arms.

"You made it," Edge said relieved.

"Oh Edge it was awful, just awful," Angelina said.

"Its over now," Edge said and kissed Angelina passionately while everyone looked up the stairs and saw Amy eating a line of tortilla chips all the way down the stairs on her hands and knees.

"He's so brave," Johnny said he wouldn't dare get that close to Melina with an open bag of tortilla chips without re-enforcements.

When Shawn got to the last step he threw the bag of chips to Cheyenne who was the only person strong enough to hold off the Anointed one who wanted to know where the chips went, "Where'd they all go?" she said with crumbs flying out of her mouth and hitting Shawn in the face.

"I think you've had enough," Shawn said wiping the masticated crumbs off his face and Amy pulled on his t shirt angrily.

"But I want more!" she insisted.

"You've had enough!" Shawn cried back, "Look at what you've become, you've got crumbs on your face, in your hair and your farts are stinking up the place and alienating all your friends!"

"But I have you I don't need anybody else," Amy said to her husband wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling into his face.

"Oh honey that's so sweet," he said and he kissed her.

"It may be sweet but it sure ain't pretty," LC said and she showed Amy a video clip of her eating the tortilla chips off the stairs on her cell-phone and Amy covered her mouth embarrassed by her behavior.

"Man I better pull myself together, thanks LC," Amy said and she hugged Angelina, "I'm sorry Angie," she said.

"That's okay," Angelina said, she was just thankful to have her air back.

Amy turned to Trish, "And I'm sorry for stinking up your bedroom," she said to Trish and Trish hugged her.

"That's okay the worst is over now we can go back upstairs," Trish said and the guys sighed.

"Can't we hang out together?" Carlito complained.

"I would love to hang out with you guys but I'm gonna end up Spearing Edge out of my bedroom window," Trish said.

"No you won't we'll keep an eye on him," Johnny said and Trish sighed, there was just no point in arguing over something she already knew was going to happen.

"Okay fine, I'll be right back," she said and she disappeared into the living room, when she re-appeared she was pushing her couch outside the door. Everyone followed her outside and saw that she had positioned it under her bedroom window.

"What is that for?" Shelton asked.

"It'll soften the blow," Trish replied giving Edge a warning glare and everyone exchanged glances hoping Edge would keep his mouth shut.

Back upstairs in Trish's aired-out bedroom the wrestlers talked about the wedding while the ARK Angels played just outside in the hall way. Shawn always insisted they weren't present when adults were having a conversation but that all changed when Cheyenne's Phenomenal hearing picked up a very familiar name.

"I'm not surprised you picked Shelton to be one of your godfathers Trish, you should see him with Little Sexy, they're in separable," Krystal Benjamin said.

"At first I was just talking to him to keep an eye on him because I knew how much he liked Krystal," Shelton said.

"Its not like he'd make a move on her he's 11 years old," Johnny said and DX raised their eyebrows.

"I wouldn't put anything past Big or Little Sexy," Hunter said and Chyna and Shawn nodded.

"Exactly, anyway I think his schoolboy crush on Krystal is over now, so I've really gotten to know him. He's such an intelligent little boy, I think he's gonna do his old man proud some day," Shelton said.

"As long as he can keep his eyes on his books and off the girls," Krystal said and Trish huffed.

"Yeah right, he's already replaced you with Charlene McKenzie," Trish said and Shelton gasped.

"How did you know about that?" Shelton said.

"I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus," Trish replied.

"Well nobody's supposed to know about that, I told him I would keep it a secret and you just blurted it out in front of everybody!" Shelton said to Trish annoyed and everyone laughed.

"Why are you getting all worked up they're just kids?" Hunter said.

"That's not the point he trusted me and trust is the cornerstone of any good relationship whether you're an adult or child," Shelton said and Trish smiled knowing Shelton was going to be a great godfather.

"So he really likes this girl huh?" Shawn asked and Shelton frowned.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Cameron told me," Shawn replied and Shelton gasped.

"Cameron told you?" he said appalled and Cheyenne turned to her brother and told him to get away from the door.

"Why?" Cameron asked as Shelton came through the door with a displeased look on his face.

"That's why," Cheyenne said.

"Cameron don't you understand that when someone says don't say anything you keep your mouth shut?" Shelton asked the Amazing one.

"I totally agree with you Shelton but it wasn't my fault, Cheyenne has Phenomenal hearing and she blabbed about it to Carla McCool and then The Truth told Charlene," Cameron said in his own defense.

"Charlene knows?!" Shelton said grabbing his head in panic and Cameron nodded.

"Charlene knows," Cameron replied.

"Oh no this ain't good," he said and he turned to Cheyenne, "I'm gonna tell off The Truth but I'm gonna need you to turn your Phenomenal hearing down can you do that Cheyenne?" Shelton asked Shawn's baby girl.

"I have a new policy – No More Secrets," Cheyenne said.

"Well could you combine it with your brother's wisdom so people's lives are protected?" Shelton asked Cheyenne who nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Thank you for co-operating," Shelton said and Johnny and Carlito signaled him, it appeared to be an emergency.

"Shelton get in here, Edge is on the prowl," Carlito said and he flew back into Trish's bedroom.

"He really is good with kids," LC said impressed by the way Shelton talked to Cameron and Cheyenne then she went back to staring at her cell-phone watching the clip of Amy eating tortilla chips off the stairs over and over again.

"How many times are you gonna watch that?" Cameron asked her.

"Until it stops being funny," LC said and it looked like the joke wasn't wearing off anytime soon.

Back in the bedroom Edge was on the rampage, "You see Trish I think I am totally trustworthy, just like Shelton," he started and the godfathers held him back and covered his mouth.

"You are nothing like Shelton," Trish replied and Edge took the godfathers' hands off his mouth so he could respond.

"Do you want me to be more like Shelton?" Edge asked and Trish sunk into a ball.

"I thought you said you weren't going to chew my ear off?" she said annoyed and Edge broke free of the godfathers and went over to her.

"You're right I'm sorry Trish, how can I make it up to you?" Edge asked her and Trish got to her feet.

"Could you open the window?" Trish asked and Amy smelled the room to see if it was still toxic and it wasn't.

"Why do you want Edge to open the window are you hot or something?" Amy asked Trish.

"Don't bother the woman Amy, if she wants the window open she shall have the window open," Edge said hoisting the window up as Trish backed up.

"Uh-oh," Amy said realizing what her sister in Christ was about to do and as Edge turned around she Speared him through the window onto the couch outside.

"Whoa!" the godfathers said.

"That wasn't very Christian Trish," Angelina said.

"I put the couch out there," Trish replied as everyone went to check on the Rated R Superstar to make sure he was okay. They found him upside down with his legs over his head.

"I should have seen that coming," he said to himself as the godfathers sat him upright, "Whoa I'm dizzy, now I know how Jeff Hardy felt when I Speared him off that ladder at WrestleMania 17," Edge said trying to stop his head from spinning.

"At least Trish put out a couch for you to land on," Carlito said.

"Maybe you should stop this whole godfather thing now Edge before you get hurt," Angelina said to him and the other godfathers agreed.

"I'm fine Angie, besides the only pain I'm gonna feel is if I never become godfather to Randy and Trish's firstborn child," Edge said and got off the couch a little too quickly and he ended up falling back onto it.

"Looks like Edge is in for a very painful week," Joanie said as Edge's race to become godfather went into high gear.

Trish looked down at Edge from her window as he staggered to his feet and tried to walk straight.

"You're going about this the wrong way," she said and she shook her head and closed the window, when she turned around she saw the ARK Angels looking back at her.

"You don't really think Edge would be a bad godfather do you?" Cameron asked her.

Trish smiled and came over to them and kissed them individually on the head fondly, "I think its time for you kids to go to bed," she said and she walked them to their guest bedroom. Cameron jumped out of the room before Trish could close the door, the fact that she had avoided the question had stirred up Cameron's suspicions even more.

"I have one question," he said.

"Go ahead," Trish replied humoring him.

"Does this have anything to do with the girl that's missing?" Cameron asked and Trish ruffled his hair.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied and she put Cameron back into the guest bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"What did you get out of her?" LC asked him.

"Nothing, we're gonna have to work this one out for ourselves," Cameron replied.

"Well why don't we have a few tortilla chips while we're thinking?" LC said opening the bag of chips Cheyenne had been guarding and Cameron and Cheyenne helped themselves while Trish leaned on the door outside and smiled.

"I'm counting on you guys, I know you won't let me down," she said to herself before joining her friends downstairs.


	11. Boys of Summer

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Eleven – Boys of Summer

The Ortons, St. Louis, Missouri at 8pm:

Jeff Hardy was playing with a snow globe of the St. Louis Arch Gateway in Randy Orton's bedroom; he was fascinated by the colors which were a combination of purple, blue and pink i.e. his favorite colors in the whole world. He kept shaking it so the snow came down and it was really getting on MVP's nerves.

"Will you put that thing down, you've been shaking it for an hour!" MVP exclaimed.

"I really like it, I've always wanted to make one of these maybe I'll try and make one for Randy and Trish's wedding," Jeff replied and continued to shake it up, MVP couldn't take it anymore and snatched it from him.

"Enough with the globe already," he said and Randy came back into his bedroom with his old man Cowboy Bob Orton.

"Montell what are you doing with that?" Randy said seeing the snow globe in MVP's hands and MVP shrugged innocently.

"I'm not doing anything with it Jeff was playing with it for like an hour," MVP said as Randy took the snow globe from him and put it back on his dresser.

"I gave that snow globe to my son when he was 9 years old, it's the only thing he's still got from when he was a kid, he destroyed everything except that snow globe," Bob Orton said in his gruff Southern voice.

"Aww!" Jeff and MVP said together making fun of Randy, "Little Randy and his snow globe," MVP said and Randy slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up," he said looking at the snow globe, "You know what I want to do with this dad?" he said to his father.

"What?" Bob Orton asked.

"I want to give this to my firstborn son," Randy said and Bob Orton smiled.

"That's really nice son," he said.

"Awww!" Jeff and MVP said again and Randy gave them both a shove, "Randy Jr and his little snow globe," MVP said and he ducked from Randy's slap.

"Seriously though I think that's kind of awesome," Jeff Hardy said sincerely.

"Yeah it is, passing something special down through the generations is cool," MVP added.

"You're damn right it's cool," Bob Orton said coming over to his son, "but not as cool as my son marrying Trish Stratus,"

Randy smiled, "I couldn't agree more," he said putting the snow globe back on his dresser and Jeff stared down at it.

"Look away Jeff," MVP said turning Jeff's head away from the snow globe.

"You know when my son told me that he was seeing Trish Stratus he was so upset, talking about how God was forcing them to be together but to me it all made sense. Because up until Trish every girl that Randy introduced to me and Elaine was the same. Pretty, intelligent but they didn't have that spark that you need to make a relationship work," Bob Orton said.

"Oh Trish is a spark alright," MVP said and Bob Orton wagged his finger at him.

"Don't ever interrupt me again," he warned MVP.

"Yes sir," MVP said looking down sheepishly at his shoes and Jeff Hardy chuckled to himself.

"When Trish came through the door I knew she was the girl my son was gonna marry," Mr. Orton said and he turned to his son and looked sincerely into his eyes, "I was so relieved because for awhile there I wasn't sure where you were going and I was scared that you were going to end up making a mess of your life. Now I know that's not possible, marrying Trish Stratus is the best thing you could ever do. Well the next best thing to being Baptized anyway. I'm proud of you son and you have my blessing,"

Randy nodded he was very moved by what his father had just said, "Thanks dad," was all he could manage to say but that was enough for his old man.

"I'll leave you boys alone," he said and left the room.

"Wow you and your dad are tight," MVP said sitting on Randy Orton's bed.

"Yeah we're pretty close," Randy said leaning on his dresser, "there's no-one like my old man,"

"What were you guys talking about for so long?" MVP asked as Randy rubbed his belly.

"Everything, he said the work I was doing on RAW was great. We talked about the wedding, where Trish and me are gonna live, if we're gonna live in St. Louis or somewhere in Florida. We talked about the whole godfather thing," Randy said.

"How does he feel about the list?" Jeff Hardy asked looking around Randy's room to see if he could find anything else interesting.

"He's over-the-moon about being a grandfather but to be honest he's a little pissed that Edge isn't gonna be a godfather. He loves Edge," Randy said.

"Well Trish said he's not suitable and you can't argue with The Truth," MVP said and Randy came and sat down next to MVP.

"See that's what I thought at first but after talking to my dad I think Edge has every right to be my firstborn child's godfather. He's one of my closest friends and it means so much to him," Randy said.

"I bet he drove Trish crazy over in Florida," Jeff Hardy said and Randy laid back on his bed thinking about it.

"Maybe she's just winding him up, maybe she really wants him to be godfather and she just wants to see how far he'll go to try and change her mind," Randy said but MVP shook his head doubtfully.

"I may not have known Trish for as long as you or Jeff but I know that there's no maybes in the Truth," MVP said and Jeff scrunched up his nose at him.

"Since when did you become such a great sage?" he said derisively.

"Since I whooped your butt at SummerSlam," MVP replied.

"SummerSlam hasn't happened yet," Jeff replied.

"But its coming and you better get ready if you wanna walk outta Texas the same way you walked in," MVP said.

"I plan on dancing in and dancing out," Jeff replied as John Cena came into Randy's bedroom with a box of pizza in his hand.

"Don't you guys ever stop, I could hear you bragging all the way up the stairs?" John Cena said.

"There's my SummerSlam opponent," Randy Orton said looking at John Cena from upside down on his bed where the Champ rested the pizza and everyone dug in, "I tell you what, if this pizza is good I'll go easy on you," Randy Orton said and John Cena rolled his eyes.

"More bragging," he said shaking his head, "Didn't your father ever tell you not to bring your work home with you?"

"No but my mom said don't put food on the bed so you better put this box on the table," Randy Orton said and Cena moved the box.

"So you done talking to your old man?" Cena asked Randy sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah, he gave me his blessing," Randy replied and Cena smiled.

"That's cool man, I think that's what Edge is trying to get from Trish but it ain't going too well," Cena said.

"Yeah we know we were just talking about it," Jeff Hardy said.

"No but you guys haven't heard the latest, Johnny called me while I was waiting for the pizza and he said Trish Speared Edge through her bedroom window," Cena said and Randy's mouth dropped open.

"What?!" he said in disbelief.

"She Speared Edge out the window?!" MVP said in shock.

"Is he okay?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah he's fine she put a couch under her window to break his fall," Cena said and Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess he pushed Trish over the edge," Jeff said and John Cena and MVP laughed at the play on words.

"So much for your idea about Trish wanting to see how far Edge would go," MVP said.

"I think Edge has gone far enough," John Cena added and Randy scratched the back of his head thinking about it, he knew how far Edge could go and he usually went further than most people.

"What else did Johnny say did he say Edge had given up?" Randy asked Cena.

"On the contrary the man is more determined than ever," John Cena said and Randy nodded.

"That's sounds like Edge, doesn't sound like he'll be giving up anytime soon," Randy said taking another slice of pizza.

"You know what that tells me?" MVP asked, "It tells me that the next time there ain't gonna be no couch to break his fall,"

Randy didn't like the sound of that, as much as he wanted him to be godfather he didn't want him to get hurt, "What do you guys think do you think Edge should stop trying to get into Trish's good graces?"

Cena, Hardy and MVP looked at each other then they looked back at Randy, "What matters is what you think, you either agree with Trish or you don't," Jeff said.

"So what do you think?" Cena asked Randy, "Do you agree with Trish or not?"

Randy shook his head, "She's never wrong, she can't be. So as much as I want Edge to be my baby boy's godfather I have to agree with my future wife," he replied.

"Then you have to tell Edge to stop," MVP said and Randy laughed.

"Please, telling Edge to stop is like using reverse psychology; he'll just interpret it as me wanting him to keep going," Randy said.

"Which as we all know is how you truly feel," John Cena said, "you and Edge are boys and nothing Trish could say, regardless of who she is, is gonna change that,"

"But that's the thing John, this is all about who Trish is, she is The Truth and she cannot lie. That doesn't mean that she can't keep secrets," Randy said and Cena, Hardy and MVP leaned in intrigued.

"What do you mean?" MVP asked and Randy sighed, he was thinking too much at it was starting to give him a headache.

"I don't know, Shawn was right Canadians are stressful," Randy said, "I know I'm onto something but I can't put my finger on it, I'm just wearing myself out,"

"Won't you get your gift from God back when you marry Trish?" Cena asked Randy.

"Yeah and I can't wait, I don't think I could handle being married to Trish as my normal self," Randy said.

"Okay so let's forget about Edge, let's talk about the bachelor party!" MVP said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now that's something Edge would definitely wanna be a part of," John Cena said with his mouth full of pizza.

"I said we're not gonna talk about him," MVP said annoyed.

"And we're not gonna have any strippers at my bachelor party either," Randy Orton said equally annoyed and MVP couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean there aren't gonna be no strippers, what the Hell do you think I came all the way out here for, to hang out with Jeff and your little snow globe?" MVP said indignantly.

"How about to see St. Louis and be a friend?" Jeff Hardy suggested.

"I've seen St. Louis and I got plenty of friends," MVP said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You mean those guys you pay to follow you around so people will think you're cool?" John Cena said and Jeff Hardy laughed.

"Look this ain't about me this is about Randy Orton saying goodbye to single life in style," MVP said.

"Sorry Montell but I don't equate strippers with being stylish," Randy Orton said.

"Well you used to, what happened?" MVP asked.

"I got Baptized," Randy replied and MVP hit his head.

"Oh right the Jesus thing, man you were a player for so long I forgot that you're a man of God," MVP said and he sighed, "Well that throws my bachelor party plans out the window,"

"That's alright all we need are some new plans," John Cena said pulling out his chain and Randy, Jeff and MVP noticed he had a flower in it.

"You wanna explain that man?" MVP said pointing to the Fiji Dahlia.

"This is from Maria," John Cena said his face warming at the mention of his sweetheart's name.

"She sent that all the way from Fiji?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"No Johnny went to Fiji and brought it back with him," John Cena replied smelling the flower in one long sniff and Randy, MVP and Jeff looked at each other puzzled.

"Johnny went to Fiji and came back?" Randy Orton asked.

"Yeah, he was only there for like five minutes," John Cena explained, "It was Melina, she told him to think of her and he'd be in Fiji in no time and he was. It was a miracle,"

"That's some miracle!" MVP said impressed.

"Yeah it was, Melina's miraculous powers are getting stronger," John Cena said.

"Wow teleportation, God must really trust Melina to give her such an awesome power," Jeff Hardy said.

"That's what you get when you serve an Awesome God," Randy Orton said thinking about the power God had given him and he was only two weeks away from being able to use it again.

"Speaking of awesome women when I told Ashley about your bachelor party she came up with an idea," Jeff said.

"What idea is that?" Randy asked intrigued.

"She said the guys and the girls should go up against each other in a contest and the loser of the contest has to do something humiliating at your bachelor party," Jeff said.

"Something humiliating like strip?" MVP said hopefully.

"I guess so," Jeff Hardy said.

"Wha-hoo!" MVP said excitedly.

"I said no stripping!" Randy Orton stated firmly.

"Okay no stripping but we have to humiliate them," MVP suggested.

"If we win," Jeff Hardy said and MVP and Cena looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean if we win, we will win and if you wanna stay on our team Jeff you better get that into your head right now," John Cena said and Jeff Hardy swallowed hard.

"Okay, we'll win," he said.

"That's more like it," Cena said and Randy smiled, he loved spending time with his boys.

"You guys wanna go for a bike ride?" Randy asked them and MVP and John Cena laughed.

"What are you eight?" John Cena asked Randy.

"It was that snow globe wasn't it, it made you feel like a little boy again," MVP said and Randy threw a pizza crust at him.

"It's still light outside and I've got enough bikes for all of you," Randy said.

"Is this some kind of male bonding thing?" John Cena asked and Randy laid back on his bed.

"Forget it," he said and John pulled him up laughing.

"Okay-okay let's go," Cena said pushing Randy out of his bedroom.

"We wouldn't wanna upset the groom before his wedding, plus I don't want Bob Orton kicking my ass," MVP said and he turned to see Jeff about to pick up the snow globe and he dragged him out of the room, "Now I know why Matt didn't come with us, if I knew I'd have to baby-sit you all night I wouldn't have come either," MVP complained as the boys headed outside to the shed.

When they got to the shed there were bikes for all of them just like Randy said, only there were three boy bikes and one girl bike, it belonged to Randy's sister and one of them had to ride it. MVP reached for one of the black mountain bikes but John Cena beat him to it and he stomped his foot on the ground angrily.

"This never woulda happened if I wasn't keeping you away from that snow globe!" he complained then he realized Jeff hadn't claimed the last mountain bike and he looked at him confused then he jumped on the bike while Jeff got on the girls' bike.

"MVP looks surprised," John Cena said to Randy, "He's forgotten how much Jeff likes pink,"

Randy chuckled as MVP looked Jeff Hardy up and down like he was loco, "What are you crazy?" he said to Jeff.

"Its pink," Jeff said and he rang the bell and Randy and Cena laughed.

"Follow me there's a bike trail a little away from here we can follow it to the lake," Randy said and he rode slowly expecting his boys to follow him but before he could say anything they were already speeding up ahead of him, "Guys wait you don't know this area!" Randy called out to them and he was forced to speed up to catch up to them, "City boys," he said to himself.

As he drew closer to them Randy breathed in the warm Missouri air; it was fresh and gentle and it harmonized with all the trees and the sound of crickets chirping in the grass. Missouri would be a perfect place to raise a family and he was sure Trish would agree with him, then again he was sure Trish wouldn't have minded if Edge was one of their godfathers so who knew. He was about to ask his boys if they thought Missouri was a good place to raise a family but they were too busy competing with each other to take their surroundings in. John Cena turned around and saw Randy coming up behind him.

"Randy you made it," he called back.

"Welcome to 10 speed!" MVP added.

"I thought we'd lost you back there!" Jeff said who amazingly was way out in front.

"It's not a competition you guys it's a bike ride!" Randy said.

"Oh yeah, then why am I all the way in front?" Jeff replied.

"To prove than you can ride a girls' bike and still be a man?" Randy Orton replied and Cena and MVP started laughing.

"I don't care what you guys think this bike is fierce!" Jeff Hardy said and he jumped over a log.

"You guys are supposed to be relaxing not seeing who can ride the fastest. Take in the environment, enjoy Missouri and find out why the country is king," Randy said.

"So this is a male bonding thing," John Cena said and Randy rolled his eyes.

"You know what forget it!" Randy replied and he didn't hear Jeff laugh along with Cena and MVP, "Where's Jeff?" Randy asked.

"He's gone baby, long gone!" MVP said hoping to catch Jeff up but Randy zoomed passed him, "Whoa where did you come from?" MVP said shocked at Randy's sudden speed.

"I thought you said this wasn't a competition?" John Cena said.

It wasn't a competition but there was a rock way up ahead and if you didn't know where it was you were liking to ride right into it and Randy had to warn Jeff before he had an accident. He finally saw him and rode as fast as he could to catch up to him.

"Jeff!" Randy called, "Slow down there's a rock up ahead!"

"A rock?" Jeff called back.

"Yes a rock, you have to slow down!" Randy called.

"No worries I'll just jump over it," Jeff replied but he didn't have a chance to do that, when he turned back around the bike hit the rock and the collision sent Jeff flying into the air and Randy, Cena and MVP stopped in horror and watched as Jeff spun up in the air and came down over the lake landing on the surface of the water. He didn't sink and he looked back at the frightened faces looking at him.

"Did you guys forget I could walk on water?" Jeff asked and Randy, Cena and MVP remembered the power Jeff had gotten from God and breathed easy.

"You can ride the bike on the water?" MVP asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Jeff said and he rode the girls' bike on the water, making a figure eight and a huge wave that got MVP wet, "Are you impressed?" he asked MVP who wiped the water off his face annoyed.

"Very," he said sarcastically as Randy and John applauded Jeff Hardy.

"I think I'm gonna ride on the water the rest of the way," Jeff said and Randy, John and MVP followed him on land watching as he defied the laws of gravity just like he did when he was in the ring.

"Only God could do something so awesome," John said in awe of the Almighty's power.

"Like I said He's an Awesome God," Randy said realizing that something as simple as riding with his boys on a warm summer night could end up being so supernatural. The word normal just didn't apply to his life anymore because nothing about his life was and would ever be again.


	12. Conflict of Interests

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twelve – Conflict of Interests

Trish's house, 11am:

Trish woke up from a long sleep where she dreamt of Randy, Fiji and a big white dress. When her eyes opened she saw three godfathers spread out over her bed in a deep sleep, they had slept in her room the whole night to make sure Edge didn't get in.

"You guys are so cute but you underestimate the Rated R Superstar," Trish said as she crawled over the bodies of Carlito, Shelton and Morrison to open the door where a bowl of cornflakes on a tray with a note from Edge was waiting for her. Morrison woke up and didn't see Trish sleeping in her bed. He slapped Carlito and Shelton upside the head waking them up and they scowled at him resentfully.

"Trish isn't in her bed," he told them and their eyes went bug wide.

"Where is she?" Shelton said looking around frantically and Trish put her hand up.

"I'm right here," Trish said and the godfathers rushed over to her.

"What are you doing up by yourself?" Morrison asked her.

"We haven't secured the room yet," Carlito added.

"Its okay guys I just opened the door to get my breakfast," Trish said showing them the bowl of cornflakes.

"Where did those cornflakes come from?" Morrison asked Trish.

"Where do you think?" Trish replied and Morrison picked up the note and read it with a gasp.

"From Edge?!" he said hysterically, "secure the bowl!" he said to Shelton and Carlito who took the bowl of cornflakes from Trish.

"He's not a terrorist you guys," Trish said as the godfathers inspected the bowl of cornflakes for goodness knows what.

"We better throw it out just to be sure," Shelton said and him and Carlito took the bowl to the bathroom and emptied its contents down the sink like it was a fused bomb.

Trish laughed at their behavior, this was the most fun she'd ever had in the morning.

"You guys realize that you just threw out a perfectly good bowl of cornflakes," Trish said.

"We strongly disagree with that statement," Morrison said and Shelton and Carlito nodded, "nothing is perfectly good when it comes to you and Edge,"

"We're still friends you guys Edge and I aren't sworn enemies," Trish said.

"Except for when the issue of godfather comes up then there's no telling what's gonna happen between you two," Morrison said.

"That's why we cannot be too careful," Carlito added.

"We better escort her down the stairs in case he's waiting there," Shelton said and Morrison and Carlito nodded, "Follow us down the stairs Trish okay?"

Trish laughed but not too loud, she didn't want to offend her new muscle in Randy's absence, "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be out in 15 minutes," she said and went back into her room.

"I need to shower too," Carlito said.

"Me too," Morrison said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Shelton asked.

"We'll take it in turns that way one of us will be able to guard the door while Trish showers," Morrison suggested.

"No, then Trish will have to wait for all three of us. Let's just all shower now and be back here in 15 minutes," Shelton said.

"Okay," Carlito and Morrison said and the three men dived into their guest bedrooms to take showers in less than 15 minutes. Unfortunately for Shelton and Carlito, Krystal and Roxxi were already having their showers and they were in no hurry to get out. Twenty minutes later Morrison was waiting outside Trish's door by himself. When Carlito and Shelton finally arrived he went off on them.

"Where were you guys, we said 15 minutes?" he said annoyed.

"I couldn't get Krystal out of the shower," Shelton explained.

"Roxxi wanted to wash her hair," Carlito said and Morrison frowned at him.

"She doesn't have any hair?!" he said bemused.

"Stop yelling we're here now, where's Trish?" Shelton said.

"I think she's still in her room," Morrison said and he knocked on the door, "Trish?" he called but no answer came, "Great she must have gone downstairs by herself!"

"Quick let's go!" Shelton said and the godfathers jumped down the stairs calling Trish's name.

"Trish! Trish!" they called as they came into the kitchen and Hunter stuck is leg out tripping them up and the fell on top of each other in a heap on the kitchen floor.

"Hey easy on my godfathers," Trish said to Hunter as he laughed at Morrison, Carlito and Shelton holding his belly.

"Forget about us are you okay?" Shelton asked Trish as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Trish replied.

"And what about Edge is he okay?" Morrison said looking around, "Where is he I don't see him?"

"That's because he's upstairs," Trish replied and the godfathers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you come down here by yourself?" Morrison asked Trish.

"Amy was cooking and I couldn't resist," Trish replied.

"I've been cooking all morning," Amy said to the godfathers.

"So did you see when Edge went upstairs with the bowl of cornflakes?" Carlito asked.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"Well didn't you think it was odd that he would take his breakfast upstairs instead of eating it down here with you?" Carlito asked putting his hands on his hips.

"No, after last night I could barely get these guys to stay down here and have breakfast with me," Amy said nodding to Hunter and Joanie, "Angie, Krystal and Roxxi refused to come down at all,"

Carlito and Shelton looked around and realized that was true, their girlfriends were not in the kitchen.

"Where is Krystal anyway?" he asked Trish.

"She's upstairs with Edge," Trish replied and Shelton gasped.

"My wife is alone with Edge?!" he said excitedly.

"No she's not alone with him, Angelina and Roxxi are in his room too," Trish said and Shelton and Carlito ran upstairs to keep their eye on Edge and make sure his eyes weren't on their other halves.

"I'm gonna check on the ARK Angels," Hunter said getting up.

"Don't disturb them Hunter they're praying," Amy said and Hunter pouted.

"But I miss them," he complained and Trish squeezed his shoulders re-assuringly.

"Hunter nothing's going to happen to LC, trust me on that," Trish said and Hunter looked into her eyes and felt better just knowing the Truth was on his side.

"What about Cameron and Chey are they gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, now take a deep breath and relax," Trish replied and Hunter did as she instructed, "Feel better?" Trish asked as Hunter exhaled and rested on Chyna's shoulder.

"Yeah I do, I didn't realize how pent up I was," Hunter said feeling more relaxed now.

"How do you feel about everything Trish?" Chyna asked Trish as Johnny sat her down around the kitchen table and poured her some orange juice.

"I feel fine," Trish replied, "I'm getting married in Fiji, its gonna be warm just like Randy likes it and all of you are going to be there. Everything's gonna be fine,"

Amy turned around and looked at Trish with a suspicious eye after rubbing the tears away from the onions she was peeling.

"I sense there's a but," she said.

"I'm surprised you can sense anything with all the seasoning you've been doing all morning," Trish replied then she nodded, "Yes there is a but. Everything's great but I think that's because God wants it that way. He doesn't want me to think about anything but the wedding,"

"So then there's a chance you could be wrong about something not happening to LC?!" Hunter panicked.

"Hunter relax the Truth is still the Truth, God was very clear on that. But He usually gives me the low-down on everything under the sun, I have a feeling He's limited my Truth-telling abilities until after the wedding," Trish said.

"Well that's fair you're getting married Trish, you shouldn't be weighed down with the burdens of the world right now. I've still got my Anointing and Melina's as Miraculous as ever, plus we've got the ARK Angels to take some of the pressure off of us," Amy said.

"Yeah but I'm the Truth I have to know what's going on so I can protect you guys," Trish said.

"And who's going to protect you from not enjoying one of the most important events in your life because you were too concerned about everyone else?" Amy said, "This is your time Trish, God has given you a reduced schedule, why don't you enjoy it?"

Trish thought about it then she smiled, "You're right I'm only getting married once, I should enjoy it. Thank you Amy, you always know exactly what to say," Trish said getting up and giving her sister in Christ a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome mamacita, now don't be snacking on anything because lunch is going to be a smorgasbord," Amy said and Trish looked over at all the food; Amy had cooked nearly all of the fish she caught yesterday.

"I don't think that's gonna be enough for everybody since you're the one who's going to eat most of it," Hunter said.

"Ain't that the Truth, you could be my deputy Hunter," Trish said.

"I don't know about that but I know there's no mistaking the size of Big Red's appetite," Hunter said.

"I won't eat that much," Amy said and everyone laughed, "I won't I told Shawn I'd be good. I get kinda crazy when I eat too much,"

"No kidding," Joanie said and Amy flicked some paprika at her.

"Where is Shawn anyway?" Morrison said.

"He's outside doing his 'Jesus Loves You' bit," Amy said and Morrison furrowed his brow.

"His what?" he asked puzzled.

"His 'Jesus Loves You' bit," Amy said again and Hunter explained.

"It's when he walks up and down a new neighborhood, knocks on the doors and tells everybody that Jesus loves them. He's been doing it for awhile," Hunter said.

"He does it by himself?" Johnny asked and Hunter nodded, "Isn't that a little dangerous I mean he's HBK, what if he gets mobbed?"

"It's never happened, people are usually too overwhelmed by the anointing to mark out. They see Jesus they don't see HBK," Amy explained and Johnny nodded.

"That's awesome man, I wanna go see how its going," Johnny said heading to the door.

"Johnny make sure you don't go up to the houses, if people see you they'll be distracted," Amy said and Johnny nodded, "There was this one time when Hunter did it with him and the guy who answered the door didn't like Hunter so Hunter told him to SUCK IT and the guy got really mad. Shawn decided to go it alone after that,"

"I wonder why," Morrison said sarcastically and left to go and find Shawn.

"He laughs but you'd be surprised at how easy it is for people to draw you into character," Hunter said and Joanie and Amy frowned.

"What character, that's who you really are?" Joanie said and Hunter thought about it.

"Oh yeah," he said and Trish smiled.

"Another truth, I think you guys are gonna be alright with me on a reduced schedule," she said finishing her orange juice and she went back to thinking about Randy, Fiji and a big white dress.

Outside Shawn was on his way to his twenty-first home in Trish's neighborhood. When the people answered the door they were greeted with a big smile and the words "Jesus loves you!" The result was usually the same; Shawn either got a hug, the response "I love Him too!" or a door slammed in his face. In the latter case Shawn would knock on the door and witness his faith to the unbeliever leaving them with the sense that God was real, the Holy Spirit was alive and that they were missing out on something wonderful by ignoring Him. After that the individual wasn't so sure that Jesus didn't love them and they were never the same and Shawn couldn't have been happier to have a door slammed in his face. The twenty first home were now singing Jesus' praises and Shawn was about to move onto the next home when he spotted John Morrison waving to him over by the bushes.

"Hey Johnny!" Shawn called out and waved back, "What you doing out here, shouldn't you be trying to keep Edge away from Trish?"

"Shelton and Carlito have got it covered, I just wanted to tell you what you're doing is great!" Johnny yelled back.

"I do it for the Lord!" Shawn replied passionately, "I think He's awesome why shouldn't everyone else know how awesome He is?"

"Keep up the good work, I'll keep out of sight so no-one recognizes me!" Johnny said giving Shawn a thumbs up.

"Thanks Johnny!" Shawn replied and he went to knock on the twenty-second home. When the door opened he smiled and said the words "Jesus loves you!" to a middle-aged man wearing a dirty vest with a huge snake draped around his neck. It was a python, a huge yellow python and the very sight of it caused all color and enthusiasm to drain from HBK's face.

"I know Jesus loves me but I'm not so sure Jesus loves Jared," the man said and Shawn swallowed hard and asked who Jared was, "This is Jared," the man said nodding to the yellow python, "Jared say hello to the nice man,"

HBK flinched as Jared hissed at him, "Hey Jared," he said sweating and the man frowned.

"Jared doesn't like you, he thinks you're afraid of him. Are you afraid of Jared?" the man asked Shawn who shook his head.

"No I'm not afraid," Shawn said trying to be brave but it wasn't working and the man saw right through him.

"You know snakes don't have a very good reputation in the Bible but you're a man of God you should be able to love all creatures, even the cursed ones," the man said and he took Jared from around his neck and Shawn's eyes grew wide with fear.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked the man nervously as he draped Jared over Shawn's shoulders.

"Why don't you tell Jared what you just told me?" the man said and Shawn tensed up at the touch of the snake's scaly cold skin much to the man's amusement.

"Hey Jared," Shawn said finally finding his voice, "Jesus loves you," he said and Jared hissed and Shawn cried out, "GET THIS THING OFF ME!!"

Shawn started to wrestle with the snake as the man laughed at him and Johnny saw what was going on from the bushes and ran over to help Shawn get free.

"Its okay Shawn relax!" Johnny said trying to uncoil Jared from around HBK's neck.

"I can't relax I hate snakes!" Shawn yelled out.

"I knew it – bite him to pieces Jared!" the man said and Johnny quickly freed Shawn before Jared could strike. As they turned to run Jared caught hold of Johnny's ankle and he tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go, "Ha-ha no use running now boy – get him Jared!" the man said cheering his snake on and Johnny knew he was in danger of being bitten.

Shawn tried to stop trembling and took a deep breath – it was time to man-up. He took Jared by the head and kissed him, his Kiss of Life melting away all the poison and malice that the snake was made up of and he released Johnny leg and sat in a coil quietly on the grass in front of his owner's house.

"What did you do to Jared?" the man said picking up his snake who was much more docile now, Shawn's Kiss of Life had completely tamed him.

"I think your snake has just been born again," Shawn said confidently, his fear now gone and he patted Jared on the head, "You're alright," he said and quickly left with Johnny and they made their way back to Trish's house.

"Now that was a man of God," the man said astonished at what had happened to his snake and he carried Jared back inside and he thought about going to church for the first time in years.

Back inside Johnny told everyone what happened and Amy hugged Shawn relieved he had overcome his fear of snakes.

"Shawn you are amazing, you actually kissed a snake?!" Edge said amazed.

"I had to it was gonna bite Johnny," Shawn said.

"That's why you're Randy's best man," Shelton said impressed with Shawn's bravery as was everybody else except Trish who felt guilty that she hadn't warned Shawn ahead of time.

"I should have told you about Crazy Snake Man but God didn't give me a heads-up," Trish said apologetically but Shawn dismissed her concern.

"God doesn't want you thinking about things like that when you're two weeks away from getting married. He wanted me to confront Jared and face my fear, this was supposed to happen," he said.

"But I still could have told you about it," Trish said and Shawn put his arm around her.

"If you did I would have avoided that house, God knows what He's doing so relax Trish, everything's gonna be alright," Shawn assured her and Trish was inspired by the warmth of his anointing, "You believe that don't you?" Shawn asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I do," she replied.

"At a girl, where are the kids?" Shawn said looking around for the ARK Angels.

"They're upstairs praying," Hunter said and Shawn frowned.

"Still?" he asked, they'd been praying all morning.

"Actually the little prayer warriors are done now," Trish said.

"I'll go get 'em," Hunter said getting up but Edge blocked his path, "What are you doing?" Hunter asked him.

"Let me go and get them," Edge said and Hunter rubbed his chin suspiciously.

"You're not gonna pull another stunt like you did yesterday are you?" he asked.

"Hunter what did I say about relaxing?" Trish said and Hunter nodded.

"Okay go ahead," he said and Edge went upstairs to bring the ARK Angels down, at least he thought that's what he was going to do.

"You know the whole time we were in his room he was just listening to the ARK Angels pray," Angelina Love said and Johnny looked at Shelton and Carlito for confirmation.

"Really?" he asked them and they nodded, it was true, "He didn't even mention Trish?"

"Nope, not even once," Shelton said and Amy looked at Trish.

"Has he given up?" she asked her.

"I may not know as much as I used to but I know there's no way Edge has changed his mind about wanting to be godfather," Trish replied but like everyone else she was curious as to what was on the Rated R Superstar's mind right now.

Upstairs in the ARK Angels' guest bedroom Edge quietly approached them as they were just coming down from a morning of intense prayer. Edge was amazed at how good the ARK Angels were at praying, even Cheyenne had been engaging Heaven all morning.

"Let's go guys your parents are waiting," Edge said but the ARK Angels didn't move.

"You didn't come up here to bring us downstairs," Cameron said, "You came up here because God told you to come up here,"

Edge didn't say anything at first then eventually he nodded; following God's Voice was unusual for him and he was a little uncertain about it.

"He told me to come up here because He had told you to tell me something," Edge said and Cameron handed him a Bible and Edge took it and saw that it was on Mark 4:22.

"Read it," Cameron said.

"For there is nothing hidden which will not be revealed, nor has anything been kept secret but that it should come to light," Edge read and he looked at the ARK Angels confused, "What does it mean?" he asked them.

"Meditate on the Word and you'll get the revelation," Cameron said but Edge shook his head.

"That's not really my style," he said handing Cameron back the Bible but Cameron refused to take it.

"Make it your style," he said and the ARK Angels left Edge alone and went downstairs. They hoped he made the right decision because Cameron was sure a little girl's future was depending on it.


	13. Cause and Effect

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Thirteen – Cause and Effect

Smackdown/ECW house show, New Orleans, LA at 7pm:

Matt Hardy was stretching getting ready for his match against John Morrison for the ECW Title when his opponent showed up along with some other familiar faces that had stayed the night with Trish. This was usually the time when Morrison, like Matt, would be warming up. Instead he walked slowly to the locker room, greeted Matt with a flimsy wave of the hand and then slumped down onto a bench. The Miz who was also getting ready for his match poked Johnny in the ribs.

"What's with you?" he said to his Tag Team partner but no answer came and Matt checked out the other faces that were approaching him and saw that they had the same expression of lazy content. Whatever it was didn't seem to affect MVP and Jeff Hardy in the slightest as they raced into the arena with the energy of a hyperactive bunny, so whatever it was had to have happened at Trish's house. Matt turned to his bosses Shawn and Hunter who could barely keep their heads up and Carlito and Shelton looked like they were about to fall asleep too.

"What is going on with you guys?" Matt asked DX who just looked at him rubbing their bellies.

"My wife made fish for lunch," Shawn replied and Matt shrugged.

"So?" he said wondering what that had to do with anything.

"She made a lot and she added all these side dishes – potato salad, stuffed mushrooms, onion rings. It was quite a feast," Shawn said with a lazy smile.

"It was delicious," Hunter said and Shelton and Carlito nodded and as Matt looked closer he was pretty sure he could see the grease from the onion rings on their faces.

"Aren't you guys in a Tag Team match tonight against my brother and Mr. Kennedy?" Matt Hardy asked Shelton and Carlito and they both nodded slowly, "Well that should be a pretty short match," Matt said and Shelton just laughed with the little energy he had.

"I could be drunk and I'd still out-wrestle everybody on this roster," he said and he staggered with Carlito to the locker room and they both slumped down next to John Morrison who had fallen asleep.

Matt shook his head, "And they're gonna be godfathers," he said with a chuckle then he turned back to DX and noticed they were sleeping standing up. The show was going to start in half an hour and Matt was curious as to how DX were going to run things with their eyes closed.

Edge came in last with the ARK Angels of DX and Matt had to look again to make sure he wasn't seeing things but it looked like Edge was reading the Bible.

"What is going on tonight?" he said scratching his head as Edge walked into the locker room and sat down next to the sleeping godfathers, "How come he's not tired?" Matt asked the ARK Angels.

"Unlike these guys Edge didn't spend the whole afternoon stuffing himself with Aunt Amy's delicious food," LC said.

"So what did he do, make out with Angelina all day?" Matt asked.

"No, he stayed in his room and read the Bible. Angelina went home," Cameron said and Matt laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Matt said to them.

"We don't kid Matt, not when it comes to God anyway," LC said.

"Are you telling me that Edge has been reading the Bible all day long?" Matt asked the ARK Angels and they nodded, "Is this all to change Trish's mind about him being godfather to her firstborn child?"

"Maybe, all we know is he's just doing what God told him to do," Cameron said, "We're just so glad that he decided to listen,"

Matt nodded and looked back at Edge who was fully immersed in the Bible, out of everything that was going on tonight this was the most baffling of all.

"And don't worry about the show, Aurora will make sure the show goes on without a hitch," Cameron told Matt.

"Oh yeah, how?" he asked looking down at the little girl with the little silver rattle.

"Okay Ro-Ro wake everybody up, except Aunt Amy she needs her rest," LC said.

"Where is Amy?" Matt said.

"She's sleeping in the DX Machine with Trish, she wanted to come in and say hi but Trish said it wasn't gonna happen. Lo and behold she was right," LC explained and Aurora shook her rattle and sent a light bolt of electricity through DX, Shelton, Carlito and Morrison causing them all to wake up.

"Matt what are you standing around for you got a match against Morrison, go-go-go!" Hunter said clapping his hands together.

"But - " Matt was about to protest that he was ready the whole time when he noticed that Shawn and Hunter's hair was standing on end and started laughing to himself, "Nevermind," he said and headed to the gorilla position.

Hunter and Shawn frowned wondering what he was laughing at then they looked at each other and jumped back in shock, Aurora had struck again.

"My hair, I just got it down!" Hunter said touching the ends of his electrified hair and everytime he did he got a little shock.

Shawn batted his hand away, "Just leave it alone it will go down on its own," he said but Morrison was beside himself when he came out of the locker room.

"Look at my hair, I can't go out like this?!" he complained.

"Sure you can, you'll start a whole new trend," Shawn said and Morrison turned to LC.

"Could you ask Aurora to make it rain so my hair will go down?" Morrison said and LC scrunched her nose up at him.

"She's not a hairdresser Johnny boy," she replied and Morrison stamped his foot agitated.

"You'll be fine, people love to see something different," Shawn assured him.

"But if I go out there with my hair like this the fans will never take me seriously," Johnny complained.

"They don't take you seriously anyway," Hunter said who had taken Shawn's advice and just let his hair be.

"That's true," Johnny said thinking about it some more.

"Just remember your moves and be safe okay? We'll see you back here," Hunter said and Johnny nodded.

"Okay, thanks boss," Johnny said appreciating Hunter's support and he headed to the gorilla position full of confidence.

"That was really nice of you Hunter," Shawn said impressed with his partner's management skills.

"What was I gonna tell him, that he looked like an 80s rock video reject? We've got a show to do," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head while Hunter pinched Ro-Ro's cheek and she zapped him again for being disingenuous.

"That'll teach ya, now where's our Rated R Superstar?" Shawn said looking around for Edge who was facing Big Show in the main event. He was pleasantly surprised to see him still reading the Bible while everyone else got ready for their matches.

"I don't think it's a good idea to disturb him dad," Cameron said to his father.

"Will he be okay to perform tonight?" Shawn asked his Amazing son.

"Yeah just leave him alone for now," Cameron said and Shawn nodded while Hunter looked on intrigued.

"You guys gonna tell us what's up or will we have to find out for ourselves?" Hunter asked the ARK Angels.

"We'd tell you if we knew but we don't know that much right now," Cameron said.

"So what do you know?" Hunter asked him.

"While we were praying the Holy Spirit told us God had a message for Adam and that we had to give it to him when he came to us," Cameron said.

"And that message was for him to read the Bible?" Hunter asked and the ARK Angels nodded.

"Do you think God could be calling Adam into ministry?" Shawn asked but Cameron shook his head.

"Not to ministry to a mission," Cameron said.

"Well he needs something to take his mind off being godfather to Trish and Randy's firstborn child," Hunter said.

"We better go Matt and Johnny's match is starting, you guys wanna come and watch?" Shawn asked the ARK Angels but they shook their heads.

"We're gonna stay here and watch over Edge," Cameron replied and Shawn smiled.

"Alright we'll be right up here if you need us," he said and he headed to the gorilla position with Hunter to do their job while the ARK Angels of DX did theirs.

They watched as Edge meditated over the Word that God had given him; he thought about all the people in his life, his past, his present, his future trying to figure out what was hidden but he couldn't find anything. An hour later the ARK Angels reminded him that he was going on soon and that he better get ready. As he showered the Word rolled over and over in his head again and when he got dressed and looked in the mirror he got a revelation.

"I've been thinking about myself like this Scripture is about me but its not, it's about somebody else," he realized and Cameron nodded because the Holy Spirit told him that Edge was on the right track. He went out to Matt who had already had his match and was waiting for Jeff to finish his. The Tag Team match was going over so well Matt hardly realized Edge was standing in front of him.

"Matt is there anything you wanna tell me?" Edge asked and Matt frowned at him.

"No, why?" he said puzzled by the question.

"I just want you to know that whatever it is I won't judge you and I'm here for you no matter what," Edge told him and Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well that's very nice Adam but I don't have anything to tell you. It's pretty cool that after everything we've been through you'd be so kind to me. Thanks," Matt said thinking the Bible reading was doing Edge a lot of good but Edge was still pondering the Scripture thinking it had to do with someone he had history with and there was only one other person he could think to talk to and if he wanted to talk to her he had to be quick.

He ran out to the DX Machine and knocked on the window, when it came down he saw Amy sleeping contentedly with her hands resting on her pregnant stomach. He really didn't want to wake her but he had to know if she was keeping something from him. But before he could even open his mouth Shawn and Hunter were pulling him back into the arena and up to the gorilla position.

"You're up Rated R," Hunter said as Edge tried to pull away from him.

"But I gotta talk to Amy!" he said desperately.

"You can talk to her after the show," Hunter replied.

"If she wakes up that is," Shawn added and that frustrated Edge even more which enabled him to get into his Rated R character with more ease than usual.

Edge's irritation at not being able to speak to Amy was evident in his match as his aggression level was four times higher than it usually was and the Big Show played right off it giving the match more of a fight feel. This was because Edge was fighting the temptation not to jump out of the ring to the DX Machine to talk to Amy, instead he continued on with the match his anger distributed into his moves set. Then when Big Show went to the top rope to slam Edge to the mat, Edge forgot that he was supposed to fall flat on his back and instead he caught Big Show in a mid-air Spear and pinned him for a 2 count. Fortunately Big Show remembered to kick out on the 3 count but he was shaken by the mid-air Spear and made sure that his finishing move was equally devastating. He hit Edge with a big Chokeslam that nearly shook the whole building and picked up the win for a very satisfied audience. When they got backstage everyone was applauding them and Big Show hugged Edge and thanked him for giving him such an awesome match.

"No problem I gotta go," Edge said running outside amidst the sound of hand-claps from his peers which on any other occasion he really would have appreciated but right now he didn't care. He had to talk to Amy and find out if she was keeping anything from him.

Still in his ring attire he ran out to the DX Machine and tapped on the window. When the window came down he looked in and saw Trish with one eye open but Amy with both eyes closed.

"She's still asleep," Trish told him and Edge sighed in frustration.

"I can see that," he said pulling at his hair, "I have to talk to her,"

"Why, she doesn't have anything to do with that Scripture God told you to meditate over," Trish said.

"Normally Trish I would believe you but you said God's put you on a reduced schedule, how do I know if you know the whole Truth about this?" Edge said.

"Simple, because the Scripture has to do with me," Trish replied and Edge looked at her stunned.

"It does?" he said and Trish nodded.

"Well in part it does," she said.

"You mean this Scripture has to do with me wanting to be your baby's godfather?" Edge said.

"Yes," Trish said then she said again firmly, "in part,"

"You mean there's more to it than that?" Edge asked her.

"There is and God wants you to know the whole story not just part of it," Trish said and she squeezed Edge's hand, "Keep meditating on the Word God gave you, you're on the right track," she said re-assuringly and Edge looked at her as the window closed seeing only his dark reflection looking back at him, then he noticed a light and turned to see the ARK Angels standing behind him.

"It wasn't about Aunt Amy was it?" Cameron asked him and Edge shook his head.

"No it wasn't," Edge replied and Cameron handed him what had now become his Bible.

"We thought you might need this," he said and Edge took it and flicked over to Mark 4:22.

"If I have to stay up all night this Word will not depart from me," he declared and the ARK Angels smiled to each other. With Edge as determined to get the revelation as the ARK Angels were to help him get it, Cameron could finally make the connection between Edge, Trish and the girl that was still missing somewhere in Texas.


	14. Alibi Kinda Guy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Fourteen – Alibi Kinda Guy

Trish's house, 9am:

Trish opened the door to get the newspaper and saw the highly agitated face of Tristen Nash looking back at her. She looked for a big SUV but all she saw was a bicycle.

"Tristen what are you doing here?" she said.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Tristen said holding out his hand for Trish to shake and she did hesitantly.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Trish asked bemused.

"No I came all the way here to kick Cameron's butt!" Tristen said and he marched past Trish through the house looking for the Amazing one. God obviously didn't think it was important enough to tell her about so Trish shrugged and went back to her bedroom while Tristen marched into every guest bedroom until he found Cameron who was sleeping next to his sister. He pulled Cameron out of the bed by his ankle and the Amazing one hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey!" Cheyenne called out annoyed and she backed Tristen all the way out of the room.

"Whoa Chey easy I ain't got no beef with you," Tristen said putting his hands up innocently but he was still staring holes into Cameron who was trying to talk LC out of getting her Ax of Judgment out.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Cheyenne said annoyed.

"Yeah I've heard of knocking, knocking your brother's teeth out!" Tristen said angrily and Cheyenne pushed him to the floor.

"Watch your language!" she said firmly.

"Well I'm sorry Chey I'm a little pissed off with your brother, now if you would just get out of the way so I can handle my business," Tristen said trying to get passed Chey.

"No!" Cheyenne replied stopping him from getting passed then Cameron stood in front of her facing Tristen.

"Its okay Chey stand down," Cameron told Cheyenne and GPS stood back refusing to take her eyes off of Tristen, "I know what this is about," Cameron said.

"Oh you do? Good then I'll make this short," Tristen said and he went to punch Cameron but Cheyenne caught his fist and wrenched his arm behind his back and wrestled him to the ground. LC emerged with two bandanas and she tied Tristen to the banister with them. Shawn and Hunter emerged from their rooms to see what was going on and saw Tristen Nash tied up to the banister with the ARK Angels surrounding him.

"Dad go back to bed we've got this," Cameron said to Shawn who had to wipe the sleep out of his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I am not going back to bed until you three tell us what's going on out here," Shawn said.

"Why don't you ask your son?" Tristen said snarling at Cameron but the doorbell rang before Cameron could respond.

"I'll get it," LC said jumping down the stairs to answer the door and Hunter went with her.

"Shelton?" Hunter said when he answered the door and saw the Gold Standard looking back at him concerned.

"Tristen's here isn't he? I saw his bike outside," Shelton said and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah he is, how did you know?" Hunter said letting Shelton in.

"I had a feeling he'd be here where is he?" Shelton asked looking around.

"He's upstairs, we had to tie him to the banister," LC said.

"Yeah but why?" Hunter asked.

"Because Cameron blabbed about Charlene," Shelton answered jumping up the steps to see Shawn untying Tristen.

"Um that's probably not a good idea Uncle Shawn," LC said.

"Well I'm not having my god son tied up like some burglar," Shawn said and then Tristen went for Cameron again and Cheyenne tripped him up and sat on him.

"Get her off me!" Tristen said and Cheyenne leaned on him with all her weight which was maximized by her Phenomenal strength.

"No way you're dangerous Tristen Nash," Cheyenne replied.

"Not as dangerous as your brother's mouth!" Tristen replied and Shawn rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit.

"So that's what this is all about, you liking little Charlene McKenzie?" Shawn said making kissing noises at Tristen who balked in horror at the fact that his godfather knew about his feelings for Charlene.

"You told your old man?!" he said to Tristen who was red in the face with both embarassement and anger, "That's it, I'm gonna kick your butt Cameron!" he said trying to wiggle out from under GPS but he wasn't getting very far.

"I was the one who told Carla you liked Charlene," Cheyenne said and Tristen frowned and stopped wiggling.

"So I should be kicking your butt?" he said confused.

"I would love to see you try," Cameron said, "Let him up Chey," Cameron said to Cheyenne.

"Are you sure?" Cheyenne said and Cameron nodded, "Okay but I'm watching you Tristen,"

"I should be watching you Cheyenne, why did you tell Carla about me liking Charlene?" Tristen asked annoyed.

"She overheard me and LC talking about it, she has Phenomenal hearing," Cameron explained and Tristen sighed.

"Well that's just great!" he said trying to shake the feeling back into his arm then he saw Shelton glaring at him with his arms folded, "And where were you yesterday huh?" he said shoving Shelton, "I needed to talk to you!"

"I was here performing my godfather duties," Shelton said.

"Well you should have been with me performing your Kliq duties," Tristen replied angrily.

"I am performing my Kliq duties I called your cell phone to make sure you got to your Grandma's house okay and she said you didn't even show up. Do you know how mad your dad's gonna be when he finds out you came to Boca all by yourself?!" Shelton said.

"But I had business to take care of, personal business!" Tristen insisted.

"You're your father's personal business Tristen, nothing is more important to him that your safety. Do you know there's a little girl missing right now?" Shelton said and Tristen nodded.

"Yeah I heard about that," he said.

"Well imagine how your father would feel if he found out you were missing?" Shelton said and Tristen's face crumpled up and he looked at Shelton anxiously.

"So you're gonna tell him I didn't go to my Grandma's?" he said nervously.

"I told your Grandma you were with me, which is kind of true because you are now," Shelton said, "But don't let this happen again,"

Tristen hugged Shelton thankfully and Shawn and Hunter looked at each other impressed with what they were seeing.

"So is this little misunderstanding resolved now?" Shawn asked Tristen.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Cameron I shouldn't have gone all crazy on you. Forgive me?" Tristen said and Cameron nodded.

"What's to forgive?" he said and they hugged.

"That's much better, never let a girl come between you and your friend. Girls will come and go but the Kliq is for life," Hunter said and Tristen smiled sheepishly.

"Not this girl," he said dreamily, "this girl is something special, that's why I didn't want it getting around that I liked her. I wanted to tell her in my own way,"

"Well what's stopping you?" Shawn asked.

"Well for one thing she lives in New York," Tristen said.

"There's email?" Shawn suggested but Tristen shook his head.

"No Uncle Shawn you gotta see this girl in person," he said.

"I've seen her in person," Shawn said and Tristen's face went serious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said getting offended and Shawn frowned.

"It doesn't mean anything," he said and Cheyenne stepped in front of him just in case Tristen tried anything.

"He's quite the hot-head isn't he?" Hunter whispered to Shawn and HBK nodded as Shelton's cell phone rang.

"Really? Okay we'll be there real soon," he said and he closed his cell phone with a big smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Tristen asked him.

"That was your grandma, she said there's a little girl waiting for you at her house," Shelton said and Tristen's mouth dropped in shock.

"Do you think it could be Charlene?" he asked excitedly.

"I think it would be safe to say it was," Shelton said confidently, "So let's go," he said turning to go down the stairs but Tristen pulled him back.

"How did she know how to get to my Grandma's house?" Tristen said but Shelton didn't reply, eventually Tristen put two and two together, "You told her to come over didn't you?" Tristen said and Shelton nodded, "Shelton you're the best!" Tristen said hugging Shelton.

"Well I knew you didn't wanna meet her with your mom and dad there to embarrass you, that's why I was so worried when you didn't show up this morning," Shelton said and Tristen started to get nervous and the ARK Angels tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry Tristen you're gonna be fine," Cameron said.

"Maybe the ARK Angels should come with you, unless you think you're ready to go one-on-one?" Shelton asked Tristen who nodded that he'd be fine but he looked a little uncertain.

"Nah these guys got stuff to do, I think I'm ready to go one-on-one," Tristen said with faux confidence.

"No you're not," Trish said sticking her head out of her bedroom door, "I just thought you should know that," she said.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," Shawn said gently pushing Trish back into her bedroom and closing the door.

"She's right I'm not ready, if you guys come with me it'll take some of the pressure off," Tristen said.

"Can we go with Tristen dad?" Cameron asked Shawn.

"I'll look after them you can trust me," Shelton said and Shawn and Hunter nodded.

"We trust you Shelton, go get 'em Tris," Shawn said rubbing Tristen's head while the ARK Angels went to get changed.

"I'm so excited, my first date with Charlene McKenzie," Tristen said rubbing his hands together, "Can we stop off and get her some flowers?"

"Now that's the first good idea you've had all morning," Shelton said and he continued to build Tristen's confidence up all the way from Boca Vista to Palm Springs.

Grandma Nash's house, Palm Springs, FL at 11am:

When Shelton pulled up to Grandma Nash's house she was on her doorstep and there was a man arguing with Charlene outside his car. Shelton came over to Grandma Nash to find out what was going on.

"It seems that little Charlene McKenzie came all the way here without her father knowing," Tristen's Grandma explained.

"She came all the way from New York by herself?" Shelton said horrified and Grandma Nash nodded, "Man that ain't good news," he said looking down at Tristen who didn't know what was going on.

"No its not, he wants to take her home right now," Grandma Nash said then she smiled at the ARK Angels, "Hi kids,"

"Hi Grandma Nash," the said at once then she saw Tristen standing with a bouquet of flowers looking very worried.

"Well don't just stand there Tris go give her the flowers," Grandma Nash said and Tristen looked at Shelton for reassurance.

"Go for it," Shelton said confidently, he wasn't sure how long it would be before Tristen saw Charlene again, from where he was standing his chances didn't look good.

Tristen walked cautiously over to Charlene who had tears in her eyes, this wasn't the way he wanted to see her but he put on a brave face and smiled.

"Hi Charlene," he said sweetly and Charlene wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile.

"Hi Tristen," she replied and he could see that she was very upset but he tried to cheer her up the best he could.

"I bought these flowers for you," he said handing her the pretty bouquet of pink flowers and they did make her smile.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she said genuinely and Tristen's heart melted.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said and he covered his mouth when he realized that he had spoken out loud and Charlene smiled even more and Tristen felt warm and tingling all over.

"Let's go Charlene say goodbye," Mr. McKenzie said and the warm and tingling feeling Tristen felt was replaced with fear and dread.

"Daddy please I'm sorry, please let me stay!" Charlene begged her father but Mr. McKenzie's mind was made up.

"We've been through this Charlene you had no right coming here without telling me," Mr. McKenzie said.

"I would have told you daddy but then you would have insisted on coming with me and that would have been too embarrassing to bear!" Charlene argued and while Tristen totally understood, Charlene may have blown their only chance to be together.

"Charlene don't you know there is a little girl missing right now and her father is in Fiji worried about her? I know exactly how that man feels and fortunately for me I know where my daughter is and I'm not letting you out of my sight," Mr. McKenzie said.

"But Mr. McKenzie Shelton's here, he's an adult and he's totally trustworthy you can leave Charlene with him!" Tristen insisted and he waved for Shelton to come over and Shelton came a-running.

"Hello Mr. McKenzie," Shelton said and Mr. McKenzie gave him a closer look.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Benjamin, you were with my little girl back in Washington D.C," Mr. McKenzie said and Shelton remembered him.

"Yes I was, nice to meet you again sir," Shelton said.

"I remember my daughter wanted to stay with you and your wrestler friends before and I said I would let her on condition that you married that young lady," Mr. McKenzie said and Charlene started to remember.

"Yes sir I remember," Shelton said.

"Well did you marry that young lady?" Mr. McKenzie said and Shelton nodded proudly showing him his wedding band and a picture of Krystal from his wallet.

"Yes I did sir," he said and Mr. McKenzie nodded impressed.

"You are a man of your word Mr. Benjamin, if I could trust you then I don't see why I can't trust you now," Mr. McKenzie said and he looked at his daughter whose little face was beaming with hope as were the faces of Grandma Nash, Shelton, Tristen and the ARK Angels. "Okay sweetheart you can stay with Tristen under Mr. Benjamin's supervision. I'll be back here to pick you up at 3 o'clock," he said.

"Make it 4 o'clock?" Charlene asked and her father wagged his finger at her.

"Don't push it young lady," he said and he nodded at Shelton, "she's in your care,"

"I won't let you down sir," Shelton said and Mr. McKenzie got into his car and drove off. "That was a close one huh?" Shelton said to Tristen and Charlene the latter of which hugged him passionately.

"Thank you so much!" she said gratefully.

"That's no problem Charlene," Shelton said and when she was done hugging him Tristen pulled Shelton over to one side where no-one could see them and then he hugged Shelton crying.

"You don't know how much this means to me, if I didn't get to go on this date I don't know what I'd do," he said, "Uncle Shawn and Aunt Hunter knew what they were doing when they let you in the Kliq,"

Shelton nodded glad that he could have saved Tristen's first date with Charlene and judging by the look on her face there were going to be many more of those to come.

The ARK Angels celebrated with Charlene who was now Shelton Benjamin's Biggest Fan having ditched her John Cena back pack awhile ago.

"You know its by the grace of God that you're having this date with Tristen," Cameron said and Charlene nodded.

"Thank God Shelton's a man of integrity," Charlene said, "Unlike that man who kidnapped that little girl. I hope they catch him before he ruins another one of my dates!" she said angrily.

"Or kidnaps another girl," LC said more concerned with the real danger.

"Yeah sorry, my mind is kind of elsewhere," Charlene said craning her neck around to see Tristen coming towards her.

Cameron was glad Charlene and Tristen were having their first date but his mind was elsewhere too when his cell phone rang. It was Edge.

"Hi Edge I was just thinking about you," Cameron said and Tristen frowned at him, "Not like that," he said, "What's going on?"

"You tell me you guys do this all the time this is new territory for me," Edge said sitting in his room in Tampa while Angelina was asleep,

"What happened?" Cameron asked him, he could tell that Edge was shaken.

"I was reading my Bible all night and all morning and then God spoke to me," Edge said and Cameron looked up at Cheyenne and LC and signaled for them to come over to him.

"What's going on?" LC asked.

"God spoke to Edge this morning," Cameron said.

"That's great, what did he say?" LC asked.

"Edge what did God say?" Cameron asked Edge.

"He told me to reveal what was hidden," Edge said and Cameron smiled that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Did He say anything else?" Cameron asked.

"Just to listen for His Voice tomorrow," Edge said.

Tomorrow was SummerSlam and it was all starting to come together for Cameron, "Are you okay Edge?" Cameron said.

"I'm nervous Cameron God has never spoken to me like this before, what if I don't hear from Him?" Edge said.

"God has chosen you for a reason Edge, have faith in Him because He obviously has faith in you," Cameron said and Edge nodded.

"Thanks Cameron," Edge said and hung up and Cameron turned to LC and Cheyenne while Charlene and Tristen hollered for them to get in Shelton's car.

"Well what did God say to Edge?" LC asked.

"I'll put it this way, after tomorrow I think a lot of parents are gonna be breathing a sigh of relief," Cameron said and Cheyenne and LC nodded liking the sound of that before jumping into Shelton's car with a couple of kids who were equally excited only for completely different reasons.


	15. Lost and Found

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Fifteen – Lost and Found

Galleria Mall, Dallas, TX at 2pm:

The WWE Superstars were spread out along various tables with pictures of themselves in boxes waiting to be signed for hundreds of fans who had been waiting patiently for their favorite Superstar or Superstars to arrive. SummerSlam was the hottest ticket of the summer and Shawn and Hunter were very excited about the card; Randy Orton would be facing John Cena for the WWE Championship, Mickie James would be facing Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship, MVP would be facing Jeff Hardy in a Ladder match for a shot at the World Champion and Undertaker would be defending his title against Edge and Batista. The Superstars were as excited as the fans were about this show and it showed on their faces, there was one face missing but Shawn and Hunter knew where that particular Superstar was.

"Can I tell you something Shawn?" Hunter said sipping his water from the side watching the autograph session.

"If you need to go to the bathroom again just go, I told you drinking that water during the autograph session was a bad idea, we're gonna be standing here for awhile," Shawn said.

"No it's about Edge," Hunter said and Shawn looked at him nonchalantly.

"What about Edge?" he asked.

"He was supposed to be here signing autographs being his usual obnoxious self and instead he's at the American Airlines Center waiting to hear from God, doesn't that bother you?" Hunter said.

"Not at all," Shawn said coolly and Hunter hit his head for not knowing better.

"Of course it wouldn't bother you, this kind of thing is right up your alley but it's not up Edge's alley," Hunter said and Shawn frowned.

"What is this alley you keep mentioning?" Shawn said.

"Seriously Shawn what if this is too much for Edge and he freaks out and can't do the show?" Hunter said.

"He'll do the show Hunter, Edge is professional and we booked this match with one finish in mind. He'd be crazy to pass it up," Shawn said and Hunter thought about it.

"That's true. Maybe I'm getting all bent out of shape over nothing," Hunter said.

"You definitely are," Shawn said and Hunter handed him his water.

"And now I definitely have to go to the bathroom," Hunter said and he headed to the men's room and Shawn threw the rest of the water away.

"It's like taking your kids on a long trip," Shawn said and he wondered how the ARK Angels were getting along with Edge who had been on silent mode since he arrived in Dallas. Amy was with him too, if anyone knew how to handle Edge when he was going through something new it was his darling wife. She had been there through most of the life-changing events of Edge's life and it looked like she was going to be there when he went through another one.

On the wrestling front things were at boiling point between Jeff Hardy and MVP who had really gotten into their feud and MVP decided to put an exclamation point on that by cutting a promo on Jeff Hardy right in front of the fans. Montell really knew how to get under Jeff Hardy's skin and whatever he said to him was gold because it got Jeff so upset he turned his autograph table upside down causing the fans to jump back in shock. Shawn loved it, granted it was a little dangerous but it added the emotion that was required if this feud was going to be a success which after what just happened it now was. MVP left amidst a flood of boos and strutted arrogantly passed Shawn.

"Good work Montell," Shawn whispered, no stranger to controversy himself he'd walked out of a room or two, it was a great heel trick. Ever the babyface Jeff Hardy sat the autograph table upright and apologized to the fans who loved him so much they forgave him. When he sat back down Randy whispered to Jeff that he had spilled one of the kid's water when he flipped the table upside down.

"Hey man I'm sorry, I'll buy you another one okay?" Jeff said but the kid shook it off.

"No that's okay, it was MVP's fault he got under your skin. This kid at school's just like him, I can't wait to see you two lock up at SummerSlam," the kid said and Jeff smiled.

"Its gonna be one Hell of a show," Jeff said and he bent down to pick up the bottle. As he did the water that spilt out onto the floor seemed to follow Jeff's hand like iron would a magnet and the kid watched as Jeff put the water back into the bottle like it was solid matter.

"Wow!" the kid said in shock, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Jeff said, he hadn't even realized what he had done until he looked down and saw that all the water was now in the bottle. Randy Orton saw the whole thing and he decided to make the save.

"Get out of here kid you're holding up the line," he said to the little boy who stuck his tongue out at him like most of the kids had all day.

"See you around kid," Jeff said.

"Can I have my water back?" the kid said and Jeff frowned.

"But it was on the floor its no good," Jeff said but the kid shook his head.

"Not after what I just saw," the kid said, he was convinced that the water was magic and that what he just saw had nothing to do with Jeff Hardy. Randy Orton knew he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Looks like you can do more than just walk on water," Randy Orton whispered to Jeff, he wasn't supposed to be talking to him at all since they weren't supposed to be friends. "Did you know you could do that?"

"What that thing with the water?" Jeff said and Randy nodded subtly making sure Hunter didn't see him talking to Jeff or else he'd freak out that he was breaking character, "I knew something weird was going on when I got out of the shower and my skin and hair was bone dry,"

"What happened to the water?" Randy asked.

"It stayed in the shower," Jeff replied.

"So you didn't need a towel to dry off?" Randy said.

"Uh-oh mayday," Jeff said as Hunter approached the autograph table amidst a roar of cheers. He stuck his head between Randy and Jeff snorting at them through his nose.

"If I see you two having small talk in public again I'll force you to swap hairstyles, you got that?" he said firmly and Jeff and Randy gulped not liking the sound of that.

"Got it boss," Jeff said.

"Hear you loud and clear," Randy said and Hunter went back over to Shawn leaving Jeff and Randy to resume their polar positions. He noticed his bottled water in the trash and looked at Shawn accusingly.

"Did you throw my water away?" he said and Shawn threw his hands up.

"You keep going to the bathroom that stuff is going right through you," Shawn reasoned.

"It's supposed to its clearing me out!" Hunter replied and Shawn shook his head as Hunter took the water out of the trash and started drinking it again. Jeff saw what Hunter did and he nudged Randy who did his best to ignore him.

"Wanna see if I can make Hunter's water bottle explode?" Jeff said and although Randy didn't reply he smiled mischievously as Jeff focused his attention on the bottle Hunter was holding. Hunter frowned as his water bottle started to expand.

"What the fudge is going on with your water bottle?" Shawn asked as the bottle started to move seemingly by itself.

"It's a bomb!" Hunter yelled and all the fans and Superstars looked up when he said that.

"It is not a bomb," Shawn said giving everyone a placating smile when suddenly the water bottle exploded and Hunter's shirt, jacket and face were now soaking wet, "Okay maybe it was a bomb," Shawn said trying not to laugh but the fans didn't hold back and they let the laughter ring out loud along with the Superstars.

"That was cool," Randy said.

"Watch this," Jeff said and he focused on Hunter again, this time he drew the water out of Hunter's clothes in what looked like a watery cloud and he brought it up over Hunter's head while everyone looked on amazed at what they were seeing. Hunter watched the water cloud as it went up over his head then Jeff dropped it there making the fans laugh again. They and the Superstars were convinced it was some kind of DX antics but DX knew it was nothing of the sort.

"Aurora!" Hunter exclaimed angrily.

"Aurora, why are you blaming her?" Shawn said.

"Who else would have done this Shawnie? God must have told her that I told off Jeff, will there ever be a time I can chastise Jeff without my daughter's objection?" Hunter complained and Shawn looked at him closely.

"That water's turning your hair green," Shawn said and Hunter frowned at him.

"What?" he said confused.

"Now it's turning your hair purple," Shawn said and Hunter looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shawn what are you talking about?" Hunter said.

"Now pink, now purple, now blue – whoa man your hair's totally gone Technicolor," Shawn said enjoying the show but Hunter wasn't impressed.

"That's it, I've got to talk to my daughter Jeff is my employee I have to be able to talk to him without being made to look like some freak!" Hunter said.

"Now your hair's gone back to normal," Shawn said pouting.

"You sound disappointed," Hunter said but Shawn thought it best not to answer.

Back over at the autograph signing Jeff Hardy was laughing to himself.

"Easy Jeff don't go overboard," Randy said.

"What do I have this power for if I can't use it on Hunter?" Jeff said and Randy smiled, the man had a point. Neither men took this new power seriously and were both equally unaware of its full potential.

The American Airlines Arena at 3pm:

In the male locker room Edge sat on a bench resting his head against the wall not thinking about his match against Undertaker and Batista or anything for that matter. He was keeping his mind clear, focusing only on the Scripture in his lap and waiting for God to speak to Him. The ARK Angels were there for support and although he didn't say anything to them Edge really appreciated them being there, they were obviously waiting for something big to happen. Edge wasn't sure what was going to happen, Amy was there out of concern, she knew engaging with God on this level was new to Edge and she wanted to be there in case he needed an old friend's hand to hold. Aside from occasionally stepping out for a Big Red food run, Amy and the ARK Angels stayed by Edge's side patiently and they made conversation while Edge waited for God to make conversation with him.

"This is the first PPV the three of us have ever been to," LC said, "I'm really looking forward to the Women's Championship match. Even though Trish is a bad guy now she's still the greatest female wrestler in the world,"

"You're gonna say that with my mom sitting right here?" Cameron said.

"Hey the numbers don't lie, Trish is a 7 time Women's Champion and tonight she goes to 8," LC said.

"I think MVP and Jeff are gonna tear the house down," Cameron said and Cheyenne frowned.

"But if they tear the house down where is everyone gonna sit?" Cheyenne asked and Amy, Cameron and LC laughed while Cheyenne wondered what was so funny.

"What about Randy Orton and John Cena?" Cameron said then the conversation about SummerSlam came to an end as Edge suddenly got to his feet.

"I have to go wash my face," Edge said and he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Amy and the ARK Angels looked at each other thinking something was a little off and they waited for Edge to come back out. Half an hour later Edge was still in the bathroom. Amy slowly got to her feet and headed for the bathroom, she pushed the door open and went inside. It was empty, Edge was gone. The ARK Angels went inside with her and looked around but Edge definitely was not in there.

"Where did he go?" LC said and Cameron looked at the window over the toilet, it was open.

"He must have gone out of the window," Cameron said.

"He didn't want us to go with him," LC said.

"Well that's too bad because that's exactly what we're going to do," Amy said, "Come on let's go,"

Amy left with the ARK Angels to go and find Edge, if Edge expected her to just wait around until he came back he'd forgotten that she just wasn't the waiting around type.

Edge was downtown on foot letting God lead him down a street he didn't know in an unfamiliar city where he knew absolutely nobody. He'd been walking for awhile and it was getting late, the sun was going down and it wouldn't be long before the SummerSlam curtain would be going up. Not far behind him Amy and the ARK Angels were on Edge's trail but they weren't close enough to see exactly where he was. All they knew was that he had his Bible with him and he was using it as the basis for his journey. An hour later Edge had scanned the whole area, he was officially lost but God told him to keep going. Edge stopped at the end of the street and looked to the left, there he saw an alley and he headed towards it. After walking down it he came to a back street, he walked down it a little and when he looked up to see what it was called he saw a sign that said Mark St. He turned to the left and looked at the door in front of him, it was number 422.

"Mark 4:22, this is where God wanted me to come," Edge said to himself making the connection between the street name, house number and the Scripture. He was suddenly startled by a little girl in the window, she was dark haired with dark eyes, she couldn't have been more than 8 years-old.

Edge gasped, "Alannah?" he said to himself and suddenly an older man came and pulled the little girl from the window covering her mouth with his big hand. Edge ran up to the door and banged on it and in a feat of strength he broke through the door and crashed into the house which was dark in look and in mood. He ran through the house and as he searched for the little girl it occurred to Edge that the front door wasn't there anymore and as he turned back around to the entrance he saw the older man trying to escape. He ran for the man and pulled him back into the house and head-butted him so he let the little girl go. When the man went for him Edge tripped him so he fell to the floor. Edge fixed him so he was face down, then with his knee in the man's back he pulled the laces from his shoes and tied the man up. After the man was immobilized he grabbed the phone to call the police but it wasn't connected and he didn't have his cell-phone with him. Suddenly the little girl threw her arms around Edge taking the Rated R Superstar by surprise. He felt her tears on his neck and he turned to face her. It was definitely the missing little girl, Alannah Pirelli and he had found her.

"I want to go home," Alannah said and Edge nodded, looking around the place she must have been through Hell being there.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to get you out of here," Edge said to Alannah, "but I can't leave the crime scene and I don't want this scum bag to get away," Edge said putting his knee sharply into the man's back, "We have wait for the police,"

Alannah took this news with great distress, "How long will they be?" she said and Edge could see she was very frightened but she wasn't afraid of him. As Edge struggled to explain that he didn't have a phone to call the police, a different more familiar kind of cavalry came to the rescue as he turned and saw Amy and the ARK Angels at the front of the house.

"Not long," he told Alannah and picked her up and carried her outside to some of his favorite people in the whole world. Edge wished he had a camera so they could see the look on their faces when he brought Alannah out, "Everybody this is Alannah Pirelli," Edge said and Amy and the ARK Angels couldn't hide the joy on their faces.

"Hello," they said to Alannah who didn't reply but she was intrigued as to who they were.

"I called the police they're on their way," Amy said and she squeezed Edge's arm with tears in her eyes.

"You guys came after me," Edge said.

"What you think we'd leave you all alone in Dallas? What kind of friends do you think we are?" Amy said, "You did good Edge, you did real good,"

Edge shook his head, "God did it, I just listened," he replied.

"Thank God you did," Cameron said as the police came around to 422 Mark St, the place where Edge became a national hero and a little girl's capture came to an end. What was hidden had truly been brought to light.

The American Airlines Arena, 10:30pm:

Amy and the ARK Angels went with Edge to the police station amidst a flurry of reporters and TV crew who were now reporting that the missing little girl Alannah Pirelli had been found by a WWE Superstar. With all the attention he was now getting it was impossible for Edge to get out of the station and get back to the American Airlines Arena where SummerSlam was in progress. More importantly the police wanted to hold Alannah until her father could collect her and the little girl refused to be separated from Edge. Police child psychologists explained that her attachment to Edge was normal, he was her hero in a world of villains and even though Edge played a villain on television nothing could be further from the truth in real life. However he was scheduled in a World Title match and he didn't want to let Shawn and Hunter down, the latter of which was already starting to pull his hair out.

"Where is he Shawn where is he? Good God Almighty the show is almost over the main event is on and Edge isn't here, where is he?!" Hunter panicked shaking Shawn by the shoulders.

"He's probably still at the police station, he did just find a missing girl Hunter. That's bigger than SummerSlam," Shawn said trying to reason with his best friend while the other Superstars talked about what Edge had done; to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Finding a missing girl was something they would never have expected from Edge.

"I know the little girl was missing but she's found now okay, she's alive and well and Edge is a hero. Is it too much to ask to have this hero turn up for his World Title match as scheduled?" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head, there was no way he was gonna get through to Hunter unless Edge showed up right now.

Moments later Shawn's cell-phone rang and it was Amy.

"Hi honey Edge is on his way," Amy said.

"He's on his way, where is he?" Shawn asked and Edge came through the door with the ARK Angels and Amy beside him and a little girl holding his hand.

"Edge!" Hunter said relieved but when he saw Alannah the enormity of what Edge had done just kicked in and didn't know what to say much to Shawn's relief.

"What do you do?" Alannah asked Edge as he approached the gorilla position.

"You wanna see what I do, watch the screen," Edge said and he tried to let go of Alannah's hand but she refused. The ARK Angels came over to her.

"Its okay Alannah he'll be right back," Cameron said and eventually Alannah let Edge go and she watched as he headed down the isle still in his street clothes just as Undertaker hit Batista with a Tombstone Piledriver. With Batista flat on his back Undertaker was just about to crawl over him in what had been an exhausting match to pick up the 3 count when Edge dragged him out of the ring by his leg to the floor. The shock of what happened cost Undertaker the match and his World Title as Edge covered Batista for the 1-2-3 and picked up the win becoming new World Heavyweight Champion. The crowd broke out into a sea of boos as Edge hit the turnbuckles triumphantly holding up his newly won World Title beating his previous record and winning a match in less than ten seconds. When he looked out of the ring and saw Undertaker coming to he quickly left the ring and headed back up the isle to the back, on the ramp he held the World Championship up one more time before turning to see everyone applauding him including Alannah who had the biggest smile on her face. The fans in the American Airlines Arena didn't know Edge had found the missing little girl but the wrestlers backstage did and they were showing him their appreciation for what he had done.

"They actually let the little girl leave the police station?" Shawn asked Amy.

"They didn't want to but she refused to leave Edge and Edge couldn't stay so they let her go with him. She has to go back tomorrow," Amy said watching as Edge gave his World Championship to Alannah who was curious about the big shiny belt. When Undertaker came through the curtain and saw Alannah he shook Edge's hand and gave him an uncharacteristic smile.

"You're the man Edge," he said smiling at Alannah who held onto Edge's leg when the Deadman walked by.

"I couldn't agree more," Randy Orton said, his new WWE Championship adorning his muscular shoulder while Trish's 8th Women's Championship adorned hers.

"You're WWE Champion again, well done Randy," Edge said but Randy shook his head.

"You're the real Champion Edge," Randy said and he took his belt and put it on Edge's shoulder while the other wrestlers applauded the gesture thinking it was befitting the man who had just rescued a helpless little girl.

"I'll hold onto my Championship but I will give you something worth more than its weight in gold," Trish said and a tear came down her cheek, "Because Heaven knows you deserve it, our son would be blessed to have you for a godfather," she said tearfully and Edge pressed his hand against his heart in shock.

"You mean it, I get to be Little Randy's godfather?" Edge said in disbelief.

"Would I lie to you Adam?" Trish said.

"No freaking way!" Edge replied and he hugged Trish passionately and Randy threw his arms around him too.

"Welcome to the club!" Shelton said and he threw his arms around Trish, Randy and Edge along with Carlito and John Morrison.

Alannah watched the emotional display closely, she'd never seen anything like it and it was certainly different from what she was used to as the ARK Angels and the Rated R Superstar would soon discover.


	16. Girl All Over Town

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Sixteen – Girl All Over Town

Hotel Palomar Dallas, Texas at 10am:

Jeff Hardy stumbled out of bed and found his way to the bathroom with his eyes closed.

"Where's Melina when I need her?" he winced holding his back which was sore after he took a huge bump off a ladder in his match against MVP at SummerSlam. He was pretty sure it was MVP's big head that had gotten in the way but it was nothing he wasn't already used to. As he washed his face he noticed that there were no bruises anywhere which was surprising because he distinctly remembered going face first into the leg of the ladder. He turned off the faucet and reached for a towel to dry off his face but as he rubbed the towel on his skin there was no water there to dry off. "Okay," Jeff said to himself and he wetted his hand and put the water on his face only to see it disappear moments later. Jeff smiled in amazement it looked like this new water power of his was here to stay, "Well as long as I'm getting clean," he said and headed back to his bed to finish his long morning sleep.

Suddenly a loud banging came at his door and he wrenched the door open to see who had disturbed his slumber but his irritation disappeared when he saw who it was.

"Hey Cheyenne, Happy Birthday!" Jeff said bending down to give the Phenomenal girl a hug which she reciprocated with such strength he had to take a breath, "Thanks Chey I think you just put my back into place,"

"I love my present!" Cheyenne said.

"I thought you would," Jeff said, he'd made her a Jack-in-the-Box only when you wound it up instead of Jack, the other ARK Angels would pop out.

"It's almost as cool as what daddy got me – a brand new bicycle!" Cheyenne exclaimed excitedly and Jeff gasped.

"Is it pink?" he asked excitedly.

"Hot pink!" Cheyenne replied.

"Cool!" Jeff said slapping Cheyenne a hi-five, when she hit his hand he had to shake it off a little, "What did Cameron and LC get you?"

"LC got me a cool pair of boots and Cameron got me a karaoke machine," Cheyenne said.

"Where'd Cameron get that kind of cash?" Jeff said suspecting that Shawn had footed the bill.

"Speaking of cash I have to thank Cryme Tyme for the money and MVP for the bling, are you coming to my birthday party later?" Cheyenne asked Jeff.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jeff said and Cheyenne smiled and skipped over to MVP's room. Cryme Tyme came out recognizing her voice and she ran over to them and hugged them both pulling them down to the ground with her Phenomenal strength.

"You gave her money?" Jeff asked and Shad and JTG nodded.

"Yeah-yeah!" they replied and Jeff laughed as MVP came out of his hotel room wearing his trademark bling.

"You got Cheyenne some bling of her own huh?" Jeff Hardy asked his SummerSlam opponent who nodded holding his own jewelry proudly.

"The girl had to learn about jewelry from somebody it might as well be me. The only thing I couldn't work out was why HBK said her initials were 'GPS' when I asked him for her full name," MVP said.

"GPS stands for 'Girl with Phenomenal Strength' its what God calls her for short," Jeff Hardy explained.

"Girl with Phenomenal Strength huh? Ey yo Cheyenne come here let me talk to you for a second," MVP said calling Cheyenne over and Jeff Hardy hit his head.

"Oh no," he sighed knowing what MVP was going to do.

"Yes Uncle Monty?" Cheyenne said and MVP laughed.

"Uncle Monty that's precious. So you have Phenomenal Strength right?" MVP asked her and Cheyenne nodded proudly.

"Yes sir," she said and MVP stroked his chin sizing Cheyenne up.

"Don't do it Uncle Monty," Jeff warned MVP.

"Stay out of this Uncle Jeff," MVP said and he turned his attention back to the Phenomenal Girl of the hour, "How would you like to face me in an arm wrestling contest?" he said and Cheyenne furrowed her brow.

"Arm wrestling?" Cheyenne asked making sure she had heard MVP right and the former US Champion nodded, "Are you sure I don't want to hurt your arm?" Cheyenne said but MVP blew off her concern.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine, so what do you say?" MVP asked her and Cheyenne shrugged.

"Okay, where do you wanna do it?" Cheyenne asked him and MVP pointed to the carpet.

"Right here, right now," he said and he got down on his stomach and Cheyenne followed suit while Cryme Tyme and Jeff Hardy banged on all the hotel room doors where the other Superstars were sleeping knowing they wouldn't wanna miss this. The Superstars came out disgruntled at first until they saw Cheyenne and MVP with their hands clasped on the ground and they perked up.

"Come on guys you've got to see this," Jeff Hardy said pulling Hunter and Shawn out of their rooms, the latter of which was holding the hand of a Big Red pregnant lady with her hair all over her face. Jeff looked over at Hunter, Chyna and the ARK Angels and saw the same disheveled look on all their faces, "Rough night?" Jeff asked them.

"What night, Cheyenne kept us up all night," Hunter said with his eyes barely open.

"And I had to keep on getting up to pay the room service guy because Amy took too long to get to her purse," Shawn said then he pushed his wife's hair out of her face, "but its all in the name of love," he said planting a kiss on syrupy lips, "Mmmm maple," he said before giving a big yawn.

"Well here's something that will wake you guys up, MVP's gonna arm wrestle Cheyenne," Jeff Hardy said bringing Amy and Shawn closer as the wrestlers gathered around the two competitors.

"This should be over soon then we can go back to bed," Shawn said.

"Breakfast in bed, I like the sound of that," Amy said and Hunter frowned.

"He didn't say anything about breakfast," he said.

"Well you can't have one without the other," Amy replied and Jeff laughed at how incredulous Hunter was over Big Red's insatiable appetite.

"Okay are you ready?" MVP asked Cheyenne who nodded.

"I'll try not to hurt you too much," she said knowing her own strength and MVP laughed.

"Let's get it on," he said and one second later he was trying to move Cheyenne's arm to the left but it wouldn't move, "You're arm is like a rock!" MVP said in disbelief and then a searing pain went through his wrist as Cheyenne wrenched his arm down to the right with the greatest of ease and the arm wrestling contest was decisively over.

"Are you okay?" Cheyenne asked MVP as he tried to shake the feeling back into his hand.

"I'm fine I just had to see for myself, you truly are Phenomenal GPS," MVP said impressed.

"And so was your match against Jeff Hardy last night," Cheyenne said returning the compliment and MVP shook her hand while the Superstars applauded her and made fun of MVP for losing to a 4 year-old girl.

"That's alright you can all laugh it up because I know not one of you could beat GPS in a physical contest," MVP said and the hall way was suddenly quiet, "I rest my case,"

"Your daughter is amazing Shawn," Shad from Cryme Tyme said to HBK.

"My son's Amazing, my daughter is Phenomenal," Shawn said picking up Cheyenne and rubbing his son's head fondly.

"What's up Big Red?" JTG said giving Amy a hi-five.

"Room service!" a bellboy yelled out.

"Breakfast in bed, that's what's up," Amy replied signaling for the room service, "Right here!" she called out to him and she grabbed HBK's arm, "Come on Shawnie let's go," she said, "You too Cheyenne I got some special birthday pancakes for you,"

"Yay!" Cheyenne said jumping up and down, "Can I wake up Alannah and Edge?"

"They're already awake Chey, they left for the police station about an hour ago," Cameron said.

"But we never got to exchange email addresses," Cheyenne said.

"You don't have an email address," Cameron said.

"Well I could just use yours," she replied as Shawn took her into his hotel room with Amy and the room service tray.

"So Alannah's gonna be reunited with her father huh?" John Cena asked Cameron.

"That's the plan," Cameron said.

"Edge said that you guys helped him find her," Cena said but Cameron didn't take credit for Alannah's rescue.

"We just did what God told us to do," he said and Cena gave him a light punch on the cheek.

"Your dad is right about you Cameron, you are Amazing," he said before going back to his room to give Maria a call. Cameron put his arm around LC who agreed with Cena a hundred percent but Cameron never took credit for the things God told him to do.

"You know it would have been cool if Alannah could have come to Cheyenne's birthday party," LC said and Cameron nodded.

"Maybe for us but I don't think Alannah would want anything more than to be reunited with her father right now," Cameron said and LC nodded thoughtfully.

"True but never underestimate the power of cake and ice cream," she said.

"I never do," Cameron replied licking his lips looking forward to his sister's birthday party, in the meantime he and LC would try to eat as many pancakes as they could before Aunt Amy beat them to it.

Police station, downtown Dallas, TX at 11am:

It had been quite a trip to the police station for Edge and Alannah Pirelli, people recognized Alannah from the news and kept on crossing the street and stopping in their cars to say hello to her. Even though they meant well the experience was quite intimidating for the 8 year-old and Edge tried to re-assure her so she didn't freak out.

"Why are all these people looking at me?" Alannah said her forehead crinkling with nerves.

Edge squeezed her hand a little tighter and she looked up at him and saw the tall Canadian smiling down at her.

"Trust me Lany I do this all the time, just smile and say thank you," Edge told her and Alannah gave it a try as more people came up to her.

"God bless you little girl!" a doting mother said from her SUV.

Alannah smiled and said thank you, she made the woman's day and she drove off while calling her best friend to tell her she had just spoken to the little girl that was missing.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Edge asked Alannah who shook her head that it wasn't and Edge noticed that she started to relax and her stiff grip on his hand loosened and she started to swing his arm back and forth in a carefree kind of way. Edge smiled then his heart started to beat in a way it hadn't before. _What is that about? _He wondered as they approached the police station, an hour after they had left the hotel which was only 15 minutes away.

Once inside there was a sergeant waiting impatiently for them, it was the man Edge had spoken to last night when he took Alannah to the police station. His name was Daniel Peterson and he was with a brown-haired lady with warm eyes.

"Hello Mr. Copeland," the lady said extending her hand to Edge and he shook it out of common courtesy but his eyes questioned who she was.

"This is Miss. Gloria Marsh," Sgt. Peterson said seeing that Edge wanted to know who she was, "She's going to keep Alannah company while we have a little chat,"

"Okay," Edge nodded and he knelt down to Alannah, "Miss. March is gonna keep you company while I talk to Sgt. Peterson,"

Gloria Marsh smiled at Alannah and reached out to her but this made Alannah squeeze Edge's hand even tighter and she looked up at him nervously, her calm and relaxed attitude was now gone and the scared little girl had returned.

"Will you come with me?" Alannah said desperately.

"Mr. Copeland has to come with me Alannah," Sgt. Peterson said.

"Why can't you stay with me?" Alannah asked Edge, she was getting more frightened and Edge could see the blood rushing to his hand where she was squeezing it so tightly.

"Miss. March isn't going to hurt you Lany," Edge said but that wasn't good enough for Alannah.

"Come with me please?" she begged Edge and he really wanted her to know that everything was going to be okay.

"I'll be right back okay?" he told her but she was still clinging to him.

"You'll be right back?" she asked him anxiously and Edge nodded.

"Yes I'll be right back," Edge said giving her a re-assuring smile and he gently pulled back his hand and she let go but she never took her eyes off him.

Miss. March gave Edge a warm smile with her big brown eyes, "She'll be fine," she said as she took Alannah into a room a little further into the police station.

Edge followed Sgt. Peterson into what looked like an interrogation room rubbing his chest through his shirt; his chest was suddenly tight and his stomach was unsettled and this happened just seconds after being separated from Alannah.

Sgt. Peterson sat down on the right side of a table and Edge sat at the end of it. Daniel Peterson's face was stern but his tone was gentle, he was approachable but Edge got the impression that he was not the kind of guy you wanted to mess with.

"I'm sure you had a Hell of a time getting down here," he said with a half smile and a half attempt at humor.

"Yeah I did, nothing like constant news coverage to wake you up on a Monday morning," Edge said with a half smile of his own. He sensed that Sgt. Peterson had something serious to tell him and when the half smile on Sgt. Peterson's face disappeared and his face hardened Edge knew he was right.

"That's something I wish we could have avoided," he said and Edge leaned forward wondering what he meant. "I never got the chance to tell you about the man who kidnapped Alannah Pirelli last night,"

Edge shrugged, "He's a sleazy scum-bag that you should lock up for the rest of his life what more is there to know?" he asked but the stern expression on Sgt. Peterson's face continued to bother him, it seemed there was indeed more to know.

"He was working for a group of gangsters that Mr. Pirelli owes a lot of money to. You see Mr. Pirelli's wife was very sick and he couldn't afford her treatment so he borrowed the money from these gangsters to get her the treatment she needed. When she got better the gangsters demanded their money back but Mr. Pirelli couldn't pay them back in time so they kidnapped Alannah and his wife got sick again on account of what had happened to their daughter," Sgt. Peterson explained.

Edge pushed his hand threw his hair in disbelief then he looked up at Sgt. Peterson as if he had to be exaggerating but he continued.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli have been in Fiji for several months on a witness relocation program but now that Mr. Pirelli's gone on television and told the whole world that his daughter is missing we can't protect him anymore," Sgt. Peterson said and he leaned forward, "But we might still be able to protect you," he said and the color drained from Edge's face.

"Are you saying the gangsters are going to come after me?" he asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

"They want Alannah Mr. Copeland and they will come after you to get her back. I'm sorry you've already gotten so attached to her," Sgt. Peterson said regrettably and Edge shook his head.

"I haven't gotten attached to her," Edge said.

"You called her Lany," Sgt. Peterson argued.

"I just didn't want her to feel like she couldn't trust me," Edge said.

"And by doing that you've become a hero in a world full of villains, its gonna be all the more harder for her to let you go," Sgt. Peterson said and Edge went quiet.

"Let her go?" he repeated eventually.

"Miss. March works for the FBI she's going to take Alannah to her father in Fiji while we try to hold off the gangsters here. Hopefully they won't go to Fiji and take out Mr. Pirelli but Miss. March will keep us informed about what's going on over there," Sgt. Peterson said and Edge thought about his own contact in Fiji who was ten times more powerful than any FBI agent.

"I'm going to Fiji for a wedding, maybe I should take Alannah with me," Edge suggested but Sgt. Peterson shook his head adamantly.

"You have to leave here right now," Sgt. Peterson said but Edge wouldn't hear of it.

"But I told Alannah I'd be right back!" he protested.

"And you shouldn't have," Sgt. Peterson said and he sighed compassionately, "I can see this separation is gonna be as hard on you as it is on her. You obviously have an affinity for little children,"

This comment shocked Edge and he wondered if Sgt. Peterson would have said that a week ago when God hadn't ordered Edge's steps to 422 Mark. St.

Eventually Edge lowered his head and nodded slowly, "Okay I'll go," he said and Sgt. Peterson nodded.

"Its for the best," he said but Edge certainly didn't feel that way, he was having some kind of adverse reaction to the idea of leaving Alannah without saying goodbye, "Here's my card," Sgt. Peterson said handing Edge a small white card with his phone number on it, "Please call me with your show dates before you leave for Fiji, we'll try to protect you the best way we can,"

Edge took that with a pinch of salt as he pocketed the card, fortunately God had put him in the hands of a Big Red angel of death and when she fired she never missed.

Edge got up to leave when the sergeant called him back, "Thank you for saving Alannah's life," he said and he held his hand out for Edge to shake which he did before leaving quickly before Alannah saw him. As he ran out of the precinct and uptown to where Cheyenne was having her birthday party, his stomach heaved and he threw up on the street. The pain and the guilt of leaving Alannah was starting to manifest itself proving that Edge had indeed gotten attached to the little girl and maybe Cheyenne's birthday party wasn't the best place for him to be right now but he went anyway. He had gotten her something very special and he just had to see the look on her face when she saw what it was.


	17. Make Mine a Double!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Seventeen – Make Mine a Double!

Let's Play! Restaurant, Dallas, TX at 12pm:

This children's restaurant was a lot more lively than usual due to the fact that it was packed with wrestlers who were more immature than the restaurant's usual patrons were. Shad Gaspard had already sneezed in Shelton Benjamin's chili fries and Jeff Hardy had eaten the burger out of MVP's plate just leaving the bun, which in turn caused MVP to head off to the kitchen and demand a new burger. The 17 year-old waiter didn't know what to say to the burly wrestler and it was the worst thing Jeff had ever done. He quickly set everything straight and gave the waiter a very generous tip while MVP got in his face and Jeff resisted the temptation to slide MVP over the table they were all eating around.

"Jeff will you sit down over here and leave MVP alone?" Hunter said.

"Okay I'll be good just don't make me sit next to you," Jeff Hardy pleaded but Hunter was adamant.

"Get over here now!" he said firmly and Jeff Hardy slunk over to his boss while MVP laughed it up about to bite into his new burger but Amy had already taken it. MVP couldn't believe it and Amy just shrugged.

"Trust me I wanted it way more than you did," she said and Shawn laughed at the incredulous expression on MVP's face but Hunter didn't think it was so funny; Amy had already finished his fries and helped herself to half of his chicken breast sandwich.

"You're wife's appetite is getting out of hand, I don't think she should come on the road with us anymore," Hunter said but Shawn disagreed.

"She eats just the right amount for a pregnant woman, plus I like having her around so get used to it," Shawn said.

"Fine Shawn but from now on breakfast, lunch and dinner is on you," Hunter said then he made the announcement across the tables that the WWE Superstars had taken up, "You hear that everyone, when we stop for food Shawn's paying for it from now on!"

"Shawn that's so sweet of you!" Mickie James said drinking her smoothie down.

"You're all paying for your own food, what do you think my husband's made of money?" Amy said in-between bites and Hunter smirked at her.

"Gee Big Red that's the most conversation you've made without spitting bits of cheese at everyone," he said and Jeff made the glass of water near Hunter's hand tip over into his lap and the Cerebral Assassin jumped back with a shriek.

"Dad it looks like you wet your pants!" LC said going red with laughter and everyone joined in with her.

"Aurora!" Hunter said to his little girl and he lowered his voice so he didn't anger her. He came around the table to LC to set things straight with the little Hurricane once and for all, "LC tell your sister that she's got to stop playing her little tricks on me everytime I pull Jeff into line. It's getting embarrassing!" he said in frustration and LC gave him a look like she didn't know what he was talking about because she didn't.

"Dad Ro-Ro didn't spill the water onto your lap, but whoever did has got a great sense of humor," LC replied and Hunter was surprised at this news and he scratched his head.

"Well if Aurora hasn't been playing tricks on me who has?" he wondered, "Where's Trish when I need her?"

"She's doing publicity photos with Randy for the cover of the September edition of WWE magazine," Shawn reminded him, it was going to be an awesome edition about the rise of the WWE's latest menace to the top of the food chain. Who was going to stop them now that they were both World Champions? Nobody as long as the ratings kept on going up.

Speaking of ratings the Rated R Superstar came through the door and Cheyenne leapt up off her seat to greet him.

"Edge!" she cried and grabbed his legs making him wobble a bit but he managed not to drop the huge package he had in his hands.

"What you got there Chey another present?" Shawn said sounding like a little kid himself and Hunter slapped him upside the head.

"Whose birthday party do you think this is, hers or yours?" he said and Shawn glared at him darkly and a waiter walking behind Hunter suddenly "lost his balance" and the pitcher of water he was carrying tipped all over Hunter wetting the Cerebral Assassin from head to toe. Hunter leapt up and started moving around hysterically while everyone bent over with laughter, Jeff just watched calmly enjoying the fruits of his labor once again.

"Where's Alannah?" Cheyenne asked Edge as he put her present down on the ground.

"She had to stay at the police station, they're going to keep an eye on her until her father comes for her from Fiji," Edge said and Shawn and Amy nodded.

"It's probably for the best," Shawn said but the queasy feeling in Edge's stomach told him otherwise.

"Open your present Chey," Edge said changing the subject and Cheyenne tore open the well-decorated box with one rip and revealed the ten string harp she had fallen in love with back in Florida at Shelton's church. Cheyenne gasped along with everyone else when they saw what it was.

"The ten string harp you fixed it!" Cheyenne said in disbelief and the joy in her face pulled at something in Edge's heart and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek and Edge hugged her back. He could hear Shawn and Amy telling him this was the best present Cheyenne had gotten but all Edge could do was focus on his heart which was thumping painfully inside his chest. Cheyenne looked into Edge's eyes and smiled, "Thank you Uncle Edge," she said and before he could stop himself Edge broke into tears and cried over the birthday girl. LC and Cameron looked at each other and then back at the distraught Edge as Shawn and Amy gently took him to one side to ask what was wrong and Cheyenne wondered if it was something she had said.

"No Chey you didn't make Edge cry," Cameron assured her.

"Then who did?" Cheyenne asked him wondering who had hurt her awesome Uncle Edge and even though he didn't know yet Cameron was sure it was the little girl that was missing until Edge found her and a piece of himself that he didn't even know existed until now. It looked like God hadn't just revealed the whereabouts of a little girl but a side of Edge that was missing as-well.

WWE photo shoot, Grand Prairie, TX at 2pm:

Randy and Trish tightened their faces and looked their most intimidating while the WWE photographer took their pictures for the September edition of WWE magazine. The cover would be of the new World Champs standing on top of a super-imposed mountain with their newly won World titles over their shoulders. Shawn and Hunter wanted the theme to be 'domination' and relay the message that Trish and Randy were a combined force to be reckoned with in the WWE.

"Alright that's great you guys can take a break," the photographer said and when he put his camera down Trish and Randy burst out laughing. Their characters were so serious but in real life Trish and Randy were only serious about one thing and that was their wedding which was just under two weeks away. The contrast between how the engaged couple were off camera and on camera was startling to the WWE crew; Trish looked so much softer and she smiled at lot more especially at Randy who had a certain warmth when the camera wasn't flashing in his face. It was so obvious that they were in love and it was a testament to how good they were at their jobs that they could make the whole world think that they were bad people.

"Can you believe we're missing Cheyenne's birthday party for this?" Trish said while the make-up lady worked on her face.

Randy clapped his mouth together and rubbed his belly, "I know, we're missing out on the cake and ice cream," he complained.

"You guys want ice cream?" the photographer asked them.

"No its okay," they said but the photographer insisted.

"Its on us, it's our way of saying congratulations," he said with a smile and Trish and Randy were touched by the gesture.

"That was pretty nice of him," Randy said as the photographer went to get the lovebirds some ice cream, "you know if we were real heels we'd throw the ice cream back in his face,"

Trish furrowed her brow at Randy, "Now why would you wanna go and say a thing like that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry babe I just wanted to get into heel mode, we've got a killer RAW tonight and I want to get us as much heat as possible," Randy said.

"Trust me Randy after what we pulled off last night we've got heat, now eat your ice cream like a good boy," Trish said as the catering lady brought their ice cream over.

"Enjoy," she said with a smile as Trish and Randy took the ice cream cones from her and started to eat them.

"Let's practice our promo," Randy said and Trish raised her eyebrow at him.

"Man you really are excited about tonight's show aren't you?" she said licking her cone.

"It's just that I think we've done a really good job working together and winning the World Titles is the culmination of all our hard work. Plus it will make John Cena and Mickie James look even stronger when they win the titles back off us," Randy said and Trish thought about it.

"Actually I think us working together so well is good preparation for when we become parents, we'll have to work together at that," Trish said and Randy smiled at her fondly.

"Trust you to see the deeper meaning behind things, that's what I love about you. You've got so much going on beneath the surface," Randy said sincerely and he brushed a lock of Trish's hair behind her ear and kissed her there.

Trish giggled, "Randy you're making me blush, bad guys don't blush we're supposed to be heels remember?" she said and Randy smiled at her.

"I'm sorry if I can't hide the fact that I'm in love with you," he said and the statement melted Trish's heart like the ice cream melting in her hand, "Trish your ice cream is running," Randy told her and she came out of her reverie and licked the ice cream off her hand.

"Okay let's work on our promo," Trish said getting back into professional mode, "but before we do I just have to tell you one thing – I love you," she said and now Randy's heart was melting like the ice cream in his hand, "Randy your ice cream is melting,"

"Oops," Randy said about to lick his hand when Trish interrupted him.

"Don't worry I got it," she said and she licked the ice cream off his fingers taking Randy by complete surprise, "Okay now let's cut our promo," she said back in professional mode but Randy could hardly feel his legs. He figured Trish did it on purpose to see if he could turn off his feelings for her long enough to cut a heel promo. But now he was off balance and he had to do something to even the scales, so he grabbed Trish and kissed her passionately until she could barely stand then he pulled back.

"Now we're even," he said and Trish tried to regain her composure.

"No we're not," Trish argued, "I licked the ice cream off my fingers, then I licked the ice cream off yours, then you kissed me so I have to kiss you back,"

Randy protested, "We're not gonna get through this photo shoot," he said as Trish pulled him down and put her arms around him.

"Sure we can, after all we're professionals," she said and they kissed it up until the photographer came back to take more pictures of the two Champions who were indeed on top of the world.

Hotel Palomar Dallas, TX at 3pm:

Mickie James went back to the hotel in Dallas to pick up her cell-phone which she had left in her room. She told John Cena not to wait and to go ahead to Grand Prairie without her but he insisted and was waiting outside for her. When she went up to her hotel room and grabbed her cell-phone as she was about to take the elevator down to the ground floor she saw a little girl sitting outside the room Edge and Alannah had stayed in last night.

"Hey there sweetie," Mickie said to the little girl while walking towards her and as the little girl looked up Mickie saw that it was Alannah and she was crying, "Alannah what are you doing here, I thought you were going to Fiji to see your father?" Mickie James said kneeling down next to her.

"He didn't say goodbye!" Alannah wept, "They took him away and he didn't say goodbye!"

Mickie James realized that she was talking about Edge and she squeezed Alannah's shoulder assuringly but Alannah pulled away.

"It's okay Alannah," Mickie James said comfortingly, "Did you come here by yourself?" Mickie asked her calling Cena on her cell-phone.

"I told the policeman I wanted to say goodbye," Alannah said, "but he wouldn't let me so I ran away and I came here,"

Mickie knew that the police would be here in a minute, "Alannah why did you run away from the police, they want to help you?" Mickie asked Alannah gently when Cena answered the phone, "John I need you to come up here," Mickie said.

"I need you to come down here, the police are asking me questions about that little girl that went missing," Cena said.

"She's here with me, she was sitting outside of Edge's hotel room," Mickie James said and she could see Alannah getting upset.

"She is?" Cena said surprised.

"Wait-a-minute John don't say anything," Mickie James said before turning her attention back to Alannah, "Sweetie why did you runaway from the policeman?" she asked her.

"You won't believe me if I tell you," Alannah said.

"Yes I will," Mickie James assured her.

"I ran away because God told me to, He said I wasn't safe," Alannah said and Mickie James furrowed her brow wondering why God would tell her that. Then suddenly Mickie James heard a shot through her cell-phone and Alannah jumped.

"Its okay sweetie," Mickie James assured her, "John what was that is everything okay out there?" Mickie asked Cena.

"Two cops just got shot!" Cena said alarmed as the other policemen attended to their hurt partners, "A woman and a man,"

"Oh no," Mickie James said wondering if they were the policemen Alannah had run away from and she couldn't decide what to do, "Where's Trish when I need her?" Mickie James said, then she made a decision, "Alannah we're gonna take you to see Edge okay?" Mickie told Alannah whose face lit up at the mention of Edge's name, "Let's go," she said offering Alannah her hand which she took eagerly.

"Mickie I'm coming inside!" Cena said running into the hotel to meet Mickie at the elevator. When the doors opened he saw Mickie standing there with the missing little girl and realized exactly what had happened.

"We have to take her to Edge," Mickie said and Cena looked at her like she was crazy.

"We can't do that the police are looking for her," Cena protested.

"The police who were supposed to be looking for her just got shot, she's not safe with them," Mickie James argued.

"Remember what Edge said, the gangsters could be looking for him. Won't putting Alannah back in Edge's custody put her in even more danger?" Cena said.

"The police don't have Anointed Amy or the ARK Angels traveling with them," Mickie James said and Cena nodded.

"That's true," he said, "I think we can get away unrecognized while the ambulance arrives," he took off his baseball cap and gave it to Alannah, "put this on honey and keep your head down," he told her and she pulled the cap down over her head while Mickie and Cena discreetly left the hotel for Cena's rental car and caught up with their colleagues on the way to Grand Prairie for RAW.

Nokia Theatre, Grand Prairie, TX at 4pm:

Edge had wanted to go home and hang out with Angelina Love and hopefully forget about Alannah but Amy convinced him to stay with them. After he told everyone what happened it quickly became consensus that Edge was in no condition to be by himself, especially now that these gangsters were looking for him Amy wanted him under her nose at all times. Edge was feeling a little better now as the ARK Angels had worked overtime to try and cheer him up, Cheyenne played her harp and that did the trick. Something wonderful always happened when GPS plucked at those ten strings, seeing the smile come back on Edge's face was as cool as the birthday present he had gotten for her.

"Hello?" Amy said answering her cell-phone.

"Mrs. Amy Michaels?" a familiar voice said.

"Yes?" Amy replied.

"This is Sgt. Peterson," the voice said and Amy remembered who it was.

"Hell Sgt. Peterson how can I help you?" Amy said watching as Edge played with the ARK Angels and Shawn and Hunter reminded the other wrestlers to be vigilant and look out for any unfamiliar activities or people.

"Alannah Pirelli ran away from the precinct, she was very upset that she didn't get to say goodbye to Mr. Copeland and we believe she went back to the Hotel Palomar to find him," the Sgt. Peterson explained from the ambulance against the EMTs' wishes.

"Edge already left the hotel he's in Grand Prairie now," Amy explained concerned but she was also annoyed that the policeman hadn't let Alannah say goodbye to the man who rescued her in the first place, "Is Alannah still missing?"

"Yes and we're doing everything we can to find her before the gangsters do, they've already attacked Detective Marsh and me," Sgt. Peterson said, "Mrs. Michaels if you see her please let me know,"

Just as Amy was about to reply John Cena and Mickie James arrived with a little girl wearing a baseball cap. "You have got to be kidding me," Amy said to herself.

"What was that?" Sgt. Peterson said as Alannah removed the baseball cap and ran over to Edge ecstatically.

"Officer I gotta go I'll call you back," Amy said and she hung up on the injured policeman while Edge ran over to Alannah and picked her up and swung her around in his arms. The other wrestlers wondered what she was doing here and Cena and Mickie explained what happened back in Dallas.

"I went back to get my cell-phone and I saw her waiting outside Edge's hotel room," Mickie James explained, "When I asked her what she was doing there, she said she ran away from the police because God told her to. Then the police officers who were looking after her got shot. We thought she'd be better off with Edge, after all Edge has re-enforcements," Mickie James said looking over at Amy who nodded, "powerful re-enforcements,"

"So you take Alannah to her father in Fiji," Shawn said to Edge who nodded, he was more than happy to do it.

"But you have to do it tomorrow after the Smackdown taping," Hunter said, "We'll keep watch over you until then,"

"Thanks boss," Edge said and he smiled at Alannah, "What do you say tomorrow we go shopping?" he said and Alannah jumped up and down excitedly then Hunter slapped Edge around the head.

"Do you not realize what's going on here Champ? You are a wanted man you can't go shopping?!" Hunter said.

"Sure he can, he can do whatever he wants as long as I'm around," Amy said confidently.

"Are you sure you wanna take on the responsibility?" Edge asked Amy who smiled at him.

"You are my responsibility Adam, all of you are," Amy said turning to the roster, "And so are you Alannah," she said stroking Alannah's face and the little girl was suddenly filled with a reassurance she never had before.

Cheyenne couldn't believe how wonderful her birthday had turned out, not only had she gotten the most awesomest birthday presents in the world but she had Alannah for one more day too.

"Come on Alannah let's play, I'll show you how to beat MVP at an arm wrestling contest," Cheyenne said pulling Alannah over to her enthusiastically and MVP pouted.

"Actually Chey my hand is kind of sore, why don't you ask Kane?" MVP said not wanting to be beaten by a 4 year-old again and Alannah was hesitant to go near the Big Red Machine.

"Come on Alannah I'll show you that monsters are nothing to be afraid of," Cheyenne said and she looked up at Kane, "What do you say Uncle Glen, wanna throw down?"

"You're on," Kane said pulling up his elbow pad and resting his arm on the ground. Alannah watched intrigued as Cheyenne gripped Kane's hand and slammed it to the right like it was made of cotton wool. Kane could hardly believe and the shock on Alannah's face was just as evident.

"See Alannah I told you, don't ever be afraid. You're stronger than you think," Cheyenne assured her and gave her a hug which Alannah really appreciated. Edge looked on fondly while Trish and Randy arrived.

"How was the photo shoot guys?" Hunter asked them.

"It was great," Trish said looking cheekily at Randy who decided it probably wasn't a good idea to tell the boss that they spent most of the time kissing.

"Well look who's back," Randy said on seeing Alannah, "couldn't get enough of us huh?"

"Trish you would not believe what happened," Mickie James said about to fill Trish in but The Truth stopped her.

"I know, the police were supposed to look after Alannah but they screwed up and now she's back here with Edge just like God wanted her to be. Looks like you're going to be going to Fiji a lot earlier than you thought huh Adam?" Trish said to Edge.

"I guess so, so you knew this would happen?" Edge asked Trish who nodded.

"I knew the police weren't going to let Alannah say goodbye and it cost them but it would have cost them a lot more if she stayed with them. The onus is on you now godfather, make us proud," Trish said referring to not only herself and Randy but to all the wrestlers who believed that Edge was the one who was going to take Alannah to her father and no-one else.

"I will," Edge said.

"You gotta go with him Amy and take the ARK Angels with you," Trish said and Amy nodded she was more than happy to oblige, "Jeff you go too," Trish said to Jeff Hardy who frowned confused.

"Why do I have to go?" Jeff asked.

"You think that water power is just to piss off Hunter? God has a plan for you and He said you gotta go to Fiji," Trish said and Jeff gasped while Hunter turned to him angrily.

"So it was you?!" he said pointing his finger at Jeff who quickly realized that now was probably the best time to leave the country.

"Wait so if Edge and Jeff are going to be out of the country this week and the wedding's next Sunday, there's no point in them coming back," Shawn said.

"What are you crazy we've got Smackdown to tape," Hunter said.

"So why don't we just do RAW and Smackdown in Fiji, we'll start the publicity this week our fans in the South Pacific will love it?" Shawn suggested.

"Okay let's do it," Hunter said and he narrowed his eyes at Jeff Hardy, "Looks like you won't be free from for as long as you thought," he said menacingly and Jeff gulped and hoped whatever God had planned for him to do in Fiji would keep Hunter away from him for awhile.


	18. Monday Night AWW

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Eighteen – Monday Night AWW!

RAW Live, Nokia Theatre, Grand Prairie, TX at 9pm:

Tonight's show opens with a video package of SummerSlam showing how Randy and Trish had helped each other to win their Championships last night. The video package ended with both Champions holding their titles high in the air at the top of the stage and when it ended the fans made their feelings about what happened to Mickie James and John Cena clear by raining down boos in the Nokia Theatre. After the Monday Night pyro John Cena's music played and the fans cheered, then the music was abruptly replaced by a combination of Trish and Randy's music and the terrible twosome appeared at the top of the stage dressed up like John Cena and Mickie James brandishing their ill-gotten titles with big smiles on their faces. When the music stopped the place was flooded with boos and Trish and Randy ate it up.

COLE: They are really rubbing it in.

KING: They look so proud of themselves, now the RAW Championships are being held hostage by the diabolical duo Trish Stratus and Randy Orton!

COLE: Let's hear what they have to say for themselves.

Randy Orton put his live microphone to his lips but he couldn't get a word in because the boos were so heavy. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"The Champ is here!" he said mocking John Cena's famous line and the fans booed even harder while Trish laughed at them, "Well actually the Champ was here until he was dropped by the all conquering hero Randy Orton,"

As the fans continued to boo Randy he continued to mock John Cena, "I pride myself on being a fighting Champion but last night it all just fell apart. I couldn't take Randy Orton's amazing offensive manoeuvres, I couldn't compete with Randy Orton's awesome mat wrestling skills and even though I hit him with everything I had including my FU I couldn't get up from that devastating, back-breaking RKO. I just couldn't do it and that's why I'm no longer the Champ. Randy Orton is the real Champ and he deserves your respect,"

The fans booed hard and a "YOU SUCK!" chant broke out but Randy and Trish continued to laugh at the fans.

"I have to admit John you did pretty bad last night," Trish said mocking Mickie James, "but I did even worse! I couldn't recapture the glory of beating Trish Stratus on the Biggest Stage of them All at Wrestlemania 22. Instead I barely got through the match, my head kept slamming against the mat and I must have been kicked like a million times. I think I nearly blacked out and one point but I really thought if I just hung in there I could beat Trish Stratus I really did!"

Trish pretended to cry at this point and John Cena aka. Randy Orton tried to comfort her, "But as the match went on and I finally managed to get back in the ring I knew it was over when Trish Stratus pointed to the sky and hit the Stratusfaction with absolute precision and impeccable execution – I don't know what either of those words mean but it was pretty awesome!"

Trish made Mickie James look like a total bimbo and the fans booed her all the more for it, "But now I'm here and I don't have the Women's Championship. I'm a loser!" Trish said and she turned to the fake John Cena frustrated, "We're both losers!" she cried and the pseudo John Cena looked hurt, "I mean if all those rumors were true and we were going out I would so break up with you right now!"

"Mickie don't say that!" Randy said coming closer to Trish but she pushed him back angrily.

"Don't touch me you loser!" Trish shrieked and fake John Cena got really upset.

"You're right Mickie I am a loser!" Randy cried and he broke into tears then Trish followed suit, making Mickie James and John Cena look like wimps and the fans booed them loudly. Then John Cena's music hit for real and Randy and Trish started to panic as the former Champ came out with Mickie James and Trish and Randy ran to the ring like cowards.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," the real Cena admonished Trish and Randy, "You come out here pretending like you had some great match last night when you both helped each other to win,"

The fans strongly agreed with Cena and Randy and Trish told them all to shut up, "I never helped Mickie and if it wasn't for Randy causing chaos outside the ring I'm sure she wouldn't have had any problem getting Trish flat on her back,"

Mickie smiled, "I haven't had any problems doing that in the past," she teased and Trish scowled at her while the fans laughed at Trish's expense, "And as for you Randy, you come out here talking about how John Cena's a loser?"

"That's right I said it, John Cena's a loser!" Randy said and the fans booed him while Trish showed off Randy's World Championship stating he was anything but a loser.

"Well I think our understanding of what defines a loser is a little different because when I think of a loser I think of this," Mickie James said pointing back to the titantron where a clip of Randy dancing with Trish flashed up.

The fans broke into a sea of laughter as Randy Orton's terrible dancing was displayed for all the world to see and Trish was as embarrassed as she was on the screen. Randy was livid.

"Turn that off!" he yelled but Mickie and Cena continued to laugh at the hilarious footage.

"I'm just glad you weren't wearing my clothes while you were displaying your complete lack of rhythm," Cena said and the fans laughed even more.

"Turn that off right now or I'm gonna come down there and make you sorry you ever came out here!" Randy threatened Cena.

The clip ended and Cena and Mickie turned serious, "We're not sorry we came out here because we're out here for a reason - we want a rematch for the World Championships and we want our rematch tonight!" Cena demanded and the fans cheered their approval.

"You two want a rematch? You got it - tonight it will be you against us in a Winner Takes All Tag Team match!" Trish said and the fans cheered, "And together we're going to prove that you really are the losers we said you were!" she said holding her Women's Championship high in the air defiantly with Randy Orton.

"Um speaking of losers," Mickie James said pointing back up to the titantron and a clip of Trish playing with Ruby her pink robot dog came up on the screen. Trish held her head in horror as the whole arena laughed at her uncharacteristically cute and mushy behavior.

"Who's my little robot dog? I love my little robot dog!" Trish said in the clip and the production guys looped the track so she said it over and over again, "Make it stop, make it stop!" Trish protested holding her head and eventually Mickie James' music came on and the fans cheered while Trish threw a temper tantrum in the ring. John Cena and Mickie James had done what they had set out to do and that was completely embarrass Trish and Randy to setup the SummerSlam re-match for later on that night.

The next match was Kofi Kingston vs. Paul London for the Intercontinental Championship and Shawn and Hunter encouraged them on their way out.

"Tear the house down guys," Shawn said and Kingston and London appreciated the support.

Cheyenne pulled on her father's sleeve, "What's up darling?" Shawn asked her bending down to her level.

"Why did you tell them to tear the house down, is the building being redecorated?" Cheyenne asked him and Shawn laughed while LC shook her head.

"I apologize for my future sister-in-law's behavior, I think she had too much birthday cake or something she's not usually this dumb," LC said to Alannah who had taken quite a liking to GPS.

"She's pretty strong, I guess you can't have everything," Alannah said and LC laughed.

"You're pretty funny," LC told her, Alannah had really loosened up since Cheyenne befriended her and she was open to having conversation with the other ARK Angels which gave Edge a chance to get away and talk to Angelina Love on the phone.

"That pink dog was pretty cute, I've never seen anything like it," Alannah said to LC.

"Oh that's Ruby, we had quite an adventure with that robot dog before you came into our lives," LC said as Trish and Randy came through the curtain now laughing along with Shawn and Hunter.

"Well done guys you did great out there!" Hunter told them, Trish's face had gone red with laughter and Randy Orton could barely stand up straight.

"I thought I'd never be able to get over the world seeing how bad I dance but when that clip of Trish and Ruby came on the screen I was this close to losing it out there," Randy said making a narrow gap with his fingers.

"We thought it would be best if you didn't know about the clips ahead of time so you would be genuinely surprised," Shawn said as Trish tried to stop laughing. She saw Alannah talking with LC and forgot about what just happened.

"Alannah's making conversation now huh?" she said noticing how easily Alannah was interacting with LC and Cheyenne.

"Yeah she's starting to come out of her shell, she hasn't even noticed that Edge has been gone for awhile," Shawn said.

"That won't last," Trish said knowing it wouldn't be long before Alannah started looking around for Edge.

"Is he still on the phone with Angelina?" Randy asked Shawn and Hunter.

"Yeah, Amy and Cameron went with him," Hunter said but Shawn didn't say anything, he walked away thinking to himself.

"What's with him?" Randy asked Hunter.

"He's a little upset about Amy being Edge's bodyguard," Hunter said and Randy frowned.

"What does he think something might happen between them?" Randy asked surprised that Shawn would ever be jealous of Edge.

"No he's just worried about his wife, if your wife were put in charge of a man who was being chased by gangsters you would be too," Hunter said and he went to the gorilla position to watch Kingston and London's match for the IC Title.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Randy said to Trish and she nodded as he approached his best man.

Shawn was looking down at his finger where Amy's initial was tattooed when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Randy smiling at him and he knew Hunter had told him that he was worried about Amy looking after Edge.

"Hunter told me what's got you feeling down, I must say though Shawn I'm a little surprised. Protecting people is your wife's specialty, she's more than capable of handling some gangsters," Randy said.

"I don't doubt my wife's Anointing Randy, I just don't think it's appropriate right now. She's almost six months pregnant she should be taking it easy like Trish. This is a big deal," Shawn said and Randy understood what he was saying.

"That's why the ARK Angels are going with her, together they'll make sure nothing will happen to Edge and Alannah, they've done a great job so far," Randy said and Shawn nodded.

"You're right I know together the ARK Angels and Amy are more than capable, but she's my wife you know and she's carrying my baby. I've been by her side this whole time we've been on the road and I've realized just how much I enjoy her company. I'm not ready to be separated from her and I know it sounds selfish but it's the Truth," Shawn said and Randy nodded, if there was anything he understood it was the Truth. He squeezed Shawn's shoulder firmly and looked at him confidently.

"Its only gonna be for a little while Shawn, then you'll have Big Red back in your arms where she belongs," Randy said and Shawn nodded appreciating Randy's support.

"Thanks Randy," Shawn said.

"No problem," Randy replied, it felt good to help Shawn and return the favor for being there for him so many times.

Meanwhile in a room opposite the male locker room Edge was just finishing up his conversation with Angelina Love while Amy tucked into a piece of Cheyenne's birthday cake that she had saved.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye," Edge said to Angelina before hanging up and sitting back down next to Big Red.

"How's she doing?" Amy asked him.

"She's fine she sad she's proud of me for finding Alannah and she says that she's much safer with me than anybody else. She also said that she wants to come to Fiji with us but I told her under the circumstances that would be dangerous and it would be best to wait until Alannah was back with her father and you and the ARK Angels had secured the area," Edge said and Amy nodded.

"I totally agree," she said and something fell outside and she quickly got to her feet and went to investigate with her Righteous Indignation on standby. When she was sure it was nothing she came back into the room, "Nothing's going to happen to you as long as you're with me," she said sitting back down next to Edge slowly and while Edge agreed with her he still felt bad about taking her out of Shawn's care for a week.

"I feel kind of bad taking you to Fiji with me given that you're pregnant and all," Edge said, "I know how much Shawn wants to take care of you,"

"All I'm gonna do is sit here and eat and I'm sure I can do that in Fiji too. And while I enjoy eating with my husband your life and the reunion of Alannah with her father is my priority right now. Trish said I have to be with you so that's what I'm going to do, Shawn will come around eventually," Amy said and Edge nodded.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me," he said to Amy who smiled with a cake-filled grin.

"What are friends for?" she said offering Edge some cake which meant a lot considering Amy didn't share food with anyone these days.

"No you eat it," Edge told her which she did.

"I think I'm going to like traveling with you," Amy said and Edge helped her up after she finished her cake and they re-joined everyone as they gathered near the gorilla position watching Kingston and London's match and it sounded like it was going over very well with the live crowd.

"Edge!" Alannah cried and she skipped over to Edge who picked her up and saw that she had something in her hand.

"Isn't that Trish's robot dog Ruby?" Amy asked and Alannah nodded.

"Trish gave it to me," she said and Edge gave Trish a warm smile.

"Well that was really nice of her wasn't it?" Edge said and Trish blew it off like it was no big deal.

"Your friends are really nice," Alannah said to Edge who couldn't have agreed more.

"Yeah they're the best," he said looking at Shawn who smiled back and Edge could tell he was still trying to make peace with the fact that Amy was going to be out of his care for awhile.

"I wouldn't worry about it dad," Cameron said after God imparted some critical information to him.

"Where have you been?" Shawn said realizing that Cameron had been absent for awhile.

"I was looking around to make sure there were no suspicious characters hanging around when God spoke to me," Cameron said.

"What did he say?" Shawn asked.

"He said mom's not going to Fiji with Edge and Alannah, only the ARK Angels and Jeff are going with them," Cameron said and Trish and Hunter turned around at the same-time at this news.

"What?!" they both said at the same-time and now Shawn was really panicking.

"All three of you are going to Fiji with Edge and Jeff Hardy?" Shawn said.

"And Aurora," Cameron added and Hunter's mouth hit the floor.

"My baby girl is going to be traveling thousands of miles away with Jeff Hardy?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Dad he's proved he's more than capable of looking after Aurora," LC argued.

"And who's going to look after the three of you?" Hunter asked LC and Cameron.

"God," Cameron replied and he turned to Amy who was taking this new information in carefully, "I told you guys God wanted us to be involved in this thing, He never said anything about mom being involved,"

"That's not what he told me," Trish protested, "He said Amy had to be with Edge and Alannah and you guys tomorrow,"

"Yeah that's right but not on the flight to Fiji," Cameron said.

"How come?" Amy asked.

"I'll know more tomorrow," Cameron replied and Trish put her hands up in frustration.

"How come God didn't tell me this?" Trish said.

"Because He's cutting back on your Truth telling abilities remember?" Cameron said and Trish turned to Randy adamantly.

"Honey I love you and I can't wait to marry you but I cannot wait until this wedding is over so I can be back 100 percent!" Trish said then she thought about it some more, "I mean it does make sense for the ARK Angels to go with Edge as God has entrusted Alannah into his care and the ARK Angels have watched over him so far," then she looked at Shawn and Hunter, "I don't think you guys have got anything to worry about, your kids are in good hands,"

"And what about Jeff?" Hunter said.

"God has got something planned for him in Fiji," Trish replied.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Hunter asked her.

"You don't," Trish replied simply, "But you can trust God and He said the ARK Angels are running this show,"

Shawn and Hunter looked at their children then back at each other, they'd trusted them before and now they had to trust them again. Although they knew that the ARK Angels weren't normal kids it was hard to remember that when they looked at them.

"You'd think this would get easier with time right?" Shawn said and Hunter shook his head; if anything it just got harder.


	19. The Free Love Movement

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Nineteen – The Free Love Movement

Angelina Love's house, Orlando, FL, 11:39am:

Amy and the ARK Angels went with Edge and Alannah to pick up Angelina who wanted to go shopping with them since she wasn't going to see Edge for a week. When they got to her house they found the door already open and when they went inside the place was a mess. It looked like it had been torn apart and Cameron confirmed that it had and immediately started looking for Angelina's cell-phone.

"What happened here?" LC said as it looked like a bomb had been dropped in Angelina's place.

"The gangsters were here," Alannah said holding Edge's hand tightly and bad memories started to flood back, "the same-thing happened when they came to my house,"

Cameron ran back and forth, up and down looking for Angelina's cell-phone, finally he found it in her room and came back downstairs.

"What are you looking for?" LC asked him.

"This," Cameron said and Angelina's cell-phone rang. When he answered it a video message came up and it was a clip of Angelina tied and gagged.

Edge and Amy gasped in horror and Edge made sure that Alannah couldn't see the video clip.

"We have your girlfriend, if you want her back in one piece you'll bring Alannah to 101 Sunset Way before midday. Don't bring the red-head, leave her and her baby at home," the voice message said and seconds later Angelina disappeared.

Edge stared at the phone in disbelief before closing it angrily.

"Those bastards took Angelina!" LC snapped angrily, usually Amy would have admonished her for using bad language but in this case it was warranted.

"Why do you think they don't want me to come with you?" Amy asked Edge.

"They picked you first thinking since you were pregnant you'd be vulnerable, but when they tried to kidnap you your Anointing scared them off," Cameron said and Amy realized he was right.

"So instead of going for a bad-ass servant of God they picked on Angelina," Edge said disdainfully, "those rotten cowards," he scowled.

"You guys better go, I'll call Shawn and the others and we'll stay here and tidy up," Amy said, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Let's ride," Edge said heading for the door with Alannah who pulled his sleeve, "What is it Lany?" he asked her.

"You're not going to give me up are you?" she asked sadly her eyes swelling to the size of golf balls with concern.

Edge was distressed by her concern but smiled at her re-assuringly all the same, "Of course not Lany, we'll think of some-thing won't we guys?" Edge asked the ARK Angels who nodded affirmatively, "Okay then let's go,"

Edge headed towards the door but the ARK Angels didn't move along with him, he turned wondering what the hold up was, "Come on guys let's go," he said.

"Oh we'll go but not by car," LC said and Edge frowned.

"Then how?" he asked.

"By air," LC replied and she pointed to Aurora who was waving her silver rattle around.

"Look at that!" Alannah gasped pointing outside and coming towards them was a huge whirlwind.

"Whoa what is that doing here?!" Edge asked shocked by what he was seeing.

"That's our ride, come on let's go!" LC said pushing Edge and Alannah out the door.

"We'll see you later mom!" Cameron called back to Amy and she rushed over to them.

"Wait!" she said and signaled for Edge to come back, "I have to cover you with the Blood of Jesus Christ," she said and she gathered the ARK Angels, Edge and Alannah in a circle and prayed that the Lord would protect them from evil.

"Amen!" they all said together and Amy stood back in Angelina's doorway as the whirlwind whooshed the ARK Angels, Edge and Alannah away to 101 Sunset Way. After they disappeared over the horizon Amy called Shawn and told him what happened. When he told her he'd be right over she could tell he was relieved she was okay and she hoped that Angelina would soon feel the same way.

101 Sunset Way:

In an abandoned warehouse in a grimy and unpopulated part of town six gangsters surveyed their surroundings waiting for Edge and Alannah to arrive. Four were on the outside two were on the inside keeping their eyes on Angelina Love who was tied up in the middle of the empty warehouse. The gangsters tried to intimidate her by walking up to her and telling her what was going to happen to her if Edge didn't show up with Alannah. She ignored them the best she could but as time ticked on it got harder and harder not to scream out or try and make a run for it. Regardless of what she did nobody would have heard or seen her, there was absolutely nobody around. Angelina had heard the gangsters talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying as their Italian voices were heavily accented. All she knew was that the guy looking at his watch was called Paolo, he was much bigger than the other gangsters and he walked at a slow, deliberate pace to maximize his intimidation which was at its highest level right now.

"Well angel its 11:59am and your boyfriend is nowhere to be seen," he said his hot breath unpleasantly licking the side of Angelina's face. He put his hands in her hair and she pulled away, "Looks like we're going to have to show Edge we mean business," Paolo said balling up Angelina's hair in his fist.

Angelina started to scream as the whirlwind approached and the gangsters outside held onto their hats so the wind didn't blow them away, even though looking sharp was the least of their problems. The whirlwind went around to the back of the warehouse and suddenly there was silence.

"What was that?" Paolo said looking up and taking his hand out of Angelina's hair. Angelina breathed rapidly building up the energy to kick Paolo right where it hurts. That would have been a deadly mistake, one that thankfully Angelina wouldn't have to make.

"ARGHHH!" the gangsters outside screamed as the ground started to shake.

"What the Hell is going on?!" the gangster inside with Paolo yelled trying to maintain his balance. Paolo and the gangster went outside to see what happened to the other thugs. They looked around and saw that they had disappeared. Paolo started to get nervous and Angelina would have loved to see that, however Edge and the ARK Angels came in from the back and untied her and she loved that even more.

"I knew you guys would come!" Angelina said throwing her arms around Edge and kissing each of the ARK Angels.

"We're not done yet, come on," LC said quietly and the ARK Angels crept to the entrance of the warehouse. Paolo and the other gangster turned around when they heard someone approaching from the back and saw them coming.

"You!" Paolo said grabbing at Alannah then the ground underneath his feet started to move and he could barely keep his balance.

Edge held Alannah tightly as the ground started to separate beneath Paolo and the other gangster's feet and before they knew it there was nothing for them to stand on.

"See you in Hell," Edge said waving to the gangsters as they fell between the rocky earth which then closed up around them.

Alannah gasped in amazement, when it happened the first time she couldn't believe what she was seeing but it was even more amazing the second time.

"How did that happen?" she asked Edge and LC cleared her throat and pointed at Aurora. Alannah looked at LC confused, "This little baby made the Earth open up and swallow the gangsters?" she asked.

"That's right, Aurora specializes in natural disasters," LC said proudly and Aurora laughed waving her hands excitedly before finally settling one of them on Alannah's nose. Alannah smiled and she squeezed Aurora's hand lovingly while Edge made sure Angelina was alright.

"I'm fine I've never been so glad to see five people in my entire life!" she said embracing Edge for awhile, then she embraced Cheyenne and Cameron and finally she went to embrace LC who was less willing to have arms wrapped around her.

"Easy on the merchandize Angelica," LC said using Cameron pet name for Angelina.

"Speaking of merchandize aren't we supposed to go shopping?" Angelina remembered and Edge looked at her in shock.

"You can think of shopping at a time like this?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you kidding I need some retail therapy after what I just went through," Angelina said and LC nodded impressed.

"I like the way you think," she said then she noticed Angelina was wearing hot pink sweat pants, "but I don't like the way you dress. You better let me pick out your clothes Alannah," LC said to the dark haired girl.

"But I don't have any money for clothes," Alannah said and Edge smiled at her warmly.

"You don't have to worry about that I'll take care of it," Edge said and Alannah smiled at him.

"You are so kind, your heart is bigger than the earthquake Aurora just caused," Alannah said to Edge.

"That sounds like a challenge, don't get any ideas Aurora," LC said to her sister who continued to laugh merrily to herself while trying to reach for Alannah's nose again.

"I think we'll have to put the shopping trip on the backburner," Cameron said after getting off his cell-phone and everyone looked over at him concerned, "That was Krystal Benjamin, Shelton's missing and she found a note saying for Edge to bring Alannah to South Beach in Boca Raton,"

"Poor Shelton," Angelina said feeling bad.

"Yeah but why Shelton?" LC asked.

"Because we were hanging out all last week, along with Morrison and Carlito," Edge said getting his cell-phone out.

"You better call all the godfathers and tell them to get over to Angelina's house, the gangsters wouldn't dare go there with my mom there," Cameron said.

"I'm on it," Edge said dialing Carlito's cell-phone.

"Your mom's at my house?" Angelina asked Cameron.

"Yeah she's cleaning up the mess the gangsters made," Cameron said and Angelina was really touched.

"Your mom would do that for me, she is so sweet!" Angelina said.

"Yeah Aunt Amy's the bomb but we've got a godfather to rescue. Come on Aurora whip it up!" LC said as Aurora moved her rattle back and forth.

"Carlito its Edge, you gotta get out of the house now and go down to Angelina's house in Orlando. I'll give you directions. Is Morrison with you?" Edge asked Carlito as the whirlwind approached and he couldn't believe what Carlito said.

"Is he leaving?" Cameron asked Edge as the wind started to pick up.

"Yeah," Edge replied.

"Where's Johnny?" Cameron said.

"In Fiji with John Cena," Edge said confused.

"What?" Cameron said surprised by this news, "How is that possible we just spoke to them last night?"

"Um is that whirlwind coming towards us?" Angelina said stepping away from the force of nature coming towards them.

"Here we go again Lany!" Edge said to Alannah holding her tightly.

"Here we go again!" Lany said excitedly and the whirlwind whooshed them to South Beach where an antsy Shelton Benjamin was waiting for them.

South Beach, Boca Raton, FL at 12:22pm:

The gangsters pushed Shelton Benjamin onto the sand careful not to show the guns they had concealed but Shelton knew they had them, the guns are what the gangsters used to force Shelton from his home while Krystal was asleep.

"You guys think you're tough for kidnapping a little girl don't you?" Shelton said indignantly and the gangster in front, the biggest of the lot got in his face.

"If I were you I'd shut my mouth or we'll send you back to your girlfriend in pieces," the man threatened Shelton.

"She's not my girlfriend she's my wife," Shelton corrected him.

"And if you want to see her again you'll shut your trap!" the gangster said aggressively and then he started trash-talking Shelton in Italian which really got under the super-talented athlete's skin.

The gangsters had kidnapped Shelton as a backup if things didn't go well with Angelina and since Paolo hadn't called them they assumed that things had gone south in Orlando.

"You know it looks like blondie's girlfriend didn't make it, if that Rated R guy doesn't show up with Alannah we might be burying two bodies today," the gangster threatened Shelton who fretted over the idea that anything bad had happened to Angelina Love. He didn't know how far these gangsters were willing to go but he was sure they rarely second-guessed killing anybody.

"Man it's really picking up out here," one of the gangsters said holding onto his hat as a strong wind seemed to come out of nowhere.

"That's odd," the lead gangster said looking up into the sky but he didn't see anything.

"What rotten bastards you are," Shelton said his anger overtaking his common sense and the lead gangster took exception to that comment and raised his hand to knock Shelton senseless when the ground started to move under his feet.

"What's going on?" he said.

"ARGHHH!" the gangsters behind him screamed and the leader of the pack couldn't believe it but his violent associates were being sucked into the sand so fast he could barely reach out to save them.

Shelton smiled and the gangster turned around wondering why he was smiling, "Looks like the cavalry has arrived," Shelton said confidently and the gangster looked at the top of the beach were a group of people accompanied Alannah and were coming towards him. He reached out for her but the sand started to pull him in.

"NO!" the gangster screamed and moments later all was left of him was his hat.

Alannah came over to where the gangster previously stood and picked up his hat. She turned to Aurora amazed by her actions once again.

"I can't believe you did this," Alannah said, "I wish I had a little sister like you,"

Alannah kissed Aurora's head while Edge and Angelina attended to Shelton and she noticed how cold Aurora's skin was. Aurora reached for her nose again.

"That's her way of saying you're welcome," LC said and she went over to Shelton with Cameron and Cheyenne.

"I owe you one Ro-Ro," Shelton said to Aurora who responded by waving at him while laughing joyfully to herself.

"You okay Shelton?" LC asked the Kliq member who nodded.

"I'm just glad Angelina's okay, the gangsters said something about things not going right in Orlando and I feared the worst," Shelton said, "I should have known better than to worry when you guys are involved,"

Edge patted Shelton on the back and, "You better call your wife," he said handing Shelton his cell-phone.

"Can we go shopping now?" Angelina said looking at Cameron.

"Shopping?!" Shelton said incredulously.

"Its retail therapy," Edge explained.

"Well we better include my wife she'll want to be with me right now," Shelton said.

"We better include everybody," Cameron said knowing that this afternoon was the last piece of normalcy any of them were going to experience for quite awhile.


	20. Rough Landing

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty – Rough Landing

Smackdown taping, Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA at 8pm:

Jeff Hardy listened as everyone discussed the incredible events that had gone on since little Alannah Pirelli came into their lives; the gangsters that were looking for Edge, the fact that John Cena and John Morrison had just disappeared. It got worse when Shelton and Edge showed up and told everybody that the gangsters kidnapped Shelton and Angelina Love and now Shawn and Hunter were faced with the unenviable task of calming everyone down. What Jeff couldn't figure out is where he fit into all this.

"So are the gangsters still looking for you, should we be packing or what?" MVP said.

"Nobody's packing Montell the ARK Angels found me and Angie in time and we're fine," Shelton said to the distressed former United States Champion.

"What about Cena and Morrison have you found them yet?" Matt Hardy asked.

"No because they're in Fiji," Edge replied and everyone frowned.

"Fiji?" they said at the same-time.

"How is that possible we were just talking to them last night?" Jeff Hardy said.

"We don't know but we do know that they're fine," Cameron said, "We totally knocked the gangsters for six they had no idea what was gonna happen to them today, we are now walking in the advantage,"

"We even went shopping!" Angelina said showing the Superstars her bags and the wrestlers looked at her like she was crazy.

"Retail therapy," Jeff said and Angelina nodded while the other wrestlers looked at him questioning, "Ashley does it all the time," he explained.

"There was nobody following us around while we were walking up and down and nobody followed us here, you guys can relax you're safe thanks to these guys," Shawn said pointing to the ARK Angels.

"Come on everybody give it up for the ARK Angels of DX!" Hunter said pumping his fist in the air and the Superstars applauded the ARK Angels but Cameron played down their praise.

"Guys that's really not necessary we're just doing our job, we're glad you're all safe but this thing is far from over," Cameron told everybody and the applause stopped, "We still have to get Alannah to her father and I guarantee that its not going to be easy,"

Hunter didn't like the sound of that but Shawn was confident in the children's abilities.

"It won't be as difficult as you think Cameron, you've got Jeff with you," Trish said and Jeff scratched his head.

"But how am I going to help?" Jeff said not understanding how making water move was going to stop a mob of gangsters from kidnapping Alannah Pirelli.

"You've got to think bigger Jeff," Trish said, "I know you guys can't put as much stock in what I say like you used to but trust me Jeff you will know God plans to use you in this mission,"

Cameron and the other ARK Angels looked at each other and smiled at Jeff Hardy, they couldn't wait to see what God was going to do with him.

"Whatever it is make sure you capture it on your phone LC because I wanna see it," Hunter said to his daughter who nodded.

"You got it pops," she said.

"You guys are going over to Randy's tonight right?" Edge asked Shawn and Hunter who nodded, "The guy could do with some brotherly love while I'm away and Cena and Jeff are in Fiji,"

"Hey what about me I spent time with him all week?" MVP said.

"All you did was complain about how there weren't going to be any strippers at the bachelor party," Jeff said.

"Actually I like your idea about getting the girls to embarrass themselves," MVP said.

"Being no stranger to embarrassment yourself this should be quite an easy transition for you Montell," Matt Hardy said and Shelton shook his head.

"This is gonna be fun, MVP and Matt Hardy in the same room – you guys are gonna drive Randy nuts," he said.

"And what makes you so sure the girls are going to lose anyway?" Amy asked MVP and he frowned at Big Red then he looked over at Shawn.

"You're not gonna let her get into a physical competition with the boys in her condition are you?" MVP asked Shawn who was about to respond when Amy cut him off.

"My condition?" she said and she pointed to her stomach, "this baby has been through raven attacks and whirlwinds she feeds off excitement. Count me in,"

"I'm not doing anything competitive with a pregnant woman," Matt Hardy said shaking his head and Amy frowned at him.

"Matt don't go soft on me," she said but Matt stuck to his guns.

"I know you're as tough as nails Amy but that still doesn't make it right," Matt said.

"Maybe you should sit the competition out babe," Shawn said to his wife who was sorely disappointed she couldn't help the girls out.

"Don't worry Ames we'll win anyway," Victoria told her confidently and MVP snorted at her.

"Yeah right," he said and Trish laughed at him, "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Trish replied knowing that Amy was going to be more of a competitor than she realized at this bachelor party.

"Okay its showtime people, Edge you're up!" Hunter said to the Rated R Superstar who would be facing Jeff Hardy later on tonight.

Edge headed to the gorilla position when Angelina came after him.

"Adam please let me come with you to Fiji," she asked him and Edge took her hands and squeezed them in his.

"It would be safer for you if you stayed here with Trish and Amy, Cameron said this mission is going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," Edge said and he kissed her hands and she sighed.

"Okay, I really like hanging out with Amy and Shawn but I'm gonna miss you," Angelina said, "Don't stop thinking about me," she said wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I never will," Edge replied and he kissed her before heading to the gorilla position to make his entrance to the ring.

Cameron watched as Alannah ran up to Edge to wish him good luck just before he went through the curtain. The curtain moved and Cameron's eyes opened wide when he realized a man was standing there.

"Alannah come back!" Cameron cried and Edge turned around as a man went to grab Alannah. She screamed and the man punched Edge in the face before running behind the set with Alannah in his arms. The pain seared through Edge's face and his eyes watered but he could still see Alannah being carried away by some strange man.

"Alannah!" Edge cried and he ran after the man just as the show was opening.

"Come on guys!" Cameron called to LC and Cheyenne and they ran after Edge.

"Wait for me!" Angelina called and the other Superstars followed behind her.

Shawn grabbed The Undertaker who was about to follow them.

"Go to the ring and cut a promo on Edge," he said.

"But what about Alannah?" The Deadman protested.

"The ARK Angels have got it under control, go!" Shawn said and Mark Calloway switched into Deadman mode and headed out to the ring, coming out to Edge's music made the surprise that much more greater and while DX re-scripted tonight's show the real drama backstage rose to new heights as the man who snatched Alannah climbed up to the top of the Philips Arena with Alannah in his arms.

"Edge!" Alannah screamed reaching out to Edge who was hot on the man's tail.

"I'm coming Lany!" Edge called as he approached the ladder that the man was climbing and headed up it right behind him. The ARK Angels followed him up the ladder along with Angelina, when the other Superstars got there Shelton stopped them from following Edge up the ladder.

"We can't all go up there its too dangerous," he said.

"Well what do we do?" Matt Hardy said.

"Let's go around the back and cut the man off on the other side," Shelton said and the wrestlers ran around the back. Hunter came around a little while later, Shawn wanted to come with him but Hunter insisted that he stay with Amy who couldn't run as fast as he could as much as she wanted to. Hunter saw the other wrestlers running around to the other side of the arena and he wondered where the ARK Angels were when he saw LC's black boots and he went up the ladder towards them.

Up in the rafters the man who had taken Alannah got half way across the middle of the scaffolding and realized he had made a mistake; Edge, Angelina and the ARK Angels had him cornered on one side and the other wrestlers were waiting for him down on the other side. Edge looked at Alannah, the fear in her eyes was as obvious as the determination in his to get her down safely. He took a step closer to her reaching out his hand but the man clenched her to him frightening Alannah even more.

"Don't hurt her!" Edge warned him with a warning glare in his eyes.

"Take one more step and I'll drop her!" the man said but he seemed a little nervous and Edge could tell he wasn't used to heights.

"You've got the advantage Edge, now all you have to do is use it," Cameron told him quietly and Edge nodded, "but first we need a distraction,"

Before Edge could ask Cameron what he meant Cheyenne sauntered around in front of him and approached Alannah. The man couldn't believe she had the nerve and when he saw the dark-haired 4 year-old standing in front of him he dropped his guard.

"And just what do you want cutie pie?" he said to Cheyenne.

"I want you to let Lany go," Cheyenne said firmly and the man laughed heinously the sound reverberated throughout the arena and the fans wondered where it was coming from.

"Well that's not gonna happen kid so why don't you get out of here like a good little girl and go play with some dolls or something?" the man said condescending Cheyenne.

"I'd rather play with Lany," Cheyenne replied and she grabbed Alannah with such force she totally took the man by surprise and he let her go.

"You little brat!" the man snarled and he was just about to grab Alannah again when Edge Speared him off the rafter.

"ARGHHH!" the man screamed and fell to the ring where Undertaker was standing. Just as he fell Shawn told the production crew to kill the lights, when the lights were off Shawn ran to the ring and gave Undertaker an Edge t-shirt and told him to pretend the man was Edge. When the lights came back up the fans saw a man lying face down in the ring by Undertaker's feet. They instantly thought it was Edge when the Deadman covered the man with Edge's t shirt. The fans started cheering when Undertaker looked down at the man defiantly.

"Just like this man Edge you too will soon rest in peace," Undertaker said then he pulled his thumb across his neck and rolled his eyes in the back of his head signaling that the end was near and the fans ate it up with the spoon. What they didn't know was that the end was already here for the man in the ring and they had seen the end of another victory via Edge and the ARK Angels of DX.

Backstage Shawn had the EMTs collect the man from the ring and take him to the hospital. On the way the EMTs called Shawn and said that the man was in a coma and they'd call back with an update by the end of the show. Shawn was more concerned about Alannah who was now clinging to Edge tighter than ever before. Hunter hugged LC while Amy and Shawn hugged Cameron and Cheyenne.

"They were amazing," Hunter told Shawn and he looked at Edge respectfully, "and you did what had to be done, God knew what He was doing when He chose you to watch over Alannah,"

Trish beamed proudly at her baby's godfather while all the other Superstars patted him on the back.

"I told you this was going to get dangerous," Edge said to Angelina who rubbed his shoulder supportively, "You could have fallen up there,"

"Me fall on a WWE show? Jeff Jarrett would never forgive me," Angelina said laughing but Edge was serious.

"What were you doing up there?" he said.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't fall," Angelina replied.

"And what would you have done if I did?" Edge asked Angelina.

"I would have fallen trying to save you!" Angelina fired back and Edge didn't know what to say, there wasn't much he could say after such a statement.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly," Edge said humbled by Angelina's devotion to him.

"Well I do," she said, "just remember that when you're ogling the women in Fiji,"

"So you're not gonna come with me?" Edge said, he was suddenly disappointed that Angelina wasn't coming to Fiji with him and the ARK Angels.

"You said that it would be too dangerous," Angelina reminded him.

"Well considering you're willing to die for me I don't think that's much of a problem," Edge said and Angelina smiled and stroked his face.

"I'm gonna stay, I didn't do much up there anyway you're better off with the ARK Angels and I'd just get in the way. Cheyenne you are a bad-ass chick," Angelina said giving Cheyenne a hi-five.

"Wow you even talk like Uncle Edge," Cheyenne said returning the hi-five while Trish slapped Angelina around the head.

"Ow!" Angelina said scowling at Trish.

"Watch the language," Trish warned her while LC pulled Angelina down to her level.

"Good call on not coming to Fiji, make him miss you a little," she said and Angelina nodded.

"We may not have the same taste in clothes but we feel the same-way about the men we love," Angelina said and LC nodded.

"Trust me I'd rather hang out with just the girls some-times but being an ARK Angel I don't have that luxury, I just hope Cameron will never get fed up of me," LC said.

Angelina smiled at LC, "I don't think there's any chance of that happening, but we'll talk more when I get to Fiji,"

"What is Angelina Love saying to my daughter?" Hunter asked Trish as LC and Angelina continued to talk.

"Just a little girl talk," Trish said and Hunter eyed the TNA Knockout suspiciously and he planned to keep his eye on her while LC was away.

"I don't know if I can trust a woman that hot around my baby girl," Hunter said.

"What you're afraid that LC might end up like Aurora and start liking another wrestler more than you?" Shawn said.

"Trust me I'd prefer Angelina to Jeff," Hunter said.

"Why they're both pretty and athletic?" Amy said.

"To you perhaps," Hunter said to Amy.

"So don't you think it makes sense that both your daughters would be attracted to the same kind of people you work with day-after-day?" Amy said and Hunter gasped.

"What do you mean are you saying my daughter's attracted to Angelina Love?!" Hunter said freaking out and Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Shawn pitifully.

"I don't know how you work with him," she said and Shawn shrugged.

"I've had a long time to get used to him," he said, with Amy on the road Hunter's temperament was a lot easier to deal with and for the first time in a long time he had her all to himself.

Delta Flight 117 Atlanta, GA - Suva, Fiji at 11pm:

After an emotional goodbye to their parents and Angelina Love Edge and the ARK Angels boarded the plane and prepared to take flight for Fiji to complete their mission and return Alannah to her father. As soon as Cameron sat down he knew they were in trouble, there were three men on the plane who weren't going to Fiji for leisure. They were gangsters and they had no intention of making this a peaceful flight. Cameron warned Edge before things all Hell let loose.

"Just to let you know things are about to get rocky," Cameron told Edge as the plane took off.

Alannah was asleep next to Edge and Jeff wondered what Cameron was saying. LC tugged on his leg.

"Welcome to our world Rainbow boy," LC said pointing to one of the gangsters who was about to make his move. He jumped up and ran for Edge, pulling the WWE Champion out of his seat. Jeff was on him a second later and pulled the man off Edge while the passengers and crew started to scream.

"Shush Alannah's sleeping!" LC told the passengers and they quieted down while the gangster got to his feet and went to attack Jeff Hardy but Hardy ducked and Edge flipped the gangster over his shoulder. Another gangster came at Edge and he spun him around making him dizzy and he crashed him against the side of the plane until he let go. The men continued to brawl and Jeff and Edge got the best of them for the most part until one of the gangsters pulled Jeff down and managed to get away from him. Then he saw Alannah and went to grab her but by then the ARK Angels had seen enough.

"Wake up Ro-Ro," LC said knowing that Aurora was going to be in a bad mood now that she had been woken up before nap-time was finished. She blew out a long stream of air and the plane rocked to one side and the gangsters fell over, then Aurora rocked the plane to the other side and the gangsters stumbled back and forth in the plane while the other passengers remained unharmed. While Aurora created turbulence Cameron noticed that Edge looked un-well.

"Edge are you okay?" he asked the Rated R Superstar.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Edge said, "all this rocking is making me dizzy,"

"We need another plan, Aurora can't rock this plane back and forth for the whole flight we've got another 30 hours to go!" Cameron said.

"What I wouldn't give to be with Melina, Maria, Cena and Morrison in Fiji right now," Edge said holding his stomach and he prayed for healing.

"That's it!" Cameron said and LC frowned at him.

"What's it?" she asked him.

"That's how Cena and Morrison got to Fiji, it was Melina!" Cameron said and it was obvious by the looks on Edge, Jeff and LC's faces that he was going to have to explain, "Before she left for Fiji Trish told Melina that she didn't have to go Poughkeepsie to heal those people, they could just touch her with their faith in Jesus and they would be healed. The same applies to miracles!"

"So you're saying all we have to do is say we want to be with Melina and the others and we'll be with them?" Jeff Hardy said.

"The Bible says that faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not yet seen. If we hope hard enough Melina will feel our faith and bring us to her!" Cameron said.

"Is she that powerful?" Edge said trying to keep his stomach from folding up on him.

"She better be, come on let's do it!" LC said grabbing Cheyenne while Jeff and Cameron surrounded her and Aurora.

"Edge you'll have to pray on Alannah's behalf," Cameron said and Edge nodded. As everyone prayed Aurora stopped rocking the plane and the gangsters regained their footing. When they saw everybody gathered around in the middle of the plane praying they thought they were sitting ducks.

"Now we've got them!" one of the gangsters said and they raced for Alannah. As they grabbed for her sleeping form their hands swept the air but retrieved nothing. The gangsters looked around but they could no longer see Alannah, Edge, Jeff or the ARK Angels.

"Where'd they go?" the gangsters asked each other and in the confusion they let their guard down and a couple of security officers took them down and dragged them to the back of the plane.

"I don't know where they went but I know where you're going – to jail!" one of the security officers said but that didn't rattle the gangsters as much as what just happened to the men they were fighting did. It was like they just disappeared into thin air and had taken Alannah Pirelli with them.

The next day Alannah woke up in a large room filled with flowers and there was sunlight streaming through the window behind her. She looked to her side and saw Edge kneeling on the bed next to her.

"Are we in Fiji yet?" she asked him sleepily.

"Yes we are," Edge replied.

"Is my daddy here?" she asked hopefully.

"No he's not," Edge said not sure what to say.

"When will we go to him?" Alannah asked.

"As soon as I can guarantee that you'll be safe," Edge replied and Alannah smiled at him and he hugged her warmly.

"You won't let anything happen to me," Alannah said and Edge squeezed his eyes shut hoping that things stayed that way.


	21. Best Man of the House

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty One – Best Man of the House

The Ortons, St. Louis, MO at 10am:

Randy Orton slept blissfully in his king size bed wrapped up in thin white sheets dreaming about the woman who he wanted wrapped up around him. It wouldn't be long before she would be and the anticipation of having Trish as his wife was exciting enough to make the smile stretch even further across Randy Orton's face. In fact he was holding the pillow as if it was Trish, it was a lousy substitute but it would have to do. Shawn Michaels knocked on Randy's door gently with some coffee in his hand, he pressed the door slightly when Orton didn't answer and saw the groom smiling into his pillow. Shawn leaned his head to the side in sympathy with what Randy was feeling; getting married to the woman of your dreams was like getting that present you always wanted for your birthday. You spend weeks and months thinking about it, then when you finally got it that day quickly became the best day of your life that you never wanted to end. Hunter on the other hand thought Randy looked like a dork and took a picture of him sleeping with his arms wrapped around the pillow on his camera phone, spilling some of the coffee Shawn bought upstairs for Randy as he took the picture.

"Where did you get that phone?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Chyna bought it for me, she said she was sick of me going on-and-on about LC's phone and got me one of my own," Hunter said.

"Well you made me spill coffee on Randy's carpet," Shawn said shoving Hunter out of Randy's room and closing the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked Shawn as HBK headed for the kitchen. Shawn found some cleaning products and bought them back up to Randy's room. He started to clean up the coffee stain and Hunter took a picture of Shawn on his hands and knees scrubbing Randy's carpet, "I can't believe you're actually cleaning the man's carpet, you're his best man not his maid," Hunter said.

"And as his best man its my job to keep him out of trouble, if his mom is anything like my mom this coffee stain will not sit well with her and Randy will get yelled at," Shawn said and Hunter came into the room. Shawn pulled his leg not wanting him to come inside, "Go back to your room Hunter," he said but Hunter snatched his leg back and started to walk around.

"Man this room sure is clean," Hunter said looking around then he noticed the little snow globe of St. Louis Arch Gateway sitting on Randy's dresser and he picked it up, "Aw isn't this cute? Look Shawn a snow globe," Hunter said showing it to Shawn who fretted when he saw the snow globe in Hunter's hand.

"Helmsley you put that down right now!" Shawn whispered and Hunter frowned.

"What's the big deal it's just a stupid snow globe?" Hunter said and he started to shake the snow globe but it slipped out of his hand. It landed on Randy's bed and Shawn scrambled to his feet, gently he took the snow globe up and put it back on Randy's dresser. He then gave Hunter a Ric Flair chop across the chest and the Cerebral Assassin winced in pain. "Man that hurt, what's your problem Shawn?" Hunter said in his normal voice and Shawn quickly escorted Hunter out of the room.

"Randy's had that snow globe since he was 9 years old and he wants to give it to his firstborn son okay?" Shawn explained and Hunter nodded rubbing his chest.

"Well why didn't you just say so, I would have put it back," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"You probably would have dropped it," Shawn said and Hunter took offense to that statement.

"What am I some sort of klutz?" he said and his cell-phone dropped on the floor and smashed in two. Shawn gave Hunter a weary glance and The Game tightened his lip, "Shut up," he said before picking up his phone and trying to put it back together.

"Give it to me," Shawn said taking the phone from him and putting it back together while the other Superstars woke up and came out of their guest bedrooms.

"So it was you two making all that noise," MVP said with a big yawn.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Batista asked Shawn and Hunter scratching the side of his leg.

"I was bringing Randy some coffee and this clown follows me, makes me spill coffee all over Randy's carpet and then he drops Randy's snow globe!" Shawn said and the other wrestlers gasped.

"Not the snow globe!" they all said at the same-time and Hunter laughed at how sensitive they were over Randy's little snow globe.

"Nothing happened to it," he said.

"That's not the point why were you fooling around with it?" Batista asked Hunter.

"I just shook it a little," Hunter protested and the door to Cowboy Bob Orton's bedroom creaked open and the WWE Hall of Famer walked out, cowboy boots and all and looked Hunter dead in the eye. The other guys backed up as Bob Orton walked stealthily towards The Game and Triple H swallowed as the man of the house came up to him directly in his face.

"Morning Bob!" Triple H said cheerfully trying to disguise his nervousness.

"What's this I hear about you touching my boy's snow globe?" Mr. Orton said his face set like stone and Hunter tried to calm him down.

"Mr. Orton nothing happened to it I just picked it up for a closer look that's all and when I shook it - ,"

"You shook it?" Mr. Orton asked Hunter and Triple H looked confused.

"Yeah?" he said wondering what the big deal was, "That's what you tend to do with snow globes,"

"Not with my boy's snow globe," Mr. Orton replied and Shawn shook his head as Hunter's attempt to calm Bob Orton down backfired like a faulty missile, "My boy's had that snow globe since he was 9 years old and he said he wants to give it to his firstborn son. How's that gonna happen if your dropping it all over the place?"

"Mr. Orton please I - ,"

"Now I don't mind you boys staying over but if you pull any DX like antics in this house you'll be on your way back to Connecticut via my boot up your ass!" Bob Orton said to Triple H who felt like a little boy being told off by his father, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear," Hunter replied and Bob Orton kept his glance on Hunter a little while longer before turning to his DX partner, "As Randy's best man I expect you to keep your friend in line," he said to HBK who nodded.

"I will sir," Shawn replied and Bob Orton nodded before going sticking his head in Randy's room. He pulled his head out seconds later content that Randy was sleeping like a baby. He slapped Shawn on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Nice job on the coffee stain," he said impressed before heading downstairs, when the front door shut Hunter jumped and all the guys started laughing at him. Shawn shushed them so they wouldn't wake Randy up but he gave Hunter a knowing smile.

"See I told you not to touch the snow globe," he said as Hunter tried to shake off the effects of being chewed out by Randy Orton's father.

"That is the scariest old man I've ever been in contact with," Hunter said.

"The man loves his son and he's obviously very protective of him, I know I would have kicked your ass if you messed with something so precious to my son," Batista said and Hunter raised his eyebrow at David intrigued.

"Oh really Dave?" he said.

"Guys get dressed and go downstairs I made breakfast for everybody," Shawn said and the wrestlers disappeared back into their rooms. Shawn noticed that Hunter had a devious look on his face and he called him on it, "What's with you?" he said as Hunter rubbed his hands together.

"Oh nothing," Hunter replied insincerely and Shawn shook his head as this nothing was obviously something.

"Go get changed will ya? And try not to do anything stupid while you're at it," Shawn said to Hunter giving him back his cell-phone which now had a video clip of Hunter being chewed out by Bob Orton on it.

Inside his bedroom Randy stirred and he turned and saw Shawn through the gap in his bedroom door.

"Shawn come in here," he called to his best man and HBK stepped in.

"I bought you some coffee but it had an unfortunate accident," Shawn said nodding over to where Randy's carpet was damp.

"You cleaned it up? You've obviously met my mom," Randy said and he patted on the bed indicating for Shawn to sit down next to him.

"Um shouldn't you get dressed first?" Shawn said tentatively when Randy pulled him down onto the bed.

"I know you've felt this way before so tell me how it was when you first slept with Amy," Randy asked Shawn his eyes bouncing with excitement.

Shawn smiled bashfully looking down at his feet on the side of Randy's bed, "It was awesome," Shawn replied and now Randy's smile was even brighter.

"So all that waiting and yearning all paid off?" Randy said remembering how Shawn and Amy had burned for each other while they were engaged.

"It paid off with interest," Shawn said suggestively and Randy fell flat on his back and gasped thrilled at Shawn's comment. Shawn laughed gently, "If you want I could leave so you and your imagination can be alone?" Shawn said seeing how enamored Randy was with his own thoughts about Trish.

"No-no-no I'm getting up," Randy said sitting up in his bed, "If I think about Trish anymore I'll never leave this room,"

"Okay I'll see you downstairs," Shawn said and he was about to get up when Randy pulled his arm, "What's up?" Shawn asked him and Randy bit his lip tentatively before he asked his question.

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"Who?" Shawn said and Randy didn't say anything for awhile. Then he finally spoke.

"Rebecca," he said

"Oh," Shawn said, "Well I never really felt like she left. Everytime I look at Cheyenne I see her, her spirit still lives in my children and in me too. I think things would be different if she never gave me and Amy her blessing but she did, I couldn't thank her enough for the years she gave me and the sacrifices she made for me. I don't think I'd be the man I am today if it wasn't for her,"

"So you never regret marrying Amy?" Randy asked and Shawn laughed.

"Are you kidding? I feel like I've known Big Red all my life. She's more than my wife she's my best friend. God couldn't have given me a better partner and I never would have imagined in a million years that we'd end up together. But I learned a long time ago Randy to never challenge what God has done in my life. He knows what's best for me and she's it." Shawn said and Randy nodded.

"So you don't have any regrets?" Randy asked Shawn and HBK shook his head.

"Not-a-one, anymore questions?" Shawn asked and Randy scratched the back of his head.

"Just one, do you ever worry that you'll fall out of love with her?" Randy asked Shawn and HBK looked deeply in Randy's eyes.

"Randy the Bible says that perfect love casts out fear. I know you're new to love which is why you have all these questions but God has brought you and Trish together so you can learn to trust Him, so you can lean on Him and not on your own understanding. God wants to show you His perfect love and that love will be reflected in your relationship with Trish if you will just let Him have his way and don't fight it," Shawn said.

"I don't want to fight it, my spirit says its right but my flesh is just caught up in the fact that I've never been married before. I mean how is it that I've gone from despising this woman to not being able to stop thinking about her?" Randy wondered and Shawn smiled at him.

"Because God's got something big planned for the both of you and you're gonna like it, trust me," Shawn said and Randy smiled at him.

"I do trust you Shawn," Randy said and he hugged Shawn hoping to have the same kind of relationship he had with Shawn and his father with his own son. Maybe then Little Randy would know the perfect love that the Bible talked about and the legacy of great Orton fathers would continue through the generations.

A little later in the afternoon Bob Orton took the boys down to a nearby baseball field to play a game before dinner. The teams were split between Randy, HBK, Batista and Carlito and Triple H, MVP, Shelton Benjamin and Matt Hardy. Bob Orton played the umpire.

"Great, how did I end up on the same side as you?" Matt Hardy complained looking at MVP derisively.

"Hey you should be lucky you're on my team that means we're gonna win," MVP bragged and Triple H nodded liking his bravado.

"Batter up!" Batista called and Triple H stepped up to the plate. He hit the ball far out and rounded first and second base, but when he stormed into third Carlito struck him out and Randy's team won that round.

"Yeah!" Randy and his team celebrated.

"That's my boy!" Bob Orton cheered his son.

"You call that winning? Don't make me switch teams!" MVP threatened The Game.

"Relax Montell, I guarantee things are going to get very interesting around here soon," Hunter said, the devious look on his face hadn't left since breakfast, Shawn could even see it from where he was standing.

"What is he up to?" Shawn said to himself as Matt Hardy stepped up to the plate. He hit the ball out of the park and got a home run.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, see because he's on my team he's playing better than everyone else," MVP said bragging on Matt Hardy's behalf.

"Come on MVP you're up," Shawn said and MVP strutted confidently to the plate. He swung and missed, "Strike one!" Bob Orton said and MVP complained.

"My chain was in the way!" he said.

"Well tuck it into your shirt," Shawn replied.

"Alright just give me a second," MVP said and Randy's team rolled their eyes as MVP took his time putting his bling away. He struck out again.

"Strike two!" Bob Orton called and MVP kicked up the dirt in frustration.

"Try again Montell," Matt Hardy said and MVP's team mates encouraged him.

"I would if you would shut up so I could concentrate!" MVP replied and the encouragement abruptly stopped.

MVP hit the ball far and wide this time and managed to round all the bases pushing Triple H's team ahead of Randy's team. Coming around third base however MVP was so proud of himself he walked right into HBK and knocked him down.

"Look where you're – oops I mean sorry HBK I didn't see you there," MVP said quickly changing his tune from indignation to apologetic when he realized who he had knocked over.

"That's okay MVP, it was an accident," Shawn said as MVP helped him up.

"No hard feelings then okay?" MVP said.

"No hard feelings," Shawn assured the cocky heavyweight as he went back to his team players.

"Um Montell your bling's on fire," Shelton said as he was about to step up to the plate.

"What the?" MVP said as he looked down and saw that his chains were burning, he quickly took them off while his team mates and the other players laughed at him, "Man that was my favorite chain!" he complained and he looked up at Shawn annoyed, "I thought you said no hard feelings?"

"I don't have any hard feelings, my wife on the other hand takes exception to anyone who puts their hands on me," Shawn told MVP knowing that it was Amy's Righteous Indignation that had caused MVP's bling to catch on fire.

"Great even when she's not here she's here," MVP complained looking at his charred chains regretfully.

"You had it coming big mouth," Matt Hardy said resting on his baseball bat while Shelton took them even higher up the scoreboard. That all changed when Batista stepped up to the plate and he took his team ahead with a series of thrilling runs that had Triple H's team fuming, especially MVP.

"Man I knew I should have been on Randy's team," he complained folding his arms across his chest angrily.

"You would have made them lose too," Matt Hardy said and MVP looked at him in shock.

"Are you saying we're losing because of me?" MVP asked in disbelief.

"Will you guys shut up, we're losing because Batista's that good," Shelton said and The Game smiled.

"Well that's all about to change," he said and his team mates wondered what he was talking about, he'd been mumbling cryptically to himself for the whole game. When it was time for Hunter to step up he hit the ball clean and ran around the field but Shawn threw the ball to Carlito who was manning third base and he got The Game out once again. Randy's team cheered while Hunter scowled at Shawn who shrugged before celebrating the victory with the rest of his team.

"We lost!" MVP said enraged.

"Well we played a good game, congratulations Dave," Hunter said shaking Batista's hand.

"That's very big of you Hunter, I know how much you hate to lose," Batista replied and he was surprised when Hunter pulled him in for a hug unaware that Hunter was sneaking something into his pocket.

"Alright boys its time for dinner lets round up all the equipment and take it back to the locker room," Bob Orton said.

"Here's the ball," Randy said bringing the baseball over.

"I thought Batista had the ball," Bob Orton said.

"No dad its right here," Randy said showing his dad the baseball close up and Bob Orton looked at Batista in confusion.

"Then what's that in your pocket?" Mr. Orton asked Batista who looked down and saw something sticking out of his pants pocket. He reached inside and pulled out Randy's little snow globe. Everyone gasped when they saw it, including Batista.

"What the Hell are you doing with that?!" Mr. Orton yelled angrily and Batista was at a loss for words.

"I don't know, I - ,"

"You were playing with my son's snow globe in your pocket the whole time?!" Mr. Orton said in shock but Batista didn't know how to explain what had happened.

"Mr. Orton I swear I don't know how this ended up in my pocket!" he said earnestly but Bob Orton was already balling his hand up into a fist.

"Tell that to my right hand wise guy," Mr. Orton said and he was about to lunge for Dave when Orton stopped him.

"I don't think Dave had anything to do with this dad," Orton said and Triple H got nervous.

"Yes he did, the snow globe was right there in his pocket!" Hunter said pointing at Batista and the Animal's brow narrowed with suspicion at The Game.

"The snow globe was in my room when we left the house, in fact the only two men in my room prior to that were Shawn and Hunter," Randy said and Mr. Orton unclenched his fist and looked between both members of D-Generation X.

"Shawn did you put my boy's snow globe in Batista's pocket?" Mr. Orton asked HBK but Randy shook his head.

"Dad, how could you accuse my best man of such a low, despicable but ultimately cerebral act?" Randy said and The Game gulped as Randy's father turned towards him his eyes narrowing into slits.

"It was you wasn't it Cerebral Assassin?" Bob Orton said to Triple H, "You did it because you were pissed at me for chewing you out in front of your wrestling buddies this morning didn't you?"

"Yes!" Hunter confessed, "You had me so shook I nearly wet my pants!"

"You nearly wet your pants huh?" Bob Orton said taking Randy's baseball bat from out of his hand and swinging it at Hunter's head, "Well this time I'll make sure you do!" he snapped.

"ARGHHH!" Hunter screamed and he ran from Bob Orton right around the baseball field while Batista and the other wrestlers laughed and laughed at the trouble The Game had gotten himself into.

Shawn walked up to Randy and slapped his back, "Thanks for sticking up for me," he said.

"I couldn't have my best man being chased around a baseball field by my dad less than two weeks before I get married now could I?" Randy said putting his arm around Shawn.

"Should we tell Mr. Orton that it was actually MVP's idea to steal Randy's snow globe in the first place?" Batista asked his team mates who all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts keep your mouth shut Batista!" MVP said to the former World Champion, "Besides I wasn't crazy enough to go through with it,"

"That's what separates the mature from the degenerate," Batista said.

"Which one is Triple H?" Matt Hardy asked and Batista shrugged as Mr. Orton continued to chase Hunter around the baseball field. Randy told everyone to head back home because it looked like his dad was going to be chasing Hunter for awhile.

"I have no idea," Batista said.

"He's the degenerate Batista, never put Hunter and the word 'maturity' in the same sentence," Shawn said and everyone continued to laugh and headed back to Randy's house while Hunter rounded third for about the hundredth time.


	22. Underneath It All

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Two – Underneath It All

LC was walking around just outside the hotel Melina and Maria were staying at while Cameron and Edge spoke to Melina about what was going on with the Pirelli family. As Cameron had stated back in America re-uniting Alannah with her father wasn't going to be easy, now the ARK Angels had learnt that Melina had healed Mrs. Pirelli and both she and her husband were hiding from the gangsters who were looking for them in Fiji. Melina had told them not to run but they didn't listen they were terrified of being found. Melina promised that she would bring Alannah to them if the little girl was found, the only problem was now her parents had runaway Melina had no way of doing that. The Pirellis' didn't have as much faith as Melina had wanted and it was very distressing for Edge to explain to Alannah that ultimately her parents had given up hope that she would ever be found. The emotional level had risen quite high in Melina and Maria's room, a little too high for Aurora so LC decided to take her outside for a little walk around the hotel. The beautiful environment didn't go with the depressing reality of Alannah's situation and the contrast was likely to send Aurora into a violent rage. Jeff Hardy wasn't too far behind LC, like Aurora he didn't have a very high tolerance of emotional situations so he decided to accompany them. The warm Fijian air did Aurora some good and she laughed joyfully to herself as LC and Jeff walked across a wooden walkway with her strapped to LC in her baby carrier.

"You like it out here don't you Ro-Ro?" LC said to her little sister and Aurora laughed in response, "I thought so," LC said.

"Who could blame her?" Jeff said and LC gasped pulling her Ax of Judgment from her backpack and turning to see Jeff Hardy putting his hands up innocently.

"Jeff! Dude, don't jump up on me like that! Don't you realize I could have chopped your head off?!" LC said breathing heavily from the adrenalin now pumping hard through her body.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew I was here," Jeff said and Aurora reached out for him so he lifted her from the baby carrier LC had strapped to her, "At least one of you is happy to see me,"

"Sorry Jeff but I'm on reflex mode, this ain't no vacation there's some dangerous people here who want to rip a little girl's family apart and I'm not gonna let it happen," LC said putting her Ax of Judgment back in her backpack.

"I'm totally with you on that Huntress," Jeff said and LC smiled liking that her new nickname was starting to catch on, "Even though it's hard to believe that we're here on a mission against such a beautiful backdrop,"

"I know, Aurora can't believe it either," LC said looking across the island as they walked further down to the water, "And I can't believe Cameron made me take off my boots," she said looking down at the flip-flops on her feet. When she didn't look back up Jeff stopped walking ahead and turned to her attentively.

"You okay LC?" Jeff asked her coming over to see what she was looking at.

"There's someone down here," LC said looking down at the wooden planks, God was speaking to her which was a little unusual when Cameron wasn't around.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked her not seeing anything as LC reached into her backpack for her Ax of Judgment again.

"Yes I'm sure God tends not to make mistakes," LC replied, "Who's down there? Show yourselves!" LC demanded raising her Ax high up in the air then God spoke to her some more, "Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli?" she asked.

"Alannah's parents?" Jeff said in shock.

"Please go away!" Mr. Pirelli said.

"We don't want to hurt you," LC said.

"Then why are you brandishing that ax?" Mr. Pirelli asked LC.

"Maybe you should sheath the Ax of Judgment for now," Jeff Hardy said.

"Okay," LC said reluctantly and he put her Ax away once again, "Will you come out now?" LC asked peering through the wood.

"No way!" Mr. Pirelli said and he and his wife ran away under the wooden planks.

"Great!" LC said pulling her Ax of Judgment out once again.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jeff Hardy asked her.

"From now on Jeff you and me are on a 'need to know' basis," LC said and she hit the wooden pathway with her Ax of Judgment causing it to collapse instantly. The Pirellis' jumped out from underneath it before it fell on them and Jeff and LC joined them on the sand. The married couple looked at Jeff and LC with fright and clung to each other.

"Please leave us alone," Mr. Pirelli said, both he and his wife were shaking nervously.

LC decided to try a new tact and she approached them both gently – it was like wearing shoes that didn't fit.

"We don't want to hurt you, we're here to re-unite you with your daughter," LC said and the couple looked at Jeff Hardy and Aurora suspiciously.

"What do you know about our daughter?" Mrs. Pirelli said nervously.

"I know her name's Alannah and she's been through a Hell of a lot to get back to you guys," LC said.

"Just because you know our daughter's name doesn't mean you know where she is," Mrs. Pirelli said defensively and LC was taken aback by how unapproachable Alannah's parents were.

"Everyone's got something to say about our daughter but not everyone is trustworthy," Mr. Pirelli said.

"Well we are," LC replied, her gentleness was beginning to fade and Jeff decided to step in.

"Look guys we know you've been through a lot and you've been dealing with a lot of cold-blooded individuals who should be locked up in prison for what they've put you and Alannah through. We are not those people though, you have to believe us we came a long way to re-unite you with your daughter the least you could do is hear us out," Jeff Hardy said.

"I think we've heard enough," Mr. Pirelli said cynically.

"You need to have more faith than this, weren't you healed by a woman of God a few days ago?" LC asked Mrs. Pirelli.

"Yes," Mrs. Pirelli said the memory of Melina smiling in her face and telling her she was healed came back to her and softened her face considerably.

"So is it so hard to extend your faith a little further and believe that we are telling the truth about your daughter?" LC asked them and they didn't say anything for awhile.

"Okay you bring Alannah to us and we'll wait right here," Mr. Pirelli said and LC and Jeff exchanged glances.

"How do we know you're not just gonna run away again?" LC said.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll take you to her?" Jeff suggested but the Pirellis' refused.

"We'll wait right here until you come back," Mrs. Pirelli said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're both lying?" LC said furrowing her brow.

"You're a very perceptive girl," Mr. Pirelli said and he grabbed his wife and ran away down the beach.

"Hey come back!" Jeff yelled and he chased after them, as he closed in on Mr. Pirelli Alannah's father reached down and dashed sand in Jeff's eyes, "Arghh my eyes!" Jeff cried and the Pirellis' continued to run while Jeff struggled to see.

LC shook her head, "Ro-Ro's not gonna like that," she said as she checked on Jeff, then a loud roar caught her attention and she looked over at the water and a huge tide had risen up and it looked like it was about to descend on the Pirellis' and pull them into the water.

"ARGHHH!" they screamed putting their hands up.

"No Aurora don't hurt them they're good people really!" LC tried to convince her temperamental little sister but Aurora had seen their malicious act and when it came to Jeff Hardy's well-being she rarely gave out second chances.

A short distance from where the action was taking place Cameron, Cheyenne, Edge, Alannah, John Morrison, John Cena, Maria and Melina had come down from the hotel to the beach to check on Jeff, LC and Aurora and saw the giant wave about to hit the Pirellis'. Alannah recognized the two people standing in the midst of danger as her parents and she cried out.

"Mom, Dad!"

LC and Jeff heard Alannah's cry but her parents were too petrified by the giant wave about to crash down on them to notice that their baby girl was crying out to them. Jeff knew something had to be done and he wasn't sure why but he felt that he could do something about the giant wave.

"Stay here," he said to LC and he walked towards the wave and held out his hand.

"Jeff what are you doing?!" LC cried out and Jeff spoke to the roaring wave.

"STOP!!" he said to it and it didn't move an inch closer to the Pirellis, instead it stayed suspended like it had been frozen in mid-air. The Pirellis couldn't believe it but LC and the other ARK Angels could; this was the power that Trish said God was going to give Jeff in Fiji and it was beginning to manifest right before everybody's eyes. Even tourists stopped what they were doing to look at the supernatural events going on where Jeff, LC and Aurora were standing. Whatever Jeff was using to hold back the raging water started to wane and he turned to the Pirellis, "MOVE!!" he commanded them, "RUN!!" he said to LC and they all fled from the scene. When Jeff put his hand down the water crashed down over the sand and Jeff escaped to safety thinking he had just escaped within an inch of his life.

"How did you do that?" Mr. Pirelli asked Jeff in total astonishment.

"I don't know but I think not wanting to see Alannah's parents get dragged off to sea had something to do with it," Jeff said and he helped the Pirellis to their feet, "Please don't runaway again," he said to them and they nodded genuinely.

"Whatever you say water warrior," Mr. Pirelli said amazed by what he had just seen and Mrs. Pirelli furrowed her brow, "What is it my dear?" her husband asked her seeing the concern on his wife's face.

"Its nothing I just thought I heard Alannah's voice, I must have just gotten caught up in all the drama," Mrs. Pirelli said and Jeff and LC shook their heads smiling.

"I don't think that was your imagination Mrs. Pirelli, look up there," LC said pointing to the top of the beach where a little dark haired girl was jumping up and down and eventually she ran towards them. As she got closer Mr. and Mrs. Pirellis' faces got brighter.

"Alannah!" they both cried out and their missing little princess jumped into their arms knocking them back into the sand.

"Mom, Dad you're here you're really here!" Alannah cried joyfully and her parents hugged her crying with relief that they had their daughter once again. The Two Ms and the Two Johns came down with Edge, Cameron and Cheyenne to join LC, Aurora and Jeff in watching the reunion that had affected them all over the past week. Aurora was now convinced that the Pirellis weren't bad people and she created a rainbow to show that she too was happy for them.

"Nice job with the water Jeff," Cameron said, "If it wasn't for you being here this reunion could have easily ended up being a funeral,"

"I can't believe God has given me this power," Jeff said looking at his hands.

"He wouldn't have given it to you if He didn't believe He could trust you with it," Cameron said and Melina hugged Jeff.

"Welcome to my world," she said with a warm and loving smile, "Now all you have to do is exert your authority over the water, you don't have to be afraid of it, you can control it. God wants you to have dominion over the water,"

"Dominion?" Jeff repeated, the word seemed so strange to him and his free-spirited nature.

"Yes dominion Jeff," Melina said and LC cocked her eyebrow at Melina.

"When did you turn into Trish?" she said.

"Trust me LC I know what I'm talking about," Melina said then she lifted Jeff's head up so he was looking her right in the eyes, "but don't worry Jeff I'm gonna help you through this, this was just a taste of what God has permitted you to do with the power He has given you,"

Jeff nodded somewhat tentatively then he looked back over at the water which seemed different to him now. It was from that moment that Jeff Hardy knew he would never be the same again.

The celebration continued between Alannah and her family for awhile, when they did eventually pull apart Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli extended their heartfelt thanks to Edge for bringing their daughter to them, they thanked LC for talking sense into them and they thanked Jeff for saving their lives.

"We should celebrate properly, why don't we go on a cruise?" Mr. Pirelli suggested, "Let's celebrate in style!" he said dancing around with his daughter.

While Jeff, the Two Johns and Maria loved the idea, Edge, Melina and the ARK Angels weren't as into it.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Pirelli asked Edge who looked at Melina and she nodded that it was okay for him to say what had to be said now rather than on a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Nothing would give us greater pleasure than to celebrate this wonderful reunion with you," Edge said smiling at Alannah's whose face had lit up like a Christmas tree since being re-united with her parents, "but that would be premature,"

Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli looked at each other confused, "What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Pirelli asked.

"The only place we need to be right now is St. Francis church," Melina replied, "Reverend Rubuka said a great evil was coming to this island and its here for you and your family,"

The Pirellis didn't say a word, they clung to each other like ladybirds in the winter, "You're talking about the gangsters aren't you?" Mr. Pirelli said soberly.

"Yes we are and we're going to do whatever it takes to protect you. Once we have eliminated and I do mean eliminated the gangsters once and for all then we can celebrate!" LC said with a big smile on her face, one that only a warrior princess could wear.

"Okay we trust you, just tell us what to do and we'll do it," Mr. Pirelli said and his wife and daughter nodded in agreement.

"That's what we like to hear, let's go to St. Francis church I'll explain more on the way," Melina said glad that the Pirellis' faith in her and the ones God had chosen to protect them was back where it belonged.


	23. Angel in a White Dress

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Three – Angel in a White Dress

Stefano's, downtown Boca Raton, FL at 12pm:

Trish looked back over her shoulder wondering where the red-head who was just with her had gone. Krystal Benjamin, Roxxi Laveaux and Velvet Sky pointed over their shoulder and there was Angelina Love pulling Amy away from the wedding cake shop.

"Come on Amy," Angelina said pulling the mom-to-be's arm but it was no easy task she was very heavy.

"Can't we go in here first?" Amy asked Trish who came over to Angelina to help her get Amy away from the cake shop window.

"There's no way I'm going in there with you," Trish replied as her and Angelina managed to pull Amy away from all the cakes in the window.

"Well which one are you going to pick?" Amy said as the ladies entered Stefano's – the wedding dress shop.

"I actually haven't decided on a wedding cake yet," Trish said as they walked up to the sales assistant.

"Well will you let me make your wedding cake, I'll do a great job?" Amy said excitedly.

"I have no doubt that you will," Trish replied smiling over how enthusiastic Amy was about making her a wedding cake, "Okay you got it,"

"Yay!" Amy cheered.

"Just promise me you won't eat it all yourself," Trish said but Amy shook her head.

"I will not make promises I can't keep," Amy said and the TNA Knockouts laughed.

"You were right Angelina hanging out with Amy is a lot of fun," Velvet Sky said.

"Can I help you ladies?" the sales assistant said and she gave Velvet Sky a dirty look.

"Hi Carmen, I believe you have a wedding dress reserved for me?" Trish said.

"Yes Miss. Stratus we certainly do, I'll just go get it for you," Carmen said with a smile and she disappeared around the back.

"Did you see that?" Velvet asked Angelina who nodded.

"Yeah I saw it," she said coolly.

"Saw what?" Amy asked leaning against the counter.

"The dirty look the sales girl just gave me," Velvet said indignantly.

"Just let it go Vel, you should be used to it by now," Angelina Love said.

"Yeah but not here when I'm hanging out with you and your new friends," Velvet said annoyed.

"Used to what?" Amy asked still resting against the counter.

"Used to being treated like The Beautiful People," Roxxi Laveaux explained, "everywhere these two girls go people treat them like the characters they play on Spike TV,"

"Hey man I've been there," Amy said putting her hand up, "When that angle between me, Edge and Matt got going people wrote me hate mail, yelled at me on the street, you name it, they did it,"

"Yeah but that was real, I am not an arrogant, conceited wench from Hell like I am on TV," Velvet complained.

"But you're really good at portraying one, there's not a bit of you that's sympathetic," Krystal said.

"You know back in the day the villains always played out their gimmicks in real life, Ric Flair did. Why don't you take a page out of the Naitch's book?" Trish said.

"Let me get this straight you're actually encouraging Velvet to make people hate her," Amy asked Trish.

"I'm just jumping ahead, there's no way this woman is going to change her mind about The Beautiful People, you might as-well have some fun with it," Trish told Velvet who thought about it while the sales assistant came back with a beautiful wedding dress.

"Here it is," she said holding it up for all the ladies to see; it was long, sleeveless and ivory white linen – a material deliberately chosen to suit the Fiji weather.

"Wow Trish it is beautiful!" Angelina Love said clasping her hands together admiring the beautiful white dress.

"And I bet you look beautiful in it," Krystal Benjamin said.

"Are you gonna try it on?" the sales assistant asked Trish.

"No I'm gonna save it for the big day," Trish said as Victoria and Mickie James came running in over to them.

"I'm sorry we're late there was a Stefano's up town and we went there by mistake," Victoria explained.

"You mean that place with the black curtains and the bars on the windows?" Trish said.

"Yeah, we thought you might be having a gothic kind of wedding," Mickie James said.

"Until we remembered that you'd never been a Goth in your life," Victoria said.

"No I never have, great idea for a costume party though," Trish said, "why don't we do a costume party theme for my bachelorette party?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, we should dress up as the opposite of our personalities," Amy suggested.

"I see you made it past the cake shop outside," Victoria sad to Amy.

"It only took two of us to get her away from the window," Trish said and Mickie and Victoria laughed, "So what do you guys think of my dress?" Trish said pointing to her wedding dress.

"It's beautiful!" Victoria said elated by the dress.

"You're gonna look like an angel in that dress!" Mickie James said and Amy put her arm around her sister in Christ.

"She's is an angel, now she's gonna be an angel in a big white dress," Amy said and she gave Trish a kiss on the cheek, "You'll look beautiful chica,"

"Thanks Amy," Trish said, Amy's approval meant more to her than anyone else's and she was glad she got it.

"Meh," Velvet Sky said looking at her nails arrogantly and Victoria and Mickie James gave her a questioning look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Victoria said getting in Velvet's face but Angelina backed the former Women's Champion off her partner.

"Relax she's just having a little fun with the sales assistant," she said.

"Maybe we should check out that other Stefano's place uptown, I'm sure they've got much better dresses there," Velvet said flicking her hair back and forth obnoxiously and the sales girl took offense to her comment.

"I'm sure that place would be right up your alley as they specialize in white trash weddings," Carmen said.

"Well then shouldn't you be working there?" Velvet Sky replied and the girls turned away to hide their laughter at how wound up the sales girl was getting.

"I'd like to pay for my dress now Carmen," Trish said hoping to get out of the shop as fast as possible.

"It's already been paid for," Carmen said and Trish furrowed her brow.

"It has? Who paid for it?" Trish asked and Carmen thought back.

"I believe it was your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Stratus," she said and Trish touched her heart overcome with emotion.

"I can't believe those guys, they said they wanted to contribute to the wedding I didn't know that's what they meant," Trish said emotionally, of all the things God had kept from her recently this was one Truth that was definitely worth waiting for.

"Aw Trish that is so sweet!" Velvet Sky said adoringly then she quickly got back into character, "I mean let's get out of this place before we catch something,"

"Stefano's was an upscale wedding shop until you stepped in here," Carmen retaliated, "I'm surprised you even have any friends, you're such a backstabbing liar!"

"Man this girl really hates you doesn't she?" Angelina said to Velvet Sky who was taken aback by this girl's attitude towards her, "You'd think you'd actually done something to her,"

"I mean seriously Veronica how could you sleep with Josh, we just broke up?!" Carmen said and Velvet gasped.

"Veronica?" Angelina said confused.

"Josh?" Velvet said equally confused.

"Okay guys let's go," Trish said ushering everyone towards the door.

"Honey I think there's been a huge misunderstanding here," Velvet tried to explain but Carmen had heard enough.

"I don't want to hear it Veronica, GET OUT!" Carmen yelled and she pushed Velvet backwards into Angelina Love and they both ran out of the shop. Carmen slammed the door behind them causing them both to jump and their mouths were hanging aghast over what had just happened.

"Can you believe that?" Angelina said to Velvet.

"I know, how could Veronica sleep with her best friend's boyfriend after they just broke up?" Velvet said and Angelina slapped her around the head, "Ow!"

"That's not what I meant, although I totally agree with you that Veronica needs to get her priorities straight. A man should never come between two best friends," Angelina said and the other women nodded in agreement.

"If I slept with Edge would you forgive me?" Velvet asked Angelina.

"Of course I would, after I'd torn all your hair out and beaten you senseless," Angelina said.

"You're such a good friend!" Velvet said and she hugged Angelina while the others laughed at how melodramatic the Beautiful People were being.

"Come on ladies break it up let's go," Trish said getting in-between Angelina and Velvet and leading her girlfriends away from the wedding shop across the street from the wedding cake shop lest Amy be tempted to loot the place.

"Whoa look that girl's a dead ringer for Velvet Sky," Mickie James said pointing to a girl just a few steps up the street from them.

"That must be Veronica!" Velvet said, "Well here's my chance to make it right,"

"Velvet wait!" Trish called out but it was too late. Velvet ran up to Veronica and after the girl got over the initial shock of meeting Velvet Sky the TNA Knockout explained what happened in Stefano's and asked Veronica to come with her to talk to Carmen and set the record straight.

"I'll be right back you guys!" Velvet yelled over to the girls as she went with the real Veronica back into Stefano's.

"Why don't people listen to me when I talk?" Trish said shaking her head as Veronica and Velvet went back into the wedding shop.

"Why what's the worst that could happen?" Victoria asked Trish and then the sound of furniture being thrown was coming from Stefano's. Carmen didn't take seeing Veronica too well and she chased her all around the shop and eventually out into the street where Veronica dragged Velvet with her using her as a shield from Carmen's rage.

"Velvet!" Angelina cried out as Veronica pulled her best friend into the wedding cake shop, "I gotta go help my friend!" she said and she ran across the street into the wedding cake shop and the other wrestlers followed her inside where a full-fledged wedding cake fight had broke out and cake was flying across the shop. Amy caught most of it in her mouth and the shop owner threatened to call the police if the angry women didn't stop throwing his hand-made wedding cakes around like rubber balls.

"I want each and every one of these cakes paid for!" the store owner demanded.

"No problem just charge it to Stefano's, it was worth it to see you totally humiliated!" Carmen spat at Veronica who was covered head-to-toe in cake.

"Okay you got what you want I'm totally humiliated, can we be friends now?" Veronica said and Carmen looked at her in disbelief before throwing another piece of cake at her.

"Hey!" the store owner said angrily.

"Thank you!" Amy said managing to catch the cake in mid-air.

"Okay that's enough guys stop – Amy don't take another bite!" Trish said to her best friend who pouted with her cheeks full of pastry and a little cream on her nose which she eventually licked off with glee, "What did I just say?" Trish said.

"You said don't take another bite, that was a lick," Amy said and Veronica and Carmen started laughing.

"Very funny," Trish said sarcastically.

"Well you're The Truth: Trish Stratus you're all about accuracy," Amy said.

"Wow Trish Stratus!" Veronica said and she looked closer at Amy and recognized her too, "Lita!" Then she recognized the other wrestlers and started to get really excited, "Oh my gosh I can't believe you're all here I love you guys!"

"Well then could you show it by letting me go?" Velvet Sky said but Veronica clung to her even tighter.

"No way Carmen's just gonna attack me again, I need you to protect me!" Veronica insisted and Velvet manoeuvred out of her grasp and ran over to Angelina.

"You won't get any better protection than Carmen," Trish said and Veronica frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked looking at her best friend nervously.

"She is gonna save your life, then you're gonna break up with Josh and you two will be closer than ever before," Trish explained.

"How do you know?" Carmen said cynically.

"I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus and I know everything – most of the time," Trish added, "Look trust me guys you two are going to be friends for a very long time and there's nothing like it, trust me on that," she said smiling at Amy who smiled right back.

"I'll take your word for it, until then," Carmen said and she started throwing cake at Veronica who tried to hide behind the cash register.

"Let's go girls!" Trish said to her friends pulling Amy out of the shop as the cake flew around nearly hitting everyone as they left the shop.

"Man I'm all sticky," Victoria said looking at the cream on her arms while the others inspected where they had been hit with cake.

"Why did you make me leave?" Amy complained to Trish.

"Because I'm your friend and I care about your health," Trish replied.

"I don't need a friend, I need cake!" Amy argued and everyone started laughing at her.

"Are you sure you can trust her to make your wedding cake?" Krystal asked Trish.

"No but I will anyway, I'm sure she'll do a great job," Trish said giving Amy a hug.

"I sure will," Amy said hugging Trish before burping in her face, "Oops sorry," she said sheepishly.

"That's okay, your breath actually smells kinda nice," Trish said, "Not like yesterday when you had that egg salad,"

"They're such good friends, do you think we'll be friends forever like them?" Velvet Sky asked Angelina.

"If you burp in my face I'll slap you," Angelina replied and Velvet Sky hugged her tightly.

"Spoken like a true friend," she said as the girls headed back to Trish's house to plan her bachelorette party.

"Look out!" the wedding cake shop owner cried as Carmen chased Veronica into the street where a car was fast approaching them. Veronica screamed and Carmen quickly pushed her out of harms way.

The driver got out of the car, it was Josh.

"Veronica, Carmen are you okay?" he said but Veronica pushed him back angrily.

"You nearly killed me you moron!" Veronica said and she turned to Carmen, "If it wasn't for you I could have died!"

"I know," Carmen said overcome with the danger her best friend's life was just in.

Veronica turned to Josh, "Maybe this is a sign, maybe I should never have gotten with you after you broke up with Carmen. I mean she's my best friend and no man is worth replacing a best friend over," she said to Josh who rubbed his head confused.

"So what are you saying?" Josh said.

"I'm saying its over, I'm sorry Josh I just can't be with you anymore," Veronica said and Josh nodded.

"Can we just go back to being friends?" Josh asked hopefully and Veronica looked at Carmen who was smiling at her.

"I think I need to go back to being friends with Carmen first, then we'll see how it goes from there," Veronica said and before Josh could say another word Veronica walked off arm in arm with Carmen.

"What a day," Josh said with a sigh and he got back in his car and drove off.

Before Veronica and Carmen entered Stefano's they looked down the street and waved at Trish.

"God bless you Trish Stratus!" they called out to her and Trish blew them both a kiss.

"God bless you too girls!" she said and they disappeared into the wedding dress shop with big smiles on their faces, their friendship fully restored.

"Looks like you were right Trish, Carmen saved Veronica's life just like you said," Victoria said.

"God may not be cluing me in on everything these days but friendship is still my area of expertise," Trish said and she looked around for Amy who had disappeared from the group.

The wedding cake shop owner emerged suddenly from his shop, this was one of his most trying days, "Is this your friend in here eating all my cake?!" he asked Trish who sighed and entered the cake shop to find Amy eating her way through a sponge cake that had been partially destroyed in the wedding cake fight.

"Amy am I gonna have to hold your hair back while you throw up?" Trish said and Amy smiled at her with a face smeared with icing.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Amy said holding out a fork for Trish. The Women's Champion shook her head and eventually she took the fork from Amy and pulled the red-head to her feet giving the cake shop owner both their forks.

"I'll write you a check," she said to the cake shop owner and she forced Amy out of the shop while the other girls walked cautiously behind them in case Amy broke away and headed back for the cake shop.

"If I had to throw up would you hold my hair back?" Angelina asked Velvet who scratched her head.

"Then who would hold my hair back?" she asked and Roxxi laughed overhearing their conversation, fortunately for her hair wasn't a problem.


	24. Hostile Negotiations

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Four – Hostile Negotiations

St. Francis Church, Suva, Fiji at 1pm:

Melina and Maria brought everyone down to St. Francis church so they could meet the newly energized people who were doing so much for their city now that they were no longer afraid to use the gifts that God had given them. Reverend Rebuka was the first person Melina introduced everyone to and he immediately zoomed in on the Pirellis' when he saw them.

"So you are the family that is going to ignite this war against evil in our city," he said taking the Pirellis' by surprise.

"You mean the gangsters?" Mr. Pirelli said and Reverend Rubuka nodded, "Reverend we never meant to cause any trouble, we just want to be free to get on with our lives,"

"Well you're in the right place," Reverend Rebuka assured the Pirellis' with a warm smile and they smiled right back, "my church workers and I are going to keep you safe so that the gangsters will not come near you. Let me introduce you to them,"

Reverend Rebuka then introduced the Pirellis' and Melina and Maria's friends to Grace, Matthew, Elizabeth, James, Diana and Peter who were more than happy to meet them.

"What a brave man you are," Elizabeth said to Edge.

"Thanks but it's not over yet," Edge replied.

"We know and we're willing to fight with you all the way," Matthew said and his co-workers were just as fired up as he was.

"This is a great church you got here," Edge said to Reverend Rebuka who nodded in agreement.

"Yes the fire of the Lord is in their bellies and if it wasn't for Melina I don't think they would have even known it was there, they certainly wouldn't be willing to take on gangsters," Reverend Rebuka said.

John Morrison hugged his wife lovingly, "So you were right, God did want you to come here," he said, "I'm glad I can be here with you,"

Melina stroked Johnny's face lovingly, "You mean you're not upset about missing Randy's bachelor party?" she asked and Johnny and Cena hit their heads simultaneously.

"The bachelor party!" they exclaimed at the same-time, they had totally forgotten about it. When they saw the look of confusion on the church workers and Reverend Rebuka's faces they calmed down.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Cena said to Maria and the Two Ms shook their heads knowing that they would rather be able to be in both places at the same-time.

"I could send you guys back to America for the bachelor party if you want," Melina offered and the Two Johns nodded enthusiastically as Melina thought they would, "Now that's all taken care of let's get down to business. Cameron tell us how we should proceed," Melina said to the Amazing one. He was about to answer when a loud banging came at the church door. Matthew went to see who it was a very distressed couple came into the church and the woman clung to Matthew desperately.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked as the other church workers came over to see what was going on.

"My son is missing!" the woman said and Matthew tried to calm the lady down, "You have to help us find him!"

"I will, don't worry we'll find him," Matthew said boldly.

"I'll come with you," Elizabeth said.

"Wait a minute you guys," Cameron said coming over to them, "Did the people who took your son leave anything behind, like a note or something?" he asked the distressed couple.

"Yes they did," the man said and he pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to Cameron. The church workers and the other ARK Angels leaned over his shoulder as he read it.

"Return Alannah or this boy will be thrown into the ocean," Cameron read, "It's from the gangsters,"

"What gangsters?" the man asked.

"We don't know who this Alannah person is but if we knew we'd give her to them," the woman said and Alannah clung to her father's hand.

"How can we help these people?" Elizabeth asked Cameron.

"Should we go down to the beach and negotiate with the gangsters?" Matthew asked.

"Absolutely not," Cameron replied and watched as more people started to approach the church with the same desperate look in their eyes that the missing boys' parents had.

"Help us please!" one of them yelled, "Our daughter is missing!"

"Your child is missing too?" the missing boy's mother asked the person who had cried out.

"Yes and they left a note asking for somebody called Alannah," the woman answered.

"We got the same note," the missing boy's mother said.

"Who is Alannah?" one of the parents asked.

"It doesn't matter who Alannah is," Cameron said to all the worried parents and they turned around in shock at the little boy who had spoken with such authority, "All that matters is these men have your children and you want them back,"

"Yes," the people agreed, there were at least a dozen parents standing outside the church door and the Reverend welcomed them inside.

"How do we get our children back?" one of the parents asked Cameron and suddenly all eyes were on the Amazing ARK Angel of DX.

Cameron took a deep breath and didn't say anything for awhile because he knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be received very well.

"I'm sure you've all heard of Melina the Miraculous and some of you have been to her healing and miracle service here in Suva," Cameron said and the parents nodded, they hadn't noticed that Melina was standing there in all their distress and they recognized the other WWE Superstars as-well.

"Is she going to bring our children back?" one of the parents asked enthusiastically.

"Yes she is," Cameron replied and the parents cheered and approached Melina telling her how thankful they were that she was going to do this thing for them, "Please parents I need you to listen to me, this isn't going to be a simple case of Melina praying for your children to return and then miraculously they do,"

The parents turned back around to Cameron and listened to what he had to say.

"Melina is going to go down to the water and she's going to bless it so that it becomes miraculous healing water. This means that when the gangsters throw your children into the water they won't die," Cameron said and the parents gasped in horror.

"Are you saying that we should just let the gangsters throw our children into the water?!" one of the fathers asked.

"They won't drown they'll be like fishes the water will be like air to them," Cameron said.

"But why do our children have to go through this?" one of the mother's asked.

"Because the gangsters have to think that the children are dead, if Melina miraculously brings your children back to you the gangsters will get angry and they might kill you and your children," Cameron explained, "This is the only way you'll get your children back safely,"

The parents talked amongst each other, their resistance to Cameron's solution was evident and eventually they gave Cameron and the church workers their vote.

"We refuse to let this happen, there is no way we are letting those gangsters throw our children into the water," one of the fathers said and the other parents agreed with him.

"But this is the only way," Cameron insisted.

"No it isn't, we'll go to the police and tell them what the gangsters are planning to do. They'll stop the gangsters in time," one of the parents said and the other parents seemed confident in this option. Cameron knew there was no other option.

"If you call the police they'll go down to the beach and try to stop the gangsters but they will be too late. They'll take the gangsters out but not before they've thrown your children into the water where they will most definitely drown," Cameron explained.

"How do we know our children won't drown if we do it your way?" one of the fathers asked Cameron.

"Have you not seen or heard of the miracles that have happened in this place since Melina came to Suva?" Reverend Rebuka asked the parents, "Why do you doubt her now when this child of God has told you that your children will not drown after she blesses the water?"

"Because they are our children and we cannot play Russian roulette with our children's lives!" one of the parents yelled and Melina tried to calm the parents down as their unbelief became apparent.

"Faith is not Russian roulette, there is no chance you could lose here, you have everything in your favor – everything except faith," Melina said and LC sensed her disappointment in the parents and decided to speak up on Melina's behalf.

"You people make me sick, after all Melina's done for the people in this city all you can do is stand there with your lack of faith while those gangsters are holding your children hostage. Come on Melina let's do this thing," LC said taking the pregnant miracle worker by the hand and leading her to the church door.

The parents moved quickly in front of them blocking their exit and forming a wall that they couldn't get past.

"What are you doing?" Reverend Rebuka asked the parents.

"Our minds are made up, we're going to the police and we don't need the water to be blessed because our children won't be going in it!" one of the mothers said firmly.

"But they will go into it only they won't be able to get out of it once they do if you call the police!" Melina insisted but the parents would not be moved.

"Our minds are made up," one of the parents said and Melina was about to push through the barrier and head to the beach when Cameron pulled her back.

"Let them go," Cameron said and Melina and LC looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean let them go, their children are going to drown!" Melina said.

"Remember when Jesus was in Bethany and the people there saw all the signs and wonders he did and they still didn't believe in him? The Lord does not permit you to operate where there is no faith so let them go. When they are ready to believe they will come back," Cameron said soberly and Reverend Rebuka was amazed at his wisdom.

Melina looked at Cameron emotionally, "Okay," she said and she turned away from the door bringing LC back with her and everybody watched as the parents left for the police station certain that they were doing the right thing.

When they were gone Melina burst into tears, she wept for the children that were about to die because their parents had no faith. John Morrison comforted her glad that he was around so Melina had a shoulder to cry on and the Miraculous one felt the same way.

"This is so hard," LC said to Cameron and Cheyenne, "Here we have all these gifts and we can't use them because those people won't step out in faith,"

"We too were guilty of that," Grace said coming over to the ARK Angels, "we never believed we could do any of the things God said that we could. It took a Miraculous woman of God to show us how wrong we were,"

"Yes but the difference between you and those people is that you were willing to put your faith to the test and you reaped the benefits of it," Cameron said.

"Maybe I should say something to them," Mr. Pirelli said, "as someone who has lost a child and then gotten that child back maybe I'll make them understand that they have no choice but to listen to you,"

"No Mr. Pirelli, we cannot take the chance that they find out that your daughter is the Alannah that the gangsters they're looking for. With the frame of mind those parents are in they're likely to snatch her from you and hand her over to the gangsters," Cameron said.

"Over my dead body," LC said getting her Ax of Judgment out and Reverend Rubuka and the church workers gasped when they saw it.

"What on Earth would a little girl want with an ax?" James asked.

"If it wasn't for that ax we wouldn't be here right now," Mr. Pirelli said and the church workers and the Reverend looked at the shiny metal object with intrigue. It was no toy and it was as heavy as it looked.

"How are you able to wield it?" Reverend Rebuka asked LC.

"With ease," the ARK replied, "The Lord gave it to me, I'm the only person with the authority to handle it,"

"I'm glad you bought it with you you're gonna need it tonight," Cameron said to his girlfriend.

"Really, why?" LC asked him.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to prepare a vigil for the children who are about to lose their lives," Cameron said and everyone nodded with grieved expressions on their faces.

"We'll get the candles," Reverend Rebuka said and the church workers got long white candles from the store room at the back of the church and bought them out to be lit in remembrance of the dead.

6pm:

When the news broke about the children being thrown into the ocean by a group of gangsters the whole city was in mourning. Even though the police had gotten to the beach they hadn't gotten there in time and the children drowned before anybody could rescue them, including their parents who had dived into the water in a vain attempt to rescue their children after the police had shot and arrested the gangsters. While the media emphasized the fact that the gangsters were caught on TV so there wouldn't be a panic in the city, Cameron told everyone that there were more gangsters who hadn't been identified yet and they would keep coming until Alannah was found. They couldn't get over the fact that she had escaped from them and now they were acting like she belonged to them and Edge and the ARK Angels had stolen her away. When your mind was that clouded it was easy to confuse reality and the reality was that Alannah was still in danger and so were those around her.

But the gangsters weren't the only ones Alannah was in danger from as the Pirellis' were about to discover. The grieving parents had told the local news agents that the gangsters were after someone called Alannah and some misguided journalists informed them that there was a little girl called Alannah who was recently missing in America. They also told the parents that she had been found by a WWE Superstar and most likely had been returned to her father in Fiji. Then some of the parents remembered seeing some WWE Superstars at St. Francis church and they decided to head back and demand Alannah be turned over to them so they could take her to the police. The gangsters wouldn't even let them get that far but Cameron knew the parents wouldn't listen if he tried to explain that to them.

"Close the door," Cameron said to the church workers who along with Melina, Maria, the ARK Angels and the other wrestlers had mourned all afternoon for the children that had met their untimely death.

"Why are we closing the door, don't we want people to come in?" Elizabeth asked Cameron.

"Not these people," Cameron replied, "these people are mad and angry and they are out for revenge,"

"You're talking about those parents aren't you?" LC asked and Cameron nodded.

"Not only are they mad because they failed to listen to me, they know we have Alannah," Cameron said and the Pirellis' gasped.

"How did they find out?" Mr. Pirelli asked as he and his wife clung to their daughter.

"Some journalists tipped them off," Cameron said.

"Should we take them back to the hotel?" Johnny asked Cameron.

"Yeah where it's safe," Cena added.

"This is the House of God you're not going to find a place safer than right here," Cameron replied and he turned to the Pirellis, "besides, aren't you guys sick of running away from people?"

Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli nodded, "Yes we are, it seems like we've been running forever," Mr. Pirelli said.

"Well this is one place you can be safe and if those parents want to take their frustrations out on you, they'll have to get through us first, right LC?" Cameron said to the ARK who nodded, "Right Cheyenne?" Cameron asked his sister who nodded as-well.

The sound of angry voices could be heard coming towards the Church and everyone turned towards the door as the voices grew louder and angrier.

"Its showtime," Cameron said standing in front of everyone with the ARK and GPS at his side ready for battle.

"Wait one sec," Cheyenne said and she sneezed.

"Bless you," everyone said.

"Thank you," Cheyenne replied.

Now they were ready for battle.


	25. Bachelor Party Crashers

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Five – Bachelor Party Crashers

The Ortons, St. Louis, MO at 8pm:

Amy pulled Trish by the arm as the other girls made their way to Randy Orton's house to participate in the bachelor party competition that Ashley Massaro had come up with. Trish was reluctant to go because it was tradition that the bride and groom didn't see each other at these events which celebrated the last days of unmarried life. She dragged her feet across the grass but Amy managed to get Trish closer to the house with surprising ease, all the food she was eating was making her strong. Amy couldn't just let Trish stay at home while all the girls tried to beat the boys in whatever challenge they came up with and hopefully the competition was something where all the girls could keep their clothes on. As they approached the door the boys came out and Trish gasped.

"There's Randy – I gotta hide!" Trish said pulling away from Amy and running into the shed.

Amy shrugged and went over to the man of the hour and Randy was happy to see her.

"Did Trish come with you?" Randy asked Amy right off the bat.

"No hello?" Amy said with faux offense.

"Hello, did Trish come with you?" Randy said and Amy huffed.

"I don't have to answer that question," Amy said putting her nose in the air and walking away from Randy to find her husband, her stuck up attitude got her out of blowing Trish's cover but it left Randy scratching the back of his head all the same.

"There's my girl," Shawn said opening his arms wide so his Big Red could come inside.

"So what's the competition you boys have got planned for us?" Amy asked her husband between kisses.

"Not for you, you're not participating remember?" Shawn reminded Amy who pouted but he kissed her pouting lips all the same and that seemed to cheer her up.

"So what's the competition?" Mickie James asked Shelton Benjamin who smiled to himself.

"You would not believe what we came up with," he said watching as Randy went over to his shed. He felt around and moved stuff out of the way to find what he was looking for, fortunately none of the stuff he was moving around fell on Trish who was hiding behind the mountain bikes hoping he didn't see her. When he came out of the shed he was holding a huge bull rope and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh no," Gail Kim said as Randy came closer with the huge rope.

"Oh yes!" MVP said putting his arm around his girlfriend, "What we're about to have is a good ole fashioned Tug of War,"

The girls couldn't believe it, the boys thought of the least likely competition that the girls could win and Tug of War was definitely it.

"There's no way we're gonna beat them at Tug of War!" Angelina Love complained.

"Now-now Angelina where's your confidence? We can do this if we believe we can," Victoria said.

"That's a bunch of crap we're done for!" Velvet Sky said.

"I know," Victoria said looking at the girls – Mickie James, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Gail Kim, Roxxi Laveaux, Beth Phoenix, Chyna and herself would have to pull against Randy Orton, Triple H, HBK, Batista, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito, CM Punk, MVP and Matt Hardy. Cryme Tyme were there too but Randy decided that they should sit the Tug of War out to keep the sides even which was fine by the RAW Superstars who were happy just watching what was bound to be a hilarious display of human triumph and defeat.

"So what happens if we lose?" Mickie James asked.

"You have to pour honey all over yourselves and go stand under the bees nest down by the lake," MVP said laughing and the girls started to fret.

"Great, not only are we gonna be embarrassed but we're gonna get stung by bees too!" Velvet Sky complained.

"This is the worst bachelor party ever," Victoria complained.

"Come on girls lets get this done and over with," MVP said and the boys picked up their end of the rope while the girls reluctantly picked up theirs.

Trish watched subtly from the side of the shed trying not to laugh at what was about to be a headliner on the stage of comedy.

"Okay everybody pull on the count of 3 – 1, 2, 3 - PULL!" MVP yelled and the boys pulled almost dragging the girls with them but they held on refusing to be defeated that easily.

"Give it up ladies you don't stand a chance!" MVP taunted the women but they were not going to give up without a fight.

"Come on girls you can do it!" Amy said cheering the girls on from the side, "Uh-oh," she said as a familiar noxious gas emitted from her backside.

"What the Hell is that smell?" CM Punk said crinkling up his nose and Shawn and Hunter recognized it instantly.

"Amy go inside!" Hunter said but it was too late, the damage was done.

"Man that's awful!" Matt Hardy said holding his nose along with CM Punk and they let go of the rope and the girls gained some ground. It wasn't long before the smell came over to their side of the rope though.

"Don't be distracted girls, trust me I've been there just keep pulling!" Angelina said and the girls pulled hard together encouraged by Angelina's resilience and they pulled the rope over to their side winning the Tug of War.

"We did it, we did it!" the girls cheered jumping in the air and hugging each other. Trish was tempted to join them but it wasn't over yet.

"We beat you guys now you have to cover yourselves in honey and go down to that bees nest!" Velvet Sky taunted the boys smoothing her grazed hands with lotion and passing it back to the other girls whose hands were a little scuffed up as-well.

"You didn't beat us, Amy beat us, we were set up!" MVP complained and the boys agreed with him still covering their noses but the girls just laughed at them.

"We smelt it too and we still won," Angelina said.

"That's because you were over there," CM Punk said, "Let's switch sides and see who wins,"

"Yeah," the other boys agreed and feeling confident the girls took their challenge convinced that they could beat them fair and square.

"Okay you're on!" Mickie James said and the boys and the girls switched sides and picked up the rope again.

"Shawn does your wife have to be out here?" MVP said and Shawn slapped him around the back of the head which hurt more that it should have because of Shawn's Righteous Indignation, "OW!" MVP complained holding his head, it felt like it was on fire and he was pretty used to that feeling thanks to Kane.

"Relax Montell I'll stand by the shed," Amy said moving to where Trish was hiding so she could talk to her during the Tug of War re-match.

"Okay everybody ready?" Randy asked the boys and girls and they all nodded, "On 3 – 1, 2, 3 – PULL!" he yelled and the boys pulled with more determination than before and the girls realized in their excitement they had bitten off more than they could chew.

"I don't wanna lose!" Gail Kim panicked.

"Well then pull woman, pull!" Victoria said and the girls really sunk their knees in and pulled as hard as they could.

Amy watched eagerly from the shed, "Man they're really trying – should I help them?" she asked Trish but The Truth shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, just watch," Trish said as the boys gained ground but the girls refused to give up.

"My hands are burning!" Roxxi Laveaux said wincing in pain.

"Don't let go Roxxi we need you!" Victoria called back to the TNA Knockout and the boys noticed that the girls were growing weary.

"We've almost got them boys, just keep pulling!" MVP said and the boys pulled with everything they had and just when it looked like the girls were about to fall, Cheyenne appeared out of nowhere surprising everybody.

"Chey what are you doing here?" Shawn said to his little girl who waved at everyone then suddenly John Cena and John Morrison appeared next to her.

"We came for the bachelor party," Cheyenne said.

"But we can't stay long, we just wanted to see who was winning the competition," John Cena said.

"How did you guys just appear like that?" Hunter asked in shock.

"We don't have time to explain, we have to get back to Fiji in a minute," John Morrison said.

"We have 60 seconds to spend with you," John Cena added.

"Well the competition's still going," Randy Orton said.

"You guys can help us win, not that we need it," Carlito bragged.

"Okay!" the Two Johns said and they joined the boys on their side of the rope much to the girls' anger.

"Hey now the side are uneven!" Angelina said.

"I'll take care of that," Cheyenne said wrapping her hands around the bull rope on the girls side and the boys instantly panicked, "On the count of 3 – 1,"

"Shawn tell your daughter she can't participate in this competition!" Hunter told HBK.

"Two," Cheyenne continued counting.

"But she came all the way from Fiji," Shawn said.

"We don't stand a chance!" Shelton said.

"Three – PULL!" Cheyenne said and the girls pulled but they didn't have to, as soon as Cheyenne gave the rope a little tug the boys went flying into the ground.

"We won again!" Velvet Sky cheered and all the girls hugged Cheyenne.

"I'm so glad I came!" she said glad that she could contribute to the bachelor party in a short yet definitive way.

"Great help you guys were, why don't you go back to Fiji and hang out with your girlfriends!" MVP said angrily to the Two Johns who laughed thinking the whole thing was pretty funny.

"Enjoy the rest of your party Randy, hopefully Fiji will be safe by the time you fly over for your wedding," Cena said patting Randy on the back.

"Safe? What do you mean what's going on over there anyway?" Randy asked the Two Johns.

"Its best you don't know, we wouldn't want to spoil your mood," Morrison said.

"Is everyone okay?" Randy asked but Cena and Morrison put their hands up.

"Don't worry about it, come on Chey lets go," Morrison called to Cheyenne who was kissing her father goodbye.

"I love you Chey!" Shawn said.

"I love you too daddy!" Cheyenne replied.

"How are you guys getting back to Fiji?" Hunter asked but Cheyenne and the Two Johns were gone before they could answer.

"Wow!" the guys and the girls said amazed by what they just saw – or didn't see.

"How did they do that?" Gail Kim said scratching her head trying to figure out if what just happened was real or not.

"However they got here I'm sure Melina has something to do with it," Shawn said.

"Oh yes the Miraculous one, is she that powerful now, can she moved people through time and space like that? Where's Trish when you need her?" Hunter said.

"Whatever the reason behind what just happened I just hope everything's alright over there," Randy Orton said thinking about what Cena said about making sure Fiji was safe before he got there. The fact that he was getting married was secondary to the fact that his friends could be in danger.

Mickie James slapped Randy Orton on the back, "Cena said don't worry about it, this is your bachelor party, this is your time to say goodbye to bachelorhood and have fun," she said and Randy nodded.

"You're right, thanks Mickie I needed to hear that," Randy said.

"That's no problem – now blast them!" Mickie James cried out to the girls who while the boys were talking had gone into Randy's house and gotten the honey they were planning to douse the girls with and turned the tables on them completely covering them head-to-toe with the sticky substance.

"Man this sucks – we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for your family Shawn!" Hunter complained as Chyna covered him with honey.

"I can't help it if my family's got supernatural powers," Shawn said in Amy and Cheyenne's defense.

"Your wife's farts are not supernatural," Hunter said his eyelids starting to stick together.

"Well they ain't natural that's for sure," Shawn replied his hair now slick with honey.

"Okay they're completely covered – to the lake!" Mickie James said but the boys were reluctant to move and Amy came up to them with one hand on her hip and the other holding a sandwich.

"You heard the woman she said to the lake," Amy said chewing the sandwich and Hunter frowned.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I always have an extra sandwich around just in case I get peckish," Amy said not telling Hunter that Trish had actually gone inside and made it for her while they were talking to the Two Johns and Cheyenne, "Now move it!"

"I'm not going anywhere, you're the reason I'm in this situation!" MVP said to Big Red.

"Are you saying you're not going to fulfill the terms of this competition?" Amy said.

"There was no competition – between Cheyenne showing up outta nowhere and you farting us all into oblivion we didn't stand a chance!" MVP complained.

"If I wasn't eating this sandwich I'd come over and drag you to the lake myself," Amy warned MVP and the other wrestlers, "but fortunately for you I can't do two things at once,"

"What's that smell?" Cryme Tyme said and all the boys sniffed the air and CM Punk slapped his face in distress.

"Not again!" he said recognizing the lethal smell of one of Amy's farts, even the sweet smell of the honey couldn't cover it up!

Amy shrugged bashfully, "Oops, well I guess I can do two things at once," she said and Trish started laughing as the boys fled to the lake desperate to get away from the terrible smell that had permeated the atmosphere.

Randy stopped running thinking that he heard a familiar sound, a melodious sound he had heard before, "Did any of you guys hear that?" he asked his boys as they ran to the lake not willing to stop and answer Randy's question. He smelt the air again, the stench was still there and he looked back and saw Amy approaching, "You're coming down to the lake, ah man that's not fair!" he said running away from her as she accompanied the girls down to the lake to see the boys humiliated. The girls had built up quite a tolerance for Amy's farts - to them it was the smell of victory!

They finally reached the lake and Randy pointed to the tree where the beehive was located, only there were no bees in there.

"You must have scared the bees away!" MVP said to Amy who stuck her tongue out and stuck her butt out at him making him jump behind Triple H who looked at MVP questioningly, "That woman's butt is a lethal weapon," he explained and Hunter nodded sympathetically.

"Where are the bees?" Randy said looking up at the hive but it was completely empty like somebody or something had cleaned it out.

"What else likes honey apart from bees?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Bees don't like honey they make honey," Shelton replied.

"That doesn't answer my question now does it?" Matt Hardy said sarcastically.

"BEARS! BEARS!" Trish yelled and everyone turned and saw her running down towards the lake, "Get out of here!" she told everyone and a loud growling sound could be heard coming from the east side of the wood. Then a family of bears appeared, the smell of honey had drawn them away from their dwelling and wetted their appetite.

"Does that answer your question?!" Shelton said to Matt Hardy nervously.

"Everybody up in the tree!" Randy said and the boys climbed the tree and helped the girls up including Trish who had saved all their lives, "Man I'm glad to see you," Trish said and Randy gave her a kiss.

"It's a good thing I came otherwise you guys would have been bear food," Trish said.

"Whose idea was it to cover the losers in honey anyway?" Amy said as the bears sniffed around trying to figure out where the honey had gone.

"It was his," Carlito said pointing to MVP.

"I say we feed him to the bears," Hunter said and MVP got nervous.

"What are we gonna do we can't stay in this tree all night?" MVP complained.

"Why not, the moon's out the air is warm, I think it's pretty romantic?" Gail Kim said leaning her arm on MVP's sticky shoulder and he smiled at her.

"I guess I could go down there and chase the bears away, they wouldn't do anything to me my Righteous Indignation would scare them away," Amy said.

"You're not going anywhere you're staying right here with me," Shawn said wrapping his sticky arms around Amy and Big Red pouted.

"Oh, I never get to do anything fun anymore," she said and Shawn surprised her with a passionate kiss, then he broke it and smiled at her.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her and she smiled back at him dropping her sandwich on the ground and the bears ate it as she kissed her husband.

The bears were soon gone but the couples kissing in the trees hadn't even noticed.

Angelina Love gave a deep sigh, "I miss Edge," she said looking up at the moon, "I hope he's alright,"

Velvet squeezed Angelina's hand in her own and smiled at her re-assuringly, "I'm sure he is," she said warmly and Mickie James and Victoria nodded while Shawn and Amy, Chyna and Hunter, MVP and Gail Kim, Carlito and Roxxi and Trish and Randy continued to kiss. CM Punk and Velvet Sky were on opposite branches so they couldn't kiss it up like the others. Punk thought he'd correct that by coming over to Velvet's side of the tree but as he moved the bough broke and the girls fell to the ground.

"Nice one Punk!" Velvet called up as she lay on the ground with Angelina, Victoria and Mickie James.

"Oops my bad!" CM Punk said and Hunter kicked him out of the tree.

"Sorry my foot slipped," Hunter said as Velvet pulled Punk into a hug and they kissed on the ground.

"You know I really shouldn't be here but I'm glad I came," Trish said with her arms around Randy, "Its not good luck for a bachelorette to be at a bachelor party,"

"You don't believe in luck," Randy reminded Trish and she realized he was right.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I haven't gotten used to not working at a hundred percent Truth telling ability,"

"Well here's a Truth for you," Randy said tightening his sticky arms around Trish, "this is the best bachelor party ever,"

"Amen to that!" the kissing couples agreed while the non-kissing couples spoke amongst themselves taking in the warm country atmosphere on a gorgeous night in St. Louis, Missouri, home of the soon-to-be-married and first-time father Randy Orton.


	26. House on Fire

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Six – House on Fire

The ARK Angels, the workers of St. Francis Church and everyone else braced themselves as the angry parents were about to break through the Church door. It seemed like they were going to just threaten everyone from outside the Church walls, then the pounding resumed and the angry voices rose up once again. Finally with one loud thud the door was open and the angry parents raced through and LC ran up towards them waving her Ax of Judgment at them with two warning blows through the air. The parents were terrified despite her size, LC had complete control of the weapon and it was obvious that she intended to do some serious damage with it if the parents came any closer. They started to back up but the anger on their faces was still very evident even at a distance.

"We'll be back, you haven't seen the last of us!" one of the parents threatened everyone and Reverend Rebuka was very discouraged by their anger.

"Can't we talk about this and come to a peaceful resolution?" Reverend Rebuka pleaded.

"Tell that little girl to put that ax down," one of the parents said but LC shook her head.

"No chance in Hell," she said firmly her feet planted and she was ready to strike at anyone of them if they came closer to her.

"LC's not the one that needs to back down, you're the ones who are willing to kidnap a little girl and give her to the very people who killed your children," Cameron said and the parents were instantly saddened at the memory of their children.

"If it wasn't for that little girl our children would still be alive!" the little girl's mother shouted with tears of anger burning down her face.

"All you had to do was listen to us and you'd be playing with your daughter right now!" Edge countered.

One of the parents recognized Edge and stepped forward pointing at him, "Its you, you're the one who found Alannah Pirelli, where is she?!" the man demanded and LC swung at him and he flew back in fear.

"Get back!" she cried her jaw squared and her hands ready to take another swing at the man if necessary.

"There she is, behind that couple!" one of the parents said pointing behind Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli who had done their best to conceal Alannah but the angry parents persistence made that extremely difficult.

"Grab her!" one of the mother's said and the man who had recognized Edge dared to run for Alannah. She clenched to her father as the man headed towards her but Cheyenne Speared the man to the ground and curled he up on his back in pain.

Clinging to his stomach he looked up at LC who put her Ax of Judgment to his neck and as he gulped from nervousness he could feel the hard steel press against his skin.

"If you want to live you'll leave this church and never try that again," LC warned him, "Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded and LC pulled her ax away from the man's neck and he scrambled to his feet over to his wife who tried to support him the best she could. "Who are you children?" he asked LC and Cheyenne.

"We are the ARK Angels of DX and we're here to protect the girl you're trying to abduct," LC replied, "She's innocent – just like your children were and if you weren't so pig-headed we would have protected them too,"

The parents didn't know what to say, the ARK and GPS had taken them totally by surprise.

"We'll be back," one of the parents said nervously backing out of the Church along with the other parents.

"We'll be waiting," LC said the light from the sun outside reflecting off her Ax of Judgment which made the parents leave even faster.

As they left the workers of St. Francis Church took a deep breath and applauded LC and Cheyenne, "We've never seen such mighty courage in the face of such animosity," Reverend Rebuka said.

"Thank God they're gone, I don't think they'll be back after that," Matthew said.

"Oh they'll be back but they're not the ones we have to worry about," Cameron said pulling Reverend Rebuka back as he went to close the church doors.

"What are you talking about?" the man of God asked Cameron, then suddenly the door slammed shut from the outside and the sound of a chain being locked around the doors could be heard.

"What was that?" James said coming towards the door with the other church workers while Reverend Rebuka tried to open the door.

"We're locked in," he said and the church workers and everyone else looked at each other confused.

"And you're going to stay locked in until you give us what we want," a gruff Italian voice said and Mr. Pirelli gasped.

"Nico," he said recognizing the voice and everyone looked at him for an explanation, "It's the man that arranged the kidnapping of Alannah, he's the head of the gangsters that have been chasing us,"

An evil laugh could be heard from outside, a deep sinister laugh that made everyone on the inside of the church uncomfortable.

"You've got yourself into quite a situation haven't you Anthony?" Nico said calling Alannah's father by his first name like they were friends hoping to manipulate the man.

"Look Nico I know why you're here, there's no way I'm giving up my daughter so you might as-well leave," Mr. Pirelli said and the sinister laugh could be heard again making everyone cringe.

"Now Anthony you know that's not going to happen, if you don't give me what I earned for saving your wife's life me and my boys will make your life a living Hell," Nico threatened Mr. Pirelli.

"There's no way I can afford to pay you back Nico and by kidnapping Alannah you made my wife sick again. If it wasn't for Melina she would still be sick," Mr. Pirelli said.

"Yes the Mexicana that's been on the local news, I had no idea you were a man of faith," Nico said and Cameron and LC were getting frustrated with all the small talk.

"Neither would I but being here in Fiji has changed that," Mr. Pirelli said and Cameron indicated for him to stop talking to Nico.

"I noticed that you have assembled a little posse, a few of those people you're hanging around with took it upon themselves to get involved in something that has absolutely nothing to do with them. Isn't that right Mr. Copeland?" Nico said to Edge.

"You were pretty smart locking that door you don't want to run the risk of running into me," Edge replied angrily and once again Nico laughed.

"If you were a friend you'd help Anthony out by loaning him the money he owes me, I know you and your wrestler friends can afford it," Nico said.

"The only thing you deserve is time in jail," Edge replied.

"Been there, done that," Nico replied, "I prefer it on the outside – it's so bright and sunny. I hope you enjoyed what you've seen of Fiji so far because if you don't pay me my money it will be the last time you ever see the outside of this church,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" John Morrison asked Melina who shrugged then Jeff smelt the air, he could smell the familiar stench of gas.

"Its up to you Anthony, are you going to pay me or are you going to pay with your lives?" Nico asked but Cameron signaled for Mr. Pirelli not to say anything which really got under Nico's skin and he snarled in response, "Have it your way,"

The sound of wood burning could be heard from the top of the church and it soon spread to the sides and around the back. The temperature increased and it got hot and stuffy inside the church and the workers realized what was happening.

"Our church is on fire!" Elizabeth cried and the sound of the roof cracking got louder.

"The roof won't hold, soon it will break and fall down on top of us!" Peter said and the wrestlers looked at the ARK Angels while the church workers spoke with Reverend Rebuka thinking about what to do.

"If the fire were on the inside I could get Aurora to make it rain and put out the flames," LC said.

"I could break the door down!" Cheyenne said but Cameron shook his head.

"No way, the gangsters are outside we'd be putty in their hands," Cameron said.

"So what are we going to do?" Maria asked the ARK Angels.

"I guess I could try and get Aurora to make it rain on the outside but she's never put out a fire that big before," LC said.

"Why take a chance that Aurora might not be able to extinguish the flames when we have someone who definitely can right here?" Melina said pointing to Jeff Hardy and the ARK Angels nodded in unison.

"Yes Jeff you could do it!" Cameron said excitedly.

"All you have to do is focus," Melina encouraged Jeff who nodded as everyone started to cover their mouths as the heat and the smoke became unbearable.

"Okay, here goes," Jeff said rubbing his hands together and he imagined the water outside and he lifted it with his mind so that it was moving out of the ocean, over the beach and towards St. Francis Church in a large body. People stopped to watch the large body of water moving seemingly of its own accord and Jeff intensified his concentration so that the water would go high above the church. It was like when he made the water go up over Triple H's head back in Texas but on a much, much bigger scale. As he saw the water with his mental eye, he envisioned that it was over the church and then he released it so that it dropped over the fire and extinguished the flames. Drops of the water came through small gaps in the roof of the church and the smell of burning wood stopped. The fire was out and the church workers, the wrestlers and the Pirellis' rejoiced that their lives had been spared.

"You did it again!" Mr. Pirelli said hugging Jeff and giving him a kiss on the cheek and everyone else gave Jeff kudos as-well.

"That water power is awesome!" Edge said impressed but Jeff just responded with a small smile, he couldn't argue that the gift was awesome but it was still pretty overwhelming to him.

Melina squeezed his shoulder re-assuringly, "You'll get used to it, just give it time," she said.

"But we don't have much time, what if those gangsters do something else like this and I choke?" Jeff said but Melina shook her head.

"You won't choke, you have more control over this power than you think," she said.

"Is it safe to go outside?" Maria asked the ARK Angels.

"Yeah, the gangsters have split to devise their next plan against us," Cameron said, "Chey go open the door," he said to his sister.

"One open door coming up," Cheyenne said and she charged the church door busting it open and seeing the angry parents out there.

Everyone came out towards them ready to defend Alannah once again but they didn't seem as much of a threat as last time. In fact they were more subdued and the anger seemed to have disappeared.

"Do you come in peace?" Reverend Rebuka asked them and one of the parents stepped forward.

"We saw how God extinguished the fire with that huge body of water," he said, "It was an absolute miracle, how could we doubt that God wanted us to believe you after seeing that?"

"Can you ever forgive us for leading the gangsters to you?" one of the parents asked.

"Yes we can," Reverend Rebuka said, "we specialize in forgiveness, the question is can you forgive yourselves for not trusting us when it could have made a difference?"

The parents looked down solemnly, they were full of regret, "We would give anything to go back in time and listen to you. Then our children's lives could have been saved. All we have now is our memories, you don't have to worry about us messing with you anymore," one of the parents said, "We'll leave you alone now,"

The parents turned to walk away but Melina came out after them and pulled the first parent that had lost their child by the arm, "Where there's hope there's miracles," she said and the woman wondered what she meant, "Come with me to the beach and I'll show you what I mean," Melina said and she signaled for Jeff to come with her and everybody else followed after them as they headed down to the water where the children had been killed.

Jeff escorted Melina down to the sand and she got down on her knees and blessed the water. She got back up and turned to Jeff, "Lift up the water from the ocean bed," she said and Jeff did as he was told while Melina turned to the parents who were watching with great interest. "Jesus told the disciples that Lazarus was dead but that he was glad he wasn't' there so that they would believe. The same way I wasn't there when these children died but I am here to tell you now in the name of Jesus Christ that they are not dead but that they are alive!"

The parents couldn't believe what they were hearing but as Jeff lifted up the water from up off the ocean floor they looked under the water and could see their children there. They looked as though they were sleeping but as they stirred their parents realized that they were alive and they ran under the water to claim them and bring them back to dry land before Jeff released the water back on the ocean floor.

The children rejoiced when they saw their parents, it was similar to when the Pirellis' had been reunited but on a much larger scale.

Jeff Hardy received kudos once again but he was still overwhelmed by his gift, he decided to take Melina's advice and spend time getting acquainted with his new power.

"Will the gangsters come after us?" one of the parents asked Melina as she received multiple thank yous from the relieved and grateful parents who were now full of faith.

"At first I thought they would but now that they know we have Alannah the only people they'll be coming for is us," the ARK Angels said.

"Still we should put the parents and their children under the Blood before they go home," Matthew said and the church workers gathered with the ARK Angels and Melina and prayed over the newly reunited families.

As the families went home the church workers turned to Melina, Maria, Edge, the Two Johns, Jeff Hardy and the ARK Angels concerned.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" Elizabeth asked them.

"We've just got to make sure the gangsters don't hit their next target," Cameron said.

"Who is their next target?" Grace asked.

"All of you," Cameron replied looking at the church workers, "And you too Reverend,"

"So what do we do?" James asked Cameron.

"You come with us, don't go home come back to the hotel with us. We have got to take those gangsters out or they are going to make everyone's life miserable for the next week," Cameron said.

Next week was a big week for the WWE, especially for a particular engaged couple that had absolutely no idea what was going on in the South Pacific and Melina and the ARK Angels wanted it to stay that way.


	27. Maids of Honor

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Seven – Maids of Honor

Trish's house, 8pm:

It was Saturday evening and tomorrow the WWE Superstars were flying out to Fiji for the RAW and Smackdown shows, until then the girls were going to celebrate the last days of Trish Stratus being an unmarried woman. So far Trish and Amy were the only guests but others would shortly be in attendance for the bachelorette costume party. The sisters in Christ had fun getting each other all dressed up; Trish decided to do an all Goth thing and had Amy dye her hair black and she was wearing a long black skirt with heavy metal black boots, a black t shirt and her finger nails were painted black and her eyes were drawn wide with thick black eyeliner. She was now the complete opposite of her personality which was the theme of the party. Amy's take on the theme was a little puzzling and Trish had to use what was left of her Truth-telling abilities to work out what she was dressed up as; her hair was blond and her eyes were blue-grey and she had a pierced heart tattoo where her green meanie tattoo usually was.

"You're dressed as your husband," Trish said noting the cowboy boots and hat.

"Well kind of, I'm channeling his spirit because I couldn't be bothered to dye my hair or get blue-grey contacts, and I couldn't really wear tight fitting jeans without cutting off baby Rebecca's oxygen now could I?" Amy said.

"Yeah but Amy you're kind of missing the point, Shawn's not your opposite he's just the opposite sex. By your logic everyone should come dressed as their boyfriend or husband," Trish said and then she saw the Truth, "Oh no," she said as the doorbell rang and when she answered it in front of her stood Samoa Joanna better known as Victoria who had come dressed as her boyfriend Samoa Joe. She had black two-tone colored shorts on and a towel around her neck. With the exception of a bikini top and less body weight Victoria had it down to a T.

"Oh Vicky you even got a replica of the TNA World Heavyweight Championship?" Trish Stratus said.

"Well yeah, my boyfriend is the Champ you know," Victoria replied and she shuddered at Trish's costume, "Man you look scary – but in a good way," she said and came inside while Trish sighed.

"Hey Trish – BALLIN!" Gail Kim said dressed in a tighter version of her boyfriend MVP's ring attire, complete with fake bling and cornrows.

Trish couldn't help but laugh, "Hello Gail," Trish said and Gail Kim put her hand up.

"My name is not Gail, its Gailiana Marianna Kimberly," Gail Kim said and Trish had to turn away she was laughing so much as Gail Kim strutted into her house and when Victoria and Amy saw her their laughter could be heard from outside.

Behind her was Velvet Sky who had come dressed as CM Punk wearing a CM Punk t shirt and ring attire complete with wrist tape and black hair parted down the middle. Angelina Love had come as Edge and she seemed to be the only one who had authentic ring attire on as she was obviously wearing Edge's real ring jacket which was trailing on the floor and falling off her shoulders.

"Oh my goodness," Trish said to the Beautiful People.

"Don't we look great?" Velvet Sky said.

"Just get in," Trish said pulling them into the house, "Hey Mickie, or should I say Johnny," she said as Mickie James came up to her dressed head-to-toe in Thuganomic gear.

"Well I didn't wanna come dressed as Sonjay so I thought I'd come as the guy I'm hanging out with the most right now," Mickie James said and she marched into the house with baggy jean shorts and a Hustle, Loyalty and Respect t shirt and hat.

"And I thought I'd seen it all," Trish said as Krystal Benjamin and Roxxi Laveaux turned up dressed as Shelton Benjamin and Carlito. Roxxi was obviously wearing a wig but Krystal had actually cut her hair short and dyed it blond.

"Isn't it ironic that we have the same length hair now?" Krystal said to Roxxi and Carlito's girlfriend nodded.

"I think it looks great," Roxxi said and Trish cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at Roxxi, "I mean I think it looks cool,"

"That's better," Trish said welcoming Roxxi and Krystal into her home so the party could officially begin.

As she came into the living room Trish was quickly approached by Victoria Joe while Gailiana, Mickie Cena, Angelina Copeland and CM Sky were really laughing it up.

"Trish you gotta come quick, Amy is touching her boobs," Victoria said.

"What?" Trish said as Victoria pulled her into the living room so she could see for herself and sure enough there was her maid of honor touching her own boobs, "Amy what are you doing?" Trish said firmly but it was hard to keep a straight face when it was so obvious Amy was not the one running the hands right now.

"I'm sorry I just can't help myself – I love this body," Amy said but it was Shawn's voice that came out of her mouth and the girls laughed even more.

"Okay that's enough," Trish said and she shook Amy firmly but gently, "Shawn come out of there,"

Amy started to push her hands through her hair like she was filming a shampoo commercial and then running the shampoo all over her body, "You're so beautiful I can't stand to be separated from you," Shawn said through Amy.

"This is so cool!" Mickie Cena said laughing.

"No it's not its totally inappropriate – Amy tell Shawn to leave!" Trish called into Amy's ear but Big Red wasn't home right now, in her mind she was in a private room and her husband was making her feel like the woman of the year. Trish thought of the best way to make her stop, "If only you could see how ridiculous you look – that's it," she said and she pulled Amy over to the long mirror in the hallway, "Open your eyes," she said to Amy and Big Red opened her eyes and screamed.

"Monster – oh Trish its you," Amy said when she realized who the scary Goth chick in the mirror was.

"Don't look at me, look at you!" Trish said and Amy looked at herself and started to smile and Trish frowned confused then Amy started to caress the mirror.

"You are so beautiful, so sexy, so amazing. I love you so much Amy," Amy said to herself and she started to kiss her reflection in the mirror.

The girls laughed themselves onto the ground when they saw what Amy was doing; Shawn had Amy totally enamored she wasn't even thinking rationally anymore, so if Trish wanted this humiliation to end she would have to do something irrational. She turned Amy towards her and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're right Amy, you are beautiful, in fact you're so beautiful I could just . . . kiss you," Trish said coming closer to Amy and that's exactly what she did.

Amy's eyes opened wide at the touch of Trish's lips on her own and she pushed Trish back fiercely, "No Trish I can't I'm married!" Shawn said through Amy.

"Then leave or I'll do it again!" Trish threatened Shawn.

"Okay I'm gone! Take care of my Big Red for me," Shawn said and Trish smiled.

"I always do," she replied and Amy looked in the mirror and blew herself a kiss.

"Bye Amy, I love you," Shawn said to his wife and he left her spirit.

"I love you too," Amy said then she came to her senses and looked at the mirror and wondered why there was lipstick smudges all over it. She turned and saw all the girls looking at her, "Hey guys when did you all get here?" she asked and the girls tried to stop themselves from laughing.

"We came just after Shawn," Angelina Love said and everyone giggled.

"Shawn's here?!" Amy said excitedly.

"No honey Shawn's not here Angie's just complementing you on your outfit," Trish said and Amy straightened her cowboy hat.

"He pulls this look off much better than me," Amy said.

"I think you've done your husband justice," Trish said patting Amy on the back.

For the next few hours the girls danced to music, drank non-alcoholic beverages and humored each other with impressions of their boyfriends.

"Okay Vicky do an impression of Joe after he just found out that you'd be cheating on him," Velvet Sky said to Victoria and the former Women's Champion snorted and made her face all serious.

"That's really good!" Angelina said and the other girls applauded Victoria's impression.

"Okay Trish guess who I am. I'm blond, Canadian and I used to date you like forever ago," Gail Kim said.

"Christian?" Trish guessed already knowing the answer.

"Correct!" Gail Kim said.

"You're gonna play a guessing game with Trish yeah that makes a lot of sense," Angelina Love said sarcastically.

"Okay Trish who am I. I'm sexy, half Samoan and you loved to smell what I was cooking," Velvet Sky asked Trish and Angelina rolled her eyes obviously failing to make her point.

"Dwayne," Trish replied.

"That's right!" Velvet Sky said.

"Oh big surprise," Angelina Love said.

"Trish guess who I am," Victoria said and Angelina pulled her hair out of her face in the same way Edge did when he got frustrated and the girls laughed at her and applauded her impression.

"Thank you," Angelina said taking a bow.

"I'm cool, I'm Caribbean and -" Victoria was about to add another adjective but Trish cut her off,

"You're Carlito!" she said with pretend surprise.

"Yes and for a bonus point what do all these men have in common?" Victoria said and Velvet Sky frowned.

"I didn't know this competition had points," she said to Angelina who slapped her around the head.

"Thank you Angelina – Trish answer the question," Victoria said to the bachelorette.

"I used to date them all," Trish replied.

"That's right you did!" Victoria said.

"Who did you love the most out of all of them?" Mickie James asked turning her Hustle, Loyalty and Respect hat to the side.

"I don't know," Trish said vaguely and Mickie James furrowed her brow.

"You don't know? But you're The Truth you know everything," Mickie said.

"She's running at fifty percent at the moment," Amy said with a mouthful of chips that had been dipped in guacamole.

"Or maybe I just can't answer the question," Trish said, "Maybe I don't know what I liked about Christian or what I liked about Carlito or what I liked about Dwayne. All I know is that I'm not marrying any of them and the one I am marrying I barely even know,"

The partying stopped and suddenly all eyes were on Trish especially those of her best friend Amy.

"Trish are you okay?" Amy asked licking the guacamole off her lips and putting her hand on Trish's shoulder, she could feel Trish shaking.

"Oh my God Amy what if this is a mistake? What if Randy isn't the one I'd be making a terrible mistake!" Trish panicked.

"What if? Trish you don't deal in 'what ifs' you deal in Truths, you know Randy's the one who you're supposed to be with," Amy reassured Trish but the bride-to-be was still freaking out.

"I've never been married before and out of all the men I've been with I was certain out of all of them the one I was going to marry was Dwayne. If I was wrong about that how can I be so sure about Randy being the one?" Trish said and she started to pace back and forth nervously.

"Trish calm down," Victoria said and she ran to the kitchen to get Trish some water while the others tried to calm Trish down with little success.

"Maybe I should call Randy and tell him I'm having second thoughts," Trish said and Amy's eyes widened, she knew now that this was definitely not Trish talking to her right now as The Truth never second-guessed herself.

"She's got cold feet," Krystal Benjamin said.

"Yes and that's all it is cold feet," Amy said holding Trish still and she put her hands on Trish's trembling face. Her anointing started to move through Trish's skin and she started to calm down, "Listen to me bella," Amy said using Matt Hardy's pet name for her since Big Red wasn't really appropriate, "You would never give up The Rock and go out on a limb and hook up with Randy unless you knew that's what God wanted you to do. You refused to let Adam be your firstborn child's godfather because you knew he had to find Alannah Pirelli first and reveal a side of himself that he didn't even know existed," Amy gave Trish a deep smile and put one of Trish's hands on her pregnant stomach, "And most importantly – for me anyway – you knew Shawn was going to be the only man I would ever marry and you knew that he would give me my first child. If it wasn't for you and the gift God has given you I would not be the woman I am today or in the place that I am in my life today, so believe me Trish you know what you're doing. Randy Orton is the one for you and that's the Truth,"

Trish felt the warmth of baby Rebecca growing inside Amy's pregnant stomach and tears started to come down her face making her mascara eyes watery. There was no denying the life growing inside of Amy and there was no denying that she had been a key part of getting it there. Eventually Trish broke out in a big smile much to the relief of her party guests and Amy wiped the charcoal colored tears from around her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys I just lost myself for a minute there," Trish said.

"You don't have to apologize," Mickie James said softly.

"It's so easy to take your Truth-telling abilities for granted," Victoria said.

"Yeah, we forget that you're human just like us but with one very special difference," Velvet Sky said.

"A special difference that's only running at fifty percent right now," Gail Kim added and Trish sighed.

"I just didn't realize how much a part of me my Truth-telling abilities had become, I've almost become one with it," Trish said, "Its hard to function without it," Trish smiled at Amy and squeezed her best friends hands gratefully, "Thank God for good friends, I wouldn't know what' I'd do without you Amy and in case you ever wondered why you are my maid of honor now you know why,"

Amy started to tear up and the other girls started to get emotional too, "Being your maid of honor is the greatest honor, here's to you old friend," Amy said smiling through teary eyes and Trish hugged her lovingly and the other girls started to cry.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Victoria said tearfully and she opened the door for the pizza man.

"I've got four boxes of pepperoni with extra cheese," he said and Victoria waved him in.

"Come in I'll get my purse," she said and the pizza delivery guy frowned at the obvious Samoa Joe gear Victoria was wearing and when he came into the living room he saw what appeared to be MVP, CM Punk, John Cena, Edge, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker all crying.

Here you go," Victoria said still sobbing.

"Thanks," the pizza guy said before leaving, "Man I thought wrestlers were a lot tougher than that," he said scratching his head and he drove away pretty sure he'd never be able to look at the Undertaker the same-way ever again.


	28. Pacific Heights

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Eight – Pacific Heights

Suva, Fiji at 10am:

The WWE Superstars dragged their tired bodies through the airport in Suva after flying for over a day from America for RAW and Smackdown the first of which was taking place tonight. The production crew had actually arrived ahead of them and was already setting up for the show. Shawn and Hunter had arranged for as much publicity to be done as they could and had scheduled several Superstars to make appearances for the Fiji locals. Both shows were already sold out and the expectations were high but after being in the air for so long all the Superstars wanted to do was come down and see how things were going with Melina, Edge and the ARK Angels.

When the Superstars checked into Tanoa Plaza Suva Trish spoke to the desk clerk who said that Melina, Maria and Edge were checked into the hotel but they hadn't been around for awhile.

"I wonder where they are," Trish said scratching her head.

"You don't know?" Randy asked her.

"I'm running at fifty percent remember?" Trish said and she started looking around for Amy, "Where's the Anointed Couple?" she asked.

"Last time I saw them they were on the airplane with us," Randy said as the wrestlers checked in to their rooms.

"You know Mrs. Hennigan has been hanging around with Reverend Rubuka a lot, maybe she's at St. Francis church its not far from here," the desk clerk said to Trish who nodded.

"Thanks," she said and turned to the other wrestlers, "You guys better go up and get some rest, Randy and I are going to look for Melina and the ARK Angels,"

"Um actually I do have a message here from the ARK Angels of DX for you Miss. Stratus," the desk clerk said reading a note that Cameron had written, "It says when the WWE Superstars arrive tell them not to look for us, especially the bride and groom Trish Stratus and Randy Orton,"

Trish and Randy frowned, "What is going on here?" Trish said shaking her head in confusion, without her bridesmaids around she couldn't really think straight.

"They're probably still trying to reunite Alannah with her father and don't want any distractions," Shelton said.

"Why don't you guys just enjoy each others company until they come back to the hotel?" Krystal Benjamin said and Randy and Trish nodded even though The Truth wanted to check out St. Francis Church and see what was going on there that had Melina so busy.

University of the South Pacific at 11am:

LC was sound asleep in Grace's dorm room which was also being slept in by Matthew, Elizabeth and Peter. They went to the same University as Grace. Usually they all slept in separate rooms, Matthew and Elizabeth didn't even have dorms they lived off campus but the ARK Angels insisted they stay together for their own safety. They studied almost as hard as they prayed, in fact Grace had talked so much about the subject she was studying she put LC to sleep. Grace took this as an opportunity to go down to the library telling herself she wouldn't be long but when she came back LC was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" LC asked her.

"I just went to the library, I was very careful," Grace said coming back into her room, "I was really nervous while I was down there. I didn't even find the book I was looking for,"

LC sighed, "Well come on then we'll all go together. Come on guys wake up," LC said shoving Elizabeth and Peter on the shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

"We're going to the library," LC replied.

"Yay!" the church workers cheered and LC rolled her eyes.

"Its like a room full of Camerons without the hotness," she said and the church workers followed her out of the dorm to the library, her eyes fixed on every corner and every shadow. She was certain they were being watched.

When they got to the library LC stayed by the door while Grace found the books she was looking for and the other church workers fingered through the journals and catalogs. The library assistant looked over her computer and wondered what the little girl with the big black boots was doing by the door.

"Aren't your feet a little hot in those big black boots?" the library assistant asked LC.

"Nope they're fine," LC replied, the boots were necessary as flip-flops just wouldn't do when she was dealing with gangsters.

"You know you'd get a lot more out of this library if you were closer to the books," the library assistant said trying to be humorous but LC wasn't in a sociable mood. The library assistant picked up on this and went back to work putting returned books back on the shelf. One of the books fell and she bent down to pick it up, LC turned when she heard the book drop and she saw a man standing behind the library assistant.

"Hey!" LC called out as the man wrapped his arm around the library assistant's neck.

"ARGHHH!" she screamed as the books she was holding fell to the floor.

"Shut up!" the man yelled at her and the church workers were about to come and see what was going on but LC signaled for them to be still, she was certain this gangster was not alone.

"Let her go!" LC said fiercely and the gangster pulled out a gun and held it to the library assistant's head.

"First you give me the girl," the gangster replied.

"No way," LC replied firmly and the library assistant started to shake uncontrollably as the steel of the gun pressed against her temple.

"Are you sure you want to play games with me kid?" the gangster said coldly and LC snarled at him.

"I'm getting a little too old for games," LC said and she reached into her backpack, pulled out her Ax of Judgment and threw it at the gangster aiming for the gun which the ax knocked out of his hand. "Run!" LC said to the library assistant as she ran for the gangster who tried to pick up the Ax of Judgment but for some reason he couldn't lift it. "Hey that's mine!" LC said and kicked the gangster's hand away from her ax before picking it up.

"LC!" Grace cried as a pack of gangsters burst threw the door heading straight for the church workers.

LC looked up and saw a huge chandelier hanging high above and she threw her Ax of Judgment at it severing the cable holding it in place and it came crashing down on the gangsters as they advanced on the church workers.

"Call the police!" LC said to the library assistant who was in shock at what she had just witnessed. As she went for the phone the gangster that had attacked her tried to run but LC stopped him by tripping him up and putting her ax to his ear, "Do you really want to play games?" she said to him and he grimaced under the cold steel pressing against his skin, "Not so nice when you're on the receiving end is it?" LC asked him but he didn't reply, "Your silence speaks volumes,"

Pacific Harbor at 12pm:

Jeff Hardy and Cheyenne led Diana and James to the docks and told them to duck down behind a fleet of yachts. They were being chased since Diana and James left home to head for Suva city. Jeff and Cheyenne had stayed with them and alerted them to the fact that they were being followed, now the gangsters were on their tail and they were armed and dangerous. Some tourists had seen the gangsters and called the police but Jeff and Cheyenne had to get the church workers out of Pacific Harbor before the gangsters opened fire on them.

"We have to get out of here," Jeff whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Cheyenne said and Jeff looked up at a man who was having trouble with his boat.

"Excuse me sir, can we borrow your boat?" Jeff said.

"We'll bring it right back," Cheyenne assured him.

"Sorry kids the motor doesn't work," the man said.

"That won't be a problem," Jeff said looking at Cheyenne, "Can you swim?" he asked her.

"Like a fish," Cheyenne replied.

"Then get in the water Nemo and push this thing!" Jeff said and he told Diana and James to get on the boat while the man watched wondering what they were doing. Cheyenne got in the water and pushed the boat away from the dock out into the harbor and the man couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wow that girl is phenomenal!" he said.

"You have no idea," Jeff replied and the gangster spotted them and jumped into one of the unoccupied boats, shot the rope holding the boat to the dock and followed Jeff and Cheyenne out into the water. The police arrived shortly afterwards but it was too late, the race was on.

"Push Cheyenne push!" Jeff called to GPS and she pushed the boat with all her strength and they sped out into the water like they were on a high powered motor boat. "Push it all the way down to the beach," he said as he jumped out of the boat and walked on the water towards the gangsters.

"Jeff wait!" James cried out, he wasn't worried that Jeff would drown he was more concerned about the fact that the gangsters had guns. When the gangsters saw a man walking towards them on the water the last thing they could do was shoot, they were too shocked to shoot.

"Is it just me or is that man walking on water?" one of the gangsters asked his accomplice who couldn't take his eyes off the man coming towards them. They were in the perfect position to shoot Jeff but they didn't and Jeff used their reaction to unleash his attack on them. He ran around their boat on the surface of the water picking up the pace second by second, eventually he was running huge circles around them and the water started to envelop the boat and created a huge typhoon.

"Wow look at that?" James said as Cheyenne drove him and Diana onto the beach and they looked at the huge typhoon that had engulfed the gangsters and was now carrying them away down the Navua River. Jeff skipped over to them to make sure they were okay.

"We're fine," Diana said, "you're amazing,"

Jeff blushed as they got out of the boat and onto the sand, "I'm gonna take this boat back to its owner," he said.

"I'll go with you, last one to the other side is a rotten egg!" Cheyenne said and she pushed the boat back over to Pacific Harbor while Jeff raced her running on the water. When they approached the owner they tied unable to beat each other, it seems that on water Jeff was a match for the Phenomenal girl, on land he probably wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Here's your boat back," Jeff said to the owner who stood on the dock speechless.

"Is he okay?" Cheyenne asked Jeff paddling in the water.

"He's fine he's just in shock, I'm getting kinda used to that look now," Jeff said, "Want me to carry you back?" he said reached down for Cheyenne but she shook her head.

"No I'll swim back," Cheyenne said.

"Let's see who the rotten egg is this time," Jeff said and he raced Cheyenne all the way back to Diana and James who assured them that they had tied once again.

"One day I'll beat you Uncle Jeff," Cheyenne said and Jeff drew the water off her body leaving her bone dry.

"What do you say after we meet up with Melina, Cameron and LC we do a little deep sea diving in the Astrolabe Reef?" Jeff asked her.

"It's a date," Cheyenne said shaking Jeff Hardy's hand, "but not a real date cause that would be gross,"

"Totally," Jeff said turning up his nose and Diana and James laughed as the group headed back to the hotel to see how everyone else's day had gone.

Melina and Maria's room, Tanoa Plaza Suva at 1:30pm:

Edge was playing with Alannah who was explaining how Ruby worked to her parents, they seemed quite puzzled by the robot dog.

"Believe me sir if there's a robot dog causing trouble anywhere around here, Ruby will take care of it," Edge assured Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli.

"It can fight," Alannah explained, she really wanted to set Ruby loose on the gangsters but Edge convinced her that Ruby might not be so good at dodging bullets.

Cameron sat on Melina's bed while she spoke to Reverend Rebuka, they were talking about Trish and Randy's wedding now but earlier they had got into a conversation about the fruits of the spirit and Reverend Rubuka said he had more of one and less of the others which made Melina laugh.

"I really want those gangsters out of here before my friends arrive," Melina said.

"It would be terrible if they spoilt such a special day," Reverend Rebuka said, "I would very much like to meet your friends, if they're anything like you this island is sure to be blessed,"

"Well two of them are, three if you count Shawn's Kiss of Life," Melina said.

"Kiss of Life?" Reverend Rebuka repeated intrigued.

"And the groom should be getting his gift back after he marries the bride," Melina added.

"What is his gift?" Reverend Rebuka asked.

"He can look at a picture or an image of someone and know their past, present and future," Melina said.

"How incredible," Reverend Rebuka said amazed.

"So Randy's power is like an extension of Trish's Truth-telling abilities," Cameron realized and Melina nodded.

"Yeah kinda like the same-way Shawn and Amy are both Anointed and have that Righteous Indignation that no-one should ever get on the wrong side of," Maria said.

"The rest of my friends are wrestlers and show their gifts off in the ring," Melina said and she could tell Reverend Rebuka was impressed.

"Do you desire to get back into the ring after you've had your baby?" he asked Melina.

"Without a doubt," she said and the Reverend nodded thoughtfully as a knock came at the door and Edge opened it to reveal LC and some of the church workers.

"What a day we've had," LC said taking off her backpack and dropping it on the floor.

Aurora got excited as soon as she heard her voice and LC took her from Cameron and gave her a big hug and Cameron a little kiss.

"We got the gangsters arrested in the University library!" Grace said excitedly.

"How many of them were there?" John Cena asked.

"Around seven," Peter replied, "LC took them all out,"

"How did you do that?" Mrs. Pirelli asked LC.

"I dropped a chandelier on them," she replied and everyone in the room started laughing, the laughter soon turned to applause in gratitude of what LC had done for the church workers.

"Who's getting kudos in here?" Jeff Hardy asked as he entered the room with Cheyenne, James and Diana.

"We're just talking about how LC stopped seven gangsters from attacking the church workers," Melina said proud of the ARK's efforts.

"Good work LC!" Cheyenne said shoving LC on the shoulder affectionately and LC nearly lost her balance.

"Thanks Chey," LC said.

"How were things for you guys?" Edge asked Jeff and Cheyenne.

"There were gangsters at my place too," Diana said, "Jeff led them to Pacific Harbor and now they're somewhere down the Navua River wishing they never came to Suva,"

Melina got up and approached Jeff, "Did you use your water power to get rid of them?" she asked him and he nodded, "I'm so proud of you Jeff Hardy," she said giving Jeff a big hug and the Charismatic Enigma wasn't sure how to respond.

"What about Chey she pushed a boat all the way from the harbor to the beach with her bare hands," Jeff said and everyone applauded Cheyenne.

"You really did that?" Alannah said coming over to Cheyenne and GPS nodded.

"But I still couldn't beat Jeff on water, we're going swimming tomorrow maybe I'll bet him then," GPS said and Cameron shook his head.

"That's highly unlikely Chey, Jeff's at his most powerful when he's in the water," he said and Cheyenne pouted crossing her arms.

"Gee Chey I didn't know you were so competitive," Jeff said.

"She gets it from my dad," Cameron explained.

"Can I go swimming with Cheyenne and Jeff tomorrow?" Alannah asked her parents.

"I'm not sure it's safe Alannah," her father said.

"Don't worry Mr. Pirelli we'll be there to look after her," Jeff said pointing to himself and Cheyenne.

"We'll all go," Cameron said, "knowing those two they'll get so caught up trying to beat each other they'll forget there's gangsters still looking for Alannah,"

"Do you think they'll still be looking for her after the butt-kicking we gave them today?" LC asked Cameron who thought about it.

"All logic says they should give up and go away after the Hell we've put them through so far but God told me their butts haven't been kicked hard enough. Until then guys let's all stay on alert okay?" Cameron said to the ARK Angels and Jeff Hardy who nodded.

A knock came at the door and Jeff opened it to reveal Trish and Randy, Melina screamed when she saw them and ran over to give them a frenzied embrace.

"Where have you been?" Trish asked Melina who frowned.

"You mean you don't know?" Melina said wondering if Trish really was operating at fifty percent like Edge said.

"My Truth telling abilities have been reduced by half," Trish replied and Melina gave a sigh of relief.

"We've just been taking care of business right everyone?" Melina said to the ARK Angels, Jeff Hardy, Edge and everyone else in the room and everyone nodded in agreement adhering to Melina's desire not for Trish and Randy or anyone else to worry that there were gangsters lurking around, "How was the flight?"

"Long," Randy replied and the Two Johns chuckled grateful that their flight to Fiji had been incredibly short since they didn't fly at all.

"Amy ate through the entire flight – that's 35 hours of food!" Trish said in disbelief.

"She did, oh my gosh her hormones are worse than mine," Melina said and Maria nodded, she didn't want to imagine what it was going to be like at the wedding reception when all three pregnant ladies got together.

"Shawn tried to reason with her but he just ended up eating as much as she did," Randy said and everyone started chuckling at the idea of Amy and Shawn stuffing their faces.

"You know when my real mom used to eat she got um – amorous," Cameron said and the adults exchanged knowing glances.

"Gross," LC said sticking her fingers down her throat.

"What does amorous mean?" Alannah asked Cameron.

"Nevermind," the adults said at once and Alannah shrugged and turned to Edge.

"Will you tell me what it means?" she asked him but Edge shook his head. Once upon a time he wouldn't have cared about such things but being around Alannah and protecting her from the danger around her had made Edge more responsible than he ever thought he'd be.

"At least we don't have to wonder where Shawn and Amy are anymore," Randy said to Trish who nodded, even though she'd rather know in advance what was going on with her maid of honor this was one Truth she didn't need to know about.


	29. Just Visiting

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Twenty Nine – Just Visiting

Tanoa Plaza Suva, 11:30pm:

Shawn made his way to Hunter and Joanie's hotel room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the square and unimpressed face of Triple H was looking back at him, his eyes narrow and his jaw tight. Shawn took a deep breath expecting this response and spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said pleading with Hunter his blue-grey eyes wide with sincerity.

"Sorry for what? Missing one of the greatest episode's of RAW ever why should you be sorry about that?" Hunter said.

"It was good huh?" Shawn asked.

"Are you kidding me Fiji loves the WWE! The fans were chanting your name you moron!" Hunter said a cross between angry and elated, "You're my other half behind the scenes Shawn I needed you, the locker room needed you!"

"I'm sorry Hunter I really am," Shawn said clasping his hands together and begging for forgiveness.

"So where the Hell were you?" Hunter asked him and Shawn looked down at his feet and turned his foot back and forth like a teenager with a crush. Hunter looked his best friend up and down trying to put his behavior into context; Shawn had been missing all day, so was his wife, he missed RAW knowing that Hunter was gonna be mad at him and now he was standing in front of him blushing like a schoolboy. Hunter had seen Shawn like this before but not in a long, long time and it finally clicked: Amy had gotten amorous.

"I just couldn't say no, it's been so long," Shawn started to explain but he didn't have to, the explanation was written all over his face.

"Shawn you are the man, I thought you and Amy had taken a vow of celibacy," Hunter said putting his arm around Shawn fondly.

"We had we decided it would be best to abstain with Cameron's wisdom and Cheyenne's Phenomenal hearing it was just too much of a risk. But the kids weren't around and Amy just kept eating and eating and eating, to the point where food just couldn't satisfy her appetite anymore. She needed something else and after months and months of saying no, I needed it too – badly," Shawn said to his best friend who was smiling from ear-to-ear. After such a successful RAW this was the best news Hunter had heard all day, "I really wanted to make it back for the show but once we started, we just couldn't stop,"

Hunter laughed out loud getting Joanie's attention, "What's going on out there?" she called from the bathroom.

"Nothing I'm just talking to Shawn," Hunter replied and Joanie came out of the room and looked Shawn up and down.

"Hello stranger," she said cheekily and Shawn smiled bashfully at her.

"Hey Joanie, nice earrings," Shawn said.

"Hunter bought them for me," she said showing off the brand new earrings.

"Green and black, I should have known," Shawn said noting the famous DX colors.

"Has Amy gone down to the beach already?" Joanie asked Shawn who shook his head definitively.

"She's asleep," Shawn said yawning, "in fact I think I'm gonna hit the hay too I'm pretty tired myself,"

"I bet you are," Hunter said chuckling to himself.

"What does that mean?" Joanie asked him.

"Nevermind," Hunter said not wanting to embarrass his best friend by telling Joanie why Shawn and Amy had been absent all day and would be all night too.

"I guess it's normal that you would be going through this Shawnie, this is the point in Amy's pregnancy where you start to take on her emotional stuff. She eats so you eat, she sleeps so you sleep. I bet it feels weird," Joanie said but Shawn shook his head.

"Yeah it does but it's totally worth it," he said with a big smile and headed back to his hotel room where his Big Red wife lay asleep exhausted with a small smile on her face.

"You weren't mad at him for missing RAW?" Joanie asked Hunter as Shawn disappeared into his room.

"I was at first but some-things are just too important to pass up," Hunter said putting his arm around Joanie, closing their hotel room door and they headed towards the elevator to join their friends on the beach by the hotel.

Outside the wrestlers had gathered on the beach with the Pirellis and the church workers who had attended their first wrestling show ever and were amazed to find that the mean and despicable Trish and Randy were nothing like the characters they had just portrayed a few hours earlier.

"You are very talented to pull of such a diabolical team," Peter said to the engaged couple, the Fiji audience had watched as Trish Stratus screwed John Cena out of a possible victory over her partner Randy Orton by hitting him in the back with a steel chair, "John Cena almost had that match won,"

"Yeah well we'll see what happens when I face Randy again next week with Trish banned from ringside," John Cena said and Trish smiled confidently.

"Oh I'm sure we'll work out something," she said patting Randy on the hand deviously and the church workers laughed as Trish and Randy became the terrible twosome right in front of them.

"I never thought I'd see something like this in my life, we've seen so much since Melina came to our beautiful island," Diana said.

"It will be so sad when she has to leave," Elizabeth said and the church workers nodded and a wave of sadness came over them suddenly. Trish squeezed Elizabeth's hand and gave her a smile.

"Let's focus on the positives right now," she said and Elizabeth nodded.

"You're right, we'll appreciate every second we have left with Melina the Miraculous," Elizabeth said and the church workers agreed with her and Trish realized how fortunate she was to never have to worry about saying goodbye to Melina now or ever. The same couldn't be said for the Pirellis' however who were growing concerned that they would soon be saying goodbye to Edge and his friends that Alannah had gotten so close to. Trish could sense their concern so she excused herself to go and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli, as she got up she tripped and fell over a rock, or at least what she thought was a rock. It turned out to be Ruby who was laughing at her.

"Very funny Ruby who put you up to that?" Trish said picking up her robot dog who pointed at Mickie James.

"She said you'd love it," Ruby said and Trish shook her head knowing that Mickie was just getting her back for attacking her from behind on RAW.

She handed Ruby back to Alannah, "You better be careful who you hang around now that you've got Ruby, it picks up on human behavior like you wouldn't believe," she said.

"Okay, Edge told me Mickie was up to no good, I should have listened to him," Alannah said and she went back to playing with Edge. Trish furrowed her brow; the fact that Alannah was now taking advice from Edge who too ironic for words.

"She gotten quite attached to Mr. Copeland," Mr. Pirelli said to Trish.

"Well that's only natural under the circumstances," Trish said and the Pirellis' nodded.

"We don't know how we're going to get her to say goodbye to him," Mrs. Pirelli said.

"Don't worry about that now let Alannah enjoy the time she has with him," Trish advised them and Mrs. Pirelli sighed.

"Its just so hard seeing her get so attached knowing they're going to have to separate soon," she said.

"Well there are ways to fix that," Trish said and Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli looked at her intrigued wondering what she meant by that. Any way they could prevent breaking their daughter's heart would be music to their ears.

Chyna pulled Hunter over to the water which was glistening in the moonlit sky. She wrapped her arms around Hunter and smiled, "Do you think it's too late to go swimming?" she asked him.

"We'd have to go up and get our bathing suits," Hunter replied.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Chyna replied trying to push Hunter into the water with little success.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Hunter said and he pushed Chyna into the water with much success creating a big splash.

"Oh Chyna too bad," Maria said, "is your dress waterproof?"

Everyone laughed at Maria's question while Chyna felt around in the water, it seemed as though she had lost something.

"What's wrong babe?" Hunter asked her.

"My earrings, I lost one of my earrings when you pushed me in the water," Chyna said.

"Don't worry about it babe I'll get you another pair tomorrow," Hunter said.

"Like these? I don't think so," Chyna said feeling around for her lost earring.

"Is everything okay over here?" Jeff Hardy said bouncing over to Hunter and Chyna.

"She's lost an earring," Hunter said.

"You mean that really cool green and black pair?" Jeff asked and Chyna nodded, "Man I hate to lose jewelry,"

"Could you help me find it?" Chyna asked Jeff who nodded but Hunter pushed him back.

"Stand back Jeffrey I'll help her find the earring," Hunter said about to put his hands into the water when Jeff pulled him back up.

"I'm sure you could boss but let me see what I can do," he said and came over to Chyna and knelt in the area where she thought she dropped the earring. Chyna watched amazed as Jeff created a hole in the water with his hands revealing the green and black earring on the sand beneath.

"Oh my goodness!" Chyna exclaimed in shock picking up the earring and putting it on, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Jeff replied getting up and going back over to the ARK Angels while Chyna gushed in amazement.

"He found it for you?" Hunter said surprised as she came over to him.

"Yeah but you should have seen how he found it," Chyna said, "He separated the water with his hands!"

Hunter huffed, "Yeah right," he said and Chyna got indignant.

"He did Hunter I saw it with my own eyes," Chyna said.

"He reached in and pulled out your earring," Hunter said.

"How did you know you didn't even see," Chyna replied, "Jeff really did move the water with his hands!"

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Hunter said and Chyna pushed him into the water hoping the water would loosen his cynical brain just a little bit.

"I don't know about your father sometimes LC, he can be so open-minded about some-things and then totally cynical about other stuff," Chyna said to her daughter who was chilling with the ARK Angels and Jeff Hardy on a blanket.

"Do you think we should tell your dad you took on seven gangsters by yourself?" Cameron asked her.

"He'd have to see it to believe it," LC said.

"You did what?" Chyna said in shock but the ARK Angels and Jeff quieted her down.

"We're not supposed to talk about it around Trish and Randy," Cameron explained but Chyna was impressed by her daughter all the same.

"You're one tough cookie Lisa Cornelius Helmsley," Chyna said rubbing her daughter's head lovingly.

"I know," LC said confidently as Hunter came over to them dripping wet.

"That was not cool Chyna," he said annoyed.

"Well neither is your cynical attitude," Chyna replied.

"Should I dry him off?" Jeff asked LC.

"Only if you don't mind not getting any credit for it," LC replied and Jeff shrugged.

"I don't need credit," he replied and drew the water off of Hunter leaving him completely dry.

"Man the air is really warm out here," Hunter said and Chyna hit her head while Jeff and the ARK Angels laughed as the scales over Hunter's eyes were starting to impair his natural vision.

"You've gotten so powerful," Chyna said to Jeff who looked down at his hands still amazed by what he could do with them.

"I know to be honest I'm kind of overwhelmed by it but Melina says I have to have dominion over my powers. It's a work in progress I'm not really good at controlling anything," Jeff said to Chyna.

"Well from what I've learned spending time with the Anointed Couple and the ARK Angels, God never starts something in someone that He doesn't finish," Chyna said and Jeff was counting on that.

"Come here sweetie," Hunter said to Aurora and Jeff came forward making Hunter's face drop in horror, "I wasn't talking to you!" he snapped at Jeff who sat back down embarrassed and the ARK Angels and Chyna started laughing as Hunter took Aurora from LC, the Hurricane was usually asleep by now but since her fellow ARK Angels were on alert so was she and she would sleep when they slept, "All this excitement has been keeping you awake huh baby girl? Well spending the night with your father should fix that right up,"

Hunter gave her a kiss which she appreciated, she really did miss him even though her supernatural powers had been activated to help Alannah and bait the gangsters her natural instincts to be comforted by her father were still in tact. She yawned as Hunter rested against Chyna and the other ARK Angels rested against each other. They could relax for now and enjoy the beautiful night with the other wrestlers who had no idea the drama they had been through since arriving in Suva. For now they would pretend that they were like everyone else and rather than saving Suva from the deadly crime syndicate that threatened the lives of poor innocent children and the Pirelli family, they were simply just visiting.


	30. Swimming with Sharks

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Thirty – Swimming with Sharks

Astrolabe Reef, 9am:

Jeff Hardy was certainly not in the habit of waking up early in the morning but Cheyenne was changing that fast. She knocked on his door at 8am full of excitement and pulled Jeff down to the hotel exit, it wasn't until he stepped out of the door Jeff realized he was only wearing his boxers that he went back upstairs and got changed. Cheyenne then dragged him to Astrolabe Reef with Cameron, LC, Edge, Angelina Love, Alannah, Trish and Randy who were laughing at the exhausted Jeff Hardy who could barely stand up straight. Cheyenne splashed some water up on his face and it revitalized him. Jeff had splashed water on his face before and it never had that effect on him, then he remembered why he wanted to come to Astrolabe Reef in the first place and rolled his shoulders and rotated his neck.

"Are you ready to race Cheyenne Michaels?" he asked Cheyenne his voice full of vitality.

As Cheyenne snapped on her explorer mask she made an 'X' with her arms indicating that she was ready in DX fashion.

"Okay let's dive!" Jeff said about to jump into the water when the sound of Shelton Benjamin, Carlito and John Morrison i.e. the other godfathers running towards them got everyone's attention.

"Hey wait for us!" they called pulling on their diving equipment.

"What time do you call this?" Jeff said pointing to a watch that didn't exist.

"Um Jeff you don't have a watch," Edge pointed out.

"Well maybe its time I bought one," Jeff said and Edge looked at Trish in shock.

"Jeff worried about the time?" he said to Trish who nodded that God certainly was changing things in Jeff Hardy's life. He certainly wasn't interested in waiting for the latecomers and he dived into the water with Cheyenne and the other ARK Angels followed behind them.

"Did Jeff just chew us out about getting up late?" Shelton asked Trish who nodded.

"He's changing things for the better and I'm very excited about it," Trish said adjusting her snorkel and she dived into the water with Randy, Edge, Angelina and Alannah followed shortly afterwards, the little Italian American had gotten so brave since she started hanging around Edge and the ARK Angels and she didn't bat and eyelid about deep sea diving for the first time in her young but adventurous life. Adventure was nothing new for the ARK Angels of DX whose young lives was a seamless stream of action, to them diving under water was relatively normal. What they saw when they were under the water however was not normal; the Acropora coral reef colonies were huge and they stretched across the bottom of the ocean floor, lighting it up like fluorescent green glow paint. Jeff signalled to Cheyenne that he'd race her from one side of the reef to the other but as they were racing they both realized that there was no end to the coral colonies, it just went on and on. Jeff like everyone else was mesmerized by how far the reef went and he was distracted only by the little school of black and orange striped fish that circled him as his race with Cheyenne went on. Jeff tried to get away from the fish to catch up with Cheyenne but they wouldn't stop circling him, eventually he broke away from them and tried to catch up with Cheyenne who was certain she was going to beat Jeff this time.

Behind them the others were exploring the different aspects of coral life, from the seaweed to the sea turtles, one of which had taken Alannah by surprise when its hard shell brushed up against her hand. She screamed but Edge encouraged her not to be afraid and as usual she listened to him and gave the sea turtles a closer look as they swam in a large group over to the north side of the Astrolabe Reef. LC and Cameron were impressed with Alannah's bravery, Edge was definitely having a positive impact on her life and nobody would ever have expected that from the Rated R Superstar.

The betrothed young couple swam ahead hoping to catch up with Jeff and Cheyenne who had sped ahead of everyone as soon as they were immersed in the water. Jeff couldn't believe he had allowed himself to get so distracted by those orange and black fish, Cheyenne looked back laughing to herself as she swam ahead then she looked forward and came face-to-face with the biggest thing she had ever seen on land or under water. It was Minke whale as identified by the white patch on its shoulder.

"Wow!" Cheyenne said under her mask and the whale came closer to her, it was very friendly and not as scary as its size would indicate.

Jeff finally caught up with Cheyenne and was very impressed with her new friend, Cheyenne was also impressed with his – the orange and black striped fish that were following behind him. Jeff turned to see what she was laughing at and saw that his orange and black friends were still with him.

"What's with you guys?" Jeff wondered as the others finally caught up with him and Cheyenne. They were shocked to see the Minke whale that Cheyenne was having some sort of a conversation with. They came up to the whale while Jeff reminded Cheyenne about the race, the two competitors then said goodbye to the whale and swam up ahead starting their race again with the orange and black fish not far behind. The whale was not interested in racing but it followed Jeff and Cheyenne all the same leaving the others to find some other reef wild life to explore. Gradually Jeff and Cheyenne swam to the surface and took out their snorkels, they had been swimming around for ages neither one able to out swim the other and there was no finish line for them to race to.

"This is ridiculous how are we going to know who is the better swimmer out of the two of us under water if we don't find some way to measure each other?" Jeff said and Cheyenne scratched her watery head and started to think and while smarts wasn't her speciality she gave it a shot all the same. While she was engaged in the fine art of thinking something caught her eye in the middle of the water and she pointed it out to Jeff.

"Is that a shark fin over there?" she asked him and Jeff looked to where she was pointing and saw that it certainly was.

"There are sharks in this reef," he said worrying about his friend under the surface, "Come on Cheyenne I better get you out of here," Jeff said standing on the surface of the water and pulling Cheyenne up but GPS looked at him crossly.

"I don't run from anything Uncle Jeff," she told him firmly and Jeff nodded.

"Okay then, together I'm sure we can stop that shark from attacking anyone. Let's dive," he said putting his snorkel back in his mouth and together Jeff and Cheyenne dived down to where everyone was still exploring the reef blissfully unaware of the jagged toothed danger they were in.

The sea creatures below were fully aware of the danger though and now it was more than the annoying orange and black striped fishes that were following Jeff, tuna, salmon and sea turtles were now following him. It was as if they were using him for protection. Alannah wondered where her new friends were going when she looked further down into the water and spotted something carefully surveying the area about to make an attack. She pulled Edge on the arm and suddenly everyone was looking where she was pointing. That was when they saw it, a jagged tooth shark with all the venomous killing instinct of a king cobra snake had set its sights on them. Nobody made a move they were paralysed with fear, Edge's first instinct may have been a fatal one as he moved Alannah behind him so she was out of danger, or so he thought as the jagged tooth shark came straight for him. His eyes widened with fear but the shark's jagged teeth didn't tear his flesh, it didn't have a chance to as Jeff Hardy intercepted it. His green eyes bore down into the shark's black orbs and for some reason it didn't attack him, LC on the other hand wasn't as frightened as everyone else and she whacked the shark on the back of the head and it turned and bore its jagged teeth at her. Before it could attack her Cameron pulled her out of the way and it turned to GPS who pulled it by the tail and swam with it clear over to the other side of the reef with Jeff right behind her. When there was no-one around Cheyenne let the shark go and it was furious that it had been dragged by its tail so far out of its feeding ground. Jeff communicated with the shark not to touch his friends or come back to this side of the reef again. He didn't know how he did it but he knew that he could communicate with this animal and it understood and obeyed Jeff's demands and swam away. Right then Jeff understood what Melina meant about exercising his authority, in the water he had power over every living thing, even the predators. In water, Jeff Hardy was king but could he beat Cheyenne at swimming? Some questions just couldn't be answered.

The heads of their friends and family bobbed up on the surface of the water and soon Jeff and Cheyenne could hear their friends calling their names. They came to the surface as-well and indicated that everything was fine. When they went back into the water they saw schools of fish and other sea creatures had suddenly appeared and the reef had come alive. Jeff realized that they were hiding from the jagged tooth shark and they all swam over to him to see the man that had saved them from the sea predator. As Jeff and Cheyenne came back over to the north side of the reef everyone noticed all the sea life that was following Jeff. It was an impressive sight to behold and they watched amazed by Jeff's sudden bond with the sea creatures. As impressive as it was it didn't distract Randy from finding something impressive of his own. As he looked down at the ocean floor he saw something sparkling in the sand, he swam down to it and unearthed it and brought it back over to Trish. She gasped when she saw what it was, a oyster shell in the shape of a heart. If it wasn't for her snorkel she would have kissed Randy right there so she hugged him instead and they explored the rest of the sea bed together.

The godfathers had spotted some interesting stuff on the sea bed as-well and together they arranged some shells around and called Randy and Trish over to see what they had spelt out. Angelina touched her heart when she saw what they had written – 'Trish and Randy Forever'. The engaged couple were very taken by the gesture, the wedding was getting closer and romance was certainly in the air, at least it was for some people, others were more interested in competing with each other. Jeff and Cheyenne decided that whoever could beat the Spinner dolphins to the beach outside their hotel was the better swimmer. Spinner dolphins usually swam away from humans in the water but they like all the other sea creatures gravitated towards Jeff like he was one of their own. Edge shook his head as Jeff and Cheyenne raced the dolphins all the way back to the beach, most people would have been content just to be in the company of such magnificent creatures but not Jeff and Cheyenne – they had to compete with them. They came up short anyway, despite their earnest desire to beat each other Jeff and Cheyenne tied with the dolphins who didn't want to be out swum either. On the sand Cheyenne took her snorkel out and flung her mask down on the sand.

"This is ridiculous," she said annoyed, "I can't beat you!"

Jeff took off his mask too and waved goodbye to the dolphins, he'd given up his quest to defeat Cheyenne and decided to settle for her to be his unbeatable rival which put her above both Shelton Benjamin and MVP.

"I guess we can take comfort in the fact that in water, nobody is better than us," Jeff said to Cheyenne.

"You mean no-one is better than you in water," Cheyenne corrected Jeff, "even sharks obey you all I did was hold that monster by its tail. You showed it who was boss,"

Jeff smiled shyly to himself, "I did didn't I?" he said.

"You sure did Uncle Jeff, next to my dad you're the coolest adult I know," Cheyenne said.

_Adult? _Jeff wasn't called an adult very often in fact it was the one word used least to describe him. Only adults had authority and Jeff now knew God had given him that in abundance over the water and the creatures that lived within it, whether he was willing to accept the responsibility that came with that authority was another question all together.

Orchard Island Cultural Centre, 1pm:

A group of the Smackdown Superstars were on hand for an autograph session just outside of Suva on Orchard Island, it had been described as a microcosm of Fiji and there were many tourists there who recognized Edge, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, Batista and Jeff Hardy. While the tourists and wrestling fans gathered there to get autographs from their favorite WWE Superstars, a group of Fiji locals were more interested in meeting Jeff Hardy whose amazing water power had been talked about all across Suva and word of his works was starting to spread to the other islands. Jeff was not used to this kind of adulation and as Hunter watched with Aurora from the side as the autograph signing progressed he could see that Jeff was becoming very uncomfortable. Aurora noticed it too and she didn't need a prompting from LC to tell her how to get her favorite WWE Superstar out of this pickle, she knew how to get people's attention. Bure Kalou was a 50ft pagan temple - a reconstruction of the place were human sacrifices were made to the gods and it greeted visitors on their way into Orchard Island. Aurora quickly whipped up a hurricane and destroyed the temple, the very presence of which was displeasing to her God. The act instantly got the attention of all the tourists and the Fiji locals and was shortly being covered by news reporters. The WWE Superstars took one look at Aurora and knew what she had done, one Superstar in particular was very grateful for her Divine Intervention and came over and gave her a kiss to show his gratitude. Aurora laughed joyfully she was happy to help out a dear friend, Hunter cancelled the autograph signing and told the wrestlers to go and have fun but they were much more concerned about Jeff.

"I'm okay guys, go see Fiji I'll be fine," Jeff said and his locker room buddies left him alone with Hunter and Aurora.

"Get up a little too early this morning kid?" Hunter said referring to Jeff's deep sea expedition.

"No those people just freaked me out," Jeff said.

"How come?" Hunter asked.

"I'm used to people wanting an autograph from the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy, but these guys they wanted this new me and I don't even know who this new me is yet. It just felt really weird," Jeff explained.

"I'm probably not the best person for you to talk to about this but I do care about your mental welfare and I don't want you getting distressed. And I know one woman who specializes in de-stressing people, let's go see our old friend Melina," Hunter suggested but Jeff hesitated.

"No Hunter that's fine I don't want to worry her, you were right the first time I just got up a little too early that's all. I'm gonna go back to my hotel room and take a nap," Jeff said and Hunter frowned.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked scratching his ear, he didn't have an instinct for this kind of thing but he sensed that something wasn't right with Jeff.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll see you later for the Smackdown show," Jeff said and he headed back to the hotel.

"There goes a man with a lot on his mind," Hunter said and he headed for St. Francis church to see a man with a lot less on his mind.

St. Francis Church, 2pm:

Hunter was greeted with great enthusiasm by the church workers and Reverend Rebuka when he arrived at their church. Hunter raised a knowing eyebrow at Trish, "You obviously told them what Aurora did to that temple," he said to the buxom blond.

"You didn't have to be me to work it out, when we heard that Bure Kalou was destroyed suddenly by a hurricane there was only one person in Orchard Island that could have made that happen," Trish said.

"Your child is amazing, Trish told us about the incredible things she does back in your home country and she has done a marvellous thing by destroying that pagan temple," Reverend Rebuka said.

"I gotta tell you Reverend I don't know if Aurora destroyed that temple because it was pagan or if she destroyed it to get some of the locals away from Jeff," Hunter said and ATM frowned.

"Jeff?" Melina asked concerned.

"What about Jeff?" Amy asked and they both looked at Trish and she shrugged.

"I'm going at fifty percent guys remember? All I know is that something changing in him, he was up at 9 o'clock in the morning for crying out loud. You don't have to be a genius to know that something's going on," Trish replied.

"But what?" Amy wondered and Melina rubbed her pregnant stomach thinking she might have an idea of what that something could be.

"I asked him to come here and talk to you," Hunter said to Melina.

"Well where is he?" Melina asked looking around but seeing no sign of the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"He went back to the hotel to get some sleep," Hunter replied.

"Sleep? No Jeff you're going about this all wrong," Melina said.

"Going about what all wrong?" Amy asked her sister in Christ.

"Instead of embracing the changes God is making in his life he's resisting them and going back to the stuff he used to do before. I gotta talk to him," Melina said heading for the hotel but her husband gently pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked her and she crinkled her forehead in confusion and Johnny lowered his voice, "Aren't you doing enough without trying to solve Jeff Hardy's problems for him?" he asked and Melina snatched her arm away angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said resentfully.

"You've been here for two weeks healing people and helping the Pirellis get away from those gangsters, how much responsibility are you going to take on? You're pregnant baby you shouldn't be getting caught up in so much," Johnny said trying to be sensitive.

"Jeff needs help, he's going through some changes and I can help him get through them," Melina protested.

"You mean the way you helped Randy get through his? That didn't work out too well for you now did it Melina?" Johnny said and Melina was shocked by his statement, "I'm sorry baby but you have a way of forcing yourself on people when they don't ask for your help and then something bad happens to you. Be content with the good your doing with St. Francis church and the Pirelli family and leave Jeff Hardy to fight his own battles,"

Johnny could see that his words had not gone over well and he softened his face and pleaded with his wife to listen to him, "Please?" he asked her squeezing her hands and even though Melina had been hurt by his words she relented and gave her husband a warm smile.

"Okay I'll stay here," she said and Johnny smiled thankful that Melina listened to him and Reverend Rebuka watched intrigued.

"It can't be easy being married to such a headstrong woman," he said to Trish and Amy.

"Don't worry Reverend I'm sure Randy will be just fine," Amy said and Trish slapped her on the arm.

"By the way Hunter I've decided to have my wedding ceremony here at St. Francis church," Trish told Triple H.

"That's fine by me just make sure everybody knows so they don't blame me for giving them the wrong address," Hunter said and he started looking around for the man he came to see in the first place, "Where's Shawn?" he asked Amy.

"Oh he's back at the hotel teaching Randy how to dance," Amy said and Hunter's face lit up.

"This I gotta see!" Hunter said and he ran to the hotel to find Shawn and Randy and he wasn't the only one who wanted to watch Shawn try to do what so many had tried and failed to do in the past.


	31. Dancing with the Superstars

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Thirty One – Dancing with the Superstars

Hotel Tanoa Plaza Suva, 4pm:

Hunter approached the hotel and was about to head up to Shawn's hotel room when he realized there was no way Shawn was gonna let him sit in and watch him teach Randy Orton how to dance. He'd laugh all the way through it and end up getting kicked out.

"There's gotta be another way," Hunter thought to himself and he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines as Cryme Tyme, John Cena, Batista, MVP and Matt Hardy had somehow found their way onto the veranda outside Shawn's bedroom window and were peaking in from the outside.

Inside Shawn's room Randy was getting frustrated not just with himself but with the cackling hyenas that were watching from the outside.

"Randy I'm over here quit worrying about them and put your arms around me," Shawn said and that statement made the spying Superstars laugh out even louder. Randy turned away and Shawn could see the boys were getting the better of him.

"I can't concentrate with them out there," Randy said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Randy I know this may be hard to believe but they are your best audience, if you can dance in front of them you can dance in front of anybody. They want you to get better just like I do," Shawn assured Randy.

"No they just want to laugh at two guys dancing together!" Randy replied and the boys laughed at that statement as-well.

"You want me to get rid of them?" Shawn said going over to the veranda.

"Yes please," Orton replied and the boys started to complain as Shawn came out to them.

"Guys I'm sorry but Randy really feels embarrassed about being such a lousy dancer and your laughter really isn't helping," Shawn said.

"But I wanna see you dance!" John Cena complained.

"Yeah you're such a great dancer Shawn," Batista said and HBK smiled confidently.

"I know," he said beaming, "but I'm not the one who needs the confidence here so you guys better hop back over to the other hotel room and leave us alone," Shawn said and MVP huffed.

"I ain't going nowhere," MVP said crossing his arms across his chest and Shawn raised his eyebrow at Montell's argumentative tone.

"Last time I checked Mr. Porter I run things around here and if I say you boys have to leave, then guess what? You have to leave," Shawn said putting his boss hat on.

"So what are you going to do? Ban us from the wedding?" MVP asked and even though the others wouldn't dare say it, they were wondering how Shawn was going to punish them too if they didn't do as he said.

Shawn shook his head and held onto the veranda with both hands, "How quickly you forget who I am and what I'm capable of," he said and his eyes blazed afire and his hair rose up in hot lashes of red and blond. The veranda metal melted under his hands and the boys fell into the pool below. Shawn's Righteous Indignation cooled off and he dusted off his hot hands and went back over to Randy who heard the screams followed by the big splash.

"Are they gone?" Randy asked him.

"They're gone," Shawn assured him and he put Randy's arms back around his waist, "Now where were we?"

Randy gulped but something in Shawn's eyes assured him that he could do this and he tried to lead Shawn the best he could hoping to become the world's greatest dancer even if it was just for one day.

Outside Hunter had seen what happened to the Superstars who had tried to sneak a peak outside Shawn's hotel room; obviously his best friend had gotten fed up with their laughter.

"I don't want that to happen to me," Hunter said his plans to watch were complicated further by the fact that there was no veranda to stand on now. Then he got an idea, "Maybe I don't have to stand at all!" he said looking down at his daughter and he zipped up to his hotel room and searched for Aurora's DX baby carrier and strapped it on. He went out on his veranda and stood on top of it. "Alright baby girl its time to fly!" he said and jumped off the veranda into the air and seconds later he was gliding, Aurora's flying power kicked in and supported his weight and he headed over to Shawn's hotel room and hovered outside the window while the soaking wet Superstars looked up from the pool below.

"That ain't fair man!" Shad from Cryme Tyme complained seeing Hunter high in the sky with Aurora.

"If only she could support all our weight," JTG said and Matt Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Like Hunter would ever let us do that," he said what JTG said gave MVP an idea.

"Come on guys I've got an idea – to Paradise Balloons!" he said and the other wrestlers exchanged confused glances.

"Paradise Balloons?" they said to each other at the same-time as MVP jumped out of the water.

"Come on we don't have much time!" he called to them and they all jumped out of the water wondering where the Pied Piper of Liberty City was taking them.

Inside Shawn's room around an hour later Randy Orton was vastly improving thanks to Shawn's confidence in the young man's abilities and his own experience and skills with dance styles of various kinds. Shawn was always talented in the dance department but it was all the years he spent dancing with Rebecca that gave him his expertise in the style that Randy was weakest in. Soon Randy could lead with confidence and Shawn was willing to be led and made his partner look ten times better than he did before – just like in the ring. Shawn was making a huge difference and Randy felt more confident that he had ever been in all his life.

"Shawn I can't believe this, I never thought I could dance like this!" Randy exclaimed dancing with Shawn to the tune of Chris Brown's 'Forever'.

"I knew you had rhythm in you kid, you can learn a lot about a man by the way he wrestles, just look at Jeff, Shelton and Batista – smooth in the ring, smooth on the dance floor," Shawn said.

"Are you complimenting my wrestling skills Shawn?" Randy said following Shawn's rhythm with absolute ease.

"You know you're good Randy, you don't need me to tell you that – whoa!" Shawn said as Randy dipped him taking him completely by surprise, "Nice touch, that came outta nowhere!" Shawn said impressed.

"Just like an RKO," Randy replied and Shawn laughed at the metaphor as Randy's dancing became more aggressive.

"Slow down big man this ain't no wrestling match, remember you're going to be dancing with Trish on Sunday not me and you're gonna have to go easy on her," Shawn said, it seemed Randy was still having a little trouble with his pacing most likely because the wedding was less than a week away and he was getting excited, "Let's change the music and slow things down a little," Shawn said and Randy moaned.

"But I love that song," he complained as Chris Brown's voice stopped and Shawn came back over to Randy and put his arms around his shoulders, "Where's the slow dance music?" Randy asked puzzled.

"You don't need it," Shawn said, "I want you to think about everything you feel about Trish – the good things, the bad things and then I want you to move the way you feel about her,"

"Huh?" Randy said confused and Shawn shushed him.

"Just trust me," he said and he rested his head on Randy's shoulder leaving the Legend Killer to work this next dance move out for himself. No hints, no suggestions, Randy was on his own. He took a deep breath and thought about Trish and smiled over the work they'd done on RAW yesterday. It was awesome working with her, then he thought about the dispute they had over whether or not Edge was fit to be godfather to their firstborn child. He wasn't sure what to think about her over that but now he had learned to trust her even more because she had been right to make Edge prove himself and now Edge had found a part of him that he didn't even knew existed and there was no doubt in anyone's mind over what a great godfather he would be. He thought about Trish as an individual, what a dedicated, steadfast and responsible human being she was. He thought about her professionally, about the mark she had made for women's wrestling. He thought about her beauty and how endless it seemed, like the first strand in a ball of wool. He thought about her eyes and how he could stare into them all day and never get bored. _Trish, _he thought. He never realized there was so much to her, so much to appreciate, so much to be grateful for and so much more to get to know. Randy's arms tightened around Shawn's waist and he started to move his feet to a rhythm unknown to HBK. This was Randy's true rhythm, the music of his heart was accompanying his movements, he didn't need Shawn to tell him how to dance with Trish he just needed to realize how much she meant to him and the rhythm came naturally from there. Shawn smiled as Randy moved with ease, confidently and gracefully in a way that a woman like Trish would appreciate. A few minutes more passed and Randy stopped dancing, he extended his hand to Shawn and HBK shook it as Randy smiled at him.

"Thank you," Randy said and HBK shook his head.

"Thank yourself you're the best dancer in the room," Shawn said.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you," Randy said.

"Aw shucks," Shawn said pretending to be bashful.

"That was beautiful you guys!" Hunter said startling them both, he had been watching quietly the whole time and Randy and Shawn opened the window to see him hovering in the air with Aurora strapped to him.

"How long have you been out here?" Shawn asked him.

"From when you were dancing to that stupid Chris Brown song," Hunter said and Randy gasped.

"You've been out here forever!" Randy said surprised that Hunter had been so quiet.

"I was gonna make fun of you guys but when you turned that song off and started dancing for real that was the most amazing transformation I've ever seen. Shawn I've said it before and I'll say it again – you are the man!" Hunter said impressed with Shawn's teaching abilities.

"That doesn't give you the right to use Aurora like some Looney Tunes gadget," Shawn said and he eyes caught sight of something big and colorful flying towards his window.

"Speaking of looney tunes," Randy said as a huge hot air balloon approached them with MVP, Matt Hardy, Batista, John Cena and Cryme Tyme inside.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Shawn said as the balloon came closer to them and Hunter turned around to face the Superstars who were now in the air beside him.

"You guys sure went to extremes to see Shawn teach Randy how to dance," Hunter said.

"Well we wouldn't have to if we had a baby with supernatural powers to strap to ourselves," MVP complained.

"Do you ever stop complaining MVP?" Shawn asked Montell.

"Maybe I'll stop when I finally become WWE Champion," MVP said and Matt Hardy chuckled.

"He'll be complaining for awhile then," he said and the other wrestlers laughed.

"Well here's something else for you to complain about – the dance lesson is over," Shawn said and the wrestlers all complained amongst each other.

"Great I told you guys we should have moved faster!" MVP said annoyed.

"Well we don't exactly have a lot of ballooning experience Montell," Batista said in defense of the other boys.

"You on the other hand are full of hot air," Matt Hardy said and the wrestlers laughed at MVP's expense once again.

"How much of the dancing did you see boss?" John Cena asked Triple H.

"I saw most of it," Hunter replied.

"Did you laugh your ass off?" Shad from Cryme Tyme asked.

"I wanted to but I was afraid Shawn might do to me what he did to you," Hunter said and Shawn crossed his arms angrily.

"Oh is that right, so you weren't impressed with Randy's dancing after all?" Shawn asked.

"No I was, I was just saying that initially the idea crossed my mind that you teaching Randy Orton how to dance could have been the gayest thing since Kip James became part of the Beautiful People," Hunter said and Randy gasped shaking his head, "But it wasn't! It was really cool seriously Trish is going to be so impressed on Sunday Randall,"

"You're going down Hunter," Randy said.

"What?" Hunter said, "Was it the Kip James reference?" he asked Shawn who had gotten a lot hotter in the last few seconds.

"Yes and it was totally uncalled for!" Shawn said and Hunter got cocky.

"So what are you going to do about it huh? What are you going to do?" Hunter said believing that with Aurora strapped to him he was invincible against Shawn's Righteous Indignation. So when Shawn reached into the DX carrier and pulled Aurora out it totally took the Cerebral Assassin by surprise and he grabbed onto the hot air balloon before he fell into the pool.

"What's the matter with you set this thing down?!" Hunter said to John Cena who was manning the balloon since the group had voted him better at it then MVP.

"Is it this one?" Cena said pulling the first string.

"No it's the other one," MVP said and Cena pulled it and the balloon ended up going higher into the air with Hunter holding onto the string hanging from the balloon with his feet flailing in the air.

"Aurora do something!" Hunter yelled out to his baby girl and she blew at him which sent the balloon even further up into the air, "Not that!" Hunter complained so Aurora sent a bolt of lightning onto the balloon and it popped sending the occupants down into the pool below.

"Urgh, twice in one day!" Batista complained while Shawn and Randy laughed and laughed form above.

"Where's Jeff, he could dry us off with his water vacuum thing," MVP said and Hunter frowned.

"His what?" Hunter asked as the wrestlers jumped out of the pool and followed MVP once again.

"Haven't you heard boss, Jeff Hardy's got some supernatural water powers he can do all kinds of amazing stuff with water," John Cena said.

"Really?" Hunter said, "So Chyna was telling the truth," and he remembered to apologize to Chyna for saying Amy's pregnancy had distorted her sense of reality.

Upstairs the wrestlers banged on Jeff Hardy's door and he opened it angrily wanting to know what was so urgent it couldn't wait until Smackdown.

"Jeff we need you to dry us off," MVP said and Jeff frowned.

"What?" he said not sure if he heard MVP right, he had a tendency to tune him out when he spoke.

"We're soaking wet we need you to make us dry again," Matt Hardy added and Jeff gave a deep sigh.

"Ever heard of a towel?" he said sarcastically.

"Why would we need a towel when we've got you water boy?" Batista said and the wrestlers broke out into a 'water boy' chant that got Randy and Shawn's attention and they came out to see what was going on.

"Who's the water boy?" Randy asked.

"Jeff's the water boy!" Matt Hardy said and the 'water boy' chant broke out again this time with Shawn and Randy thrown into the chorus.

Jeff suddenly switched on his brother and pushed him back angrily, "Shut up Matt, just shut up!" he said and Matt and all the other wrestlers fell silent, "I am not a water boy I am Jeff Hardy and that's all I'll ever be!" he said defiantly and he slammed the door of his hotel room in their faces leaving the wrestlers stunned on the other side of it.

Hunter huffed, "Water power," he said sarcastically, "I knew Joanie was suffering from Big Red Pregnancy Syndrome and you guys might have a little of it too," Hunter said to the Superstars and Batista slapped MVP around the head.

"This is the last time I ever listen to you," he said and MVP rubbed his head which was now pulsating from being hit so many times.

"Look I'm telling you the guy's got some new power he just doesn't want to waste it on any of you," MVP said.

"Or you," Matt Hardy said and the boys got into an argument outside Jeff Hardy's hotel room.

Aurora started to cry in Shawn's arms, "See now look what you've done Aurora's all upset," Hunter said reaching for his daughter but she wiggled out of his arms and crawled over to Jeff Hardy's hotel room. She knocked on the door with her sterling silver rattle and she said something in her baby voice which Jeff recognized and he opened his hotel room door and picked her up.

"Sorry Ro-Ro, I didn't mean to slam the door on you," he said and he went back into his room after slamming the door in everyone else's faces again, "Its just that I'm not sure how to handle this new power that God has given me. Everyone's treating me differently but I'm the same guy I don't want to be treated any differently,"

Aurora sucked on her fist and Jeff sat on his bed deflated, "So you're saying I should suck it up?" Jeff asked Aurora who then pulled on his nose, "You're saying I should suck it up and pull it together?"

Aurora said something in a baby voice and Jeff assumed that she was confirming that he was hearing her right, "I wish it could be that easy Aurora but I've been myself for so long, I don't think I want to be anyone else,"

Aurora shook her rattle and it started to rain inside, God was using her powers to demonstrate something to Jeff and seconds later in a bone dry room Jeff realized what it was.

"The old Jeff would have just let it rain," he realized, "but the new Jeff won't stand here and let it rain down on him, or his friends or the ones he loves,"

He moved the rainwater he has gathered into a solid body into the bathroom and sent it down the bathroom sink, "I am a new person," he said and the Truth of that statement overwhelmed him and he held onto Aurora tightly with an image of Trish telling him he was right flashing through his mind. The room suddenly grew bright and suddenly he could hear nothing except the sound of an Almighty voice.

Jeff Hardy I have created for you a new life in Christ and I have given you a new name to go with your new gift. Tonight you will know what that new name is. When you hear it, embrace it and remember never ever be afraid of the power I have given you because with it you will do great and wonderful things for the Kingdom of God.

The Voice disappeared and Jeff Hardy exhaled, he didn't realize until he heard the sound of his own breathing that he had been holding his breath all the time.

_Exhale Jeff, __exhale_ a sweet small voice said to him and Jeff looked around wondering who had spoken.

"Hello?" he said.

_Don't worry you'll soon get used to the sound of my voice_the sweet small voice said again.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked but no answer came. He took Aurora, got up off the bed and opened the hotel room door. Everyone was still waiting for him to open up on the outside and the first thing he did was grab Matt and hug him with one arm while holding Aurora with the other.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said genuinely upset that he had yelled at his older brother.

Matt patted him on the back like it was nothing because in reality it was, "That's okay, how are you feeling?" Matt asked Jeff concerned about his little brother.

"I actually feel a lot better, Aurora always knows just what to say," Jeff replied and the other wrestlers frowned at each other, while they were frowning Jeff sucked the water from their wet bodies and seconds later they were dry.

"Hey I'm dry how did that happen?" Hunter said feeling his shirt but there wasn't a patch of wetness to be found.

"You did it, you used your water power on us!" John Cena said and the other wrestlers gasped as Jeff nodded.

"Yes I did, I'm the new Jeff," he said a little hesitantly but he went out on a leap of faith choosing to believe in the Voice that had spoken to him earlier. He wasn't sure of the identity of the sweet small voice though as the Holy Spirit was still a stranger to him but only for a little while longer.

Smackdown Main Event – Jeff Hardy vs. The Great Khali (Last Man Standing), The Vodafone Centre, Suva, Fiji 10pm:

Jeff had given the Great Khali everything he had and his exhausted body was balancing against the ropes after just hitting a plancha on MVP who just tried to interfere from the outside. The Great Khali was still down but he wasn't completely out, the slam into the turnbuckle and then the Twist of Fate was enough to get the Punjabi Giant down for an 8 count but not a 10 count. As the Great Khali rose to his feet Jeff mustered up all his strength and climbed to the turnbuckle closest to him and hit the Great Khali with a Whisper in the Wind. The Giant was down but Jeff wanted him to stay down so he climbed up on the other turnbuckle and hit the Great Khali with a Swanton Bomb. The Charismatic Enigma hit it clean and held his neck which was still aching from the Khali Vice Grip. He got to his feet as the referee started the 10 count and the Fiji crowd which was electrified counted along with him.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 - ring the bell!" the referee yelled to the timekeeper and Jeff Hardy raised his hands in victory as the fans broke into a frenzied applause. It was one of the most awesome ovations Jeff Hardy ever received and JR made sure to play that up on play-by-play.

JR: Jeff Hardy once again overcoming the odds and has slain the mighty giant that is the Great Khali in Fiji tonight and the fans are going wild!

As the fans cheered for Jeff the 'Hardy!' chant that he had grown accustomed to started to fade out and a new chant could be heard.

"What is that?" Jeff said to himself listening closely and soon he didn't have to listen so closely anymore as it was obvious that the fans were chanting "Aqua Libre".

TAZZ: Do you hear what the fans are chanting here in Fiji J.R?

J.R: How could I not it's deafening in here, the fans are chanting "Aqua Libre" at the top of their voices!

"Aqua Libre!" the fans continued to chant, "Aqua Libre!"

Jeff understood what 'libre' meant; it meant 'to free' so loosely translated "Aqua Libre" meant 'to free water.' The fans weren't chanting "Aqua Libre" because of Jeff's wrestling, they were chanting it because they'd seen what he'd done with water since he came to Fiji.

"Aqua Libre!" the fans continued to chant and the wrestlers backstage quizzed each other over what 'Aqua Libre' meant.

"Aqua Libre – that's my new name," Jeff said to himself as he left the ring in a sea of applause and he embraced it just like God said because according to the Almighty the Lord was planning for Aqua Libre to do some great things for the Kingdom of God and it was going to start right here on the island of Fiji.


	32. Stealing the Spotlight

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Thirty Two – Stealing the Spotlight

Edge's hotel room, 10am:

The World Champion pulled on a black t shirt and pulled his hair out of his face looking around for his hair band.

"Where'd I put that thing?" he said looking for the black elastic band when a knock came at the door, "Who is it?" he asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli," came the answer and Edge opened the door with a smile on his face. The Pirellis – Alannah included – were not smiling, they had forlorn expressions on their faces.

"Come in," Edge said wondering what was up, "What's going on?" he asked them.

Mr. Pirelli looked at his wife who nodded at him re-assuringly, Alannah was looking down at the floor, "We wanted to thank you for all you've done for us Adam Copeland," Mr. Pirelli said, he was having a hard time getting the words out, "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have our darling Alannah here by our side right now,"

Edge smiled at the parents brightly but he was still concerned that he had only seen the top of Alannah's head since she came into the room.

"You're more than welcome Mr. Pirelli," Edge said expecting Alannah to look up at him any minute, "Are you going to come with the other Superstars and us to the Coral Coast?"

"Actually that's the reason we're here to see you," Mr. Pirelli said, "we think it would be best if we leave now,"

"What?" Edge said in shock his eyes widening with surprise, "You want to leave now?"

"I got a call from Detective Peterson last night and he said the gangsters have been dispersed and there are a lot less of them looking for us over here and in America. He said if we go back to the USA we will be safe," Mr. Pirelli said.

"That's what they said before and the gangsters shot him," Edge argued.

"Even so he is right, you and your wonderful friends have done so much you've scared the gangsters away. We haven't seen or heard a peep out of them in 3 days. We're not in as much danger as we used to be, now would be as safe a time to return home as any," Mr. Pirelli replied but Edge had serious doubts about that.

"The gangsters may have fallen back but the Amazing Cameron said you and your family would not be safe until they were completely wiped out. It would be safer if you stayed here with us until after the wedding then we could all go back to the USA together," Edge said and now it was time for Mrs. Pirelli to speak.

"The longer our daughter stays with you the harder its going to be for her to go back home without you. Her life has been chaotic for too long now, she needs to settle down. Rafting down the Coral Coast and going to your friends' wedding will only add more excitement to her already dramatic life and that's not what we want for our little girl," Mrs. Pirelli said.

"Have you asked your little girl what she wants?" Edge replied.

"I believe that is no longer your concern," Mrs. Pirelli replied curtly and the words cut Edge right down the middle, "Children don't always know what's best for them but we do and we think it would be best if we went home right now,"

"But I don't!" Alannah said finally tearing away from her parents and running over to Edge. She grabbed onto his legs as if they were pillars of protection.

"You see? She cannot let you go," Mr. Pirelli said and Edge felt a tear fall from his eye as he looked down at the little girl who had opened up a part of his heart he never even knew existed until the day he found her.

"Mom Edge is right, the ARK Angels said the gangsters are still a threat we shouldn't go home until they're gone forever!" Alannah said and she looked up at Edge, "If you let me go with them the gangsters will come after me again,"

"No they won't we'll protect you," Mr. Pirelli insisted.

"You can't protect me by yourselves, we need Edge, we need Jeff Hardy and we need the ARK Angels of DX!" Alannah insisted but her parents minds were made up.

"Alannah this is not up for debate, we're leaving right now," Mr. Pirelli said and Edge furrowed his brow.

"You're not even going to say goodbye to the ARK Angels and Aqua Libre?" Edge asked incredulously and the Pirellis' frowned.

"Who?" they said not recognizing Jeff Hardy's new name.

"Jeff Hardy – you know the guy that saved you from the tidal wave?" Alannah said annoyed with her parents' attitude.

"We don't need any more drama, we can't even get you to say goodbye to Edge how are we going to get you to say goodbye to his friends?" Mrs. Pirelli said but Edge shook his head adamant that they were making a mistake.

"No good ever comes of not saying goodbye, trust me on that," he said.

"You can come with us to the airport, at least that way you get to say goodbye," Mr. Pirelli said and Edge gave a deep sigh and came down to meet Alannah on one knee.

Alannah's eyes swelled with anxiety, "No Edge don't give up, they're wrong you have to make them see things your way," Alannah insisted.

"They're your parents Alannah, I'm just the guy that found you and brought you back to them," Edge said and Alannah's eyes widened with shock at his statement.

"That's not all you did, you rescued me from those horrible men, you protected me from danger over and over again, you saved my life!" she said tears burning down her face, "I don't want to say goodbye!" she cried throwing her arms around him. Edge couldn't hold back the tears and he let them fall, his face started to crumble and his eyes grew sore and red.

"I'm sorry Alannah but we have to," he replied his voice cracking under the emotional strain as Alannah sobbed over his shoulder. The Pirellis were upset too they didn't want their daughter's farewell to be such a heartbreaking moment but they believed they were doing the right thing by leaving now rather than later. This tropical paradise would soon be a memory for the Pirelli family and they hoped that in time that's what Edge and his friends would also become.

Coral Coast, 12pm:

On bamboo rafts heading down the Navua River the WWE Superstars basked in the wonder and splendor of their surroundings heading into the rainforest environment of Suva. Palm trees lined the river banks and smiles lined the wrestlers' faces; they absolutely loved Fiji and soaked in every bit of it. The mountains of Namosi and Naitasiri loomed in the distance but a much closer cloud loomed over the ARK Angels of DX who were furious that the Pirellis had taken Alannah home already. For them this was not a vacation this was work and their job just got harder. Cameron told Jeff, Melina and his parents that Edge was a wreck when he left the hotel but there was nothing he could do, the Pirellis wanted to leave and that's exactly what they did.

"When are parents gonna learn that it's always a bad idea to go against their children's wishes?" LC said standing on the raft while everyone else was sitting down, she strutted back and forth with her hands on her hips because she was too mad to sit down, "I mean look what happened when mom refused to sign our betrothal agreement papers, that didn't go down too well for our family now did it?" she said to Cameron who was disappointed with the Pirellis as-well.

"No it didn't," Cameron agreed now getting to his feet, the anger radiating from LC was infectious, "We were so close, we nearly had all those gangsters exactly where we wanted them. There were only a few more to eliminate then the Pirellis' would have been totally safe, now they're in more danger than ever,"

"Oh great!" Melina said getting to her feet angrily and Johnny tried to hold her steady.

"Easy big momma you don't wanna fall in," Johnny said trying to pull her back down.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'd float if she did," Jeff Hardy quipped and Melina hit him on the arm.

"When Maria and I first came here the church workers had no faith. When we told the parents whose children had been kidnapped to trust us they had no faith. Now the Pirellis are taking their daughter home in spite of our advice and why? Because they have no faith! When are people going to realize that without faith it is impossible to please God?!" Melina cried passionately and Trish turned around to her from the raft up ahead with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright hermana?" she asked and Melina smiled.

"Yes, just doing a little preaching," Melina assured Trish sitting back down.

"Well it sounds good keep it up!" Trish said giving Melina a thumbs up which Melina returned with one of her own.

"Alright maybe we should just stop talking about this, remember we don't want to upset Trish and Randy before their big day," John Morrison said and Melina nodded.

"You're right Johnny as usual, I just wanted that little girl to be safe," Melina said and the ARK Angels and Jeff nodded.

"We all did," Cameron said but LC and Cheyenne refused to believe that things were that hopeless.

"Didn't God say anything that could help?" Cheyenne asked her brother who shrugged.

"All He said was look out up ahead," Cameron replied and Cheyenne and LC frowned then Cameron looked up and the ARK Angels saw they were heading for a waterfall while everyone else had turned to the left of the river.

"Kids!" Shawn called out to them but they had been so immersed in their thoughts about Alannah that they hadn't heard everyone screaming at them to turn left.

Shawn was about to jump into the water and swim for them when Jeff held him back.

"That won't be necessary," he said and he focused on the water and it suddenly started to flow in reverse sending the ARK Angels back upstream instead of dragging them downstream. As they came away from the waterfall Jeff walked on the water over to them and pulled their raft over to the left side of the Navua River.

"Wow!" Hunter cried out amazed at what he had just seen and Shawn hugged Jeff then kissed his children, the action and excitement was again coursing through their veins as they thought of a way to take down the gangsters for good.

"Aqua Libre!" the wrestlers cheered and the ARK Angels thanked Jeff who so far had lived up to his new name and unlike the beautiful island of Viti Levu they could take Jeff home with them next week.

Suva Airport, 1pm:

The taxicab pulled up to the curb and Edge sat in the back with Alannah and her parents. He hadn't said a word for the whole of the ride, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't change their minds and he certainly wasn't going to say what they wanted him to say which was goodbye. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, everything inside him was telling him that this was the wrong move and that the Pirellis should stay. Still he didn't want to show disrespect to Alannah's parents and send the wrong message, they had been through a lot too and he couldn't blame them for wanting to go home. It was clear how Alannah felt about the whole thing, she hadn't stopped crying since they left the hotel. No words could comfort her, the only thing that would make her feel better was if the taxi would swing around and take her back to the hotel so she could go to the Coral Coast with Edge. Until that happened there would be no sound or smile from little Alannah Pirelli only tears of utter despair.

"Last stop," the taxicab driver said and the Pirellis got out of the cab.

"Come on Alannah," Mrs. Pirelli called to her daughter but Alannah's spirit was so heavy she couldn't move and her body became one with the leather car seat.

Edge could see how difficult this was for her but he also knew that she didn't have a choice, so he squeezed her shoulder gently and she looked up at him with teary red eyes and saw him smiling down at her with teary red eyes of his own.

"Go," he said to her, it was the only word he could manage to get out without collapsing into tears again. He could see that she was about to protest so he said it again, "Go". After an intense and pleading gaze that seemed to last a lifetime, Alannah got out of the cab and walked with her parents towards the airport entrance.

"Goodbye Adam and thank you for everything!" Mr. Pirelli said but Edge couldn't turn to acknowledge the thank you, he'd never felt more depressed in his entire life and his heart was echoing that sentiment as he heaved and clasped at his chest. Once again Alannah was plucked out of his life and once again he had a sick and uneasy feeling about it.

"Relax Mr. Copeland you don't want to give yourself a heart attack," the driver said, his thick Italian accent indicating that he wasn't a native of the island. "Besides I don't think the Pirellis will make their flight,"

Edge tried to get out of the cab but the driver locked him inside and sped off. The sudden dash took the Pirellis by surprise especially Alannah and she went closer to the road and saw the taxicab speeding off. What got her attention was the look on Edge's face from the back of the cab, she could barely make out what he was yelling at her, then she realized he was telling her to run.

"ARGHHH!" her mother screamed and she turned around and saw three men apprehending her parents and a car quickly pulled up to the curb.

"Grab her!" one of the gangsters said to the driver but Alannah jumped out of the way. She ran into the road and far away from the hotel, she didn't stop to look back at her parents she knew they were in trouble and she was going to get help from the only people she knew who could save them. Her legs moved fast and she knew that the man who wanted to abduct her was getting closer. He swerved closer to her and nearly hit her with his car but Alannah refused to be taken away again. She reached into her backpack and pulled out Ruby. She switched the robot dog on and threw it at the gangster. Ruby clasped onto the window and started to bark at the driver which was enough of a distraction for Alannah to gain some ground. As the driver tried to get Ruby off his windshield he couldn't see where he was going and he swerved off the road, flipped into the air and crashed upside down onto the side of the road. Ruby ran after Alannah and jumped up onto her shoulder.

"At a girl Ruby," Alannah said and continued to run all the way back to the hotel. When she got there she learned that the ARK Angels had already left to go rafting with the wrestlers. The desk clerk told her to stay and wait for them but there was no way Alannah was going to do that, she already felt vulnerable just standing in the lobby of the hotel. She wasn't safe and she had to keep moving. Ruby gave her the exact location of the ARK Angels and Alannah headed for the river rafting place and told the instructor that her friends were expecting her. She didn't wait for the instructor to tell her she needed an adult, she hopped on a raft and headed down the Navua River to find the people whose side she shouldn't have left in the first place.

"Are we in danger?" Ruby asked Alannah who nodded.

"Yes Ruby we are," she replied looking down the river hoping to see three familiar faces somewhere up ahead.

Further upstream Cheyenne and Jeff Hardy had taken to the water once again but this time they had found a makeshift finish line.

"Okay the first one from this raft to Trish and Randy's raft all the way upstream is the winner," Jeff said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Will you guys give it a rest, what are you gonna do if you tie again? Race each other all weekend?" Amy asked Jeff and Cheyenne.

"Yes," they replied and Shawn laughed at Cheyenne, she was so much like him already only much, much stronger.

"Count us off Cameron," Cheyenne told her brother.

"Okay dua, rua," Cameron started and Cheyenne looked up at him confused.

"Wha?" she said puzzled.

"That's one, two in Fijian," Cameron said and LC hit him around the head.

"Why can't you do anything like a normal person?" she asked him.

"Because I'm not a normal person," Cameron replied simply and LC just stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'll count you off guys – one, two, three!" LC said and on three Cheyenne and Jeff dived into the water swimming as fast as they could towards Trish and Randy who were still blissfully unaware of what was going on around them gangster wise. Jeff touched their raft and started to celebrate.

"Yes I'm the winner! I guess the Phenomenal Girl ain't so Phenomenal after all," Jeff bragged and Trish and Randy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Jeff who are you talking to?" Trish asked him and Jeff looked around for Cheyenne but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Chey?" he asked Cameron swimming back over to him and LC.

"She disappeared under the water about half way across," Cameron said and just before Shawn started to worry a huge trunk shot up out of the water and landed on the river bank. Cheyenne popped up out of the water seconds later.

"Look what I found!" she said swimming over to the river bank and the other ARK Angels, Jeff, Amy, Melina, Johnny and DX pulled up onto the bank with her.

"What is it?" Hunter said and Shawn narrowed his eyes.

"It's a trunk genius," he replied sarcastically.

"Don't sass me!" Hunter replied agitated.

"Be quiet both of you I think I hear something," Cameron said.

"Help! Help!" two familiar voices screamed and everyone gasped recognizing them instantly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli?!" Melina said in shock.

"Please get us out of here!" Mr. Pirelli yelled and LC felt around the box for a lock. When she found it she reached into her backpack, pulled out her Ax of Judgment and chopped the lock off the trunk. Shawn popped the top off the trunk and Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli popped out. Their hands and feet were tied so Hunter and Shawn helped them out of the trunk and LC severed their bonds with her Ax of Judgment.

"Thank you LC!" Mrs. Pirelli said kissing the lil' assassin on both cheeks while Cheyenne stuck her head in the trunk.

"Where's Lany?" she asked innocently and everyone looked at Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli wondering the same-thing.

Mrs. Pirelli's face welled up and Cameron already knew what she was going to say, "The gangsters took her again didn't they?" he asked gently and the Pirellis' nodded and broke into tears.

LC quickly put her Ax of Judgment away before temptation caused her to take out her frustration on the Pirellis for failing to listen to them and stay put until the gangsters were completely out of commission.

"Is it just me or did it just get really hot all of a sudden?" LC said pulling out her top to let some air in.

"Its not you," Cameron said pointing to his mom and everyone looked over at the Anointed one whose bright red locks were flailing angrily above her head and her eyes burned bright with frightening ferocity.

"Those gangsters have got Adam," she said and the Pirellis watched her incredible transformation with a nervous curiosity.

"Yes they took him away in the taxicab from the airport," Mr. Pirelli said.

"Oh no, poor Edge!" Melina said covering her mouth in horror.

"Find him ARK Angels, or I will," Amy said and a whoosh of heat came out of her and lit a tree on fire.

The ARK Angels exchanged glances, "Since asking mom for help would burn down half of the rainforest I think we're going to have to find Edge by ourselves," Cameron said.

"You know where he is?" Melina asked Cameron.

"I don't know exactly but I know he's in the Rainy Mountain jungle," Cameron replied nodding towards the misty mountains where a lush green jungle grew just below.

"We're coming with you," Hunter and Shawn said at the same-time not liking the combination of gangsters, a jungle and their children at all.

"No you're not, you have to stay with mom and convince her to calm down before Trish gets suspicious," Cameron said as Angelina Love came over to them.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Angelina asked them then she noticed the Pirellis, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli, I'm so glad you changed your mind and decided to stay! Where's Edge and Alannah?"

The Pirellis broke into tears again and Amy burned even brighter and fiercer than before.

"Was it something I said?" Angelina asked.

"Yes but since you're here you might be able to help us get rid of these gangsters once and for all," Cameron said looking at the trunk and coming up with an idea that might save Edge and Alannah's lives.


	33. King of the Jungle

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Thirty Three – King of the Jungle

Inside the depths of the Rainy Mountain jungle two men were on opposite sides of the same cause. One was pointing a gun at the other, one was on his knees tied up and holding the other man with his steel gaze like his very existence depended on his ability to keep his eyes open. Nico stared down into the face of the man staring back at him over the barrel of his gun, his usual victims would have been shaking uncontrollably and begging for mercy right now but not this man, this Adam Copeland, a WWE Superstar to boot. _Who was he to not back down to me?_ Nico thought disdainfully, still Edge's resistance to his tactics made his goal a little more challenging.

"I have heard all sorts of things to explain what happened to my men over the last several days in what should have been a simple transaction but I always prefer to go to the source to get my information," Nico said about to engage Edge in a conversation that the Rated R Superstar really didn't want to have.

"Is it true that you're walking in the company of angels not much older than ten years of age?" Nico asked Edge but he got no response and Nico took a step closer.

"I heard that the children my men threw into the water were brought back to life by a miraculous healer is that true?" Nico asked but no answer came and he took another step closer to Edge.

"I also hear that you are friends with a man who can walk on water and who single-handedly tossed my men into the depths of the ocean with a typhoon created by his very own feet, is that true Mr. Copeland?" Nico asked Edge but again no answer came.

Nico's face tightened with contempt and he struck Edge hard across the face with the butt of his gun, "I should kill you for being so disrespectful but I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave your girlfriend vulnerable to another attack by my associates," Nico threatened Edge and the thought of Angelina in danger was enough to persuade Edge to talk.

"Yes," he said simply, "It's all true. I don't walk alone I have angels all around me and they are more powerful than you could ever be. If you were smart you'd get down on your knees and repent. The road you're going down leads to a place far worse than whatever you could put me or Alannah through, speaking of which what have you done with her?"

Nico laughed low to himself, "She's probably tied up in the back of a car waiting for her fair haired hero to come and save her once again. And who knows maybe fortune will smile on the little babina one more time, after all this all came about because Anthony refused to pay what he owed. You're a wealthy man Mr. Copeland how much are you willing to pay to see Alannah and her family live happily ever after?" Nico asked and Edge shook his head.

"You must really think I'm stupid, am I supposed to believe you'd let me live after the Hell me and my friends have put your men through? We've made a mockery of your gangster organization and we plan to continue doing so, if you want to spare yourself any further embarrassment you'll tell me where Alannah is right now!!" Edge said boldly his concern for Alannah overshadowing any concern for his own well-being.

Nico's face grew cold and tight once again and he aimed his gun at Edge's head, "Maybe you are more valuable to me dead than alive, after all I could make your friends think you're alive and send you to them in pieces until I get paid back in full," Nico took the safety off the gun and Edge refused to turn away from what looked like to be the cause of his imminent death, "Goodbye Mr. Copeland," Nico said.

"I never say goodbye," Edge replied and a rustling in the bushes got Nico's attention and he saw somebody coming towards them and turned his gun in their direction.

"Hold it, hold it macho man," came the ever playful voice of Jeff Hardy and he was dragging a huge trunk behind him.

"Who are you and what are you dragging?" Nico asked threateningly as Jeff came closer to him, only stopping when Nico fired a single shot into the ground.

"Whoa easy there trigger," Jeff said putting his hands up, "My name is Aqua Libre and in this trunk is the thing that you want the most and in exchange for my friend's life I'm gonna let you have it,"

Nico looked at Edge curiously wondering if he was being setup but Edge couldn't be more surprised to see his Rainbow Haired friend. Jeff pulled the trunk a little further into the jungle and Edge saw a light emitting from the tree behind him, the light was reflecting off something but he couldn't see what, all he knew was that Jeff was not alone.

"Just look in the trunk and all your money problems will be solved," Jeff replied and Nico smiled at Edge and gave an evil chuckle.

"Well it seems like you're friends have made a deal on your behalf, I guess you do have angels all around you," Nico said and Jeff smiled to himself.

"You have no idea," he said.

"What?" Nico asked him.

"Nothing," Jeff replied and Nico opened the trunk and Angelina Love popped out and sprayed him in the eyes with anti-perspirant.

"Surprise!" she said.

"ARGHHH!" Nico screamed stumbling backwards.

"Angie!" Edge cried out relieved as Angelina and Jeff pulled him up and away from the tree he was tied up in front of.

"Okay now LC!" Cameron called out and Edge turned to see Cameron and the other ARK Angels behind the tree. LC had her Ax of Judgment raised and she was looking to cut the tree down with it.

A familiar figure emerged from the other side of jungle just as LC was about to cut the tree down, it was Alannah.

"Wait!" Cameron called out to LC who paused in mid air.

"What's the hold up?" LC demanded and Cameron pointed to Alannah.

"Lany!" Edge called out to Alannah and she ran towards him.

"Edge!" she cried out as Nico tried to see out of his temporarily blinded eyes. The familiar form of Alannah Pirelli caught his eye and he aimed the gun at her.

"You've caused me enough trouble for one lifetime little girl," he said to her and he was about to pull the trigger when Edge dived in front of Alannah and took the bullet for her.

"Adam!" Angelina screamed running over to her boyfriend's side along with Jeff Hardy.

"Now!" Cameron called to LC who glared at Nico angrily her hands tightening around the Ax of Judgment in her hand. She felled the tree with one swift blow and it came down on Nico nailing his body to the ground, he didn't even see it coming.

The ARK Angels ran over to Edge who had two women crying over him, Alannah and Angelina.

"We better get him to Melina she'll heal him up real good," Jeff said pulling Edge's crumbled body up.

"Mom is gonna be so mad Nico's gonna wish he was dead," Cameron said.

"He should be dead for what he did to Uncle Adam," Alannah said angrily and Edge groaned and looked over at her through squinty eyes.

"Uncle Adam, I like the sound of that," he said and Alannah gasped in shock along with Angelina and they both hugged him while the ARK Angels and Jeff Hardy looked at each other amazed.

"Edge you're okay!" Jeff said confused.

"I sure am," Edge said happy about being hugged by two of the most special women in his life.

"But I saw the bullet it hit you right in the back, you should be paralyzed?!" Jeff said.

"Well I'm not," Edge said standing up under his own power and he pulled his black t shirt off and took the bullet from where it pierced his skin. His skin had healed over and there was no blood.

LC inspected the bullet and scratched her head, "You are human aren't you Edge?" she asked him.

"I thought I was until Nico hit me with the butt of his gun and no blood came out of my mouth," Edge replied "I hardly felt a thing,"

"Okay now you're really scaring me," LC replied.

"I felt the bullet enter my skin but then the pain just went away," Edge said and everyone exchanged confused glances.

"It must have been Melina, she must have stopped the bullet from hurting you and the butt of the gun from busting you open, that's the only explanation," LC said, "Right Cameron?"

The Amazing one shook his head, "I'm not sure," he replied resting his hand on his chin, "Cheyenne give Uncle Adam a Phenomenal Tickle," he said to his baby sister and she proceeded to tickle Edge until he laughed himself silly, "Okay that's enough," Cameron said and Cheyenne stopped.

"See there's blood in your veins, your cheeks have gone all red," LC said pointing to Edge's reddened cheeks, "You are human," she said breathing a sigh of relief, "Man I thought you were gonna turn into a black blooded demon like Michelle McCool and I'd have to cut your head off before you killed someone,"

"What?" Angelina Love said confused.

"It's a long story," Cameron replied and he turned to see a group of gangsters emerging towards them from through the trees.

"Its go time!" LC said getting her Ax of Judgment out and she put the blade to Nico's neck as the gangsters approached, "Take one more step and your boss is a dead man!" LC warned them and they froze recognizing their leader trapped beneath a tree.

"Are you going to let some little girl push you around – shoot them!" Nico told his men who hesitated.

"You don't know what this girl's capable of boss, she took out seven of us with that ax," one of the gangsters said.

As LC pressed the blade to Nico's neck the words Edge spoke to him earlier came back to him – he was about to be embarrassed one more time by a group of punk kids and their wrestler friends. Nico refused to let Edge have to last laugh and he ordered his men to open fire.

"Shoot!" he yelled and the gangsters opened fire on everyone but Edge stood in front and took the barrage of bullets. Not one of them pierced his skin and when he didn't go down the gangsters stopped shooting. Edge stood tall and took one step closer to them.

"Boo!" he said and the gangsters screamed and ran away but they didn't get far as Melina had already called the police who were on their way to pick them up.

"Well that's all of them," Cameron said.

"Wow Edge you're bulletproof!" Alannah said amazed as Angelina checked her boyfriend's skin for bullet holes but she didn't find one.

"You must have a gift from God like me!" Jeff said.

"Did God speak to you?" Cameron asked Edge who shook his head, "Let's go back to the river, I need to talk to mom about this,"

"You feeling alright though?" Jeff asked Edge.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said giving Alannah a big hug and Angelina a kiss on the head, "I never felt better," he said with a big smile and Jeff and the ARK Angels could see that. Nico on the other hand couldn't believe what he had seen.

"In all my years as a mob boss I thought I'd seen it all," he said and Edge came over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think about it when you're in prison," he said as the ARK Angels, Jeff, Angelina and Alannah came over to him.

"Angelic beings," he said looking at the ARK Angels especially LC, "anytime you get bored of this Christian gig you come work for me," he said to her and LC turned her nose up at him.

"I don't think so Nico, you see this band I'm rolling with," she said nodding to Cameron and Cheyenne, "we're constantly on the road and because of people like you our tour is always sold out,"

Edge pulled Alannah closer to him as Nico looked her way, "There's something you should know about me," he said to her, "Ask your father who I really am, you don't know me as-well as you think you do,"

Alannah frowned at that statement as the police helicopter circled over the jungle and came down to take the mob boss who had been searched for from the US to the South Pacific away to prison for good.

"Everyone here okay?" the policemen asked everybody as his colleagues took Nico from under the tree wondering how he got there.

"Yeah we're fine," LC replied.

"Do you want a ride back to your hotel?" he offered but Edge shook his head.

"No we gotta get back on the water, our friends are expecting us," he said and the policemen took Nico away, high into the air and away from Alannah for good.

"Thank you Edge," Alannah said squeezing Edge tightly and she squeezed him back relieved that she was finally gonna be okay and maybe now he could finally say goodbye.

Back on the Navua River the ARK Angels explained what happened to Amy and Melina who were relieved that Edge and Alannah were safe and the ARK Angels plan to save them had gone off without a hitch.

"Hey Edge you got Alannah back!" Trish called from way down stream.

"I sure did!" Edge yelled back, "She has no idea I was kidnapped by gangsters does she?" Edge asked Melina and Amy who shook their heads.

"I think her fifty percent Truth-telling abilities went down to ten percent," Melina said.

"What's this about you getting shot but the bullets not hurting you?" Hunter asked Edge as Jeff explained the miraculous showdown to DX.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Edge said to Melina, "Did you stop the bullets from hurting me?"

Melina shook her head and pointed at Amy who raised her hand, "No, I did," she said.

"I knew it!" Cameron said.

"How did you know it?" LC asked him suspiciously.

"Well mom has power over blood, she can constrict it or she can make it flow depending on the level of her Righteous Indignation," Cameron explained.

"So you stopped Edge from bleeding?" Melina asked Amy.

"No she increased the iron in his blood to protect him against the bullets," Cameron explained further and Edge looked at Amy who nodded that Cameron was right.

"Well I couldn't just let you die, not after everything you've done for Alannah and her family. Plus, you're going to be a godfather and godfathers tend to work best when they're alive," Amy said and Edge hugged her gratefully.

"Thank you Amy, for saving my life," he said.

"Its nothing I wouldn't do for any of my friends," she said.

"So Edge doesn't have a gift from God?" Jeff asked the ARK Angels.

"No," Cameron said.

"No I do," Edge said smiling at Amy, "your mom is my gift from God," he said and Amy blushed.

"She's a gift to us all," Melina said hugging Amy.

"Come on Mel," Amy said wanting her sister in Christ to ease off the sentiment.

"Yeah she's the best," Shawn said coming over to hug his wife and pretty soon everyone was hugging Amy which was too much for the raft and it sunk under their weight causing everyone to fall into the water.

"What is going on back there?" Randy said looking back and seeing Shawn, Hunter, Jeff and Edge trying to pull Amy and Melina back onto the raft. Trish looked back at all the commotion and shrugged.

"I have no idea," she said her Truth telling abilities were now at zero percent, she had absolutely no idea what was going on and that was just the way Melina and Amy wanted it to stay so her special day wasn't ruined like theirs almost was.


	34. The Lies Beneath, the Sky Above

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Thirty Four – The Lies Beneath, the Sky Above

Trish looked at herself in the mirror on her dresser, this was the last time she would ever see this woman looking back at her because in less than an hour she would soon be married. She took the hand of her bridesmaids who were sitting on her left and right side sharing thoughts of their own, mostly about how beautiful she looked. Once she'd put on her wedding dress she shifted into a different gear as the reality of what she was about to do kicked in. Amy did her make-up while Melina twisted her hair into a French braid. In honor of the place she was getting married Trish insisted that Amy and Melina where traditional Fijian attire instead of their chosen bridesmaid dresses and that suited Amy and Melina just fine because now they could breathe a lot easier, bridesmaids dresses were so constrictive.

A knock came at the door and Amy opened it to reveal her husband who was all suited up and ready to go. He touched his heart when Trish turned around and smiled at him.

"You look wonderful," he said, "ready to go?"

Trish looked at Melina and Amy who nodded in agreement with Shawn, their pregnant stomachs protruding from their dresses and their faces radiant with the confident reassurance that Trish needed from her sisters in Christ. They held her by the hand and told her that everything was going to be alright.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said and Melina and Amy pulled down her veil and escorted her out of her hotel room down to the DX Machine that was waiting to take her to the groom at St. Francis church.

Inside Randy stood at the front of the church with his hands clasped looking at a mural of angels on the wall behind the altar. One of the angels had long blond hair and they were hovering around the other angels protecting them. He immediately thought of Trish who soon would be able to protect her angelic friends once again when her Truth-telling abilities were restored. He noticed a band of cherubs on the right hand side of the mural and thought of the ARK Angels of DX who looked incredibly cute all dressed up and they made their way over to Randy while some of the Divas and TNA Knockouts talked about how handsome Randy looked as a bridegroom.

Cameron shook his head at the mural, "No that angel looks nothing like me," he said and Randy frowned, Cameron obviously knew what he was thinking.

LC pouted trying to de-poof the ruffles in the pink dress her father made her wear for the wedding, "I can't believe I have to wear this thing, I'm a warrior for crying out loud warriors don't wear poofy pink dresses,"

"I see you're still wearing the boots," Randy said pointing to LC's feet.

"Dad had to meet me half way," LC replied and Randy pinched Cheyenne's cheek.

"You look adorable GPS," he said who was wearing a dress identical to LC's.

"Maybe I could wear this to your wedding LC," Cheyenne said to her future sister-in-law.

"Not if I burn it and bury it before we leave this island," LC said as Hunter came up and escorted the ARK Angels to their seats.

"Come on guys leave the groom alone, go sit with Chyna," Hunter said and the ARK Angels headed over to the First Lady of DX who was wearing a beautiful black and green dress, she was DX through and through, "Doesn't she look lovely?" Hunter asked looking at his girlfriend fondly.

"The dress was your idea right?" Randy asked Hunter.

"Well she had to match the earrings I bought her," Hunter replied and he noticed how cool and calm Randy was being, "You're not at all nervous are you?" Hunter asked him and Randy smiled.

"I've had this feeling of peace since we got to this island – I mean aside from not being able to dance but even that's all sorted now thanks to Shawn. Here he comes," Randy said turning towards the church entrance to see HBK strutting towards him.

"Wait to you see Trish, she looks amazing," Shawn said, "She's got her hair over one shoulder and a white dahlia in her hair, you'd never seen a more beautiful pregnant woman,"

Hunter and Randy frowned, "Pregnant?" Randy said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Shawn you just described Amy," Hunter said as Melina and Amy, the latter looking exactly how Shawn described her.

"Oh my bad, I guess after I saw my wife I forgot what Trish looked like," Shawn said.

"You sure you want this guy to be your best man?" Hunter asked Randy.

"Yeah he's fine," Randy said, if anything Shawn's careless adoration for his wife made Randy want Shawn to be his best man even more, "You're my inspiration you know that?" Randy said to Shawn who was touched by Randy's heartfelt words. But there were no words to describe the thoughts going through Randy's head when Trish appeared at the door of the church. Shawn took his position loving the expression on Randy's face as everyone stood up to look at the bride; he didn't remember what Trish looked like but he knew that Randy would never forget the way she looked as she walked down the isle towards him.

"Here comes the bride," Bob Orton said to his wife who smiled at Trish's mother and father as their daughter came closer and closer to the man she was going to marry.

Reverend Rebuka took his place before the altar in the church that the church workers had worked overtime to prepare for the wedding ceremony; the pews were lined with lilac and white dahlias and Jeff Hardy had helped to repair the roof so that it didn't cave in on the guests as they gazed at the bride and groom. When Trish reached the altar and stood in front of Randy she felt her chest seize up then a sweet small voice spoke to her. _Exhale _the voice said and that's exactly what Trish did. _Thank you Holy Spirit_ she said and Randy pulled the veil back from her face and smiled at the woman smiling at him.

"Proverbs 18:22 says "He who finds a wife finds a good thing and obtains favor from the Lord." Well Mr. Orton I am happy to tell you that you are in for a lot of favor," Reverend Rebuka said and Trish and Randy smiled while Amy and Melina applauded Reverend Rebuka loudly.

"Reverend Rebuka is awesome!" Amy said to Melina quietly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Melina replied.

"How you two came together is the work of God, whether or not you stay together is up to you," Reverend Rebuka said soberly.

"Man he's good," Amy said to Melina.

"Don't I know it," Melina said.

"You are surrounded by a band of angels, the Lord has big plans for both of you as He has put them in place so you do not fail to accomplish what God has purposed you to do. At the very least God expects you to guide each other, to respect each other but most important of all God expects you to love each other," Reverend Rebuka said.

"That won't be a problem Reverend," Randy said squeezing Trish's hand, "Granted I haven't always been the nicest man but with Trish in my life I can finally be the man,"

The men loved that statement and they cheered Randy loudly along with Bob Orton who was cheering loudest of all.

Even Reverend Rebuka liked what Randy said, "And there's nothing better than being the man," the Reverend added.

"You're a Ric Flair fan aren't you?" Randy asked the Reverend.

"Whoooo!" the Reverend said and Hunter burst out laughing, "but seriously we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Trish Stratus and Randy Orton. Do you vow to be with each other in sickness and in health, in richness or poorness, for better or worse til death do you part?" the Reverend asked Trish and Randy.

"I do," Randy said.

"Trish do you feel the same way?" the Reverend said.

"Well I can't really take Randy in poorness because he'll never be poor, and I can't really take him in sickness because he'll never be sick," Trish replied and the Reverend scratched his head.

"How do you know that Randy won't be poor or sick?" the Reverend asked Trish.

"Because I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus," Trish replied simply, her Truth-telling abilities were now back in full effect.

"Well this is a new one on me, I'm not sure how we should proceed," he said perplexed.

"Just say I do Stratus!" LC said standing to her feet and yelling at Trish.

"I do," Trish said.

"Good then let's proceed," Reverend Rebuka said and LC sat down while Amy, Melina, Shawn and Randy breathed a sigh of relief, "the rings,"

As Shawn gave Randy and Trish the rings Cameron looked at LC with quiet awe impressed with her forthright attitude.

"I can't wait to marry you," he said to her.

"Well you better learn to wait little man we've got twenty years of betrothal to go," LC replied looking at her watch counting down the minutes til she could take her poofy pink dress off.

"Randy Orton repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed,"" Reverend Rebuka said.

"With this ring I thee wed," Randy repeated.

"Trish the same please repeat after me "With this ring I thee wed,"" Reverend Rebuka said.

"With this ring I thee wed," Trish repeated.

"Now do you have anything else to say to each other?" Reverend Rebuka asked Trish and Randy who smiled at each other.

"I love you," they said at the same-time.

"That'll do it!" the Reverend said enthusiastically, "Then by the power vested in me by the Almighty Father in the beautiful island of Fiji, I now pronounce you man and wife. Randy you may kiss the bride," Reverend Rebuka said and Randy did just that.

Everyone applauded as Trish and Randy kissed it up real good at the altar and after a few hand claps LC headed for the church door and into the DX Machine that Trish had come to the church in. How DX managed to get one at every airport all over the world was beyond LC's knowledge but she wasn't complaining; the sooner Trish and Randy got out of the church the sooner she could change out of her dress. As the newly married couple exited the church building and headed to the car, Mickie James screamed for Trish to toss the bouquet. LC got frustrated and stormed over to them.

"You can toss the bouquet from the hotel balcony let's go!" she said but Trish had already turned around and thrown the bouquet in the air and LC caught it. Trish turned around and saw the little warrior princess holding the bouquet of flowers and she knelt down to her.

"That's a good sign," she said, "and you can trust me on that,"

"Are you still running at ten percent Truth-telling ability?" LC asked Trish who shook her head.

"I'm one hundred percent Truth baby," Trish replied.

"Woo-hoo!" LC yelled excited and she threw her arms around Cameron forgetting that she was in a rush to get changed.

"You hear that El Suprender, I'm getting married!" LC said as her father came out of the church and gave her and Cameron a curious look.

Cameron smiled as Hunter while LC was still hanging off him, "Hi there – dad," he said humorously and Shawn burst out laughing at the look of shock on Hunter's face, seconds later the Cerebral Assassin passed out.

"Jeff a little help," Shawn said to Aqua Libre.

"I think Aurora's got this one boss," Jeff replied and Hurricane Aurora created a little rain cloud over Hunter's head and the raindrops revived him.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure he'll have it together by 2028," Shawn said helping Hunter to the DX Machine where Trish and Randy were locked in an embrace, sealing their wedding ceremony with another kiss.

The wedding reception, 7pm:

Back at the hotel the unofficial sponsor of the Stratus-Orton wedding Jeff Hardy was making the finishing touches to the dining hall that the hotel staff had cleared out so Jeff could arrange the tables and chairs for the reception the way he wanted it. Not because he was a conceited busy-body but because he had a very special wedding present for the newlyweds and he wanted the hall in the same theme as the gift. MVP stuck his nose around the door while everyone else was still getting ready and Jeff didn't even have to turn around, he could feel MVP's presence in the room, like that feeling you get when you know somebody's following you.

"What's happening Jeff?" MVP said and Jeff paused then turned around the address the unusually pleasant former United States Champion.

"Do you want something?" Jeff asked him suspiciously.

"Do you need a hand?" MVP asked Jeff who nearly choked on his gum in shock over the fact that MVP was actually volunteering to help him.

"No I'm fine I kind of got a theme going here," Jeff said and MVP looked at all the blue and white streamers hanging from the ceiling and noticed the aluminum fish sculptures in each corner of the room.

"What is that a whale?" MVP asked looking up and seeing a giant blue whale sculpture hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah I got inspired from when we went to the Astrolabe Reef, pretty cool isn't it?" Jeff said.

"When did you get time to make that?" MVP asked Jeff curiously.

"I made it during the week with all this other stuff," Jeff replied and MVP looked around at all the effort that Jeff put into the decorations.

"All I got Trish was a pair of diamond earrings and I got a gold watch for Randy," MVP said glumly.

"What's wrong with that, it's your style?" Jeff said straightening one of his sculptures.

"But my style is so predictable, like the present I got for Cheyenne's birthday," MVP said.

"You mean her GPS chain? She loves that!" Jeff said.

"Then how come she hardly wears it?" MVP asked.

"Because she's a 4 year-old girl she can't be trusted with a chain that bling," Jeff said.

"See that's what I'm talking about you're so sensitive you understand stuff like that," MVP said.

"She still loves it Montell, I guarantee she'll be wearing it tonight," Jeff said, "Now what's really up with you?"

"Its me, I hate myself," MVP said sitting down on one of the wedding chairs and Jeff came over to him, "I need a new look, a new style,"

"Wait you're asking me for fashion advice?!" Jeff said in shock.

"Yeah, I was thinking of dying my hair green and doing a whole Green Lantern thing. Then we could be a tag team – just picture it The Green King of Bling and the Rainbow Haired Warrior. We'd be more legendary than the Road Warriors, whady'a say?" MVP said excitedly.

"I say nice try Matt and you're busted MVP!" Jeff said as his brother emerged from behind the door with Christy Hemme, Gail Kim, Velvet Sky and CM Punk laughing.

"Man I really thought I had him for a second there," MVP said.

"But seriously MVP if you ever want to dye your hair I'd go with hot pink – the same color your face goes everytime I beat you on Smackdown," Jeff said.

"Ha-ha," MVP said sarcastically and he pulled one off Jeff's art decorations off the wall.

"Hey put that back!" Jeff said chasing after MVP.

"Make me!" MVP said as Jeff chased him around the room.

Hunter entered with Aurora and Chyna a few seconds later and saw the two Smackdown Superstars running around.

"Hey Jeff what's going on I thought you were supposed to be decorating in here?" Hunter asked the colorful wrestler.

"MVP's got one of my decorations!" Jeff yelled still chasing MVP who didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

"Now is that anyway to treat your tag team partner?" Hunter said and Jeff stopped chasing MVP who stopped running.

"What?!" they said at the same-time and Jeff crashed into MVP and both fell to the floor.

"I told you that would get them," Hunter said to Matt Hardy as Jeff and MVP rolled their eyes at the joke the boss just played on them.

"Very funny," Jeff Hardy said snatching his decoration back from MVP.

"No not funny, I already tagged with your brother those were some of the hardest months of my young career," MVP said.

"And some of the best work you've ever done," Hunter added, "whether you guys like each other or not you work well in the ring,"

"Well this ain't Smackdown this is a wedding reception now if you guys are done messing around with me I've got work to do," Jeff said going back to his sculptures.

"You know he wouldn't say it to your face," Gail said to Jeff, "but he really does respect you,"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah everybody loves Jeff," MVP said obnoxiously pulling Gail away from Jeff, "come on leave the artist to his work,"

Jeff shook his head as the hot young couple walked away and he wished Ashley was here to enjoy Trish and Randy's wedding reception with him but she was looking after mother who had fallen ill.

"I hope Trish and Randy are paying for the extra hours you're putting in for their wedding," said a familiar voice.

"No it's my pleasure," Jeff said turning around to see Ashley looking back at him. "What are you doing here?" Jeff said ecstatic that she was in Fiji, "I thought your mother was sick?"

"She was sick, she got better. The doctor said it was a miracle!" Ashley said and Jeff shook his head with a smile on his face knowing it was Melina that had healed Ashley's mom.

"That woman blows my mind," Jeff said thinking fondly of Melina.

"I didn't know you liked my mom that much," Ashley said.

"No I was talking about – nevermind," Jeff said wrapping his arms around Ashley and giving her a big hug.

"Plus how could I not be with my boyfriend on his birthday? I tried to call you but I couldn't get you on your cell," Ashley said.

"Yeah it's been a mad house over here," Jeff said.

"You've been working on the wedding the whole week?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah but that has nothing to do with it," Jeff said and he told Ashley all about the drama that had gone on since he came to Fiji. By the time he finished talking the hall was already three quarters full.

"Wait you're Aqua Libre?" Ashley said in shock and Jeff nodded.

"I sure am," Jeff said proudly then he realized he was covered in foil and all sorts of material and had to go up and get changed quick.

"There were some people talking about some guy who could control water I had no idea they were talking about you," Ashley said, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"No, just that I missed you," Jeff said sweetly, having Ashley right there in Fiji was the best birthday present he could ever have gotten – next to a brand new dirt bike. "Come with me upstairs I have to get changed,"

As Jeff and Ashley left the room Edge, Angelina Love and the Pirelli family entered it and like everyone else was impressed with the awesome job Jeff had done on the hall. It was done in an aquatic theme that was fitting the location and the blue and white dahlias added a sense of romance to the whole thing.

"We should have gotten Jeff Hardy to work on our wedding reception right dear?" Mr. Pirelli said to his wife who laughed thinking back to their wedding reception several years ago.

"Our wedding reception was perfect darling," she said and kissed her husband and Alannah smiled glad to see her parents so happy, she hadn't seen them this relaxed in years. Then she remembered Nico said she should ask her father about him, at least if she brought it up now she would never have to bring it up again.

"Dad, who is Nico really?" she asked her father.

"What do you mean honey?" her father replied.

"Before the police carried him away Nico said I should ask you about him, what did he want me to know?" Alannah asked.

"I'm just gonna talk to Velvet for a second I'll be right back," Angelina said to Edge who nodded kissing her hand.

"Maybe this isn't the right time sweetheart," Mr. Pirelli said to his daughter but his wife shook her head in disagreement.

"Maybe now is the best time," she said and Mr. Pirelli looked at her earnestly.

"Are you sure?" he asked his wife.

"Yes I don't want to carry this home with us," Mrs. Pirelli assured her husband, "Its time to tell Alannah the truth about Nico,"

"What about Nico?" Alannah asked while Edge decided to make a subtle exit thinking this really wasn't any of his business.

"I'm gonna join Angelina," he said but Alannah pulled him back.

"No stay," she said holding his hand, "I want you to stay with me,"

Edge nodded always happy to oblige when Alannah needed him.

"Nico is my younger brother," Mr. Pirelli said and Alannah gasped while Edge covered his mouth in shock.

"Nico is my uncle?" Alannah asked in disbelief but Mr. Pirelli shook his head.

"No he's not your uncle Alannah, I am," Mr. Pirelli said, "Nico is your father,"

Alannah felt light-headed all of a sudden but she didn't faint, the weight of what the person who she thought was her father just told her was keeping her upright.

"We didn't want you to ever know," Mrs. Pirelli said, "I fell out of love with Nico a long time ago and I didn't feel safe raising you in the environment that he lived. That's when Anthony realized I was unhappy, he reached out to me in my time of need and we fell in love. I divorced Nico and married Anthony, we tried to lead a normal life but Nico kept on trying to win me back. When I got sick that was his opportunity to show he cared, when I got better he tried to convince me to leave Anthony. I refused and the next thing we knew you'd been kidnapped,"

Alannah didn't say anything she just looked up at Edge who didn't know what to say.

"He would have been a terrible father Alannah, please don't be mad at me. Anthony's done everything he could to be a good father but Nico just wouldn't let us be a family, he wanted to destroy our lives and he would have if it wasn't for this man and his wonderful friends," Mrs. Pirelli said.

"I'm not mad at you mom," Alannah said finally, "Its just . . . my father's a gangster,"

Mrs. Pirelli knelt down in front of her daughter and held her firmly by her shoulders, "No Alannah your father is right here and he loves you very much," she said and Alannah looked up at the man she thought was her father and she realized her mother was right. Anthony was her real father, he'd been there from the beginning and he loved her with all his heart. Mr. Pirelli came down to Alannah and the family shared a hug, all the while Alannah never let go of Edge's hand.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk with Uncle Adam?" Alannah asked Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli and they both nodded.

"Of course," Mrs. Pirelli said and Alannah led Edge out of the hall outside of the hotel.

"Are you okay Lany?" Edge asked her concerned as Alannah tried to condense what she'd just found out into manageable pieces.

"Nico is my father and my father kidnapped me. He pointed a gun at me in the jungle, he was going to kill me and if it wasn't for you, he would have," Alannah said to Edge.

Edge didn't say anything mostly because everything Alannah said was true, God had put her life in his hands. Now it made sense when Nico called Mr. Pirelli by his first name because they were brothers. Anthony must have felt guilty about marrying his brother's love which is why he let Nico help out when his wife was sick. Mark 4:22 came back to Edge.

"For there is nothing hidden which will not be revealed, nor has anything been kept secret but that it should come to light," Edge said reciting the Scripture.

"What?" Alannah asked.

"That's the Scripture that led me to you. God knew you'd need me, He wanted me to lead you back to your parents so they would finally tell you the truth about this man who had terrorized you," Edge said and he knelt down to Alannah, "Lany you can't think that you'll grow up to be anything like Nico. God has great plans for you I know it and He wanted me to keep you safe from harm not deliver you into the hands of the enemy,"

"But he's my father how could he not be a part of me?" Alannah argued.

"Because you already have a father, Anthony is everything Nico is not. If Nico raised you who knows if you would have made it to your eighth birthday," Edge said, "I never knew my father, I owe everything I am to God, my mother and my friends and you know what Lany? I wouldn't want it any other way," Edge said and Alannah felt comforted by Edge's words because they came straight from the heart.

"If God brought me to you, why would He want you to leave me now?" Alannah said.

"I don't know," Edge said, "but I do know that everytime we separate it hurts,"

"Well I don't know why that should be," Mr. Pirelli said surprising Edge and Alannah and he came up to them, "Edge my wife and I have been talking and we've come to a decision that we think would suit Alannah best,"

"What decision is that?" Edge asked not sure what Mr. and Mrs. Pirelli had decided.

"Would you like to be Alannah's godfather?" Mr. Pirelli asked Edge who couldn't believe his ears.

"Really?!" Alannah said excitedly, "You mean it?"

"Of course, if you would accept my request?" Mr. Pirelli asked Edge hopefully and Edge turned back around to Alannah.

"It would be my honor," he said and Alannah reached up to him and he picked her up and swung her around happily.

Now he'd never have to say goodbye.


	35. Save the Last Dance for Me

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Rated R Godfather

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Carlito, Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars

Summary: Edge comes into contact with some very angry men and he asks the ARK Angels of DX for help. Little did he know how this would affect Randy and Trish's very special day or Melina's mission in Fiji.

Chapter Thirty Five – Save the Last Dance for Me

The wedding hall was completely full now and LC had to slide through people to get one of the waiter's attention. It seemed being in a room full of adults had its pitfalls, it didn't occur to the wait staff that the children in attendance might be thirsty as-well.

"Hey!" LC called to the waiter but he didn't hear her and she stamped her boot angrily on the hard wood floor. Cameron and Cheyenne came over to her with Alannah who was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"What's with you did you get a drink?" LC asked Alannah.

"No she just got some really good news," Cameron replied.

"Does it involve fluid replenishment?" LC asked and Alannah frowned.

"No," she said bemused by the term.

"Well then its not good news!" LC exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is – Uncle Edge is now Lany's godfather," Cameron said and LC nodded impressed and reached out her hand for Alannah to shake.

"Well that is good news – welcome to the wacky world of professional wrestling parties where aquamarine blue wearing wait staff refuse to acknowledge that one of the boss' kids might be a little thirsty!" LC said, "Hello?" she yelled waving at the waiter again but he still couldn't see her.

"I think you need a better way to get his attention, climb up on my shoulders," Cameron said.

"Ah now you're thinking," LC said and she climbed up on Cameron's shoulders and waved at the wait staff again but she was still too far away for anyone of them to see her, "I need to get up higher!" LC said.

"Let me climb up on your shoulders," Alannah said and Cameron gave her a boost so she could climb onto LC's shoulders and she waved at the wait staff but they still didn't acknowledge the children, "They don't see me," Alannah said.

"Where's that godfather of yours maybe he could get me a drink," LC said looking around for the tall Canadian with a big smile on his face.

"You guys need to be taller!" Cheyenne said and she picked up Cameron who was shouldering both LC and Alannah and put him on her shoulders.

Shawn looked over from the other side of the room and nudged Hunter who was trying to put alcohol in the fruit punch, "Who's that really tall kid over there?" he asked his DX partner.

"I don't know, does the Great Khali have a sister?" Hunter wondered and he went back to the punch but HBK snatched it off the table, "What are you doing?" Hunter asked him.

"I see what you're trying to do there," Shawn said noticing the flask in Hunter's hand, "Trish and Randy said the punch has to be alcohol free,"

"They won't even notice," Hunter said reaching for Shawn but HBK moved the punch bowl out of the way, "Shawn don't make me do something I'll regret," Hunter warned Shawn.

"Are you threatening me?" HBK said.

"Are you gonna give me back the punch bowl?" Hunter asked.

"What do you think?" Shawn replied and Hunter lunged for him.

"Give me that bowl!" he said reaching out for Shawn's shirt but HBK ran between the other wrestlers holding the punch bowl high above his head.

"What's that in daddy's hands?" Cheyenne said to Cameron noticing the punch bowl HBK was running around with. LC turned in the direction that Cheyenne was looking and smiled.

"Punch!" she cried, "After him!" she said to Cheyenne who walked towards her father with Cameron, LC and Alannah on her shoulders. As she moved through the crowd Cameron and LC kept getting bumped into by the other wrestlers.

"Watch it MVP!" LC snapped rubbing her arm as MVP accidentally nudged her.

"My bad LC – whoa!" MVP said turning around and seeing the ARK Angels stacked on top of each other with Alannah on the top like a walking human totem pole.

"We're getting closer to Uncle Hunter," Cameron said as they closed in on DX.

"Cheyenne stick your foot out and trip him up," LC said.

"You want me to make your daddy fall flat on his face?" Cheyenne asked.

"It's better than your daddy falling flat on his face – he might spill the punch!" LC said.

"Cheyenne holla at them," Cameron said.

"Okay – DA-DD-Y!" Cheyenne hollered and everyone covered their ears which were splitting on account of Cheyenne's Phenomenal yell.

Shawn stopped and turned around wondering where Cheyenne was calling from, "Chey?" he asked looking around and Hunter crashed into him like a football player and the punch bowl went flying. LC's eyes widened in horror as the punch bowl sailed through the air but Alannah caught it before any of it could spill.

"Nice catch Lany," Cheyenne said and suddenly she scrunched up her nose.

"Chey are you okay?" Cameron said looking down at his sister and LC raised the punch bowl to her face about to take a big gulp.

"I gotta sneeze," Cheyenne said.

"Chey no!" Cameron cried but Cheyenne couldn't hold it back, she sneezed not just any sneeze but a Phenomenal sneeze and Alannah went flying into the air, Cameron fell onto his father and LC landed head-first in the punch bowl which her father had caught.

"Bless you," Alannah said to Cheyenne from the comfort of Edge's arms, the Rated R Superstar had been right there to catch her which kind of summarized their relationship from the start.

"Aren't you glad you didn't spike the punch bowl now?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"I think my daughter could hold her own in a drinking contest," Hunter said and CM Punk shook his head.

"You are one depraved human being," he said.

"And you are gonna be one fired employee if you ever disrespect me in front of the roster again," Hunter said and Shawn slapped him on the arm, "What?" Hunter said.

"You sounded like that dude we used to work for, what was his name again?" Shawn said scratching his head.

"What did he look like?" Hunter asked.

"He was kind of old, walked like a crazy person and had shark eyes," Shawn said.

"Doesn't ring a bell, why would we wanna be like that?" Hunter asked.

"We wouldn't that's my point, now apologize to Punk for mocking his Straight Edge lifestyle," Shawn said and Hunter chuckled.

"Straight Edge – sounds like something you use to get a girl drunk," Hunter said and Shawn looked apologetically at Punk and was about to admonish Hunter when a pair of familiar hands took LC out of the punch bowl, picked it up and poured the remains over Hunter's head.

"Aunt Steph!" LC said and indeed it was Stephanie McMahon Jericho who had come with The Rock.

"Drinks on you," Stephanie said laughing cheekily at Hunter and the Cerebral Assassin scowled at his ex-wife.

"You know just because you live in New York now that doesn't mean I won't get you back for this," Hunter said as the red liquid dripped from the top of his head onto the shoulders of his crisp white shirt.

LC pulled the hem of Stephanie's dress, "You didn't bring my dad with you did you?" she asked her and Alannah frowned.

"He didn't want to come, he said he had better things to do then watch Randy Orton ruin his life," Stephanie replied.

"I thought Uncle Hunter was your dad?" Alannah asked LC.

"He is and so is her husband," LC replied and Alannah looked at Edge who nodded.

"It's a long story," he said.

"What's his name?" Alannah asked LC.

"Chris Jericho and but I think he should change his last name to 'psycho' Jericho because he's crazy," LC said.

"Well at least he's not a gangster," Alannah replied.

"Hey way-to-bring the party down everybody," The Rock said, "Are we here to celebrate the union of Trish and Randy or talk about what lousy fathers we have?"

"The first thing you said, otherwise we'd be here all night," Stephanie said.

"We don't have a lousy father," Cheyenne said referring to HBK, "Do we Cameron?"

"No God's the best Father you could ever have," Cameron replied.

"I think she was talking about me but you make a good point," Shawn said as Trish and Randy came into the room and everyone broke into a round of applause.

Randy waved at everyone respectfully, he was wearing royal blue shirt with khaki shorts suitable for such warm weather and he had a necklace around his neck made out of the shell that he found for Trish in the Astrolabe Reef. Trish was wearing a green-blue Fiji necklace with a starfish pendant on a green ribbon to compliment the green-blue dress she was wearing. The starfish necklace was a wedding present from Amy and Shawn, Amy told Shawn it reminded her of the starfish she nearly ate in South Beach back in Florida. The dress was a wedding present from Melina as was the seashell clip she had tying back her hair. It came as no surprise to The Truth that her sisters in Christ had color-co-coordinated their wedding gifts; it was their sense of unity that made the angelic trio so strong.

All eyes were on the newlyweds as they made their way to the back of the hall where a very marine-looking table was set up for them to make their speeches from.

"Jeff really did I great job on this hall," Trish said as she walked around the table.

"Yeah I must remember to thank him when he's done making out with Ashley in the lobby," Randy said.

Trish waved at Rocky who was able to make it after all and she noticed the heavily pregnant Stephanie who obviously hadn't grown tired of laughing at her ex-husband's expense. At least she hadn't let her new husband's foul mood stop her from coming to the wedding, still it was hard to imagine even Jericho having a bad time at what had turned out to be a truly wonderful experience for Randy and Trish.

As the room quieted down Trish and Randy were about to make their wedding speech and for the first time all week Randy was nervous. As he looked out at all their guests he saw his father looking back at him, seeing his father there at that moment confirmed that Randy had done exactly what his father wanted him to do and that was make him proud. After all the years of trying to please his old man he had succeeded, now all he had to do was please his wife and his Father in Heaven and everything would finally be alright.

"Well I did it," Randy started off saying, "I married Trish right here in Fiji and as much as we would both love to live here and spend the rest of our lives watching the sun go down on the beach, tomorrow we'll be back in the United States and you know what that means Mickie James and John Cena. It's back to business,"

"Boo!" Alannah cried out in response to the heel wedding speech Randy just made and the wrestlers laughed at how cute she was, the wrestling thing was so new to her and Edge remembered how cool it was to just be a fan.

"But seriously I want to thank you all for coming and not just because Shawn and Hunter made you but because most of you know how unlikely it was that I would ever settle down, especially with Trish – you all know the story by now, we were like water and oil. Now we're like Shawn and Amy, Hunter and Joanie, my mom and dad, LC and Cameron -"

"He's talking about us people!" LC said loudly pulling Cameron over to her and everyone turned and looked at her laughing.

"Are you sure there was no alcohol in that punch?" Punk asked Hunter.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Hunter said menacingly and Velvet Sky shushed Hunter who gave her a DX chop and she responded by slapping her butt and telling him to kiss it, "I would but your boyfriend might get depressed and check into non-Alcoholics Anonymous,"

Aurora shook her rattle and the blue whale sculpture Jeff Hardy had made came crashing down on Hunter. Fortunately for him it was made of aluminum foil and not real whale.

"Thank you Aurora," Trish said and Aurora Rose giggled waving her arms around excitedly and Stephanie beamed at her firstborn child.

"That's my little angel," she said proudly as Randy resumed his speech.

"So in summary I just want to say one more time in front of all my family and friends, Trish I love you and I hope you'll be with me til the end of time," Randy said and the wrestlers gushed, some of them started to tear up too along with Randy and Trish's parents.

Trish wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at her adoring husband, "I think I can sum up how I feel by saying that even when this world has passed away I'll still love you. When Jesus Christ is high and lifted up for all to see and worship in all His glory I'll still love you. When we join up in Heaven and my angelic sisters in Christ are ministering to people from the Throne of God I'll be right there with them and I'll still be loving you. What I'm saying is neither life nor death will ever stop me from loving you," Trish said tearfully and Randy's face broke into a river of tears and he embraced her lovingly and there wasn't a single Superstar not crying now. Seeing Randy break down his wall and give into his true feelings was the most humbling sight his friends and family had ever seen and any doubt as to whether or not Trish and Randy were in love was now dead and buried.

The bridesmaids, the best man and the godfathers were going to make their non-alcoholic toasts right after Trish and Randy were done but they decided to let the emotion now flowing through the room say what words couldn't say.

"To the bride and groom!" Edge said raising his cup.

"To the bride and groom!" the other wrestlers joined in and the room broke out into applause again.

"To the bride and groom," Hunter said raising his hand shakily from beneath the big blue whale and Jeff came over to him with Ashley wondering what his sculpture was doing on the floor.

"Hey boss are you okay?" Jeff asked Hunter.

"No Jeff I'm having a whale of a time," Hunter said sarcastically, "Now get this thing off me!"

As Jeff lifted the whale off Hunter he remembered his wedding present for Trish and Randy, "Hey guys wait!" Jeff said running over to the newlyweds who were about to have their first dance and he dropped the sculpture back on Hunter and Stephanie looked at him laughing hysterically.

"I came for the cake but I stay for the jokes," she said to Rocky who was laughing at Hunter as-well, in fact there wasn't a person within two yards of him who wasn't. "Who made that beautiful cake anyway?" Stephanie asked looking over at the 3 tier wedding cake on the table.

"I did," Amy said raising her hand and Stephanie and Rocky looked at her surprised.

"And you didn't eat any of it?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"I kind of lost my appetite for cake on the flight over," Amy said giving her husband an amorous look.

"We really need to hang out with these guys more often," Rocky said to Stephanie and she nodded as Shawn blew his wife a kiss while Jeff almost crashed into Trish and Randy.

"Jeff you really did a great job getting this hall ready for the reception, we really appreciate it," Randy said and Trish smiled loving Randy's use of the term 'we'.

"There's more guys, check it out," Jeff said heading behind the table where a curtain was drawn and he emerged a few seconds later dragging a huge plastic globe.

"Oh my goodness," John Cena said as Jeff brought his wedding gift out for everyone to see.

"I knew there was a reason he was so interested in that snow globe," MVP said as Jeff revealed a giant snow globe with a sculpture of Trish and Randy as bride and groom inside surrounded by a plethora of marine life made out of aluminum and in various fluorescent colors.

Randy and Trish loved it, "Jeff it's absolutely beautiful," Trish said and she kissed Jeff gratefully.

"How did you make this its huge?" Randy said looking around at the giant snow globe.

"You'd be surprised at the things you can do with plastic," Jeff Hardy said.

"I have to take a picture of this," Mickie James said getting her Polaroid camera out.

"Can I have a look at that?" Randy said as Mickie waved the picture back and forth.

"Sure," Mickie said and Randy took the picture and waved his hand across it.

He turned the picture to Trish with a smile, "Welcome to the future my love," he said to her and Trish took the picture and saw that the snow globe bride and groom sculptures had now turned into a real life picture of her and Randy and they were holding their firstborn son in what appeared to be New York City.

"Looks like TKO is back," Amy said to Melina looking at the picture as Randy and Trish were about to have their first dance as a married couple.

"The King's Oracle and The Truth – talk about a match made in Heaven," Melina said embracing Amy and together they watched Randy dance like an angel with their angel and the five godfathers watched liking what they saw.

"Shawn really taught that boy how to move," Rocky said impressed with Randy much improved dance skills, "Are you guys wearing matching outfits?" he asked Edge, John Morrison, Shelton and Carlito who were all wearing red shirts.

"We're godfathers Rocky now get a red shirt on and get with the program," Edge said firmly.

"Okay I'll be right back," Rocky said running up to his hotel room to change.

"That's why you're the greatest godfather of all time," Lany said to Edge who got equal recognition from the other godfathers for what he just did.

Edge was godfather of not one but two children now but he disagreed with Alannah's statement. She was the reason he was the greatest godfather of all time and the Rated R Superstar would be forever Alannah Pirelli's PG-13 Hero in a world that was definitely Rated R.

_This story is dedicated to the memory of __Bo Goff._

_This story is also dedicated to the people of Orissa, India who are being murdered for believing in Jesus Christ. _

The Adventures of the ARK Angels of DX will continue in _**Monster Ink**__._


End file.
